Pokemon, Asylum of the Devitory Style!
by The Asylum of the Devitory
Summary: With a smartmouthed Porygon at his side, Tom Simms sets out to be the greatest trainer alive, but the most violent and bloodiest battles stand in their path to glory. Can he and his team make it through one of the toughest adventures ever?
1. Cybernetic, In the Flesh

********************  
  
Pokemon: Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Darkbadge Saga:  
  
Chapter 1: Cybernetic, in the Flesh  
  
********************  
  
It was a hot day. All the Grass Pokemon had migrated over to the area where our hero walked, in order to get the most out of the burning sun. Tom looked over the vast, open field, in search of a particularly weak Pokemon. He knew full well that a Pokeball could not capture a strong one, without weakening it.  
  
Tom was about five-foot-nine, fairly tanned golden complexion. He was wearing a long beige trench coat with ordinary blue jeans. He had short black hair and an almost perfectly shaped nose and his brown eyes matched his dark hair equally as perfect.  
  
A week ago, just after Tom turned sixteen, a friend of his retired as a Pokemon Trainer. He had given all his Pokemon away, but kept a few empty Pokeballs for nostalgic reasons. Just yesterday, he gave them to Tom. Tom quit school like most young trainers to make money and a living off of Pokemon Training.  
  
But this goal seemed so far away for Tom. He had neither one single Pokemon, nor any badges at that. Everyone knew you needed at least eight of those badges to compete in the annual Pokemon League, the winner to take on the four top Elite trainers for that area. Then the winners, assuming there were any, would compete against one another to determine the number one contender for the Pokemaster title. The runners-up would take the place of the formerly strongest of their Elite Four, and the weakest of their Elite Four would be bumped out. The undisputed winner would face the current Pokemaster, and a new champion could be decided.  
  
Everyone knew the name of the current Pokemaster, but not any of his Pokemon.  
  
Popular rumor had it, that some of the current Pokemaster's Pokemon were a Dragonite, Murkrow, Ampharos, and a Charizard. But surely, to be a true Pokemaster, one had to have much more different Pokemon. And since the puzzling evidence of the 251st Pokemon had been confirmed, The League champion was sure to have over 100. But Tom could have cared less about that now. Now, Tom was worrying about getting his first Pokemon.  
  
Tom continued over the flat terrain, over route 46. So far, he had seen a Rattata, Pidgey, and an Oddish; but they were all too strong to capture without a fight. Tom was looking depressed. "How can I possibly get a new Pokemon without weakening it?" he asked himself. "I can't fight it myself, otherwise it would never trust me. How can I possibly-"  
  
His thoughts were cut short as the ground came up and met his face. "Ow," he groaned, climbing to his knee and rubbing his face. "What was that?"  
  
Just then, he noticed a grayish-blue rock on the edge of the foliage on the trail that he had tripped on, except it was too sharp-edged to be a rock. In fact, it was almost like a box. Tom went over to look at it more closely, and it was suddenly pulled away into the shrub. "I wonder what that could've been?" he asked himself, pulling out his Pokedex, pointing it into to the shrub.  
  
"No Pokemon detected," the Pokedex said blankly.  
  
"Well, it's gotta' be some Pokemon," he muttered as he climbed into the bushes.  
  
The foliage was even denser here. Twigs snapped beneath Tom's feet as he made his way through the shrub. Just then, he heard a sharp wail. He looked down and he saw a Weedle, his tail lodged underneath the sole of his boot.  
  
"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said. "It uses its sharp, venomous stinger on its head as a weapon against aggressors. It will also spit out a sticky substance on opponents when threatened."  
  
Tom moved his foot off the Weedle and crouched down to it. "Hey, I'm sorry little guy," Tom said soothingly, slowly stepping off of the Weedle's tail, moving to stroke the injured Pokemon. Suddenly, the Weedle faced him and spat out a thick, sticky liquid between Tom's eyes, driving a yelp of surprise from Tom. The Weedle then scurried away into the bushes as quickly as he could. "Wait! Don't go!" Tom called as he went after the Weedle, wiping the String Shot off his face.  
  
After about a minute, he saw the Weedle again, standing in plain sight back on the trail. Tom moved toward it slowly. "Hey, about your tail," Tom said softly in a reassuring voice. Tom went to touch the bug Pokemon when a large, bee-like Pokemon suddenly landed forcefully between them. Startled, Tom backed away and aimed his Pokedex at the creature.  
  
"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. The Evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. It will attack anyone entering its territory, or anyone it thinks that is threatening it's young, with it's venomous stinger and sharp appendages on it's forelegs. It can also be very aggressive. Approach with caution."  
  
A cold sweat ran down Tom's face. Tom had heard stories about Beedrill swarms attacking towns, due to their rapidly expanding numbers, in need for new territory. The Beedrill hovered in his face, ready to strike any moment. "N- n-ice Beedrill. Good B-Beedrill..." Tom weakly stammered, backing away slowly. "I really didn't mean to step on the Weedle's tail," Tom murmured in futility, knowing that the Beedrill was not listening. Tom's brain was too fozen in terror to think of running. The Beedrill pulled back her harm, ready to jab Tom with her razor sharp needle arm. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and braced, expecting to be skewered by the needle at any moment.  
  
A second went by. Then two seconds. Three. No sting.  
  
Tom opened his eyes, and found that another Pokemon had stopped the Beedrill's Fury Attack. It was a light-red Pokemon, almost a shade of pink, with flat surfaces for its body, as if it were a machine. Then Tom looked down at its feet, and gasped. It was the same grayish-blue rock he tripped over. Then, the mystery Pokemon lunged at the Beedrill, knocking her down with a Tackle attack. The defeated and disgraced Beedrill scooped up her young Weedle in her needles and flew off.  
  
Tom, controlling his paniced breathing, wearily got to his knee and looked at the Pokemon, It turned around to Tom and said, "Pory-gon" in a blank synthesized voice. Tom aimed his Pokedex at the creature.  
  
"Porygon, the Virtual Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said. "Its body is made up entirely of super computer code. It is free to download or upload itself into almost any machine or electronic device. Its voice processor program can speak any language."  
  
"Porygon?" Tom asked the Pokemon, "You're a Porygon?"  
  
"Pory-gon num-ber 0-2-7-2-1 ver-sio-n 7 poi-nt 4. In oth-er wor-ds, I was the two thous-and-th, se-ven hun-dre-th, twe-nty fir-st Pory-gon pro-duce-d."  
  
Tom walked over to the Porygon. "Thanks for helping me, Porygon," Tom said, thankful for Porygon's thouhgtful intervention.  
  
"Than-k you. I was cre-ated to as-sist my cre-at-ors, you hu-man-s." The Porygon blankly spat out.   
  
Tom looked down on Porygon's forehead. There was still dents from the Beedrill's needles embedded on it, and of course there was his scuffed foot which Tom tripped over. "You look pretty damaged, Porygon. Let me take you to the Pokemon center in Halla town, just up ahead? It's the least I can do for you."  
  
The Porygon nodded. "Than-k you."  
  
******************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
It starts.....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********** 


	2. Porygon: Stay or Stray?

**********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Darkbadge Saga  
  
Chapter 2: Porygon, Stray or stay?  
  
**********  
  
Tom and the Porygon were in the midst of Halla town, searching for the Pokemon Center. Search as they might, however, neither one of them spotted one. "Funny, I could've sworn there was one around here somewhere," Tom muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head as he and the Porygon wandered the empty streets. "Porygon, do you have any idea where one is?" Tom asked. The Porygon mechanically shook its head.  
  
"A Pokemon Center?" a voice behind them said. Tom and the Porygon turned around too see a late-teeneaged girl standing behind them. Although a little shorter than Tom, she was about a year older. Her dark sunglasses matched her short brown hair perfectly, wearing the hair long in the back. "Tell me your joking," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not," Tom said flatly, "Isn't there one around here?"   
  
"Oh yes, there's one here. Right over there," She said, pointing to a worn-out building across the street.  
  
"That? That's a Pokecenter?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.  
  
The building had looked like a miniature atom bomb had hit it. Broken windows, holes in it's walls, and whatever remained of the paint was slowly peeling off.  
  
"What happened to it?" Tom asked the girl.  
  
"Didn't you know?" She asked, "there hasn't been a trainer here for years."  
  
"Then I suppose your not one then, are you?"  
  
"You kidding?" The girl snorted a laugh, "I love Pokemon!"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
She swept her ponytailed hair to the side. "I heard that there was some rare Pokemon hanging around down here. Speaking of hanging around, I havn't seen you anywhere around here. Who are you?"  
  
"Tom. And you?"  
  
"I'm Jennifer, but people call me Jen."  
  
Tom extended his hand to her in a gesture of freindship. Jen just stood there, paying it no mind. As Tom retracted his hand, Jen looked down at the Porygon. "Nice porygon. Where'd you get it?" she asked, taking off her sunglasses, revealing her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Tom and the Porygon looked at each other. "Well, he's really not mine," said Tom.  
  
"Oh?" Jen asked, "Who's is he then?"  
  
Tom looked at the Porygon again. "Say Porygon, you never did tell me who owns you-"   
  
Just then, Jen gasped. "You bastard, you stole it, didn't you?"   
  
"Stole it?" Tom gasped, surprised. "I did not steal it!"  
  
"Oh, then where'd you get it?"  
  
"I found it on the way here."  
  
"Really. You think I believe that?"  
  
"Yes. Because I did find him."  
  
"You can only buy these things."  
  
"Look, I didn't steal him-!"  
  
"Then he's yours?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"-Lemme guess, 'You found him.'"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What kind of fucking stupid idiot do you think I am?"  
  
"I dunno. How many kinds are there?"  
  
Jen slapped Tom hard across the face. The Porygon bumped into Jen's leg angrily as Tom groaned, rubbing his welted cheek. "Whe-re do you get off st-ri-kin-g the hu-man?" Porygon demanded.  
  
"He called me an idiot!" Jen snapped.  
  
"Not necc-e-sar-il-ly," the Porygon output. "He as-ke-d ho-w man-y ki-nd-s of id-i-ots th-ere ar-e-"  
  
"-Hey, what are you doing sticking up for someone who stole you?" Jen flared.   
  
Tom looked angrily at Jen. "The hu-man did not st-ea-l me," the Porygon replied blankly.   
  
Jen looked up at Tom, realizing Tom had been telling the truth. "Um, sorry," Jen apologized, her face flushing a blush red.  
  
"Serves you right, bitch," Tom muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Jen asked angrily, her anger flaring once again.   
  
Tom looked down. "Nothing"  
  
"You said something about me!"  
  
"I said nothing," Tom said again, looking up into Jen's face.  
  
If Jen had any less self-control, she would have ripped off Tom's head and tore out his liver from his neck. Crossing her arms, Jen turned away. "Some trainer you are," she taunted, "your only Pokemon isn't even yours!"   
  
Tom looked at the Porygon, then looked back at Jen. "Yeah, well if he was mine, I'd beat you in a match any day!" Tom retorted.   
  
Jen smirked. "Then why don't you?" She reached around her waist, brushed aside her jacket, and plucked one of the three minimized pokeballs from her belt. "C'mon, Tom, I'll take you on!"  
  
"I don't have a Pokemon yet-"  
  
"Then why don't you use that Porygon over there? It seems to like you enough."  
  
Tom and the Porygon looked at eachother. The Porygon strode up to Tom. "Su- re," the Porygon said.  
  
Tom looked up at Jen. "Okay, Jen, send out your best!" Tom challenged.  
  
Jen could not contain a plotting grin. "Okay," she said, dropping her Pokeball to the ground, "Go, Clefairy!"  
  
A red beam of energy shot out of Jen's Pokeball, which materialized into some shape, then into a Pokemon. "Clefairy!" the Pokemon cried. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said. "Clefairy is one of the rarest pokemon in the world. It uses its bulk to use attacks like Pound and Body Slam. It's signature move is the Metronome. However, like it's relative, Igglybuff, Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff, it can use the Sing technique; singing a mysteriously relaxing melody which may cause any Pokemon or humans around it to fall asleep."  
  
"Clefairy, huh?" Tom mused, "Well, it's nothing this Porygon can't handle! Porygon, Tackle attack!" Tom commanded.  
  
The Porygon drove towards the Clefairy at full speed. Just before the Porygon could ram into Clefairy, the Pokemon managed to catch Porygon by its beak and swing herfelf onto the Porygon's back. clubbing her hands into tiny fists, the Clefairy began to Pound away on the back of the Porygon's skull. "That's it, Clefairy! Pound that Porygon senseless!" Jen cheered.  
  
"Porygon! Buck it off!" Tom commanded. The Porygon reared up and thrust itself in a controlled nosedive, throwing the Clefairy off a good three meters in front of him. The Clefairy slowly got up, only to have the Porygon tackle her in the mouth. Clefairy wiped the trickiling blood coming from her broken gums off her chin. "Clefairy!" she snarled angrily. Almost as suddenly as the fight began, the Porygon was now rushing towards the Clefairy again, nailing her in the gut. The Clefairy coughed up a little phlegm before collapsing to her knee.  
  
Jen could see that her Clefairy was getting outclassed. "Clefairy! Sing it to sleep!" she ordered.  
  
The Clefairy took in a deep breath, and started to hum a sweet melody. Tom could see the Porygon starting to go off-line, as its eyes were starting to dim. "Porygon, don't listen to it!" Tom urged. The Porygon shook it's head violently, trying to resist the Clefairy's Sing tactic. And then, the Clefairy began to sing. Tom yawned, feeling the effects from the Clefairy's song. "Don't, give up, Porygon" Tom said as he struggled to stay awake, shaking on the spot.  
  
But it was of no use. The Porygon had gone completley off-line. The Clefairy stopped singing, and walked over to the Porygon. "Okay, Clefairy! Finish him off!" Jen called, "Doubleslap!"  
  
The Clefairy raised her hand, about to administer the final blow. Just before the Clefairy could strike, the Porygon came back on-line, and rammed her with its beak, right into the Clefairy's midsection. The Clefairy staggered back, fell to one knee, and coughed up some blood. The Clefairy fell flat on her back, winded and defeated. "Oh no," Jen gasped, "Clefairy!"  
  
Jen rushed to her Clefairy's side, couched down, and zapped the Clefairy back into his Pokeball. Jen stood up and looked at Tom. "Look what you did to my Clefairy!" she snarled.  
  
"You're the one who started the match. It's not my fault this Porygon's better than that weak Clefairy." Tom smirked.  
  
"Weak?" Jen roared. Jen's face turned red, boiling with anger, and then almost immediatley she cooled down. "This isn't over, asshole!" She growled at Tom as she stormed by them and into the down the street.  
  
Tom kneeled down at the Porygon. "I'm sorry I had to use you in that fight, Porygon. Now you're even more damaged than before."  
  
"That-'s ok-ay," the Porygon replied.   
  
"Well, there's definitly a Pokemon center at St. Baers," siad Tom, changing the subject, "I said I'd fix you at one, and I will. Okay?" Tom proposed.  
  
"Al-righ-t.  
  
-End  
  
*******  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
oh ho! looks like somebody's got a rival! If you still can't imagine what Jennifer looks like, just imagine loreli, with black hair, shorter, without those little hair "poofs", without those weird glasses, and without jugs the size of basketballs o_^_^  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	3. A Real 'Chop Up

***********   
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!   
  
Darkbadge Saga   
  
Chapter III: A real 'Chop-up   
  
**********   
  
"Sys-tem dia-g-nos-ti-c... sys-tem at forty t-wo per-cen-t po-we-r," the Porygon said blankly while running a system check.   
  
"That Clefairy must've really roughed you up some," Tom said as they continued up Route 43.   
  
Tom opened up his Pokedex and pressed a yellow button in the center. "Pokemon seen: seven. Pokemon owned: zero. Percent of full Pokedex-Trainer experience: 1.4 percent."   
  
Tom groaned. It had already been five days since he left Yorin town. At this rate, he would never get any badges, or his shot at Pokemon Leauge. Quickly shifting his eyes on the Porygon travelling by his feet, Tom wondered how having this Porygon as one of his own Pokemon would help him. Suddenly dismissing the thought as soon as it had happened upon him, Tom knew that it was not in him to thieve off of someone else. Deciding to keep optimistic nevertheless, Tom and Porygon continued forth down the forest trail.  
  
Just then, the Porygon came to a stop, making Tom halt too. There was a grayish-blue Pokemon lying belly-up in the middle of the trail. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.   
  
"Machop, the Superpower Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said, "Machops are usually solitary Pokemon. While awake in daylight hours, the Machop usually spends its time exercising its mucsles, while at night they are almost always found sleeping. Machops are also known to take naps almost anywhere, similar to the rare Pokemon Snorlax. When on the attack, the Machop likes to use it's hands for fighting, and occasionally uses it's feet."   
  
Tom put his Pokedex back in his jacket pocket. "Too bad I can't catch it, it'd make a really good team player," Tom groaned.   
  
"Wh-y ar-e y-ou un-ab-le to ca-t-ch th-is Po-ke-mo-n?" the Porygon asked.   
  
"Well..."   
  
Tom started to explain to Porygon about his predicament. When Tom finished, the Porygon nodded. "A-ff-ir-m-a-ti-ve," the Porygon said, "Bu-t I w-ou-ld be gl-ad to he-l-p y-ou-"  
  
"Oh, no Porygon," Tom cut in, "you're already damaged as it is. And I promised I'd fix you. I can't." The Porygon blinked once. "We'd be better off leaving him alone."  
  
Slowly yet quietly, Tom raised his leg over the Machop, as not to disturb it. Just as he planted his foot on the other side of the Machop, a dry twig snapped suddenly, making a loud, dry cracking sound. The Machop shook awake and fixed a glare upon him immediately. Tom could tell that the Machop was not happy at all from being awoken, and before Tom could move a muscle, the Machop struck with a swift Karate Chop between Tom's legs.  
  
Tom yelped in pain and fell over, holding between his legs and groaning. The Machop rolled over backwards and sommersaulted to his feet, just seconds after being awoken. Still in pain, Tom looked up only to have the Machop slap him in the face with another quick strike. Tom collapsed on one knee, rubbing his tenderized cheek. The Porygon sped towards the two at ramming speed, only to have the Machop swat the Porygon in the face, toppling the Porygon to its side. The Machop then grabbed the Porygon's tail, and began to swing it around like a centerfuge motion, and threw it into the bushes with a Seismic Toss.   
  
By this time, Tom had gotten back up to his feet, wiping a cut on his cheek. The Machop suddenly switched his attention back to Tom, boundign up into the air with his hand wound across his chest, ready to land another Karate Chop. Without hardly a second to think, Tom sidestepped out of the way in the nick of time, quick enough to let the Machop sail through the air and hit a low branch on a tree around it's mid-section. The branch flexed backwards with the Machop, and then springboarded the Pokemon into the air. The Machop landed on his back and tumbled onto his belly, thoroughly stunned. As Tom looked at the Machop, his brain immediately switched gears.  
  
Pokeball time.   
  
Tom dug into his trench coat's pocket and fished out a Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" Tom called and the hurled the red-white ball at the Machop. The ball struck the Machop, zapping him inside, and falling to the ground. The ball rocked back and forth along the ground violently, pitching with no end in sight. And after about eleven seconds, the ball fell still. Machop had been caught.  
  
Tom could have screamed with joy. Just as he scooped up the Pokeball, Tom suddenly remembered something. "Porygon!"   
  
Tom ran over to the bushes where Machop threw the Porygon. Tom searched the shrub, and pulled out the badly damaged Porygon soon after. "Sys-tem at tw-o per-cen-t po-w-errrrrrr...." The Porygon groaned as its voice and eye-lights began to fade. "C'mon, Porygon, I'll fix you for sure this time."  
  
-End   
  
*******   
  
The Asylum's note:   
  
Well, a new pokemon! looks like we won't be seeing much of this Porygon anytime soon.....or will we? o_^_^   
  
This is one of my "cleaner" fics. and for once, the HUMAN bleeds! but it's still just a little blood, and sum trash-can humor,( ) but i still think it's good enough to be called a true "Asylum" style fanfic.   
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)   
  
********** 


	4. Porygon, Who are You?

****************  
  
Darkbadge Saga  
  
Chapter IV- Porygon, who are you?  
  
****************  
  
Tom sat in the lounge chair in the Pokemon Center in St. Baers, waiting for the Porygon to be fixed and Machop to be healed. They arrived about forty-five minuites after Tom caught Machop, and for Tom, it was not a moment too soon. Now that he had a Pokemon of his own, he could catch other Pokemon as well. Tom brightened at the thought of finally having a chance at Pokemon League.  
  
Switching his thoughts to his current situation, Tom began to plan out the rest of the week. First, he thouhgt, he would look around St. Baers and see if the Porygon's trainer was around. If not, Tom thought he would then challenge the local gym leader.  
  
"Tom, is Tom here?" Nurse Joy called out.  
  
Rustled out of his daydreaming, Tom got up and walked over to the reception counter. "Are they ready?" Tom asked.  
  
Without so much as a word, Joy handed Tom his Pokeball containing Machop, and the Porygon drove out from behind the desk. Tom thanked Joy as he walked out with the Porygon.  
  
********  
  
"Well, now that I've finally fixed you, Porygon," Tom said to the Porygon as they travelled an empty street, "I guess it's time to find your trainer."  
  
Tom continued walking along and looked down by his feet a few seconds later, only to find that the Porygon was not there. Tom stopped and looked around. "Porygon?" he called. Tom looked behid him, and saw the Porygon in the distance, not moving at all. "Come on, Porygon."  
  
The Porygon moved further backwards. Tom walked up to the Porygon, and crouched down to it. "What's up, Porygon?"  
  
"No-th-in-g," Porygon responded.  
  
"Well," Tom stood up, "let's find your trainer." Tom walked on, but the Porygon didn't budge. "Oh, come on," Tom said, coming back and crouching by him again. "I can't keep you with me forever."  
  
"ca-n y-ou tr-y?" The Porygon asked.  
  
"What is it?" Tom asked the motionless Porygon. "Don't you want to find your trainer?"  
  
"No need to, mate, you already have," a voice behind Tom said.  
  
Tom looked behind him, and saw a man in his early-twenties looking at the Porygon. He had long, black hair, wide face, and a fair-built body. "You mean this is your Porygon?" Tom asked, standing up and looking at the Porygon.  
  
"Yessir, this is mah litt'l Porygon 'ee is," the man said, looking down at Porygon. "My name's Alex. I lost this little rascal about a year ago down at Yorin Town. Nice little place, really..."  
  
Tom smiled. He felt it nice to know that other people from different places had heard about his sleepy town. "We were walking down route fourty-something, I looked down, and noticed one of me pokeballs was missing," said Alex.  
  
"Porygon's?" Tom guessed.  
  
"Your smarter than ye look, mate. How nice of you to find it for me." Alex looked down at the Porygon. "Well, c'mon, mate. Let's go."  
  
The Porygon didn't budge an inch.  
  
"Why won't he move?" To wondered.  
  
"Search me, mate."  
  
Tom crouched down to the Porygon again and whispered, "What's wrong, Porygon?"   
  
The Porygon raised its head to Tom's ear and quietly whispered back, "D-id y-ou no-ti-ce a t-ea-r i-n my st-ru-ct-u-re wh-en y-ou c-a-rr-ie-d me?"  
  
Tom glanced sideways at Alex. "Come to think of it, yes. Why?"  
  
The Porygon looked straight at Alex, it's trainer. Tom looked confused awhile, but then the concept hit him. Tom stood up, an looked Alex in the eye. "You sick fuck." Tom breathed.  
  
Alex smiled. "Yep."  
  
"No wonder Porygon wouldn't come. You hurt him, didn't you?"  
  
"Th' 'ittle bugger couldn't beat th' simplest opponent. I got 'im a few times to toughen 'im up," Alex said smoothly. "B'sides, y' cant hurt a computer program."  
  
"I take it back. You're not a sick fuck. You're a fucking bastard."  
  
"Alright, mate, you've crossed the line," Alex growled, clenching his fists, "You're concerned over m' Porygon so badly, eh? C'mon, I'll take you on!"  
  
"Sure," Tom replied, reaching for Machop's Pokeball on his belt, "Who're you sendin' out?"  
  
"Why, Mr. Fist!"  
  
Before Tom could even blink, Alex charged Tom and punched him in the nose. Tom reeled back, wiping away the blood oozing from his now broken nose and his re-opened cut on his cheek. As Alex charged again, Tom quickly crouched down and took out Alex's leg with a sweep along the ground of his own. Alex stumbled, struggling to maintain balance, then rightened himself. "You can't take that Porygon away, anyway! He's mine and he belongs to me!" Alex said defiantly.  
  
"Re-a-ll-y?" The Porygon asked. "J- us-t wa-t-ch hi-m."  
  
With that, Porygon rushed his master, ramming his beak into Alex's left knee. With a yelp of dismay, Alex fell to the ground with a crash. Porygon drove back towards Tom, then looked back at his former master. "By-e," the Porygon said.  
  
Tom and the Porygon looked at each other. Tom then glanced back at Alex and sneered. "C'mon, Porygon, let's get that Darkbadge."  
  
As Tom and Porygon went off, Alex called, "You ungrateful 'ittle sod! After all I've done fer you! You owe me something!"  
  
Tom and Porygon stoppped. "Want to give him something?" Tom asked Porygon knowingly.  
  
"Y-es," Porygon said. Turning around to the downed Alex, Porygon said as clear as day, "Fu-ck y-ou."  
  
And they turned around once more and left.  
  
-The End(For now...Mwaahahahahaaa!!!)  
  
**************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Seems as though Tom has a new Pokemon, Porygon! But you ask.....what about Jen? I said i'd bring her back.....but I'm not telling when!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!  
  
************** 


	5. Dark Battle

**************  
  
Pokemon: (-AD-) Style!  
  
Darkbadge Saga:  
  
Chapter V: Dark Battle  
  
**************  
  
Tom and Porygon stood outside the Gym. Although Tom had never been so confident before in his life, he had also never been so scared. When Tom started Pokemon training, he had no idea how hard it could be, even for the trainers. Tom reached up and rubbed the bandage on his cheek. "Well Porygon? Are you ready?" Tom asked.  
  
"Y-es," Porygon blankly replied.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
The familiar voice behind him made Tom turn around. Jen was stnding behind him, wearing a silly grin. "You think you can beat Rashina?"  
  
"Rashina," Tom said, "That's the gym leader here, isn't it?"  
  
"No shit," Jen sneered. "You're thinking that you, a rookie, can beat her? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Really? People have told me I'm funny." Tom said, trying to smile.  
  
"Crazy more like it," Jen smirked. "Just so you know, Rashina uses all Dark type Pokemon."  
  
"The Dark type," Tom muttered to himself, trying to remeber what he read about them before picking up his journey. Rack his brain as he might, Tom could not remember anything. "And I suppose you're not going to give me advice on how to beat her, are you?"  
  
"I don't associate with pricks," Jen said calmly. "But I will challenge you again."  
  
"Tom grinned immediately. "You want to be humilated again?"  
  
Jen's lower jaw sharply grinded against her upper jaw. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she growled, "That 'victory' was just a fluke."  
  
"Well then, I suppose everything else with you is a fluke as well," Tom retorted quickly. "Come on, Porygon, We've got a badge to win."  
  
Just as Tom reached for the handle to the gym doors, Jen said, "I'll be waiting right here, Tom," she said, pointing to a park bench in the park beside the gym, "When Rashina's through with you," Jen said as Tom ignored her and went into the gym, "I'll pick off what's left."   
  
******  
  
The gym was dark, lit only by a few candles. Tom and Porygon walked down the long hallway. It was a sight that chilled Tom to the bone. As Tom and Porygon reached the center of the gym with the battle field, they saw a tall, slender figure within the shadows of the gym. For lack of anything else to say, Tom called out, "Hey, Rashina!"  
  
The figure lifted her head and stood up. Her tanned skin accented the numerous gothic marks that laced her face, her blazing red hair, and highlighting her strange clothing. "Another cahllenger?" She replied in a soft, yet harsh voice.  
  
"Yeah," Tom replied.  
  
"Sure. But don't expect me to go easy on you," Rashina said with a tone of total impassiveness in her voice.  
  
Rashina took off her short jacket and pulled a tiny, minimized Pokeball from her pocket. Dropping her jacket along with the Pokeball on the floor, the Pokeball sprung open in a brilliant flash as Rashian acommanded, "Go, Umbreon!". Immediately, a small, black Pokemon stood in the middle of the battle field. Tom opened up his Pokedex.  
  
"Umbreon, the Dark Pokemon. Another Evolution of Eevee. Not much is known about Umbreon. It evolves from Eevee when it is trained at night."  
  
"That's it?" Tom muttered, disappointed in the Pokedex's lack of information as he stuffed it back into his trench coat pocket.  
  
"This is my gym," she said, "so we play by my rules. The first Pokemon to lose loses the whole battle."  
  
"Sure," Tom agreed. "Why not?"  
  
Porygon drove forward to Umbreon, and the two immediately locked themselves into a mutual stare. "Porygon, Take down!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Umbreon, Tackle attack!" Rashina ordered.  
  
Just as Porygon sped towards Umbreon, the Umbreon quickly sidestepped out of the way, leaving Porygon skidding past him. As soon as Porygon managed to stop, the Umbreon rammed Porygon in its side, toppling Porygon. When Porygon began to try and bauck itself upright again, the Umbreon smashed into Porygon again, sending Porygon tumbling over to the side of the field.  
  
Tom could tell Porygon was beaten already. Tom dashed to the middle of the field and scooped Porygon up into his arms. "Looks like I win," Rashina said, smirking.  
  
Tom smirked back. "Look again," he said. Tell her, Porygon."  
  
"Sys-tem di-ag-no-st-ic," Porygon muttered, "th-ir-ty o-ne per-ce-nt pow-er."  
  
"Damn," Rashina muttered to herself, regaining her composure shortly afterwards. "So it is. But that doesn't mean you've won, either. Send out another, if you have one."  
  
When he got ot his end of the field, Tom set down Porygon and picked Machop's Pokeball off of his belt and let his Pokemon free. Although he did not know why, Tom thought he saw Rashina suddenly shiver.  
  
"Umbreon, Sand Attack!" Rashina commanded.  
  
"Machop, Submission!" Tom ordered.  
  
The Umbreon reared up, and was about to scratch up and kick debris from the floor into Machop, when Machop dashed towards the Umbreon and grabbed him by his ears. With a short snarl, Machop placed his foot on Umbreon's forehead and yanked on Umbreon's ears. Umbreon screeched horrendously, trying in vain to struggle free from Machop's tight grip. As soon as the Umbreon was brought to his knees, Tom ordered, "Machop, Karate Chop!" Tom ordered. Machop flattened one hand like a knife and whacked Umbreon on the back with the edge of his hand. With the wind suddenly knocked from him, the Umbreon collapsed and moaned in defeat.  
  
"Well, you've won," Rashina said grudgingly as she zapped Umbreon back inside her pokeball and walked towards Tom. "You've earned this," she said as she placed a small, black police-badge like item in his hand. The Darkbadge.  
  
Tom took the bagde and stuffed it into his trech coat pocket. Looking down at Porygon, Tom asked, "You okay to move by yourself?"  
  
"Y-es," came Porygon's bland reply.  
  
"You know," Rashina said as Tom and Porygon turned towards the doors, she said "you're kinda' cute."  
  
Tom blinked, and glaced quickly around the dark, gothic room. "Thanks. You know, you're kinda' cute too," he said uneasily, slowly backing away to the door, "...Except for... your goth look, Satan praisal, dark... gloomy..."  
  
**********  
  
Jen was sitting on the park bench reading a book when Tom and Porygon came up to her, holding the Darkbadge. "You beat her?" She gasped.  
  
Tom looked at his newly-won badge and smirked. "Yep."  
  
"A loser like you? No way!"  
  
"Heh, pretty damn good for a loser to beat the unbeatable. Why? You tried to take her on?" Tom guessed.  
  
"Well yea- wait! A loser like you! Beating Rashina!"  
  
Tom and Porygon looked at each other, grinning. They then turned around and walked away, ignoring Jen. "Hey! Don't walk away! I'm still talking to you!" Jen screeched, "You still owe me a rematch!" Tom paid her no mind as he and Porygon vanished into the city. Jen packed up her book in her backpack and followed Tom. "Run all you want, asshole, I'll catch up to you and beat you next time!"  
  
-End  
  
****************  
  
The Asylum's Note:  
  
HA! Looks like we'll be seeing alot of Jen for awhile!  
  
Yes, that's it. not much of a paragraph my ending note this time like previous, because nothing happened.(aw, yes.... Tom getting Darkbadge and blah blah blah like that...:p )  
  
**************** 


	6. Big Big on the Loose!

***********  
  
Pokemon: (-AD-) style!  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Saga II-CrestBadge Saga  
  
Chapter I- Big Bug on the loose!  
  
***********  
  
A completely urooted tree lay beside their path in the forest trail. "What could've done that?" Tom asked, stopping with Porygon to look at the fallen tree.  
  
"Lo-ok," said Porygon, "I-t's ro-o-ts a-re st-i-ll gr-ee-n in-si-de. Th-is tr-ee w-as up-r-oo-t-ed re-cen-t-ly," Porygon said, pointing its nose to the two large indentations on the side of the tree.  
  
"Whatever did this must've been pretty powerful," Tom muttered aloud.  
  
Just then, Tom heard running footsteps coming towards him from behind. When Tom turned around, he saw that it was Jen who was quickly running up to him. Finally catching up to him, Jen bent down and rested on her knees, breathing heavily. "What do you want?" Tom asked.  
  
"A rematch!" Jen snapped quickly. "Now!"  
  
Tom and Porygon looked at each other. They knew there was no way out of it. Within moments, both Tom and Jen had opened up a Pokeball each, with Tom releasing Machop and Jen summoning a Totodile. The two Pokemon growled at each other, exchanging threats.  
  
"Totodile! Water gun now!" Jen commanded.  
  
"Machop! Seismic Toss!" Tom ordered his Pokemon.  
  
Just as Totodile was about to blast Machop with his attack, a large blurry shadow shot out from the forest foliage, flattening Totodile in its path and back into the shadows. "Oh my God! Totodile!" Jen gasped as she ran to Totodile's side. "Totodile, are you alright?" Jen worriedly asked.  
  
"To, dile," Totodile weakly groaned as Jen held him in her arms and dabbed at the cut on his cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Machop?" Tom's Machop asked Porygon, confused.  
  
"Me ne-i-th-er," replied Porygon.  
  
"Quick Tom!" Jen shouted at her rival, "Pull out your Pokedex and see what the hell that was!"  
  
Tom quickly grabbed his Pokedex and flashed it into the shrub.  
  
"No Pokemon Located," the Pokedex spat out.  
  
"Damn," Tom muttered as he put the Pokedex back in his jacket pocket.  
  
"I guess whatever that was," Jen said as she zapped Totodile back in his Pokeball "it did that," Jen said pointing at the uprooted tree.  
  
"Maybe so," Tom said under his breath, still pondering what that shadow was.  
  
"Well, Totodile needs healing. Tom, do you have any super potions with you?" Jen asked. Tom shook his head. "Well, do you know where the next Pokemon center is?" She asked, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, there should be one up at Plaiton." Tom said, racking his brain.  
  
"Well let's go then, you're heading there too, huh?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's get going."  
  
*********  
  
As they walked, the three of four of them kept spotting numerous remains of twisted and fallen trees. "What keeps doing this?" Jen wondered.  
  
Porygon took a long glance at one downed tree as they passed. "T-om," said Porygon, "Th-e da-ma-ge mar-ks a-re fo-ur an-d a ha-lf fee-t fr-om th-e ba-se. Wha-t Po-ke-mon is fo-ur-foo-t-s-ix?"  
  
Tom pulled out his Pokedex again and scanned the library. "A few of them," he said, "But I think this one looks like it may have done this to the trees," he said, holdig his Pokedex outward so that Porygon, Jen, and Machop could see.  
  
"Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "Using its gigantic claws on its head, it can lift almost any opponent up with ease, and crush the life out of them. If it cannot do so, it will swing it around, and throw it down hard, a Seismic Toss.  
  
"But it usually doesn't have to grip the opponent to fight it. It will sometimes charge an opponent brutally, also known as a Take Down attack."  
  
Almost as soon as the Pokedex finished, a rustling in the foilage stepped out onto the trail, As a large Pinsir trudged across their path, Jen released her Clefairy. Clefairy stood beside Machop, glaring at the Pinisr with him. "Machop, if she comes too close, attack it with a Karate Chop," Tom instructed. "Porygon, use a Thunderbolt,"   
  
"You too, Clefairy, use a Pound attack," Jen added.  
  
"Clefairy."  
  
"Machop."   
  
The Pokemon acknowledged their commands and nodded. The Pinsir trudged closer, Machop and Clefairy braced, ready to attack. The Pinsir never took notice of them as she trudged right by them.  
  
"Chop?"  
  
"Fairy?" Machop and Clefairy asked, confused. The Pinsir walked up to a tree, faced backwards from the tree and started rubbing her back against the tree.  
  
Tom, Jen, Porygon, Machop and Clefairy looked on, confused. "What the heck is she doing?" Jen asked.  
  
When the Pinsir had finished rubbing her back, she stood up, letting her pinsers bump up against the tree and tangle in the branches, totally uprooting the tree without a thought. Soon, she went to another tree, rubbed her back, and again carelessly uprooted it. Tom suddenly got an idea. "Hey Tom, where are you going?" Jen asked as Tom walked toward the Pinsir. Tom only shrugged a reply, getting an irritated frown from Jen. As he approached, the Pinsir turned and glared at Tom, trying to stare him off. Tom simply ignored off the Pinsir's glare, hummed, and went to walk behind her, completely unminding to the potential danger he was in. "Tom!" Jen burst out, "What the **** do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What else do you do with an itch?" Tom chuckled, a silly smile playing on his face.  
  
"What the-?" Jen stammered, "You really are an idiot!" She yelled. Tom casually hummed an odd melody as he carelessly strolled up to the Pinsir.  
  
Just as soon as Tom was right before the Pinsir, the Pinsir lowered her head, spread apart her massive horns and charged at Tom. "Oh God! Tom!" Jen cried. Before Tom could even blink, he found himself lifted into the air by Pinsir's massive claws. Tom tried to force the claws apart, but he was slowly losing, and losing quickly. With only seconds before he was crushed to death, slipped out of the Pinsir's grasp and rolled behind her. When Tom's jacket scraped on the Pinsir's back, the Pinsir froze and relaxed. "What?" Jen murmured in surprise.  
  
"I thi-nk I kn-ow wha-t ha-pp-en-ed," said Porygon, "I thi-nk th-e Pin-si-r ha-d an it-ch."  
  
Jen sighed and grinned slightly as Tom quickly caught on, rubbing the suddenly delighted Pinsir's back. "He's one brave bastard, she sighed. "Crazy, but still brave," she said, breathing a sigh of relief and running over to Tom and Pinsir to help relieve the bug Pokemon of her bothersome itch.  
  
When Tom and Jen finished massaging the Pinsir's back, the Pinsir then faced them and gave them both a hug with her long, spindly arms. To Tom, it felt like he was back inside the crushing grip of her claws. "Well, see ya', Tom!" Jen called, walking off down the trail by herself with all her Pokemon back inside their Pokeballs. "I'll be waiting for you in Plaiton!" she smirked giving Tom a knowing hint. Tom gave the Pinsir one last rub before he zapped Machop back into his Pokeball and left with Porygon towards Plaiton.  
  
Only after a minute of ontinuing to Plaiton, Tom heard tranpling footsteps running towards him from behind. Tom looked over his shoulder to see the Pinsir trampling down the trail towards him, skidding to a halt in front of him. Tom smiled. "You want to come with us, huh?" Tom asked. Pinsir beamed, and nodded a yes. Tom plucked an empty Pokeball from his waist, enlarged it, and then opened it up. "Come on, Pinsir!"  
  
Pinsir leapt into the red Pokeball beam and was zapped inside. Attaching Pinsir's Pokeball onto his belt, Tom continued onward to Plaiton once more.  
  
-End (for now.......:p)  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Another new Pokemon! Tom's certainly on a streak..but for how long? and what awaits him in Plaiton? hopefully a new badge? a new Pokemon? which one? I ain't gonna tell! Ha ha!!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
(-AD-)  
  
********** 


	7. The Chapter with No Name

***********  
  
Pokemon: Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Saga II-Crestbadge Saga  
  
Chapter II-The Chapter with no Name  
  
Part I-Battle with Jennifer  
  
***********  
  
Tom walked right by the Pokemon center. There was no need to heal his Pokemon since they were at full health since they left St. Baers. Tom stopped at a sign giving directions to the Plaiton Pokemon Gym and was just about to walk by it when he heard a familiar voice behind him say, "Hey there, Tom!" It belonged Jennifer. "You still owe me a rematch. You've been avoiding it long enough!"   
  
Tom groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine," he moaned, taking out a Pokeball from his belt. Jen pulled a Pokeball from her leg band and let it open, sending a beam of light shooting fromt he Pokeball that materialized into Totodile.  
  
"Totodile!" the Pokemon cried.  
  
"Go, Machop," Tom groaned as he opened up his own Pokeball, irritated at Jen's persistence.  
  
"Machop!" exclaimed the small gray Pokemon.  
  
"If you wanna' get to the Gym leader here, Tom," Jen said, "You'll have to get through me one on one!"  
  
"Fine with that," Tom replied.  
  
"Alright, Totodile, Water Gun, now!" Jen commanded her Pokemon.  
  
"Machop! Submission!" Tom ordered his Pokemon likewise.  
  
Machop dove at Totodile, but Totodile manage to dodge out of Machop's way and shoot a blast of water at Machop, smacking him upside the chin. Machop staggered back a few feet as he nursed his jaw, then he charged at Totodile again. Before Totodile could counter attack, Machop grabbed Totodile by the jaws and forced them open. Totodile struggled to resist Machop's Submission attack, but it was of no use. Within seconds, Totodile was pleading for mercy.  
  
"Let him go, Machop," Tom said. Machop obeyed, and let Totodile go.  
  
Totodile whimpered back off to Jen, defeated and disgraced. Jen sighed. "Totodile return. You just got lucky, Tom," Jen grumbled.  
  
"Now will you leave me alone?" Tom asked.  
  
"No way!" said Jen. "I'm not gonna' rest until my Pokemon beat the crap outta' yours. See ya'," Jen said as she walked off in a huff again.  
  
"Good work, Machop. How about you stay out for awhile?" Tom proposed.  
  
"Machop!" Machop smiled.  
  
*******************  
  
Part II  
  
*******************  
  
Tom stood in front of the Gym. Porygon, Machop, and Pinsir were all eager to get a good fight, especially Machop who was jumping up and down on the spot. Tom spoke, "Okay, guys-" Suddenly, Pinsir clashed her claws angrily. "...and gals," Tom said, "let's kick some ass!"  
  
"Machop!"  
  
"Ye-a-h!"  
  
Pinsir clashed her claws again. With his Pokemon all fired up, Tom and company entered the Plaiton Gym.  
  
The Gym was much more lit and overall more cheerful than the St. Baer's Gym. In the middle of the room there was a short dark-skinned man in a robe was sitting on a futon, painting weird Japanese symbols on a scroll. Tom called out to him.  
  
"Hey!" Tom called.   
  
The man turned to him, put his hands together, and bowed. "Greetings, stranger," He said in a low, solemn voice. Tom, not wanting to be impolite against such a sweet old man, did the same.  
  
"I'm Tom. And you?"  
  
"My name is Hiro," The man said. "I am Gym leader here. I assume you wish to challenge my Crestbadge," Hiro guessed.  
  
"Ummm, right," said Tom.  
  
Hiro bowed again. "Well, good luck to you, my friend, for you shall be needing much of it." Hiro walked backwards five steps, behind his end of the battlefield border, and grasped a Pokeball from within his long robe sleeve. "I propose a Pokemon contest to you. Of three Pokemon, the first contender to defeat two of the other's three Pokemon shall be declared the winner. Do you accept?" Hiro challenged.  
  
"Sure," Tom said. Under his breath he muttered, "Hell yeah."  
  
"Then let the contest begin!" Hiro exclaimed, as he enlarged his Pokeball. "Prepare for battle, Tauros!" Hiro's pokeball shot out a beam of energy, which formed into a large, bull-like Pokemon. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon," the Pokedex said. "Using it's three tails, Tauros will run at an opponent, and flail them with it's tails. When on the attack, Tauros will lower it's head, and charge opponents. This is called a Skull Bash attack, or a Take Down attack. Tauros are extremely high- tempered, especially when provoked. Tauros also travel together in herds. Approach with caution."  
  
Tom put the Pokedex back in his jacket pocket, and looked at Pinsir. "Go on Pinsir. Show that Tauros who's boss." Tom said, smiling. Pinsir clashed her claws again, and trudged onto the battlefield.  
  
"Tauros, Take Down!" Hiro commanded.  
  
"Pinsir, Vicegrip!" Tom ordered.  
  
Tauros charged at Pinsir, knocking her in the teeth. Pinsir got back up and spat out a knocked out tooth with blood trickiling from her broken gums. "I receive first blood victory. This is bad omen for you, Tom," Hiro smirked.  
  
Tom grimaced. "Pinsir! Keep trying Vicegrip!" Pinsir tried to catch Tauros in her claws, but Tauros was too fast and nimble for her to grip.  
  
"Tauros, Fire Blast!" Hiro commanded. Tauros reared up on his hind legs, took in a deep breath, and then shot out a large blast of fire, which looked like a little stick man.  
  
"Pinsir! That's a fire attack! Dodge it!" Tom yelled. But before Pinsir could even move, the blast had hit her, knocking her senseless. "Pinsir!" Tom cried as he ran out to his fallen Pokemon's side. "Are you alright, Pinsir?" Tom asked his fallen Pokemon worriedly. Pinsir coughed weakly, her outer body shell charred and black.  
  
"You better come back, Pinsir," Tom said as he zapped Pinsir back into her Pokeball. Tom went back to his end of the battlefield. "Alright, Machop, go!" Tom commanded, letting his Pokemon out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Machop! Low kick!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Tauros! Ice Beam!" Hiro ordered.  
  
Tauros took in another deep breath, but just as he was about to fire the Ice Beam, Machop caught him with a Low Kick to the jaw. Tauros stumbled over, firing the Ice Beam onto Tom's jacket, tearing the bottom corner away. The Ice Beam hit the wall and froze on impact with the corner of Tom's jacket perfectly frozen to the wall. Tauros stood back up and spat out a tooth and a little blood.   
  
"That's it, Machop!" Tom cheered, "Low Kick again!" Machop ran at Tauros at full speed and leapt high in the air.  
  
"Tauros, Skull Bash!" Hiro commanded. Tauros braced, and leapt up in the air on a collision course with Machop. Machop proved victorious as he kicked Tauros dead between the eyes, drawing some more blood. Tauros fell to the floor unconscious as Machop landed skillfully on his feet soon after. "I concede, my Tauros has been defeated," Hiro said as he zapped Tauros back in his Pokeball. No sooner than a few seconds afterwards, he had another in his hand and released the Pokemon inside. "Stand tall, Miltank!"  
  
Miltank mooed as soon as her feet touched the ground and charged Machop with a Tackle attack. Machop got the wind knocked out of him and coughed up a little blood as the Miltank battered her head into Machop's chest. Machop lay dazed on the floor, his senses knocked from him. "Machop, are you okay?" Tom called, worried.  
  
"Chop," Machop groaned weakly. Tom zapped Machop back inside his Pokeball. Tom looked at Porygon. "You're our last chance. Get 'im!" Tom said to his Porygon. Porygon drove forward to Miltank.  
  
"Miltank, Headbutt!" Hiro ordered.  
  
"Porygon, Blizzard!" Tom commanded. As Miltank rushed straight towards Porygon, Porygon's beak began to glow and a powerful blast of ice shards blew towards Miltank from it. One shard hit Miltank's hip, immobilizing it in ice. Another hit her elbow, freezing her whole arm solid. Miltank tried to struggle free from her icy trap, but to no avail. Sensing Miltank's defeat, Hiro returned Miltank back to her Pokeball. "Commendable performance, Tom. But my last Pokemon shall not be defeated so easily. Go, Fearow!"  
  
A Fearow appeared from a flashy red light, and screeched, "Frrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrr!"  
  
"Fearow, Fury Attack!" Hiro ordered. Fearow flew at Porygon at full speed and furiously pecked its forehead with his long beak.  
  
"Porygon, try to hold it off with a Blizzard attack!" Tom commanded. Porygon let fly the ice shards again, sometimes hitting Fearow, sometimes missing. But through it all, Fearow still furiously pecked Porygon.  
  
"Fearow, Keep attacking!" Hiro commanded.  
  
"Don't give up either, Porygon!" Tom called. Then Fearow stopped, it's beak completely frozen, and fell to the floor. Porygon, completely covered in dents, fell over too. Both had fainted.  
  
Tom came over to Porygon and scooped him up in his arms as Hiro walked over to him. "Tom, it is an unusual co-incidence that both of our Pokemon have fainted at once," said Hiro, zapping his fainted Fearow back inside his Pokeball, "Indeed, you have lost, but you have also won, in another dimension of truth." Hiro reached into his robe, and pulled out a small, rectangular crest. "Here, my freind. You have indeed earned my Crestbadge."  
  
*******  
  
Tom was at the Pokemon Center, waiting for the Chansey nurses to heal Pinsir and Machop, while one of the super-smart Kadabra worked on Porygon's repairs. Soon after, Jen came in and gave her three Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, obviously for healing. Jen turned around and saw Tom. "Hey Tom! Imagine seeing you here," she said. Tom groaned.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Tom muttered.  
  
"Nothing. You beat Hiro?" Jen asked.  
  
"Well, sort of," Tom muttered.  
  
"Ha! That was one weak trainer!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
Tom almost choked on his own surprise. "That's right," said Jen, sensing Tom's shock and smirking, "He creamed Clefairy and Totodile, but my third, my third cleaned house! You should've seen it!"  
  
"What is your third Pokemon, anyway?"  
  
"Puh-leez, like I'd tell you, loser."  
  
"Tom, is Tom here?" Nurse Joy called from over the counter. Tom walked up to the counter, and Joy gave him the Pokeballs containing Machop and Pinsir. Porygon drove out from behind the desk.  
  
Just before Tom left, Jen stopped him. "Oh, and Tom, I'm not gonna' rest until I finally beat you," She vowed.  
  
"Sure. Just like last time, huh?" Tom said sarcastically, yet trying not to show his nervousness. Her last Pokemon sounded pretty powerful to Tom, but that was the least of Tom's worries...  
  
-End  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Well, that was a relatively short saga, only two chapters!!! What is Jen's third pokemon? the one which looks sooooooo powerful? Wanna know? Then set your eyes close to the screen... closer... closer.... you wanna know what the pokemon is?....  
  
IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE THIRD POKEMON IS!!!!!!(yet)  
  
*gives props. to The Rock*  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	8. This Pokemon's on Fire!

*************  
  
Pokemon: (-AD-) Style!!!  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Saga III-Infernobadge  
  
Chapter I-This Pokemon's on Fire!!!!  
  
***************  
  
"Say Porygon, how much do you know about Ketchum?" Tom asked Porygon after hours of silent travelling, "Rumor has it that the next city was named after him."  
  
"I w-as n-ot pr-o-gr-a-mm-ed wi-th a Po-ke-m-on ma-st-er ref-er-en-ce," Porygon replied.  
  
"In other words?"  
  
"Do I l-oo-k li-ke a fu-ck-ing en-cy-cl-o-pe-d-ia to y-ou?"  
  
Tom grunted and muttered under his breath at Porygon's response. The sudden sight of a small, mole-like Pokemon digging at the side of the road made Tom's mind switch tracks instantly. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Not much is known about it. Using its burning tail, it can spin in circles, aiming red-hot Ember at an opponent," Tom's Pokedex said.  
  
"I'll bet it's pretty strong," Tom plotted as he reached for a vacant Pokeball. "Hey, Cyndaquil!" Tom called put, catching the Pokemon's attention. The Cyndaquil turned around only to see the red and white sphere hurled at her, and within moments, she was zapped inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball rocked back and forth with Cyndaquil inside, trying her best to escape. The next few seconds seemed like minutes for Tom, who was hoping with bated breath that the Pokeball would hold together. Suddenly, after a few tossings, the capture indicator light clicked off. Tom grinned as he stooped down and quickly picked up Cyndaquil's Pokeball. "Welcome to the team, Cyndaquil."  
  
Just then, a familiar voice called out, "Hey, Tom!" Tom shivered, and turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Jen?" Tom asked, annoyed as Jennifer came running towards him from further down the path.  
  
"You know what I want," said Jennifer, finally catching up to Tom, "a match!"  
  
"Ready to be humiliated again?" Tom asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"See? That's why you're a loser. You're unfriendly."  
  
"You want unfriendly? Look in the mirror."  
  
Jen stammered briefly before snapping, "Nevermind! Send out your best, Tom!"  
  
"You want the fight, you send yours out first," Tom challenged his rival. "How about that one of yours that seems so strong?" Tom suggested.  
  
Porygon was surprised. "T-om, y-ou su-re th-a-t-'s a g-oo-d i-de-a?" Porygon asked, questioning Tom's actions.  
  
"If it's as strong as she says it is, it'll be good for the experience factor," Tom reasoned quetly to Porygon.  
  
"I st-i-ll d-on-'t li-ke it," muttered Porygon.  
  
Jen cleared her throat. "Ahem, are you two done now, or can we start?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Bitchy pest," Tom muttered under his breath.  
  
"Go, Exeggcute!" Jen called, as she opened up a Pokeball.  
  
The Pokemon that came from the red beam was in the shape of six eggs with faces on them, all glaring blankly at Tom.  
  
"Exeggcute," they all said in unison. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Exeggcute, the Egg Pokemon," Pokedex said when Tom flashed it at the creature. "There are six eggs in an Exeggcute. Sometimes when attacking, they will swarm around an opponent and batter it with their egg bodies, their Barrage attack. Also, as well as a Grass Pokemon, Exeggcute is also a Psychic Pokemon. It can use Psychic attacks like Psywave, Psychic, and Hypnosis, as well as Grass moves, like Solar Beam, and Sleep Powder."  
  
Tom looked at the tiny Pokemon. It didn't look very menacing to him. "You know what, Tom?" Jen grinned, "I'll let this be a two-on-one. My Exeggcute versus any two of yours. This one is my strongest, besides Clefairy."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want," said Tom, "Go, Machop!"  
  
Tom let Machop out his Pokeball, and the grayish-blue Pokemon cried out, "Machop!"  
  
"Machop, Karate Chop attack, now!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Exeggcute, Hypnosis!" Jen commanded.  
  
Machop dove at Exeggcute at full speed, readying his hand for a Karate Chop, when Exeggcute closed his eyes and softly chanted. Suddenly, Exeggcute let out a blast of psychic energy, rushing past Machop like a vicious gale. As soon as Machop managed to stopp reeling, he suddenly started losing consciousness. Soon, Machop was snoring away, lying flat on his back and fast asleep.  
  
"Machop!" Tom yelped, urging Machop to wake up, but to no avail. Machop continued to doze listlessly.  
  
"Exeggcute, Barrage attack!" Jen ordered. Exeggcute's eggs began to tumble over one another, eventualyl rolling beside Machop's head. With a quick spin, five of the Exeggcute heads spun around the sixth as an axis, whacking Machop's head in a flurry of strikes. Machop was battered awake by the sudden attack, and passed out again soon after. Tom zapped Machop back in his Pokeball and muttered bitterly.  
  
"Only one Pokemon left, Tom! Who's it gonna' be?" Jen taunted.  
  
"Dammit," Tom thought, "I can't send out Pinsir, I promised her I'd let her rest till we get to Ash." Tom glanced at Porygon quickly, and Porygon looked back at him, eyeing him questioningly as if expecting something from him. Suddenly, Tom caught an idea. Reaching to his waist, Tom grabbed his recently-filled Pokeball. "Come out, Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Oh no," Jen gasped, knowing of her Exeggcute's weakness as Cyndaquil appeared in front of Tom. Out of pure desperation, Jen ordered, "Exeggcute, hypnosis!"  
  
Exeggcute began to hum and beamed waves of psychic energy at Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil nimbly avoided them as fast as they approached. Exeggcute was breaking a sweat on all of all six his eggs, shooting wave after wave of energy at Cybdaquil, with each time missing by a matter of meters. When he had waited long enough, Tom ordered, "Cyndaquil! Ember!"  
  
Cyndaquil suddenly came to a skidding halt, spinning herself in a full circle, spraying a barrage of red-hot ash through the air. The embers flew into Exeggcute's faces, driving an agonized screech from the eggs. Seconds later, Exeggcute was brutally bashed sensless by Cyndaquil's Take Down attack. Exeggcute's eggs tumbled over one another and they all passed out in unison at Jen's feet.  
  
"Exeggcute!" Jen gasped as she kneeled by her Pokemon's side. Jen zapped Exeggcute back in his Pokeball and glared at Tom angrily. "I'll beat you one of these days, Tom!" Jen snarled.  
  
Tom shrugged. "Yeah, whatever," Tom mumbled, quietly breathing a sigh of relief under his breath, "Where have I heard that before?" The only reply that Jen gave Tom was her middle finger and a frustrated snarl before she stormed by them.  
  
"Tha-t was-'nt ver-y ni-ce," Porygon muttered as it and Tom headed back on their way.  
  
-End  
  
*********  
  
-The Asylum's note:  
  
That's it? Exeggcute? Well, this was an Exeggcute on a high level. And Exeggcute is pretty tough. Once again, not my usual long boring speech-for- a-closing-note, so blah blah blah blah blah.......  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	9. Safari Zone Blues

***********  
  
Pokemon: (-AD-) Style!  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Saga III-Infernobadge  
  
Chapter II- Safari Zone Blues  
  
Part I-Two Heads Equal One Head and an Artificial Head.  
  
************  
  
Tom was silently daydreaming to himself, and was quickly interrupted by Porygon. "T-om," Porygon said, "th-ere-'s a si-gn ju-st a f-ew me-t- er-s fr-om h-ere."  
  
"Can you read what it says, Porygon?" Tom asked, snapping out of his thinking train.  
  
"It sa-ys... Po-ke-mon Saf-ar-i Ch-all-en-ge. Ra-re, un-us-u-al, an-d har-d to ca-tch Po-ke-mon. Te-st y-our ca-p-tu-re sk-i-ll-s he-re. O-ne mi-le a- he-ad."  
  
"Rare and unusual, huh?" Tom asked himself quietly, stroking his bit of chin hair. "Rare Pokemon usually mean strong Pokemon," Tom trailed off, grinning to himself.  
  
Porygon shook its head and muttered. "He-ad ca-se."  
  
*******  
  
One mile's worth of travel later, Tom and Porygon had reached the Safari Zone Challenge registration building. Stepping inside, Tom and Porygon found the small, quaint recdeption room to be quite bare, except for a few chairs lined on the walls. "Can I help you?" A red-haired woman from behind the counter of a kiosk built into the wall asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tom answered, "How much for a round?"  
  
"Do you have a Pokdex?" She asked.  
  
Tom fished out his Pokedex from his trench coat pocket. "Why do you want my Pokedex anyway?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's to see if you'll break the Pokedex improvement record while in the Safari Zone," the receptionist answered.  
  
"Really? Who holds it?" Tom asked.  
  
"Gary Oak."  
  
"Gary Oak? Who's he?"  
  
"You know, Gary Oak? He was Ash Ketchum's rival."  
  
"Really? What's the record?"  
  
"Hmmm," The receptionist hummed, typing way on her computer, "nineteen Pokemon seen, including five captured. A Doduo, three Rhyhorn, and a Parasect, all at out our Fushica City location."  
  
"How many kinds of Pokemon are there in here, anyway?"  
  
The receptionist looked at Tom in a funny way.  
  
"I mean rare Pokemon."  
  
The receptionist typed some more commands in her comuter. "Fifteen recorded Kangaskhan, forty-one recorded Tauros, six Pinsir and eleven Scyther. Anyway, back on topic, your Pokedex, please."  
  
"Oh, right," Tom handed the receptionist his Pokedex, and the receptionist plugged the Pokedex into her computer. "Fifteen seen, four owned. A beginning trainer?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just started three weeks ago."  
  
"Well, the usual free pass for beginners is five caught, but fifteen Pokemon seen, for a beginning trainer, and your a first-timer, I suppose I could let you in for free." The receptionist handed Tom a leather sac. Tom took a quick peek inside and found a wide assortment of different kinds of Pokeballs. "You've got an hour," the receptionist said, "Have fun."  
  
********  
  
Tom and Porygon were walking through the Safari Zone, when Tom suddenly felt a tugging on his trench coat. "Porygon, were you tugging on my jacket?" Tom asked his companion. Porygon shook its head. Tom shrugged and continued on. Seconds later, Tom felt another tugging on his coat. Tom whirled around and ordered, "Stop it!"  
  
"Wh-at?" Porygon asked in innocent shock.  
  
"Stop tugging my backpack," Tom said again.  
  
"I sw-e-ar I did-n't e-ven tou-ch y-our ba-ck-pa-ck."  
  
"Then, who-?"   
  
Just then, Tom heard a soft baby-like caw behind him. Tom turned around and saw a strange bird-like Pokemon with two heads. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. This Pokemon is most commonly known for it's horrible flying, but famous for it's fast foot speed. Using it's two heads, it can invent complex plans to attack opponents. One head works on the attacking, the other works on strategies. It will gradually become smarter and faster as it evolves into Dodrio," Tom's Pokedex said.  
  
Tom tucked his Pokedex away again and reached into his sac containing the special balls. Tom was going to grab a Bait ball when the Doduo struck out his left head and snatched the sac away from Tom. The quick tug on the bag was enough to yank it from Tom's hands, and spilling a Pester Ball on the Doduo's right head. Doduo ran in circles, squawking like mad and flailing it's two heads about as the ball let out a spray of pester liquid, puffing up into the air in an irritating cloud. Tom couldn't contain his laughter and began to chuckle. Tom soon stopped chuckling after Doduo bit his nose with his right head. "Ow, shit!" Tom yelped. "Porygon, don't just stand there!" Tom ordered, trying to wrench his nose free of the angered Doduo's beak. "Thunderbolt attack!" Tom yelped, trying to wrench Doduo's beak off his nose. Porygon was about to attack when Doduo's left head started pecking it furiously, keeping Porygon in one spot.  
  
Tom decided to try and outsmart the Doduo rather than overpower it. With a quick swing of his shoulder, uuuu Tom grabbed the Doduo's left head, immediatley stopping him from pecking Porygon. "Porygon, now! Thunderbolt attack!" Tom ordered, struggling to keep the Doduo head from writhing free. Porygon shot out a blast of electricity at the bird Pokemon, just as Doduo yanked left head away from him, pulling Tom in front of him. Tom felt like his bones would rip apart as the Thunderbolt zapped his body and ravaged through it. When it was over, Tom fell to the ground, dazed senseless as Doduo started to caw, laughing.  
  
Sensing Doduo's distraction, Porygon quickly shot out a blast of psychic waves at the spilled sac, knocking a lone Safari bll into the air. The ball clonked Doduo on his right head, driving a surprised squawk out of the Doduo before it was zapped inside the ball.  
  
********  
  
Part II-Love hurts  
  
********  
  
Tom's hand was still shaking from the remnants of the charge running through his body, holding a wad of paper tissue to his bleeding nose. He and Porygon had been wandering the Safari Zone for quite some time now since the capture of Doduo, and not a single Pokemon had come their way since.  
  
"Porygon, how much time do we have left?" Tom asked.  
  
"A-bou-t te-n min-ui-te-s" Porygon said. Tom groaned. "Only one Pokemon caught in fifty minutes?" he complained, "Great." Tom's cut cheek had scabbed over, so he threw the tissue away. Just then, Porygon spoke again. "T-om, up th-ere! A Po-ke-mo-n!"  
  
Tom immediately cheered up. "Can you see what it is?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"No, t-oo fa-r aw-ay. It-s ba-ck is tu-rn-ed."  
  
Tom and Porygon continued on their way towards the Pokemon, and it soon began to take shape. It looked like a large light-brown Pokemon, maybe seven feet tall. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Kangaskhan. The Parent Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said. "Usually found in packs or clans. Kangaskhan are very sociable creatures, and like to be around other Pokemon, preferrably other Kangaskhan. It's signature attack is the Dizzy Punch. A punch that, when thrown the right way, can confuse opponents. Kangaskhan are very rare, and were once on the verge of extinction. Now they are protected by law and live within Safari Zones."  
  
"Alright! A rare Pokemon!" Tom beamed. Almost as soon as Tom thought of reaching for a Pokeball, something poked him in the back of his mind. "But why is it just sitting there alone?" Tom asked Porygon Porygon only blinked.  
  
The Kangaskhan was sitting on a large rock, slumped over and motionless, as if deep in thought. Tom looked at Porygon, who hummed an "I don't know."  
  
"Hey Kangaskhan!" Tom yelled, challenging the Kangaskhan.  
  
The Kangaskhan paid Tom hardly any attention.  
  
"Khan," The behemoth groaned apathetically.  
  
Tom was struck confused. He was expecting the Kangaskhan to charge at him after a challenge like that. "It see-ms ra-th-er sa-d," Porygon said.  
  
Tom and Porygon walked around the Kangaskhan to face him, and Tom looked in Kangaskhan's listless eyes. "You're right, Porygon," Tom said with concern, "he does look sad."  
  
Tom knelt down before the Kangaskhan. "Whazzup, Kangaskhan?" Tom said, trying to cheer the depressed Pokemon up.  
  
The Kangaskhan just sighed again. "Khan," he groaned lethargically.   
  
Just then, Porygon drove up to Kangaskhan. "What're you doing?" Tom asked Porygon.  
  
Porygon did not reply as he began to glow a bright blue, and then turned to Tom. On queue, Kangaskan's eyes began to glow a dim indigo as well. Porygon then turned to Tom, and spoke in a voice that was not his own and asked. "What do you want?"  
  
Tom looked confused, but then the idea hit him. Porygon had formed a psychic link with Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan transferred raw thoughts to Porygon, and Porygon translated them.  
  
"Nothing," Tom said. "I just want to know why you're so sad."  
  
The Kangaskhan only snorted. "What do you care?" the Kangaskhan asked.   
  
"I just want to know." Tom inquired.  
  
"If you must," the Kangaskhan sighed. "My girlfriend left me for my other friend." Tom could not find anything with which to reply. Unhindered by Tom's rapture, Kangaskhan continued. "They ran me from the clan. I tried to join other clans but they rejected me."  
  
"Why?" Tom asked innocently.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Kangaskhan groaned. "I just feel so... so... worthless."  
  
Tom caught an idea. "Hey Kangaskhan, why don't you join us?" Tom asked.  
  
"Why?" Kangaskhan said through Porygon.  
  
"What better way to forget than to travel?" Tom proposed. Kangaskhan looked at Tom, and Tom looked at Kangaskhan.  
  
Kangaskhan sighed. "Sure. Why not?" Kangaskhan muttered. Kangaskhan stood up, his bulky figure towering well over Tom. Porygon severed the psychic link between the two and both Porygon and Kangaskhan's eyes returned to normal. "Khan!" the Kangaskhan exclaimed, smiling. Tom opened up a Safari Ball, and zapped Kangaskhan inside.  
  
Just as Tom put the Safari ball back in his pouch, the loudspeaker announcement system turned on. "Tom Simms, your Safari Game is over. Please return to the reception desk," a voice blared through a microphone mounted on a pole.  
  
Tom smiled. "C'mon, Porygon, let's go."  
  
-End  
  
***********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ahhhhhhhh....I finally finished it! now back off to bed....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
(-AD-)  
  
*********** 


	10. How'da ya get YOUR kicks?

**********************  
  
Pokemon: (-AD-) Style!  
  
Chapter X  
  
Saga III-Infernobadge  
  
Chapter III-How'da ya get your *KICKS*?  
  
**********************  
  
After two days of travelling, Tom and Porygon finally made it to New Cinnibar City. The two were walking towards the city when Tom saw a small border house gaurding the city limits. Standing there was a tall, green-haired woman dressed in a blue police officer uniform. One tiny little fact Tom couldn't ignore was the very short skirt she was wearing. When Tom and Porygon approached the border house, the officer stopped them. "Hold it," she said. "Are you carrying any Hitmonlee's with you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, no," Tom answered, a bit lost. Tom looked on her nametag on her chest, reading Corporal Jenny, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"There's been a stray Hitmonlee running around here," Jenny replied placidly.  
  
"So?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's been running amok in our city. Destroying everything it runs into."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Naturally we've tried to battle it to weaken it, but it's much more powerful than we thought," Jenny sighed. Upon noticing the Pokeballs around Tom's belt, Jenny asked, "How good of a Pokemon trainer are you?"  
  
Tom smirked. "Pretty good. I'm totally undefeated," he grinned smugly.  
  
"Bu-t you-'ve on-ly had fi-ve batt-"  
  
"Shhh!" Tom quickly and quietly hushed Porygon. Porygon groaned subtly and muttered under its breath.  
  
"Really?" Jenny asked.  
  
Tom flicked his eyebrow with his fingertip. "Yep! No one can touch me-!"  
  
"He-'s on-ly had fi-ve batt-le-s," Porygon cut in.  
  
"Shut up!" Tom quietly hissed through the corner of his mouth, "Shut up!"  
  
"Beginners luck, I guess." said Jenny, silently chuckling. "Anyway, we're hiring any trainer who can subdue this Hitmonlee. The reward is five thousand dollars-"  
  
When he heard the reward money, Tom's brain drowned out Jenny's voice. His mind was immersed within a sea of imaginary paper money. "Five thousand," Tom metally chuckled to himself, "That's more money than I could make in years!" Tom quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and asked Jenny, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Serious," Jenny said firmly. "Well? You want the job?" Jenny asked.  
  
Tom never said yes quicker in his life.  
  
****  
  
Tom and Porygon wandered the deserted streets of Ash, looking around for the rogue Hitmonlee. "Any sign of him?" Tom asked Porygon. Porygon simply shook it's head. Tom sighed. "Damn it," he cursed, "We gotta' find him!"  
  
"To hel-p the ci-ty?" Porygon asked.  
  
"No- well, that too. The money mostly," Tom grinned.  
  
"I wi-ll as-sume you are jo-kin-g," Porygon said plainly.  
  
"Hey, I don't like looking for this Pokemon either, Porygon," Tom said, "It's not like he's just going to pop out of nowhere and-"  
  
Tom ended his statement abruptly when an apple flew by his face, barely missing it by a few inches. Tom turned to see the Hitmonlee had struck again, this time kicking over an apple stand. Tom reached under his jacket and pulled out his five Pokeballs and let them all loose.  
  
"Khan!"  
  
"Quil!"  
  
"Machop!"  
  
"Caaaaaw!" Tom's Pokemon gave their respective war cries. Pinsir clashed her claws twice as Porygon drove forward.  
  
"Hey! Hitmonlee!" Tom called. Hitmonlee turned, and stared at Tom and his Pokemon. "Yah! I'm talkin' to you!" Tom challenged.  
  
"Khan!" Kangaskhan roared.  
  
"Lee! Hitmon! Lee!" Hitmonlee laughed cruelly.  
  
"He do-esn-'t thi-nk t-oo we-ll of y-ou," said Porygon.  
  
Tom was unhindered by Hitmonlee's threats. "Pinsir! Seismic Toss!" Tom ordered.  
  
Pinsir ran at Hitmonlee, and before Hitmonlee could do anything, Pinisr had him in her grip. Swinging her head around, Pinisr slammed Hitmonlee down on the steeet with a wincing thud. As soon as Pinisr bent over to take Hitmonlee for another toss, Hitmonlee rolled backwards and kicked Pinsir in the face, knocking out a tooth. Pinsir staggered backwards and fell over as the Hitmonlee kicked himself to his feet. Realizing that this Hitmonlee was at a much higher level, Tom zapped Pinsir back in her Pokeball. "Go! Kangaskhan!" Tom commanded. It was then that Tom noticed that a large crowd had gathered around him. Tom felt their eyes burning into him and expecting a success fuelling Tom's desire to win.  
  
Kangaskhan charged forward and aimed a Comet Punch at Hitmonlee, smacking the rogue Pokemon in his cheek. Hitmonlee backflipped skillfully and quickly after the stike, and as soon as his feet thouched the ground, the Hitmonlee sprung at Kangaskhan with a Double Kick aimed right for Kangaskhan's face. Hitmonlee's attack hit with amazing velocity, smashing Kangaskhan's jaw, knocking him over flat on his back. "Khan," Kangaskhan muttered in defeated, blood dribbling from his broken gums. Tom recalled Kangaskhan.  
  
"Dammit," Tom muttered. "Alright! Doduo! Machop! Full scale assault!" Tom commanded. Doduo and Machop raced towards Hitmonlee, only to be kicked back by his Double-Kick and sprawled on the streets. Tom recalled his two defeated Pokemon and turned to Porygon. Before Tom could open his mouth, Porygon backed away. "Aw c'mon! please?" Tom pleaded.   
  
Porygon shook his head, and backed away further.  
  
"Coward," Tom muttered, about ready to give up.  
  
The Hitmonlee shrugged, turned around and walked away. Tom hung his head in defeat, senisng the crowd's disappointment. "If Jen were here, she'd be loving this," Tom thought to himself. Tom looked at the one empty pokeball on his belt, and thought it would be nice to have a Hitmonlee in it.  
  
Tom caught a sudden gleam in his eye.  
  
"Hey! Hitmonlee!" Tom shouted to the retreating Pokemon. The crowd, which had begun to disperse, now began to reconvene. Hitmonlee turned to see the feeble human's position. "You think you're so tough, huh?" Tom jeered, "Well try me!" Tom shouted.  
  
A voice from the crowd shouted, "What are you crazy, man?"  
  
"Sssh!" came another voice, hushing the first.  
  
Tom held out his hand in a fist and extended it towards the Hitmonlee. "Take your best shot!" Tom challenged.  
  
Hitmonlee didn't waste a second. With blinding speed, the Pokemon rushed at Tom, readying his foot for a Jump Kick as he leapt in the air. Mere seconds before Hitmonlee's attack hit, Tom opened his fist to reveal a minimized Pokeball. Hitmonlee's foot kicked the Pokeball, and was zapped inside upon contact. Tom was sent skidding a few feet backwards onto the ground. With the crowd's awe with Tom's capture of the Hitmonlee, it wasn't until a few seconds later that they noticed Tom clutching his left hand in pain.  
  
*****  
  
Nurse Joy had just finished bracing and bandaging Tom's broken left hand. "You really should be more careful," Joy scolded. Tom tried not to let his hand writhe as Joy wrapped it up in the brace.  
  
"So, when do I get the five thousand dollars?" Tom asked.  
  
"The money?" Joy asked. "You did it for the money?"  
  
"Sure," Tom replied casually, "Why else?"  
  
Joy was angered. "You mean you didn't care about why the Pokemon was rampaging? Or how it felt?" She asked. When Tom didn't answer, Joy scowled. "Mr. Simms, If you're to be a real trainer, you've got to realize there's more in training than just money," Joy said sternly as she continued to wrap up Tom's hand.  
  
-End  
  
***************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ack! I finally got up off my lazy ass and updated it! There! Happy now? *grumbles and goes back to bed*  
  
-The Asylum  
  
(Mewfour)  
  
*************** 


	11. The Chapter with No Name Returns!

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XI  
  
Saga III-Infernobadge Saga  
  
Chapter IV- The Chapter with no Name Returns!  
  
***************  
  
It had been a few months since Tom caught Hitmonlee at the cost of breaking his left hand. Tom had tried to bring Hitmonlee out of his Pokeball once and awhile, but whenever Tom let him out, Hitmonlee would go back on his rampage before being swiftly caught again by Tom. Once he even tried to break Tom's other hand. Tom remembered zapping Hitmonlee in his Pokeball once saying, "Fine then! You're not coming out until you learn to behave!" Tom had never opened Hitmonlee's Pokeball for the whole two months since.  
  
Tom was beginning to think that life was treating him well. Tom had spent one thousand dollars of the reward money paying off all his debts, and spent the next two thousand in New Cinninbar's fanciest resort, ThePokeMasters, and spent fifty dollars on a new system adjustment for Porygon. Machop, Pinsir, Kangaskhan, Doduo and Cyndaquil were in the downstairs spa, no doubt exercising, training, and getting massaged countless times a day. To Tom, life now was perfect. However, there was one tiny detail that stuck to the back of Tom's mind. Tom felt like, amongst all this luxury, something was missing.  
  
Tom heard a familiar voice once he stepped outside the resort call to him, "Hey, Tom!" Tom shivered. Life sucked again, Tom thought as he turned around to see Jen running to him. When Tom looked at her face, Tom thought that he saw something different about her.  
  
It wasn't until Jen ran up to Tom and grabbed him by his jacket sleeve that Tom saw something he never thought he'd see from Jen. She was crying, with a look of utter desperation in her eyes. Jen tried to speak, but her stress conflicted with her tongue, leaving her lower lip trembling and lost for words. Tom put his hands on her shoulders and held her at an arm's length. "Jen, just calm down," Tom said in efforts to subside Jen's panic, "What is it?"  
  
Jen took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Her reddened face burned the tears that were streaming down her face. "Tom," Jen said between breaths, trying to control her panic, "have you... seen a... Kabuto... fossil...?" Jen panted, short for breath.  
  
Tom racked his brain for awhile. After retrieving no answers, he said, "No..." Jen broke down again. "Jen, what's with this Kabuto fossil anyway?" Tom asked, trying to calm her down.  
  
Jen controlled her bawling. "My Grandmother... she died a few months ago, and left her Kabuto fossil to me in her will," she said.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"When I finally got here," she panted, "The law office had been robbed... and the... the fossil..."  
  
Jen sobbed on Tom's shoulder, again. If not for Tom's jacket, Jen would have cried an ocean on his shoulder. "Poor Jen," Tom thought, showing pity for his archrival. Tom put his hands back on Jen's shoulders, and put her at a distance. "I'll keep an eye out for it, okay?" Tom said. Jen sniffled, and wiped a tear that was trickling down her cheek off her face.  
  
"Thank you, Tom," she sniffled. With that, Jen walked by Tom, wrapping her jacket across her. Even though Tom hated her, something deep within him felt sorry for her.   
  
*******  
  
Tom had just checked out of the resort for a few hours for a walk. Staying in a fancy resort all day since he captured Hitmonlee was not what he considered fun. Tom was just walking past an alley down a deserted, lifeless street between when a large, shadow of a man bumped into him. Before Tom could speak, the man shoved something into his chest. "You didn't see nuthin'," the stranger grumbled, as he dashed off in to the street and out of sight.  
  
Tom looked down at the lump of substance that the stranger had given him. It was wrapped in a kind of pale tan cloth, and whatever was inside was hard and heavy. When Tom unwrapped it, he saw the shell of what was once a Kabuto. Tom wasted no time in dashing off to find Jen.  
  
*******  
  
Tom didn't find Jen until two hours later on a lonely street corner. "Jen!" Tom called out. Jen turned around to see Tom casually walking up to her with the shell underneath his arm. When Jen saw what Tom was carrying under his arm, she could hardly contain her joy. Tom caught up to Jen and held out the fossil to her. "Was this it?" Tom asked rhetorically with a grin. Jen let out a gasp of relief as she quickly took the fossil from Tom, swung her backpack off her back and unzipped it quickly, slipping the fossil inside. "Found it," said Tom. Jen didn't say anything. Instead, when she zipped up her backpack and put it back around her shoulders she threw her arms around Tom.  
  
"Thanks," Jen said.  
  
"No problem, Jen," Tom said, placing his hands behind his back. Then, Jen stepped back from Tom. Their eyes connected for only a few seconds, but to them it seemed like hours.  
  
Then, Jen put her hands into her jacket pocket. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Maybe you aren't such an asshole after all."  
  
Tom grinned. "Maybe you aren't such a jerk, too," Tom said.  
  
After a few more silent minutes, Tom asked, "Hey, Jen, how about we put this little rivalry aside, okay?"  
  
Jen smiled and nodded once. The two exchanged goodbyes, and then went their separate ways once again. Tom went back to The PokeMasters, to pick up his Pokemon, and get the Infernobadge.  
  
-End  
  
***************  
  
The Asylum's Note:  
  
Hmm....I had enough motivation to finish this in three hours. something's wrong....j/k.  
  
Yeah yeah, not much (okay, ANY) action at all, and pretty damned boring and short. Kill me already. I never really liked writing this chapter anyway.  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
*************** 


	12. Raise a Little Hell!

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!!!  
  
Chapter XII  
  
Saga III - Infernobadge Saga  
  
Chapter V - Raise a little Hell!  
  
***************  
  
Tom had just finished his eight-month stay at The PokeMasters. Tom had that warm, fuzzy feeling inside his stomach after helping Jen. Not only that, their bitter rivalry had finally been put aside. With nothing behind him and everything in front, now was the time that Tom decided to get the Infernobadge.  
  
Tom and Porygon stood outside the Gym doors, ready for a Pokemon fight. With a heavy sigh, Tom entered the Gym. Judging from the brightly colored orange and red color scheme within the gym, Tom could only guess that this Gym leader used fire-type Pokemon. "Great, I don't have any water-types," Tom thought to himself, "this is going to be tough."  
  
And Tom got quite a surprise when he entered the Battle Field.  
  
There was a very large lava pool in the form of a circle around the large circular battle field like a moat. In the center of the field stood a tall long-black haired man wearing a black jacket with yellow and orange flame decals around the bottom. The man turned around when Tom called out to him.  
  
"Are you open for any challenges?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sure. What's your name, kid?" The man replied confidently.  
  
"Tom. What's yours?"  
  
"I have no name. But people call me Charlie."  
  
"A secretive guy," Tom thought, "But Charlie's fine."  
  
"Well," said Charlie, "will you go first, or shall I?"  
  
"Your pick," Tom said, as he walked onto the battlefield across a makeshift bridge of rock.  
  
Charlie opened up the side of his jacket and plucked a Pokeball from one of the item attachments from the inside, enlarging the Pokeball and opened it up. "Come out, Slugma!" Charlie ordered as a red beam of energy shot out of the Pokeball, which formed itself into a small red, slug-like Pokemon with very large eyes sticking out on top. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Slugma, the Lava Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said. "Slugma's body is covered in red hot lava. This Pokemon is almost always moving, to keep the lava hot and liquid-like, giving it more freedom to move. It's body composition looks somewhat like Magby's and Magmar's, but no connection has been discovered between the two."  
  
"Let's make this a best out of three match," Charlie proposed.  
  
"Sure," Tom agreed.  
  
Tom put the Pokedex back in his jacket pocket. "I can't use Pinsir, she's a bug type," thought Tom. "I can't use Hitmonlee, he's just unreasonable," Tom grimaced. "I'll have to give Porygon a try." Tom concluded as he looked down at Porygon. Poygon nodded, and drove out to the battle field and faced Slugma.  
  
"Alright, Slugma!" Charlie called, "Earthquake!"  
  
Slugma jumped up into the air upon Charlie's command and slammed her body forcefully into the ground. The ground shook so violently that, after rocking Porygon off of his feet, even Tom and Charlie felt the impact of the attack. Porygon landed on it's side, but soon rightened itself out.  
  
"Porygon, Iron Tail!" Tom ordered. Porygon's tail turned a grayish-hued blue and suddenly looked even more stiff than before. Porygon rushed at Slugma and made a sharp turn into Slugma, whacking Slugma with its steel-like tail. Slugma was sent flying all the way to the edge of the barttle field and landed at Charlie's feet.  
  
Slugma groaned weakly in defeat. Charlie put Slugma back in her Pokeball, reached for another, and opened it.  
  
Porygon strode back to Tom as Tom opened up Machop's Pokeball, letting the grayish-blue pokemon out. "Machop!" Tom's Pokemon squealed. Charlie's new Pokemon looked like a small black dog with a skull-like formation on her forehead, and two boney lumps on her back. Tom pulled out his Pokedex again.  
  
"Houndour, the Dark Pokemon," the Pokedex said. "When on the move, they usually communicate in barks and howls that only they and their evolution Houndoom can understand. Houndour are very agile, as they are a combination between Fire and Dark type Pokemon."  
  
"Houndour, Rage attack!" Charlie commanded. Houndour rose up in hackles, hissing and growling at Machop upon Charlie's command.  
  
"Machop! Submission!" Tom commanded.  
  
Machop dove at Houndour and slipped behind her, put his foot on her left leg and yanked her tail. Houndour yelped as she tried to writhe her tail free, but Machop's grasp proved to be much too tight. Suddenly, she whipped her neck around and bit Machop on the arm. Machop yelped in pain and furiously tried to wrench his arm free of Houndour's jaws, but could not tug his arm out of the Pokemon's tooth-lock, and the more Machop struggled, the more Houndour held on. Finally, when Machop fell to his knees, Charlie called off Houndour. "That's enough Houndour. Let him go." Houndour obeyed and released Machop immediately. Machop held his bleeding arm as he walked in defeat back to Tom, leaving a trail of dripping blood behind him. Charlie and Tom zapped their respective Pokemon into their Pokeballs.  
  
Charlie reached into his jacket, and pulled out another Pokeball. After releasing the Pokemon inside, a large black-yellow Pokemon took the field. Suddenly, a fire flared on it's back.  
  
"Quilava, the Volacno Pokemon," Said the Pokedex to Tom. "Using its fire on it's back, it can use a variety of attacks like Flame Wheel."  
  
Tom plucked a Pokeball from his belt and let the Pokemon out. "Go! Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cheered upon being released.  
  
"Lava," The Quilava said menacingly.  
  
Cyndaquil squeaked and ran to Tom and hid behind his leg. "What's this?" jeered Charlie, "A Cyndaquil?"  
  
Tom ignored him and crouched down to Cyndaquil. "C'mon Cyndaquil, don't be afraid," Tom said, trying to encourage his Pokemon. Cyndaquil shook her head fiercley. "Come on, you're the last Pokemon I can use!" Tom pleaded. Cyndaquil still refused. Tom sighed and said, "Do it and I'll buy you something." Cyndaquil squeaked nervously as she nodded slowly, and then made her way to the battlefield.  
  
As soon as Cyndaquil took the center of the field, Charlie commanded, "Quilava, Tackle!" Quilava raced at Cyndaquil and rammed his skull into her forehead. Cyndaquil was sent skidding across the field and slipped over the edge.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Tom gasped as he dashed after his Pokemon and slid along the edge on his side.   
  
Tom found Cyndaquil hanging on to the ledge by her tiny stubby fingertips. "Quil!" she shrieked.  
  
As soon as Tom took her hand and helped her up, Cyndaqui's body began to glow brightly. The glow so bright it nearly blinded Tom and everyone else on the field. When the glowing subsided, Tom was amazed at what he saw.  
  
There, standing before him, was a newly evolved Quilava. "Quilava," Tom murmured feebly, happy for his new Quilava. The Tom turned to the rival Quilava and ordered, "Quilava, Quick Attack!"  
  
Quilava raced towards the other Quilava with speed so fast that all Tom and Charlie saw was a black-red blurr which collided into Charlie's Quilava with incredible impact. The Quilava was sent skidding across the feild, only to have Tom's Quilava meet him on the other side with a whack onto Charlie's Quilava's back, sending him skidding to the other side again. Charlie's Quilava staggered to his feet and charged Tom's Quilava again. Tom's Quilava then sucked in a deep breath and blew out a thick coloumn of smoke, the Smokescreen technique. Charlie's Quilava was lost in the thick fog, unable to see anything but a black haze. And soon he was unconsious when Tom's Quilava leapt through the smoke and smacked him across the field with a Tackle. Charlie gasped when his Quilava landed at his feet, slumped over on his side and knocked out cold. Charlie sighed as he zapped his Quilava back into his Pokeball. "Lava!" Quilava roared, declaring her supremacy.  
  
Charlie walked over to Tom with a grin. "Nice job, kid." Charlie said, as he handed Tom the Infernobadge.  
  
-End, for now....  
  
********  
  
the Asylum's note:  
  
This chapter was relativley clean. I am truly sorry.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	13. Rhydon VS Kangaskhan

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
Saga IV - Powerbadge saga  
  
Chapter I - Rhydon Versus Kangaskhan  
  
[The obligatory "special-content" warning]  
  
WARNING:  
  
Gore! GORE!! GORRRRRRREEE!!!! No, I'm not talking about Bush Jr.'s rival candidate or ECW/WWE's Rhyno's finishing move. I mean blood n' guts! This chappy has that good ol' Asylum-style B&G! And no, I don't mean Bob and George, either. So if you get queazy about reading gory violence with lots o' blood loss, get the hell out before you scar yourself and come bitching to me about it. Okay? We cool? Good. Now on with the show!!  
  
********  
  
Tom and Porygon were walking down the path to Dillem Town on the way to Funsen City when Porygon suddenly said, "T-om, th-ere-'s a si-gn up a-head."  
  
Tom peered into the distance and found a makeshift sign on a wooden plank on a stake reading:  
  
Police Notice:  
  
Stay clear from Dillem Town. A loose wild Rhydon has been running amok in the area. Detour through Avii Town.  
  
Tom instantly thought of the Hitmonlee problem in New Cinnabar, and thought of the hefty reward he had recieved. Porygon could sense what Tom was thinking. "No. No no no," Porygon said, shaking its head.  
  
"Why not, Porygon?" Tom asked.  
  
"You got lu-cky in cat-ch-ing tha-t Hit-mon-lee. Be-si-des, If you cat-ch th-is one, you mi-ght ha-ve two pro-b-lem Po-ke-mon," Porygon said.  
  
Tom sighed. "Maybe all Hitmonlee needs is time. I'll try it anyway."  
  
Porygon shook its head. "St-u-pid hu-ma-n."  
  
****  
  
Tom and Porygon walked the deserted streets of Dillem alone. All around them were what remained of what were once buildings, now nothing but piles of rubble. Just as Tom and Porygon rounded a corner, they came face-to-face with one of the Jenny officers. "Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"There's a Rhydon loose here, right?" Tom asked with a smug grin  
  
"Yes. And that's why we evacuated the town," Jenny replied sternly.  
  
"How long has it been here?"  
  
"About a week. Why?"  
  
"Maybe you've heard about New Cinnabar?"  
  
"Yes, but- wait, you're the one who caught that Hitmonlee?" Jenny asked.  
  
Tom nodded once, trying to contain his pride. Jenny's face changed back to the way it was before. "Well, if it's a reward you're looking for, we don't have one," She spat out. "You better go now before I get you a personal police escort out."  
  
"You think you can do any better?" Tom asked a rhetorical question. A long silence passed between Tom and Jenny. Then, Tom turned and walked away. "C'mon Porygon. They don't need our help with that Rhydon," Said Tom smugly as he and Porygon turned from Jenny and walked away.  
  
A few seconds later, Tom heard Jenny call him back. "Okay, okay. But if you mess up your definitely out."  
  
***********  
  
The next day, Tom and Porygon were wandering around in the central park, right were Jenny had told Tom the Rhydon was last seen. "See anything yet?" Tom asked Porygon.  
  
"No-th-ing," Porygon replied.  
  
Suddenly, one of the bushes that lined the park the opposiste side of Tom shook alive. It was torn up from the ground as a heavy foot trudged upon it, belonging to a bulky Rhydon. The Rhydon lazily kicked a nearby tree, prodding it with its toe until it pushed the tree over without nearly a thought with its massive arm. Tom, sensing that the Rhydon was unaware of him and Porygon, pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon. Rhydon are the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Their drill-like horn can drill through almost anything. Rhydon also use this drill as a weapon, particularly as its Horn Drill attack. Rhydon's thick skin makes it almost armor-like, and can withstand even molten lava."  
  
"Porygon," Tom said, "Translate what is says. I think we might need to talk to him." Porygon nodded as Tom. "Hey, Rhydon!" Tom called out.  
  
Rhydon turned to see who had the nerve to bother him. "Rhyyyy... don," the Pokemon grumbled.  
  
"No-on ca-lls me," Porygon translated.  
  
"Well I guess I'm the first then," Tom said, wearing a silly smirk on his face.  
  
Rhydon's eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth curled up in a snarl. "Rhy rhy don!" the Pokemon growled.  
  
"You in-sig-nifi-cant li-tt-le sh-it! I cou-ld fla-tt-en you he-re ri-gh-t now, fu-ck-he-ad," Porygon translated.  
  
"Foul-mouthed, isn't he?" Tom thought as he plucked a Pokeball from his belt, opened it, and out came Kangaskhan.  
  
"Khan!" The seven-foot Pokemon roared.  
  
"I've heard you've been a bad Rhydon," Tom said, taunting the beast, "and I'm going to take you to school."  
  
Rhydon laughed cruelly. "I wou-ld li-ke to see you tr-y, shi-t-hea-d," Porygon translated.  
  
Suddenly, Rhydon lowered his head and charged at Kangaskhan with a Heatbutt attack. "Kangaskhan, block it!" Tom ordered his Pokemon.  
  
But it was too late. By the time Kangaskhan could move, Rhydon had already embedded his drill in Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan roared in pain as blood gushed out of his wound. Rhydon pulled his drill out of Kangaskhan, leaving Kangaskhan kneeling on the ground, quivering. Even though the horn had only punctured Kangaskhan's young pouch, Kangaskhan's gut was ripping up and down with agony. Rhydon hastily wound back his arm and delivered a Mega Punch into Kangaskhan's gut. Kangaskhan reeled back, clenching his stomach, dribbling a thin trickle of blood down his chin. "Kangaskhan!" Tom gasped, looking at Kangaskhan's wound that was still losing blood and dripping on the ground.  
  
Rhydon charged at Kangaskhan again. "Kangaskhan, Shadow Ball!" Tom ordered. Kangaskhan's eyes began to glow upon Tom's command as a ball of black light formed in his hands. With a roar, Kangaskhan wound his arm back and hurled the ball at Rhydon. The ball hit Rhydon on his chin, rocking him on his feet, leaving him waving his arms like a windmill trying to keep himself on balance. Wasting no time afterwards, Kangaskhan rushed at Rhydon and grabbed him by his arm. Kangaskhan turned around forcefully swung Rhydon around and around like a centerfuge. Kangaskhan then lifted his Rhydon tilt-a-Whirl and slammed the Pokemon down hard into the ground on his back. Rhydon landed with such impact the ground shook beneath Tom and Porygon. Kangaskhan raised his foot to smash it into Rhydon's stomach as a Submission attack, when Rhydon rolled over to his belly and whacked Kangaskhan with an Iron Tail attack on his cheek. Kangaskhan stumbled back, rubbing the bleeding cut that Rhydon's attack had given him. Before Rhydon could get back up, Kangaskhan ran at Rhydon again and hit him with a Dizzy Punch. Rhydon wheeled back, blood streaming from his broken gums. Kangaskhan Dizzy Punched Rhydon again, catching Rhydon by the eye, then threw another one, catching Rhydon on his opposite cheek. Rhydon stumbled back as his right eye begun to swell and close shut.  
  
Kangaskhan charged at Rhydon again, looking to land another Dizzy Punch, but Rhydon tilted his neck just in time to avoid the punch, letting Kangaskhan's arm fly past Rhydon's head harmlessly. Just as Kangaskhan`withdrew his fist, Rhydon gave Kangaskhan another Mega Punch to the stomach. Kangaskhan keeled over and gasped for breath, reduced to one knee as he let a glob of blood spew from his mouth. Rhydon then grabbed Kangaskhan by the horns and flung the beast over his head and onto the ground, stunning Kangaskhan on his back. Rhydon knelt down beside Kangsakan's head and wound up another Mega Punch.  
  
Tom had seen enough. "Hang on, Kangaskhan!" Tom shouted, running to his Pokemon, "I'm coming!"  
  
Rhydon saw the feeble human charging him and swatted Tom aside carelessly like Tom was nothing but an annoying Venonat. Tom landed a few feet away from Rhydon, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"T-om!" Porygon said in surprise and concern as he raced around the two fighting behemoths and to Tom's side. Tom rubbed his cheek as a bit of blood trickled out of his mouth from his broken gums. "T-om. Are you al-ri-ght?"  
  
Tom spat out a tooth. "I think so..."  
  
This distraction was all Kangaskhan needed to flip himself up and hurl another Shadow Ball into Rhydon's face. Rhydon teetered back on his knees before he finally fell over onto his face. Kangaskhan rolled Rhydon over, stepped on his back, and pulled his tail hard with a Submission attack. "Rhy!!!" Rhydon roared. Rhydon tried to wiggle out of Kangaskhan's hold, but Kangaskhan kept a firm grip on the armor-like tail.  
  
"Khan! Kangas khan!" Kangaskhan roared.  
  
"Rhy, rhy!" Rhydon roared back.  
  
"I'll l-et go if you lea-ve thi-s to-wn at on-ce," Porygon translated. "No wa-y!"  
  
Kangaskhan yanked on Rhydon's tail harder. "Rhy! Rhy! Rhy! Rhyyy Rhy!" Rhydon yelped.  
  
"O-kay! O-kay! O-kay! I gi-ve!" Porygon translated.  
  
"Kanhn Kangaskhan?"  
  
"Rhy, rhy! Rhy rhy don! Don!"  
  
"Do you pro-mis-e? Ye-s y-es! Ju-st le-t go! Pl-ea-se!"  
  
Kangaskhan released Rhydon's tail and got off the defeated Pokemon. "Khan!" Kangaskhan roared at the downed Pokemon.  
  
"No-w ge-t lo-st," Porygon translated. Tom breathed a sign of relief and wiped his brow. Getting back to his feet, Tom reached for Kangaskhan's Pokeball.  
  
Just as Kangaskhan was returning to Tom, the Rhydon got up again with a furious scowl on his face. Suddenly, Rhydon roared and charged at Kangaskhan one more time. Almost as quickly as Rhydon ramapged towards him, all of Tom's Pokemon, except for Hitmonlee, burst out of their Pokeballs and stared at Rhydon. Rhydon stopped in his tracks and glared at the team of Pokemon. It wasn't until Pinsir clashed her claws at Rhydon that Rhydon concluded he was outclassed. "Rhydon... rhy!" Rhydon growled, pointing a stubbly clawed finger at Kangaskhan.  
  
"I'll be ba-ck," Porygon said, translating the Rhydon's threat. With that, Rhydon trudged off back into the bushes and dissapeared.  
  
-End  
  
************  
  
So, Rhydon pointed at Kangaskhan saying "I'll be back." So expect to see the foul mouthed Rhydon soon....  
  
This was one of my bloodier chapters. I am truly proud.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************ 


	14. Random Battle

****************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
Saga IV - Powerbadge Saga  
  
Chapter II - Random Battle  
  
****************  
  
After his bloody battle with the rampaging Rhydon, Tom had decided to let Kangaskhan rest in his Pokeball for a while. Although Dillem's Nurse Joy had stopped Kangaskhan's internal bleeding, Tom decided another fight too soon for Kangaskhan would not be a good choice.  
  
"Hey, Porygon, were you programmed with a map on this area?" Tom asked his polygon-shaped friend. Porygon's eyes went blank, then returned.  
  
"Y-es. Wh-y?"  
  
"How far is it until Funsen?"  
  
"A-bou-t tw-en-ty fo-ur hou-rs."  
  
"Twenty four?" Tom groaned. At the rate they were going they'd get to Funsen in about a day. Suddenly, Porygon looked around.  
  
"T-om, wh-ere-'s th-at gi-rl tha-t kee-ps fo-ll-ow-ing us?"  
  
It was a good question. Ever since Tom left New Cinnabar and helped out Jen, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Just as Tom was passing by a cliff looking over the coastal sea, a small grayish Pokemon jumped out from in front of them. "Sneasel!" she yelled in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it will extend the claws to startle its enemy."  
  
Almost instantly as soon as the Pokedex said this, the Sneasel revealed it's razor-sharp claws.  
  
"Highly vicious, this Dark-type Pokemon has been known to attack anything at random," the Pokedex continued. "Approach with caution."  
  
Tom Put his Pokedex back in his jacket pocket. "A Pokemon like that could sure be useful," Tom thought, as he reached for an empty Pokeball. Tom enlarged the red-white ball, and brought his arm back. Tom, with Pokeball in hand, hurled the ball at the Sneasel. Sneasel simply further extended her claws, and smacked the ball to the ground in mid-air with lightning speed.  
  
"Sneasel!" she said vehemently.  
  
"I thi-nk yo-uv'e pi-ss-ed he-r off," Porygon suggested.  
  
And Porygon was right. Sneasel lunged at Porygon and took a wild swipe at it, a Slash attack, which sent Porygon flying backwards a few feet. The Sneasel turned to Tom. Tom knew that if he did not act fast, he'd be sliced into a pile of bloody human sushi. Without thinking, Tom staggered back and gripped any Pokeball from his belt. The ball opened, and a beam of light separated Tom and the Sneasel. The beam took the form of Hitmonlee.  
  
"Ack! Hitmonlee?" Tom gawked in surprise. "Hitmonlee return!" Tom ordered, aiming the Pokeball's return beam at his disobedient Pokemon. But Hitmonlee promptly jumped in the air, and kicked the return beam away.  
  
"Sneasel!" The attacking Pokemon screeched, and slashed Hitmonlee in the back.  
  
Hitmonlee yelped and staggered forward, trying to grip the long bleeding cut on his back. Blood was still dripping from Sneasel's claw as she crouched for another Slash. Hitmonlee turned around. "Lee," he hissed at the Sneasel.  
  
"Sneasel!" the Pokemon said, returning Hitmonlee's threat.  
  
Porygon, with a big dent on its forehead, drove up to Tom. "No-t go-od." Porygon said.  
  
"Oh?" Tom asked.  
  
"The-y see-m to not li-ke ea-ch-o-th-er ve-ry we-ll."  
  
Tom didn't think he liked the Sneasel either.  
  
Hitmonlee suddenly crouched, and sprang forward with its foot outstretched, looking to land a Jump Kick. The kick caught Sneasel in the face, Hitmonlee's clawed toes leaving a cut on Sneasel's cheek, laying down a bit of Sneasel's blood on the ground. As soon as Hitmonlee landed, Sneasel grabbed his foot, spun around sharply, and flung Hitmonlee away with a Counter attack. Hitmonlee landed a few feet away, lying close to the edge of the cliff. Hitmonlee groaned, shaking the cobwebs from his head as he slowly got up.  
  
Then Porygon spoke sharply. "T-om. The cl-i-ff!"  
  
Tom looked at the underside of the cliff, and could tell right away that the edge Hitmonlee was on was about to give way any moment. Tom wasted no time in running after his Pokemon in certain peril. As Sneasel was about to follow Tom, Porygon drove in front of her and blocked her path, making good Tom's escape to aid his Pokemon.  
  
Hitmonlee had just got to his feet. At first he did not know why Tom was running to him, but he soon found out when he took his first step. Hitmonlee screeched with surprise as the cliff groaned and gave way.  
  
"Hitmonlee!" Tom gasped, as he rushed to the cliffside. Luckily, Hitmonlee had gasped a narrow ledge left by the cliff, hanging on by his short arms. But then the rock ledge began to crack, and seconds later it began to crumble. The ledge soon broke, leaving Hitmonlee to fall to the ground countless meters down. Had it not been for Tom to grab Hitmonlee's hand at the last second, Hitmonlee's living days would be over.  
  
Hitmonlee looked at the feeble human who had saved his life as Tom struggled to keep a firm hold on Hitmonlee's hand. With a sudden respect for Tom, Hitmonlee came to a new judgment about this human. With an incredible burst of strength, Hitmonlee used Tom's arm as a slingshot and flipped himself up onto the cliff. Tom turned around. "Hitmonlee?" Tom mused. Hitmonlee turned to him.  
  
"Lee," He muttered.  
  
Tom looked at the Sneasel. Sneasel was mercilessly beating Porygon to a deformed cybernetic pulp. "Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!"  
  
Hitmonlee rushed to Sneasel with blinding speed, leapt into the air, spun horizontally in midair, and planted his foot dead between Sneasel's eyes. Sneasel stumbled back, rubbing her bloodies face. Tom came to Porygon's side, and scooped him up and away from the two fighting beasts.  
  
"Porygon, system check," Tom told his Pokemon.  
  
"Syyyyyyyyst-em powwwww-er..." Porygon went offline before it could finish.  
  
Tom looked at Hitmonlee and his Sneasel opponent. They looked quite battered and bruised. Sneasel sported a cut on her forehead, which was steadily dribbling blood down her face. Hitmonlee's left eye was swollen and closed shut, with a bloody cut on his adjacent cheek.  
  
Hitmonlee and Sneasel crouched again, ready to pound each other again When Sneasel suddenly straightened out. She stuck out her small tongue at Hitmonlee, gave him a razz, and scampered back off into the shrub. "Lee...?" Hitmonlee asked, confused. Tom walked over to Hitmonlee, with Porygon tucked under his arm.  
  
"Good work, Hitmonlee," Tom said, praising his Pokemon's sudden obedience as he zapped Hitmonlee back in his Pokeball. With Porygon in his arms, Tom continued east to Funsen City.  
  
-End  
  
**************************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Another chapter! four chapters in one week! I sure am wearing the clever trousers today! Or rather, the intellectual undershorts....errr...either one.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************************** 


	15. Showdown in Funsen City

**********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XV  
  
Saga III - Powerbadge Saga  
  
Chapter III - Showdown in Funsen City  
  
Part I - An Old Rival  
  
**********  
  
Tom sat in the Funsen Pokemon Center lounge chair, waiting for Hitmonlee to be treated from his bloody battle with the Sneasel while Porygon was being repaired by one of the super-smart Kadabra. As he sat in the lobby Tom wondered how long had it been since he left home. Realizing that it was almost nine months since he did, Tom pushed his tongue through the gap where the tooth knocked out by the Rhydon had once been. Pokemon training was tougher than it looked.  
  
Tom was just heading out of the Center when he bumped into someone, and he was surprised to see who it was. "Tom!" His old rival said, greeting him.  
  
"Jen!" Tom greeted Jen back.  
  
It wasn't until three second later that Jen noticed something different about Tom. And it wasn't until Tom stretched his mouth in a wide grin that Jen noticed Tom's missing tooth. "My God! How... how'd you lose your tooth?"  
  
"You've heard of the Rhydon that was terrorizing Dillem?"  
  
"Yeah, who hasn't? Wait, you- you caught him? Like that Hitmonlee?"  
  
"No, I didn't catch him."  
  
"But then how...?"  
  
"I sent out Kangaskhan.."  
  
"You have a Kangaskhan? Wow."  
  
"...And they tore into each other. Pretty bloody, actually."  
  
Jen gave a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"I tried to separate them, and..."  
  
"You mean, you tried to take on a Rhydon?"  
  
Jen couldn't contain her laughter. "Apparently there's Pokemon, there's Humans, and then there's men," she giggled to herself.  
  
"Hey Jen, what've you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really."  
  
Porygon stood silent. "A few months ago these two wanted to rip each other apart," Porygon thought to itself, confused.  
  
"Hey Tom, I'll take you on again. You up for the challenge?"  
  
"Why not?" Tom thought to himself, "I'll beat her like I always do." "Sure," came his reply.  
  
"One on one?"  
  
"Your call."  
  
*********  
  
Tom and Jen walked to an empty street, the perfect setting for a Pokemon fight. Tom plucked one of his Pokeballs from his waist and opened it up, letting Doduo materialize from the usual red beam. Jen could hardly believe how cute this twin-headed Pokemon was. "Aw, a Doduo! How cute!" She gushed.  
  
"Caw?" Doduo said, angling his left head in confusion. Jen soon got over herself and plucked a Pokeball from her leg-belt. "I have an equally cute Pokemon too, Tom," she said as she opened it up. It took all Tom had to stop his jaw from dropping wide open when he saw the Pokemon that Jen had released.  
  
It was a big, very big and enormously plump Pokemon, and maybe about seven feet tall. All it seemed to do was lie down. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said. "Snorlax are very big, lazy Pokemon. Snorlax eat almost eighteen times a day, which attributes to the fact that most Snorlax are about half a ton each."  
  
Tom could hardly stop himself from blurting out, "Half a ton!"  
  
"A Snorlax can eat almost any type of food, even off the ground. Its digestive juices can dissolve almost anything. Surprisingly, it very rarely gets an upset stomach, even if it has eaten a pound of mold." The last statement made Tom's stomach churn.  
  
"Laaaax..." Snorlax grumbled.  
  
"A Po-ke-mon tha-t po-we-r-fu-l cou-ld po-se qu-ite a pro-bl-em," Porygon commented.  
  
Tom looked at the sleeping giant again. "He doesn't look to fast. Doduo could easily run circles around him," Tom said.  
  
"Cute, isn't he?" Jen said.  
  
"Doduo!" Tom commanded his Pokemon, ignoring Jen, "Quick Attack!"  
  
Doduo ran towards Snorlax and thrust his right beak into Snorlax's belly. Doduo then pecked Snorlax repeatedly, alternating pecks with his left and right heads in a Fury Attack. When Doduo got exhausted from his furious pecking, he stepped back and caught his breath. Snorlax only yawned and sat up, hardly affected by the furious assualt. "Snorlax, Counter!" Jen commanded.  
  
"Snor," Snorlax mumbled gripping Doduo by his left head. Doduo squawked and squirmed madly, but he couldn't get out of Snorlax's tight grip. Snorlax lifted Doduo up high and then slammed him down into the ground.  
  
"Caaaaaaaaaaaaawww....." Doduo mumbled, defeated.  
  
"Damn," Tom muttered as he zapped his defeated Pokemon back in his Pokeball.  
  
"Nice work, Snorlax!" Jen cheered.  
  
Snorlax only yawned as Jen put him back in his Pokeball.  
  
"Nice seein' you again, Jen," Tom said as he turned around and walked away, "I've got stuff to do."  
  
Jen waved to him "Seeya' later, Tom!" she said cheerily. Porygon drove up and caught up to Tom. "Yeah right," Jen thought, "He can't stand the thought that finally I won. Hah!"  
  
"So no-w we-re go-ing to ge-t the Po-wer-bad-ge?" Porygon asked Tom. Tom looked down at his cybernetic companion.  
  
"Yep."  
  
************  
  
Part II - Ringing Hell's Bells  
  
[Another obligatory "special-content" warning]  
  
WARNING:  
  
While the rest of the chapter does have a bit of blood splattering, it's not nearly as bloody as Ch. 13. For that I'm very, very sorry ;). So once again, if you go ahead and scar your innocence from reading this and come whining to me about it, blow it out your ass and tell someone who cares. Mmmmm-K?  
  
************  
  
Tom and Porygon stood outside Funsen City's Pokemon Gym. With a heavy breath, Tom pushed open the doors. The Gym was fairly dark inside, lit only by a few overhead lights which hung from the rafters. Tom's footsteps echoed through the open space where he walked with Porygon's feet creating a soft stir in the air likewise as they looked around for the Gym leader. The leader was nowhere in sight.  
  
Tom was beginning to think the leader had gone out when he heard a faint grunt echo through the building. "What do you suppose that was, Porygon?" Tom asked his cybernetic friend. Porygon only blinked his eyes off and on once. Tom and Porygon followed the source of the noise into a well-lit room.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room was a man, about in his mid-thirties. The man had short, ruffled crew-cut hair, wearing a red bandanna across his forehead. Beside him was a stand of two concrete blocks, holding up four slabs of concrete. With a grunt of effort, the man spun on his heel, extended his leg, smacking the concrete slabs with his boot, breaking them clean in two. Just noticing Tom in his presence, the man turned around.  
  
"Hi. My name's Jackie. Jackie Chatt," The man said calmly.  
  
"Are you the gym leader here?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yep," Jackie replied. "Let me guess, you want a Pokemon fight?" Jackie asked confidently.  
  
"You got it," Tom replied.  
  
Tom, Porygon and Jackie stood at their respective ends of the battlefield. "You're the challenger," Jackie said to Tom, "you send out first."  
  
Tom reached under his jacket, and plucked a Pokeball from his belt. "Come out, Pinsir!" Tom commanded as Pinsir lept free of the Pokeball.  
  
"Nice bug," Jackie commented as he reached into his jacket and tossed out a Pokeball. The ball opened, and a Pokemon emerged.  
  
"Heracross!" The Pokemon roared. Tom pulled out his trusty Pokedex.  
  
"Heracross, the Singlehorn Pokemon," The Pokedex said. "This powerful Pokemon thrusts its prized horn under the enemies' bellies then lifts and throws them. Heracross are usually found sipping honey and sap from trees. Although they are usually docile, if they are disturbed, they will not hesitate to run off any intruder." Tom put his Pokedex back in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Hey Tom," Jackie called. "Let's make this a best of three match. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Tom agreed. "Pinsir, Slash!"  
  
"Heracross! Take down!" Jackie ordered.  
  
Immediately upon their respective trainer's commands, Pinisr and Heracross lunged at each other, and within seconds, the two collided. The two stopped as soon as they passed each other, each breathing heavily from their ramming-speed charge. After a few minutes of silence, Heracross gripped his bleeding side, groaned weakly once, and fell over. Pinsir clashed her bloodstained claws in victory, clenching her clawed fists tightly.  
  
Jackie zapped his defeated Heracross back inside his Pokeball, and almost as soon as he put it away, he held another in his hand. Tom and Jackie simultaneously recalled their Pokemon and sent out another. Tom opened up one of his own Pokeballs, and let Hitmonlee loose. The Pokemon that materialized from Jackie's new ball cheered, "Hitmontop!" Tom pulled out his Pokedex again.  
  
"Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon," Said the Pokedex in its same monotone. "One of the stranger of Tyrouge's evolutions, Hitmontop is a moderately powerful fighting Pokemon. It will spin on its horn to kick an opponent with its three feet at blinding speeds."  
  
Tom stuffed the Pokedex back into his trench coat pocket. "Hitmonlee, Mach Punch!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Hitmontop, Counter!" Jackie ordered.  
  
Upon command, Hitmonlee charged at Hitmontop with blinding speed, so quickly that not even Porygon could follow him. Yet Hitmontop just stood there, completely calm despite the rushing agressor. The impact of Hitmonlee's fist on Hitmontop's belly sent the Pokemon flying to the other side of the room, leaving Hitmontop coughing and sputtering for breath. Hitmonlee charged at Hitmontop again, but just as Hitmonlee neared, Hitmontop sprung into the air and slashed Hitmonlee with his horn. Hitmonlee staggered backwards, holding a bleeding gash on his left cheek.  
  
"Hitmontop, Rolling kick!" Jackie ordered.  
  
Hitmonlee looked forwards only to have Hitmontop smash his foot into his face. Hitmonlee fell backwards and crashed to the ground, his eye swelling and beginning to close. Grimacing, Tom zapped Hitmonlee back inside his Pokeball at the same time Jackie did Hitmontop.  
  
"Come on out, Machop!" Tom said, grabbing another of his Pokeballs and releasing the Pokemon inside.  
  
"Machop!"  
  
Jackie reached for another Pokeball, and let out his last Pokemon. "Poliwrath!" the Pokemon bellowed the instant it appeared on the field.  
  
"What the hell?" Tom muttered, staring at the Poliwrath as he fumbled for his Pokedex again.  
  
"Poliwrath, the tadpole Pokemon," the Pokedex put out, "the highest evolved form of Poliwag, following its Poliwhirl stage. Poliwrath are amazing swimmers, and are also one of the most resilient water types. With enhanced muscle power in its arms when evolved from Poliwhirl, Poliwrath are also classified as fighting-type Pokemon. As well, like fighting-types, they excel at close-quater combat."  
  
Just as soon as Tom put away his Pokedex, Jackie ordered, "Poliwrath, Body Slam!"  
  
"Machop! Double-Edge!" Tom ordered. Machop ran towards Poliwrath, put both arms across his chest and rammed Poliwrath with all of his weight in front of him, but Machop bounced right off of Poliwrath's big belly as if he were a mere pebble rebounding off of a mountain wall.  
  
With a simple wa cry, Poliwrath leapt into the air and landed on Machop, flattening Machop instantly. "Chop," Machop wheezed, winded. Poliwrath rolled off of Machop and stood back on his feet, hoisting Machop up as well by his wrist.  
  
"Poliwrath, Seismic toss!" Jackie ordered.  
  
With that, Poliwrath flung Machop all the way down the battlefield with hardly a sweat. "Chop," Machop whined, a stream of blood dribbling down his face. Machop wearily got to his feet, bruises all over his body, holding his left arm.  
  
"Poliwrath, finish him off!" Jackie commanded, "Ice Beam!"  
  
Poliwrath put both hands together with his palms facing Machop, and a speeding a beam of freezing ice shot from his hands towards Machop. Machop turned around to look at his opponent, only to have the Ice Beam hit him square in the chest, covering him head to toe in ice, freezing him solid on the spot.  
  
"Machop!" Tom gasped.  
  
"Looks like this one's over," Jackie smirked. Tom hung his head in defeat.  
  
Suddenly, a faint cracking noise came from Machop's icy tomb. Then, more cracking sounds came, becoming increasingly sharp and loud. Then, with a scream, Machop burst free of his frozen iron maiden, spraying shards of ice and water all over the arena. "Alright, Machop!" Tom gleamed as Jackie stood in disbelief. Even Poliwrath was surprised at Machop's resiliency. Now with renewed passion, Tom ordered, "Machop, Vital Throw!"  
  
Before anyone else had time to act, Machop had grasped Poliwrath in his hands. Then Machop flung himself backwards onto the floor and brought his feet up into Poliwrath's belly, kicking Poliwrath high into the air. Tom and Jackie watched the large Pokemon's flight peak, and then come back down to the ground with a loud smash. As soon as Poliwrath shakily got back up, Machop greeted him with a Double-Edge to his face. Poliwrath staggered back from Machop's attack, his eye swelling over and his brow dribbling a steady stream of blood down his face.  
  
Just as Machop lunged at Poliwrath again, Jackie ordered, "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"  
  
As soon as Machop grabbed Poliwrath again, Poliwrath tripped Machop with a quick sweep of his leg, tackling him onto the floor as they both fell. Poliwrath then put both fists above Machop and let out a powerful stream of water from them, pummeling upon Machop's chest relentlessly. Machop, half-paralyzed by the brutal barrage of water battering on his chest, struggled against Poliwrath with whatever strength he had left in him, but Poliwrath's attack proved to be too overpowering for Machop to withstand, and Machop felt his body rapidly wearing down.  
  
Suddenly, Machop's eyes began to glow. Then his whole body began to glow. "What the hell?" Jackie murmured. Poliwrath stopped his Hydro Pump in awe of the Pokemon that now looked like a nite-light on steroids. Then, almost as suddenly as it had started, the glow subsided. "What?" Jackie couldn't believe what he saw, nor could Tom.  
  
Underneath Poliwrath was a newly evolved Machoke.  
  
Machoke shot his hand up with blinding speed, gripping his opponent by the shoulder. Machoke got up, still holding the bewildered Poliwrath in an iron-crushing grip. Machoke now stood above Poliwrath, a fact he noticed as soon as he flung the Pokemon halfway across the room without hardly a thought.  
  
Poliwrath slowly got up, a small wound on his hand dripping blood. Tom smiled. "Now I might actually have a chance of winning!"  
  
****************  
  
Part III  
  
****************  
  
Machoke flexed his new rippling biceps over and over again. He liked what he saw so much he barley noticed Poliwrath get up. Jackie stood at his end of the battlefield, still muttering in disbelief. Tom could hardly contain his joy over his newly evolved Machoke. Jackie soon regained his composure and spoke to Poilwrath. "Poliwrath, Ice Beam!" Jackie commanded.  
  
Tom snapped out of his daydreaming, and ordered Machoke to counter-attack. "Machoke, block it with a Double-Edge!" Tom commanded.  
  
Just as Poliwrath fired another Ice Beam, Machoke put his arms in an X-shape formation, tucking his head in the protective pocket of his arms. The Ice Beam blasted on Machoke's forearms, spraying ice everywhere, leaving Machoke unharmed. When the icy assault was over, Machoke quickly resumed a fighting stance, snorting a taunt at Poliwrath.  
  
"Machoke, Cross Chop!" Tom commanded. Machoke ran at Poliwrath at full speed, holding his arms away from his body.  
  
"Poliwrath, try to block it!" Jackie ordered.  
  
Poliwrath clenched his fists, narrowed his eyes, and braced himself for the worst. As soon as Machoke was within sweeping distance of Poliwrath, he flung his arms to each side of Poliwrath. Poliwrath quickly put both arms at his sides, trying to block the impact of Machoke's Cross Chop. Machoke's hands smashed into Poliwrath's arms with a devastating force so powerful, it made Poliwrath shiver violently on the spot.  
  
"Alright now, Machoke!" Tom ordered, "Headbutt!"  
  
Machoke grabbed Poliwrath by the shoulders again, and slammed his head into Poliwrath's face. Poliwrath staggered back, holding a bleeding cut between his eyes. Then Machoke grasped Poliwrath and threw him across the field again, another Vital Throw attack. Poliwrath skidded across the floor and came to a halt in front of Jackie. Jackie knelt down to his bloodied and battered Pokemon. "Poliwrath, are you okay?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Wrath," Poliwrath moaned groggily, staggering back to his feet.  
  
"Hey Jackie!" Tom called from the end of the field, "You can forfeit any time!" Tom taunted. Jackie growled in irritation. Jackie stood up, and pointed to Machoke.  
  
"Poliwrath! Body Slam!"  
  
Poliwrath ran at Machoke, and lunged at him. "Machoke," Tom said, "Double-Edge!"  
  
Machoke crossed his arms again and ran at Poliwrath. Just as the two Pokemon were to collide, Poliwrath swung himself to the right, sidestepping Machoke, leaving the lumbering Machoke to stumble forward clumsily. When Machoke turned around, Poliwrath smashed his body into Machoke with a Body Slam, sending both him and Machoke toppling to the floor. "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" Jackie ordered. Poliwrath held both hands, balled into fists, and extended them in Machoke's direction. Poliwrath shot out a powerful blast of water from his fists, smashing into Machoke's back. Machoke was sent skidding wildly across the field on his belly, stopping right in front of Tom. Tom crouched down to his Pokemon, who now sported a bleeding cut above his left eye.  
  
"Machoke, use a Cross Cho-"  
  
Tom's words were cut short as Machoke got up and pushed him away. Tom landed surprised and stunned on the floor. After a sharp glare, Machoke turned towards his foe, and charged.  
  
"Poliwrath," Jackie commanded, "Body Slam!"  
  
Machoke crossed his arms again with another Double-Edge attack. Poliwrath and Machoke ran towards each other, each preparing for one final strike. As the two came within meters of each other, they both leapt into the air, on a collision course with each other. With a bone-shattering thud, both Pokemon smashed into each other, somehow managing to fall back to the grounf on their feet. Looking over his shoulder, Poliwrath glared at Machoke fearlessly, while Machoke glared at Poliwrath with the same indignance. A long silence passed, as neither Pokemon moved a muscle. Then to both Jackie's and Tom's surprise, Poliwrath dropped to his knees and fell over, defeated.  
  
"No... no fucking way," Jackie stammered, hardly able to believe his prized Pokemon had been defeated. Tom let out a loud cry of triumph, and ran towards his Machoke, arms wide open, as if to embrace him. Instead, Machoke held out his hand blocking Tom, while he examined his nails on his other hand.  
  
"You- you- ungrateful little-!" Was all Tom could vent in frustration before he zapped Machoke back into his Pokeball.  
  
Jackie chuckled at Machoke's disobedience as he zapped Poliwrath back into his Pokeball. "Well, ya' beat me, Tom," Jackie said as he walked across the bloodstained floor over to Tom. "And as proof of your victory," Jackie reached into his vest, and pulled out a small brown and black badge, shaped like a small mallet, "here's my Powerbadge." Tom took a deep breath as he pocketed his prize and brushed back his short hair with his hand. "Hey Tom," Jackie said smiling "That was a good fight."  
  
Tom smiled back at Jackie. "Hey thanks. You put up a good fight yourself." Tom looked down at Porygon, who had remained silent throught the battle. "C'mon Porygon, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Tom was sitting in the Pokemon Center lounge couch, when the automatic doors opened, and in walked Jen. Jen noticed Tom sitting on the couch, and smiled. "Hi Tom," she said, giving her Pokeballs to the Nurse Joy for treatment. Tom shuffled over to make room for Jen on the couch. "Hey Tom, didja' get that badge yet?" she asked, sitting dow beside him. Tom dug his wallet out of his trench coat and flipped open the clear photo-holders, showing one of Tom's badges each.  
  
"Hey Jen," Tom asked, "Have you got any badges yet?"  
  
"You kidding? I sure have," Jen replied quickly, taking out her purse. She opened it and took out a Plexiglas-covered container, showing off five badges inside. The Darkbadge, Crestbadge, and three other badges Tom had never seen before were in the container.  
  
*******  
  
With their Pokemon fully recovered, Tom and Jen were just heading outside the Pokemon center when Jen asked, "Tom, how are your Pokemon doing?"  
  
Tom smiled. "Fine, my Machop just evolved," Tom said casually.  
  
"Really?" Jen asked. Tom nodded and pulled out Machoke's Pokeball, letting Machoke out again.  
  
"Machoke," Machoke yawned, bored.  
  
"Wow," Jen murmured. "Hey Tom about my Clefairy," She trailed off, as she plucked a Pokeball from her belt. When she opened it up, out came a Clefable.  
  
"You finally evolved her?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jen shrugged.  
  
Tom and Jen were so wrapped up in talking to each other, they hardly noticed Machoke and Clefable looking at each other admiringly.  
  
"Machoke," Machoke said, rippling his biceps again for Clefable, bearing a toothy grin.  
  
"Clefable!" Clefable gushed.  
  
This drew Tom and Jen's attention. "Look at that Tom," Jen cooed at the sight of Machoke and Clefable, gently jabbing Tom in the ribs with her elbow. Before they knew it, they were looking at each other. "Well, I, better get going," Jen said sheepishly, quickly shifting her gaze from Tom to the ground.  
  
"Yeah," Tom said, resetting his eyes to Porygon from Jen, "Me too."  
  
With that, Jen zapped Clefable back inside her Pokeball, and Tom did the same with Machoke. Then, without any more than a wave goodbye each, Tom and Jen parted ways again.  
  
-End  
  
*****************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
*Whew!* That was a big'n.....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
***************** 


	16. Rhydon VS Kangaskhan, Round II

******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XVI  
  
Saga V- Voltbadge Saga  
  
Chapter I- Rhydon VS. Kangaskhan, Round II  
  
******************  
  
Rhydon splashed the red-hot lava on his face. His armor-like skin hardly felt a burn as the lava trickled down his face. He rubbed his left eye. The swelling had gone down finally. He hadn't forgotten about what happened at Dillem Town. "Nor should that Kangaskhan," he thought to himself. Rhydon rose to his feet. "(If only I knew where that human was...)" He mumbled to himself.  
  
"(A human?)" A voice asked from behind him. Rhydon looked around, and found a Skarmory perched in a tree. "(I think I saw a human pass by here earlier today.)" The Skarmory cawed.  
  
"(Really?)" Rhydon asked, "(Which way was he headed?)"  
  
The Skarmory paused a few seconds, and then spoke. "(Ummm. yeah...I think he was headed...thataway.)" The Skarmory pointed in a direction with his wingtip.  
  
Rhydon curled his lip into a mean grin. "(Thanks.)" Rhydon trudged into the direction the Skarmory pointed out.  
  
"(Hey, no problem man!)" The Skarmory cawed after him.  
  
************  
  
Tom had his Pokedex in hand, searching through it as he walked, opening any entry at random. "You-'ve be-en loo-k-ing thr-ou-gh tha-t Po-ke-de-x for hou-rs n-ow," said Porygon, "Wha-t a-re y-ou do-ing?"  
  
"Well, when you walk for hours and hours on end," said Tom, "you gotta' find something to do."  
  
Then, Tom found an interesting Pokemon in his Pokedex. "Hey Porygon, what do you make of this Pokemon?" Tom asked his computerized companion, as he angled the Pokedex so Porygon could see it. There in the Pokedex screen was a picture of a pinkish-red and blue Pokemon, which looked somewhat like Porygon.  
  
"Porygon Two" Tom's Pokedex said. "The upgraded form of Porygon. Although a bit smaller than the original Porygon, Porygon Two is much faster, stronger, and more durable."  
  
"O-kay, I gu-e-ss," Porygon said.  
  
Just then, Tom could hear a faint rumbling in the distance. Behind him, a trail of dust was being kicked up, as it an object of massive force was charging towards them. The ground even began to shake beneath Tom and Porygon. Tom could make out a small figure in the dust cloud. It was moving- moving very fast- and it seemed to be charging right towards them. The figure became even clearer, and then the figure took shape. Tom's jaw dropped when he saw that it was the Rhydon he fought in Dillem Town, and he didn't seem to be too happy either. Before Tom could pluck a Pokeball from his belt, Rhydon lowered his horn and smashed into Porygon, sending it skidding far away. "Porygon!" Tom gasped as he ran to Porygon's side.  
  
"Rhy, rhy rhy rhy!" Rhydon roared.  
  
"He sa-ys..." began Porygon weakly, "to se-nd ou-t...Kan-gas-khan." Tom glared at Rhydon indignantly, and Rhydon glared beck at Tom with the same attitude. Tom plucked a Pokeball from his belt, and opened it. Out came Kangaskhan.  
  
As soon as their eyes met, Kangaskhan snarled. Rhydon snorted back.  
  
"Kangaskhan, Dynamicpunch!" Tom commanded.  
  
Kangaskhan pulled his arm back and balled his hand into a fist as Rhydon did the same. Kangaskhan and Rhydon both threw their punches simultaneously, which exploded with a brilliant flash of energy as soon as their knuckles it each other, knocking both Kangaskhan and Rhyon down. By the time Rhydon shook the ringing in his head, Kangaskhan charged at him and smacked him in the face with an Iron Tail attack. Rhydon fell backwards, blood oozing from his cut lip. Before Kangaskhan could land another attack, Rhydon grabbed Kangaskhan by the horns and smashed his own horn into Kangaskhan's face with a Headbutt. Kangaskhan staggered backwards, holding his bleeding nose. Rhydon charged up another Dynamicpunch, and punched Kangaskhan in the gut, the energy-packed punch sent Kangaskhan skidding a few meters backwards.  
  
Tom rushed to Kangaskhan's side. "Don't give up, Kangaskhan!" Tom encouraged his Pokemon. Kangaskhan sat up and spat out some phlegm. With a heavy grunt, Kangaskhan got to his feet and wiped away some blood that was trickling down his chin from his nostrils. Rhydon spat on the ground, and rubbed his bloody lip.  
  
"Alright, Kangaskhan, Shadow ball!" Tom commanded. Kangaskhan's eyes began to glow an eerie red-black and formed a ball of black light in his hand.  
  
Rhydon was not going to wait. He charged at Kangaskhan with a Take Down attack as Kangaskhan held the Shadow Ball tightly in his hand. "Kangaskhan, use his horn!" Tom called.  
  
When Rhydon neared Kangaskhan, Kangaskhan grabbed onto Rhydon's horn and shoved the Shadow Ball into Rhydon's face. Rhydon staggered to his side clumsily before falling over. Tired and worn down, Rhydon groggily got to his feet and glared at Kangaskhan again.  
  
Rhydon growled a threat. And with that, Rhydon trudged off into the distance, making a retreat.  
  
Tom ran over to Kangaskhan, and threw his arms around him. "Nice job, Kangaskhan!" Tom cheered.  
  
"Khan!" Kangaskhan roared, readily accepting the praise as he was zapped back inside his Pokeball. Tom walked over to Porygon, still damaged from Rhydon's Take Down. "You okay, Porygon?" Tom asked.  
  
"Ju-st as lo-ng as we fin-d a Po-ke-mon cen-ter," Porygon said. Tom scooped Porygon up in his arms, and continued down the path towards Ionica City.  
  
-End...for now....  
  
**************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Well well well, I told you Rhydon would be back, and it looks like we'll be seeing even more of him! Yipee!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************** 


	17. Electeriffic!

**************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XVII  
  
Saga V- Voltbadge Saga  
  
Chapter II- Electeriffic  
  
*************  
  
Tom and Porygon stood outside the towering Ionica City Pokemon Gym. "Ready, Porygon?" Tom asked his Pokemon.  
  
Porygon quickly nodded once and said, "Le-t's do it."  
  
The gym was brightly lit inside, so bright that it nearly blinded Tom as he and Porygon walked down the wide halls, looking for the gym leader. Suddenly, a blast of electricity shot down from out of nowhere, striking the ground inches from Tom's foot. Jumping back in surprise, Tom looked where the electricity hit the floor, leavign a smouldering black mark. Suddenly, Porygon said, "Up th-ere, T-om!"  
  
Tom looked where Porygon's nose was pointing, and found a small, steely-looking Pokemon with two magnets jutting out of its sides, gently floating in the air.  
  
"Magnemite," it said. Tom pulled out his Pokedex, and aimed it at the creature.  
  
"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon." Tom's Pokedex said. "Using its two magnets, it can generate bolts of electricity, which it fires at its opponents. Its steel-like body can withstand most attack. Strangely, this Pokemon is attracted to electromagnetic waves. Magnemite are one of the few Pokemon who have no gender. Because of this, their origin is still unknown."  
  
Then, the Magnemite charged up another Thunderbolt between its two magnets, when a faint voice called to it. "That's enough Magnemite, fall back." Tom and Porygon turned to see who had spoken to the magnet Pokemon. In the middle of the hall stood a young girl, looking up at Magnemite. "I said, stop attacking."  
  
Her bright blonde long hair hung down near to her waist, and her bright blue eyes quickly connected with Tom's as Magnemite fell still.  
  
"Magnemite," the Pokemon obeyed, backing off and disappearing into the depths of the gym.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," the girl said walking towards Tom and Porygon, "Magnemite can be quite protective of this gym sometimes. Oh, by the way, my name's Ampre." She extended her hand towards Tom.  
  
Tom extended his own and shook hers. "Mine's Tom." He said. "Hey, are you the Gym leader here?" Tom asked.  
  
Ampre nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Why? You want a battle?" she asked.  
  
Tom nodded. "Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Well if you want a fight," said Ampre, "you've got one. Since it's my Gym, we battle under my rules. Best out of three, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
*****************  
  
Tom with Porygon stood on their sides of the battlefield. Tom, being the challenger, had to send out his Pokemon first. Plucking a ball from his belt, Tom quickly opened it up. "Go, Quilava!" The red mass of energy shooting from the ball solidified into Tom's Quilava.  
  
Ampre brushed her hair aside with her fingers, and brought it back with a Pokeball in her hand.  
  
"Go, Chinchou!" Ampre's Pokemon materialized into a strange, blue Pokemon. Tom pulled out his Pokedex again.  
  
"Chinchou, the angler Pokemon. It's two antennae shoot both positive and negative electricity between them. It uses this electricity to shoot at enemies when attacked. This Pokemon is a strange combination of water and electric types."  
  
"Water and Electric, huh?" Tom thought to himself. "That could be a problem for Quilava, better not use fire attacks." focusing on the battle, Tom ordered, "Quilava, Strength!"  
  
"Chinchou, Hydro Pump!" Ampre commanded.  
  
At Tom's comman, Quilava reared up before charging at Chinchou. As soon as Quilava neared Chinchou, Chinchou shot out a powerful blast of water from his mouth, blasting onto Quilava. The hissing of extinguishing fires filled the air as Quilava fell over, defeated.  
  
"Dammit," Tom muttered under his breath. "Quilava, return!" Tom said as he zapped Quilava back inside her Pokeball. Ampre returned Chinchou back to his Pokeball.  
  
Tom looked at Porygon. "Go for it, Porygon!" He said. Porygon nodded once, and drove out to the battlefield. Ampre plucked another Pokeball from behind her, and let out the Pokemon inside.  
  
"Ele-bruu!" he said.  
  
"Electabuzz, the electric Pokemon, the evolved form of Elekid." Tom's Pokedex said. "Using its natural electric abilities, it can shoot out powerful blasts of electricity. Electabuzz are usually found hanging around near sources of great electricity. However, for reasons unknown, Electabuzz hate the color red, and they will charge anything red relentlessly."  
  
"Porygon, Tri-Attack!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!" Ampre ordered.  
  
Electabuzz pulled back his fist and channeled electricity into it, letting it spray sparks everywhere. Porygon's nose began to glow a red hue, his left foot began to glow an icy blue, while his right foot began to glow a yellowish tint as Electabuzz charged at Porygon hitting him with his electric fist. The blow sent Porygon skidding back a few feet, with Porygon soon regaining balance. As soon as Electabuzz wound back another fist, Porygon shot a blast of fire from his nose, a beam of ice from his left foot, and a blast of electricity from his right foot. All three beams hit Electabuzz dead on, with the Ice Beam hitting Electabuzz's shoulder. Soon, Electabuzz was completely encased in ice, collapsing clumsily to the floor.  
  
Ampre groaned. "Pretty good," shwesaid, zapping Electabuzz back inside his Pokeball. Porygon drove back to Tom.  
  
Ampre pulled another Pokeball mysteriously from out of nowhere and opened it up, the red mass of energy shooting from the ball quickly forming into a Pokemon. Tom pulled out his Pokedex again.  
  
"Ampharos, the Beacon Pokemon. The evolved form of Mareep, following its Flaaffy stage." Tom's Pokedex said. Tom put his Pokedex back in his jacket pocket.  
  
Porygon nudged Tom's leg. "To-m, tha-t Am-pha-ro-s l-oo-ks ve-ry tou-gh," Porygon said.  
  
Tom nodded. "Yeah. I bet it's on a pretty high level, too. So that's why..." Tom trailed off as he plucked a Pokeball from his belt, and opened it up, "...I'm choosing you, Machoke!" Tom said, as the Pokeball opened, letting out Machoke.  
  
"Ma, choke." Machoke grumbled.  
  
A smug grin smeared across Tom's face. "Alright Machoke, Ice Punch!" Tom commanded.  
  
Machoke yawned, grumbled some more, and sat down. Tom's jaw could have dropped to the floor. "Machoke! Ice Punch!" Tom pleaded. Machoke yawned again, ignoring Tom.  
  
Ampre chuckled. "I see he doesn't think much of you, Tom." She taunted.  
  
Tom ignored Ampre and continued to beg Machoke. "Please Machoke? Ice Punch? Please?" Tom's pleas fell onto Machoke's closed ears. Tom slumped to his knees, disgraced.  
  
Ampre rolled her eyes. "This one's over."  
  
Tom hung his head low. She was right. He had lost by default. "Machoke return!" Tom muttered angrily as he zapped his lazy Pokemon back inside his Pokeball. Tom got back to his feet.  
  
"Too bad Tom," Ampre said, "You could've beaten me." Tom was too ashamed to even speak. "You're welcome to try again sometime," she said. "Until then, talk with that Machoke," she said as Tom made his way back to the Pokemon center.  
  
-End  
  
******************************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
awwwwww.....poor widdle Tom wost....[/3-year old voice]  
  
Yes, yes, he lost. (blankly) Boo hoo. But hey, there's always next Chapter!!! ^_^  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
****************************** 


	18. Run Away

*******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XVIII  
  
Saga V- Voltbadge Saga  
  
Chapter II- Run Away  
  
*******************  
  
Everything was perfect. Not only had she gotten a new badge, but also was now two badges away from being able to enter the Pokemon League. With a big smile on her face, Jen walked into the Ionica Pokemon center. Yet when she saw Tom, slumped down on the lounge couch, she was shocked.  
  
He looked absolutely horrible. He barley looked like the cheery, optimistic Tom she had met before. He now had his face buried in his hands, hardly showing any visual vital signs. Porygon was beside him on the floor, and strangely, his ever-constant shape seemed sad as well. Porygon backed up so Jen could sit down by Tom. "Tom?" she asked, yet Tom was unresponsive. "Tom?" she asked again.  
  
Then Tom looked like he was about to say something, but instead he let out a heavy sigh. "You tell her, Porygon," He mumbled. Porygon nodded, and drove away to the adjacent corner, beckoning Jen to follow.  
  
After Porygon told Jen about the whole episode where Machoke utterly disgraced Tom in his battle with Ampre, Jen sat back down by Tom. "Don't feel bad, Tom," she said trying to heal Tom's shattered pride. "If it makes you feel any better, practically every trainer has a problem Pokemon."  
  
Tom sighed again. "That little ungrateful..." Tom's words trailed off into an incoherent mutter.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Tom," Jen began, "My Clefable's been acting up too. Seems as though she doesn't like being bossed around too much." Tom looked at Jen. "This one battle I...we...had on the way here, I...guess I was...a little too harsh on her." Jen sighed. "I think she hates me now," Jen groaned.  
  
"At least she hates you," Tom said, "I swear my Machoke loves to screw with me."  
  
Jen paused. "There's got to be some kind of solution to this...."  
  
************  
  
When Jen and Tom's Pokemon were treated and had recovered, they made their way outside to a park for some lunch. "Hey Tom," Jen said, "how about you let me have your Machoke awhile," she paused to swallow a mouthful "...and I give you Clefable for awhile?"  
  
"A trade?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe with a little time apart from us, they'll eventually tolerate us."  
  
"Hey yeah, that might work, Jen."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tom quickly chugged down his soda, and then let Machoke out of his Pokeball. Jen quickly wiped her lips with her paper napkin, and let out Clefable. Once again, Clefable's eyes met Machoke's. "All right Machoke," Tom said calmly, "You're Jen's now." Machoke looked at Tom in a strange way.  
  
"Choke...?"  
  
"You too, Clefable. You go with Tom," Jen said with the same tone as Tom had.  
  
"Fable...?" Clefable asked confused. Then almost simultaneously they both burst out in laughter.  
  
"The-y sa-y th-at no hu-man-s te-ll th-em wha-t to do." Porygon said, translating Machoke and Clefable's words.  
  
Jen groaned. "Now I do know she hates me."  
  
Then, with lightning quick movement, Machoke shoved Tom backwards into Jen. Tom and Jen landed on the ground with a thud, and Machoke and Clefable ran off. "Clefable!" Jen blurted, shocked and surprised. Jen pushed Tom off of her, got to her feet, and ran after Machoke and Clefable. But alas, Machoke and Clefable were well ahead of Jen, and she soon dropped to her knees exhausted. She then put her head in her hands and cried. When Tom finally caught up to Jen, he was winded and near breathless. Tom knelt beside Jen, and looked over the horizon, after their departed Pokemon.  
  
-End  
  
**************************  
  
The Asylum's Note:  
  
Sniff...boo hoo! Machoke and Clefable run off, in effect saying "Screw off, whimpy humans." Not much of a chapter...okay, not much of this fic's genre, but hey, it gets much better!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)   
  
************************* 


	19. Psycho Circuis

**************************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter IXX  
  
Saga V- Voltbadge Saga  
  
Chapter IV- Psycho Circus (with Props. to KISS)  
  
**************************  
  
Jen had been an emotional wreck after Machoke and Clefable ran away. Never before had Tom seen Jen so sad, and never again did Tom want to see her so. Even though Tom was glad to have Machoke off of his hands, it was his compassionate side which begged Tom to find him,  
  
After a week of research at the Pokemon library of Ionica, Tom found that Pinsirs are excellent trackers. Using his Pinsir, Tom was sure to find Machoke and Clefable again. Jen was in the Pokemon center as usual, with her Pokemon. Even her Totodile, Exeggcute and Snorlax looked sad. Tom sat down by Jen and told her about his findings. Tom suggested that he use Pinsir to locate their runaway Pokemon. Jen agreed wearily.  
  
*********  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna' work, Tom?" Jen asked Tom for the fourth time.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Tom said, a little irritated at Jen's repetitiveness. The two walked out into the park where Machoke and Clefable escaped. "Come on out, Pinsir!" Tom said as he let Pinsir out of her Pokeball. "Pinsir, see if you can pick up Machoke's scent from here," Tom instructed. Pinsir clashed her claws once and then stooped low to the ground. Pinsir sniffed the ground awhile and then rose. With her long spindly arm, she pointed in a direction. "There!" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"That must be where they went!" Jen threw her arms around Pinsir. "Oh, thank you, Pinsir!" she gushed. Pinsir clashed her claws twice in confusion as Tom zapped her back inside the Pokeball.  
  
They walked for a few hours more looking for Machoke and Clefable's whereabouts. Their trek took them underneath some power lines near the Ionica City Square, where a power pole had a black-and-white poster sloppily attached to it. "A Pokemon circus?" Tom questioned as he and Jen passed by the pole. But Jen stopped and looked at the poster more closely. Then she shrieked, "Tom! Tom! Look! It's Clefable!"  
  
Tom quickly turned around and dashed towards Jen. "Ho-w ca-n y-ou kn-ow it- 's Cle-fa-bl-e?" Porygon asked.  
  
"I'd know that little dimple underneath her left eye anywhere!" Jen stated firmly. Sure enough, there was a picture of a Clefable on the poster- the "Amazing Flying Clefable" as the poster advertised.  
  
"Now appearing in the Pokering Circus, Ionica City Square, Today at 5:30 pm. ONE DAY ONLY."  
  
Tom quickly glanced at his watch. "It's already over," he said, "but if we hurry, we might be able to catch the circus before it packs up and leaves."  
  
"Then what are you standing around for?" Jen asked, taking off, "Move!"  
  
**************  
  
Machoke slammed his hands down on the desk. "What is it now, Machoke?" the fat, red-suited man behind the desk asked.  
  
Machoke growled rather angrily. Clefable, who was sitting on a costume box, sighed heavily. Just then a Sizor came from behind the tent curtain, and stood in between Machoke and the man. The Sizor then faced the man and waved his claws about in a strange pattern, almost as if using sign language.  
  
"No, Machoke," the man said, "You, and that Clefable, have a one year contract, remember?" the man said as he pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper from his desk. "Until a year passes, you, belong to me."  
  
Machoke sneered, pressing on. Once again, the Sizor waved his large claws about.  
  
"I don't care if you've had enough," The man said, "A deal is a deal. Now live with it."  
  
Machoke's temper flared. Machoke pulled his arm back and then threw it at the man. However, with lightning-fast speed the Sizor shot his claw out, catching Machoke's fist before it hit the man. The Sizor shook his head at Machoke, muttering with contempt.  
  
With that, the Sizor's other claw began to glow and he smashed it into Machoke, sending Machoke flying backwards. "Clefable!" Clefable shrieked, rushing down off the box to Machoke's side. Machoke sat up, wiping a bit of blood off his chin. Sizor flapped his wings and rattled his claws, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"All right then," said the fat man, "You want to fight? Sizor, sic 'em."  
  
Machoke got to his feet, put his hand inside his other palm, and cracked his knuckles. He too was getting ready for a bruising.  
  
Machoke charged at Sizor looking to land an Ice Punch, but Sizor quickly side stepped out of harm's way and buried his glowing claw into Machoke's gut with a Metal Claw attack. Machoke staggered back holding his stomach, sputtering and weezing heavily. Before Machoke could regain his composure, Sizor wound his arm back and took a wild Slash at Machoke. Sizor's claw cut Machoke's cheek, and blood sprayed across Sizor's claw and Machoke's face. Machoke gripped his bloody cheek in pain, the blood dripping from between his fingers and onto the floor.  
  
Just then the curtain to the tent opened, and in walked Tom, Porygon and Jen. "Hey, would anyone happen to know about a runaw-" Tom's words were cut short as he saw Machoke, still holding his bloody face. "Machoke!" Tom gasped.  
  
The Sizor turned to Tom and flexed his bloody claw. "Sizor," he gorwled, as if telling Tom to back off.  
  
"Hey Tom, It's Clefable!" Jen squealed in delight. At the mention of her name, Clefable perked up to Jen's voice.  
  
"Clefable!" she said joyfully.  
  
"I see you know my two new stars," The man in the red suit spoke up. Tom and Jen turned to the man. "Allow me to introduce myself," The man said. "My name is Charles. Charles Ringlink," the man said. "I am the ringleader of this here circus."  
  
At that moment, Tom rushed at Charles, and grabbed him by the collar. "What happened to my Machoke?" Tom yelled angrily in Charles' face. Just then, The Sizor shot his claw in front of Tom's face and pushed him away.  
  
"And this is my assistant, Sizor," Charles said smugly, watching Tom glare angrily at the Sizor.  
  
"Look, Charles," Jen said calmly, "I don't want any trouble, so let us have our Pokemon back."  
  
"Oh?" Charles mused, "These are your Pokemon?" He asked. Jen nodded. "Well, that's just too bad," Charles said as he pulled out he rolled up paper from his desk. "This here's a full year contract, which both your Pokemon signed." Charles unrolled the paper on the desk. Sure enough, at the bottom of the contract were Machoke and Clefable's respective handprints.  
  
Tom glared angrily at Charles. "You rip up that contract. Now," Tom threatened. At that moment, the Sizor stepped in between Tom and Charles separating the two again.  
  
This was just the moment Machoke was waiting for. With all attention away from him, Machoke charged at Sizor again , thowing an Ice Punch at the Sizor's cheek. The hit looked effective as Sizor staggered back a few steps, rubbing his swelling chin. However, Sizor merely wiped the bit of frost off his chin where the Ice Punch hit, hardly damaged at all. As Machoke wound back another Ice Punch, the Sizor wound back his own arm and slashed Machoke again, cutting across his chest. Machoke was sent flying backwards again, blood flying over the floor, right beside Clefable. "Clefable!" Clefable gasped as she knelt to Machoke's side. Then Clefable stood up. "Clefable!" She growled angrily.  
  
Jen smirked. "Clefable, Fire Punch!" Jen commanded.  
  
Clefable began to generate a fireball around her clenched fist, and then threw the fiery punch at Sizor. The punch caught Sizor in the gut, leaving a black burn mark upon Sizor's steel-like skin. Sizor staggered back a bit, letting Clefable land another Fire punch at Sizor's face, with the Sizor's head snapping back at the force of the blow. But before Clefable could attack again, Sizor pulled back his claw and took a fierce swipe at Clefable. The Slash attack hit Clefable on the cheek, instantly levelling her, spattering blood across her face. "Oh God! Clefable!" Jen gasped, as she daringly ran past Sizor to Clefable's side.  
  
"Clefable..." Clefable groaned weakly.  
  
Jen hugged Clefable. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Tom was about ready to admit defeat again, when Machoke stood by him. "Machoke?" Tom said in surprise. "Is Machoke really willing to fight with me instead of against me?" Tom asked himself. Now was the time to find out. "Machoke, Dynamicpunch!"  
  
Machoke charged his fist with energy and then hurled it at Sizor. But like before, Sizor dodged the assault and hit Machoke again with the Metal Claw attack. But his time Machoke gave one piercing cry, and then began to glow. Machoke's glowing silhouette grew and altered in shape, and as Tom, Sizor, and Charles sheilded their eyes, the glow finally faded. What resulted made Tom gasp in awe. Standing before them was a newly evolved Machamp.  
  
Charles stepped forward nervously. "Sizor, Slash!"  
  
Sizor once again pulled his arm back, but with a quick jerk from his shoulder, Machamp hit him with a Dynamicpunch in the gut. Sizor staggered back, only to receive a brutal four-armed Cross Chop from Machamp to his face. Sizor wobbled back and forth and then fell over, defeated.  
  
Charles backed away from Jen, as she slowly walked towards him, an angry glare in her eye. "Umm. yeah... the contract..." Charles fumbled for words as he grabbed the contract. Holding it up for Jen to see, Charles quickly ripped it to shreds.  
  
"Charles," Jen began "You should know better than to treat Pokemon that way," she said harshly. Charles nodded in fear.  
  
"My..my..my dear lady.." Charles stuttered, "I see the... the error of my ways." He said apologetically. "Do you think you and you Pokemon can pardon me?" he asked.  
  
Jen paused a second, then put her hands on Charles' shoulders. "No," she said as she lifted her knee and drove it forcefully between Charles' legs. Jen zapped Clefable back inside her Pokeball. "C'mon, Tom. Let's go," she said as Tom zapped Machamp back inside his Pokeball, leaving Charles to sink to the ground and wince.  
  
************  
  
Tom and Jen were walking back to the Ionica Pokemon center, having found and re-befriended their runaway Pokemon. "Tom, thanks for helping me find Clefable again," Jen said.  
  
"You're welcome, Jen." he replied.  
  
After healing their Pokemon, Tom and Jen decided to go their separate ways once more. As Tom waved Jen goodbye as she left the city limits, Tom headed back to the Pokemon gym.  
  
-End  
  
***********************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
*yawn* too..late...at night....so....sleepy....  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
*********************** 


	20. Electeriffic, Round II

***********************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XX  
  
Saga V- Voltbadge Saga  
  
Chapter V- Electeriffic, Round II  
  
***********************  
  
Tom swung the doors to the Ionica Pokemon Gym wide open. "Back already?" Ampre asked as Tom walked towards her with Porygon close behind. "Hey, has that Machoke changed any?" She asked as Tom stood in front of her at the battlefield.  
  
"Not only has he changed," Tom said smugly, "he's evolved. Ampre, I challenge you to a re-match."  
  
Ampre nodded. "Sure, whatever," She shrugged.  
  
Tom, Porygon, and Ampre took their respective sides of the battlefield. "Hey Ampre!" Tom called to his opponent, "Let's have a rematch between my Machamp and that Ampharos."  
  
Ampre nodded, and took out a Pokeball from behind her. "Sure, I kinda' wanted to see how though that Machoke was anyway,"  
  
"Come on out, Machamp!" Tom commanded, as Machamp was let out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Machamp!" he roared, flexing his four muscular arms.  
  
"Come out, Ampharos!" Ampre said as she let her Ampharos out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Ampharos!" he cried.  
  
"Machamp, let's show her how 'dynamic' we can be! Dynamicpunch!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Ampharos, let's show that hotshot who's really hot! Thunder!" Ampre commanded.  
  
Machamp pulled back his top left arm and focused some energy into his fist. Ampharos hunched over, charging up electricity for his Thunder attack. Machamp rushed at Ampharos and threw a brutal Dynamicpunch at him. But at just the right moment Ampharos tilted his head, narrowly avoiding the explosive Dynamicpunch. Then with a mighty cry, Ampharos let his Thunder attack loose at Machamp. Machamp screeched as the electricity coursed throughout his body, with Ampharos still pumping volt after volt through him. When the massive shock was over, Machamp fell to the ground. But before Ampre and Ampharos could celebrate, Machamp steadily trudged back up to his feet. "Wow," Ampre thought, "That is a tough Machamp..."  
  
"Machamp, Body Slam!" Tom ordered.  
  
Machamp suddenlt leapt into the air. And with a bone-shattering thud, he landed right on top of Ampharos. When Machamp rolled off of the flattened Pokemon, Ampharos could hardly move.  
  
"Ampharos!" Ampre gasped.  
  
"I told you we were tough." Tom smirked. "Machamp! Finish him off! Earthquake!" Tom commanded.  
  
Machamp stepped back from Ampharos and raised his foot, ready to stomp the ground. However, with one huge burst of energy, Ampharos charged up more electricity into his body and then shot it out at Machamp. Machamp was knocked over by the blow again and lay on the ground, twitching and hardly able to move. "Alright, Ampharos!" Ampre cheered.  
  
Machamp and Ampharos slowly got to their feet. Tom and Ampre nervously bit their lower lips as they watched their Pokemon struggle to stand. "Machamp, use Fire Punch!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Ampharos, Thunderpunch!" Ampre ordered.  
  
Machamp pulled back his lower right arm and generated a flaming fireball around his fist. Ampharos pulled back his arm too and channeled electricity into his fist. Simultaneously, the two Pokemon lunged at each other, wielding their special punches. But to Ampre's dismay, Ampharos' body froze from his aching body, allowing Machamp to land a fiery punch right underneath Ampharos' chin. Ampharos screeched, stumbled, and then fell over.  
  
"Machamp, finish him off this time!" Tom commanded, "Earthquake!" Machamp raised his foot once again, and stomped the ground forcefully, creating a fissure in the battlefield that traveled towards Ampharos, shaking the ground beneath him. Ampharos bounced all over the battlefield where he landed beside Ampre on his back, defeated.  
  
"Ampharos!" Ampre gasped as she held he Pokemon in her arms.  
  
Tom smirked. "Looks like I win," he said as he and Porygon walked towards Ampre.  
  
Ampre sighed. "Yeah, I guess so," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a thunder-bolt shaped badge, and placed it in Tom's hand. "This is my Voltbadge," she said. "Not many people have beaten me, so be honored to have it."  
  
"Thanks," said Tom, zapping Machamp back into his Pokeball, "I will."  
  
Just as Tom was about to leave, Ampre called after him. "Hey Tom!" Tom and Porygon turned around to see Ampre walking towards them with Ampharos in her arms. "Y'know Tom," Amprem began "My Ampharos has always been unhappy in this Gym," she said. "He's always wanted to travel the world, and that's what you're doing, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Now that you've beaten me, I think you could use a good electric type," she said. "Will you take Ampharos?" she asked.  
  
Ampharos looked at Tom, and looked at him with a pleading glaze in his eyes.  
  
Tom smiled. "Sure. I'll take good care of your Ampharos," he said as he took Ampharos into his arms and left the Gym.  
  
********  
  
Tom was waiting for Machamp and Ampharos to be healed at the Pokemon Center. "We-ll T-om," Porygon said, "Whe-re ar-e we go-in-g n-ow?" Porygon asked.  
  
"East," Tom replied, "East to Hydro City."  
  
As soon as Tom's Pokemon were healed, he sent Kangaskhan to the care of a local professor in Ionica, knowing that a trainer can only have six Pokemon at a time, and Tom already had Porygon, Doduo, Ampharos, Machamp, Hitmonlee and Quilava.  
  
Tom and Porygon headed out of the Pokemon Center, and began their travel east to Hydro City.  
  
-End  
  
*******************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
*sigh*  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******************* 


	21. Major Ursa's

*******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned style!  
  
Chapter XXI  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter I- Major Ursa's  
  
*******************  
  
Tom stuffed his hands inside his jacket pockets. It had been almost ten months since he left his home in Yorin Town. He thought about his parents, wondering how they were doing without him. Tom sighed. "Anything to get out of that dull town," Tom thought as he and Porygon walked.  
  
Just then, Tom saw a strange figure hanging onto a tree. "What do you s'pose that is?" Tom asked Porygon. Porygon shook its head as if to shrug. Tom pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at the creature.  
  
"Teddiursa, the Littlebear Pokemon." The Pokedex said in the same old dull synthesized voice. "Using its incredible sense of smell, it can smell different kinds of food from miles away. Teddiursa spends most of its days gathering food, and storing it in its underground lair. Hibernates from late summer to mid spring."  
  
Tom stuffed his Pokedex back in his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "I'm gonna' catch this one!" he thought aloud, as he enlarged the tiny red and white ball. "Pokeball, go!" Tom yelled as he hurled the sphere at the Teddiursa. Tom's sudden cry made the Teddiursa turn her head just in time for it to see the Pokeball coming at her. She dropped her grip on the tree, falling to the ground and narrowly missing the Pokeball. "Dammit!" Tom cussed under his breath.  
  
"Ursa!" the Teddiursa growled, obviously displeased.  
  
With a quick jump, the Teddiursa lunged at Tom with her claws extended. Porygon quickly stood in the way of Teddiursa, taking the Pokemon's Slash attack for Tom. Porygon's head shook, sporting a large tear on its forehead. With another Slash, the Teddiursa knocked Porygon over, ripping Porygon's surface even more just below the eye. Porygon toppled over. "Ow," Porygon muttered.  
  
Then with lightning-quick speed, Porygon rightened itself, and buried its nose deep into Teddiursa's gut with a mighty lunge in a Take Down attack. Teddiursa flew a few feet back, hiting the tree with such force that she almost broke it in two. Teddiursa fell down behind a bush, groaning loudly. Suddenly, the bush began to glow with a blinding flash of light, and almost as suddenly as it began the glow stopped, and a large figure stood up from behind the bush. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Ursaring, the Hibernant Pokemon." Tom's Pokedex said. "Usually spends its time gathering food, and sleeping. It's habits are similar to it's pre- evolution, Teddiursa, except it sleeps a lot more. Ursarings are usually docile creatures, but become highly vicious when angered." Tom looked at Ursaring. She looked very angry to him. In fact, she looked very angry at him. Ursaring stepped out from behind the bush. Then, raising her huge paw, she Slashed Porygon again sending the Pokemon flying a few feet back. Tom started to back away from the Ursaring, who was now slowly advancing on him.  
  
"Oh damn," Tom squeaked, quickly plucking a Pokeball from his belt. "Come out, Hitmonlee!"  
  
The Pokeball opened, and from the red beam shooting out materialized Tom's Hitmonlee. The two Pokemon began to stare at each other, growling vehemently.  
  
"Hitmonlee, Jump Kick!" Tom commanded.  
  
Hitmonlee jumped into the air and shot his foot out, which hit Ursaring in the nose. Ursaring fell down backwards, holding her bleeding nose. Tom quickly reached for another Pokeball. While Ursaring was still on the ground holding her bloody nose, Tom quickly chucked the ball at her. "Pokeball, go!"  
  
Ursaring looked up in time to see the ball being thrown at her again. The ball clonked Ursaring on the forehead, and she was zapped inside. The ball rocked back and forth on the ground, with Ursaring trying to break free of the Ball's hold. But within seconds, the ball stopped it's shaking. Ursaring was caught. "Yahoo!" Tom cried as he ran to the ball and scooped it up. Soon, the ball began to glow a white hue, as it was instantly teleported to the Professor in Ionica, the same Professor who took Kangaskhan.  
  
Tom walked over to Porygon, who was still a bit woozy from Ursaring's assault. "You okay, Porygon?" Tom asked. Porygon weakly nodded. Tom zapped Hitmonlee back in his ball, and he and Porygon continued down to Hydro City.  
  
-End  
  
*****************  
  
The Asylum's note  
  
Whew! I havn't updated this in a looooooong time!  
  
***************** 


	22. R' Marks the Dirtbag

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXII  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter II- "'R' Marks the Dirtbag"  
  
***************  
  
Tom could not help but grin to himself. "Only three more badges to go!" He cheered to himself. "Hey Porygon, wanna' stop in Mega City for awhile?"  
  
"Why?" Porygon asked.  
  
"Well, it is the largest city in this region," said Tom, "Who knows? We might be able to find a place to relax for a few weeks." Tom groaned, rubbing his leg, "Besides, all this walking is killing me."  
  
"Fi-ne. Wha-t-ev-er."  
  
Suddenly, Tom heard a faint scream. "What was that?" Tom asked, turning to Porygon. Porygon shook his head, lost for an answer. Just then, another scream filled the air. "C'mon, Porygon," Tom said, starting a dash in the direction of the scream, "we better check this out!"  
  
The man in black held a cold, unforgiving gun to the young woman's head. "C'mon, bitch! For the last time, gimme' all your Pokemon, now!" He said in a deep, harsh voice.  
  
"Go fuck a bottle," the woman hissed angrily, still struggling to free herself of the man's grasp. The man pushed his gun deeper into the woman's short, purple-dyed hair, his finger curling around the trigger.  
  
Just then, the man felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to receive a blinding smack on his eyes. Tom had forgotten the feeling of smashing his knuckles into someone else's face, and he was happy to be reminded. Before Tom could move another muscle, the attacker swung his arm around and jabbed the barrel of his pistol into Tom's nose. "I don't like heroes," the man snarled angrily as a dribble of blood leaked from his nostril.  
  
Suddenly, the woman wound her leg forward and drove it into her attacker's knee. The man yelped as he collapsed, letting the woman pull herself free. Without a second of delay, Tom lunged at the man's arm, wrestling away the gun from his hand. The gunman staggered back to his feet, placing one foot on Tom's leg as he tried to pry Tom off of his arm. With his grip beginning to slip, Tom suddeny threw himself into the man's chest, smashing his elbow into his nose. The attacker's head snapped backwards, stunned from the blow. Winding himself back up again, Tom smashed his elbow into the gunman's nose again, completely flooring him as Tom snatched away the gun. Tom quickly tossed the pistol into the waiting hands of Machamp, who crushed the gun effortlessly in a heartbeat.  
  
Before the attacker could get back up, Tom tackled him in the back, flooring both immediately. Turning the man over, Tom pinned the criminal's back to the ground. What Tom saw then, emblazoned on the man's black shirt, made him pause. It was a large red letter "R".  
  
Tom's momeory suddenly jarred. While Tom was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the criminal reach his hand into his pants' pocket, and quickly hold a small spraying container to Tom's face. With a quick movement of his finger, the felon sprayed Tom in the face with a quick puff of mist. Tom fell on his back, gripping his face in pain of the sudden burning sensation that was now tingling thought his face. After jumping to his feet, the criminal quickly fled.  
  
Machamp knelt beside his trainer, worrying deeply as Tom rubbed his stinging face. When Tom could open his eyes again, able to bear the burning pain, he glanced at the woman who now knelt beside him. The only thing about her that stood put apart from her bright purple hair was her tank-top shirt, modelled like a Yanma face.  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are," the woman said, helping Tom to his feet.  
  
Tom wiped the strange liquid off his face, and looked back at the woman. "Ouch...no problem," Tom groaned, trying to smile. "Who was that?" Tom asked the girl.  
  
"Didn't you know?" She asked quizzically. "That was a member of Team Rocket."  
  
Team Rocket. Tom's racing mind suddenly froze on one memory. New Cinnabar, and the man who stuffed Jen's fossil at him. "Of course," Tom murmured, "Team Rocket!"  
  
The girl interrupted Tom's thoughts. "My name's Sabre," She said, extending her hand in a gesture of friendship. Tom reached out his likewise and shook hers.  
  
"Mine's Tom. And this is my Porygon," Tom said, looking at Porygon, who had remained silent this whole time.  
  
Then, Porygon spoke to Sabre. "Wha-t is th-is Te-am Ro-ck-e-t?" Porygon asked.  
  
Sabre sighed, and crouched down to Porygon. "It's a long story."  
  
-End  
  
************************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Whaaaaahoooo! My computer has finally been fixed, and I can write another chapter! Whooooohooo!!!!!!  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
************************ 


	23. The Chapter with no name Strikes Back!

************************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXIII  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter III- The Chapter with no Name Returns!  
  
************************  
  
Tom pressed the damp towel across his face. He, Sabre and Porygon were at a local Cafe within Mega City. Wiping away the last of the painful liquid from his face, Tom put the towel down back on the table. "Feeling better?" Sabre asked. Tom nodded.  
  
"So what's this about the Team Rocket problems here?" Tom asked Sabre, as if he was urging her to tell him an unfinished story. "Oh, right," Sabre hummed, as her mind wandered, trying to pick up where she left off.  
  
"Team Rocket is an underground criminal gang, and they're quite a problem in Mega City. The police has been trying to crack them down, but nothing's working. They finally gave up last year and handed the job to the National Guard. The Guard thinks that the Rockets have one of their bases here, but we haven't found any."  
  
Tom's ears suddenly perked. "We?"  
  
Sabre gagged. "Did I say we?" She laughed, trying to smile. When Tom only gave Sabre a tired look, she groaned. "All right. I'm a spy hired by the Guard. Happy?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tom. "Now, where were you...?"  
  
"Sheesh," Sabre muttered, a bit unhappily. "Well, aside from me helping the police here take down the Rockets, that's all."  
  
"You're trying to take down Team Rocket?" Tom asked.  
  
"No, just the ones in Mega City," said Sabre. "I'm not having much luck, though," she said, "I think that it's all just no use..."  
  
Just then, Tom put his hand on Sabre's. "Sabre, listen. I could help if you wanted-"  
  
Sabre almost choked in surprise. "What?" she blurted. "You realize how much shit I'd be in if one of the Rockets got you because of me?" Sabre stared at Tom.  
  
Tom looked sideways as Porygon, who gave a simple nod of approval. "Sabre, you'd have been dead by now if it wasn't for me."  
  
Sabre sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," She gazed off across the street. Then, focusing her eyes at Tom again, she said, "But still I can't just let anyone get messed up with Team Rocket-"  
  
Then, Tom leaned over close to Sabre and locked eyes with her. "Sabre, after what you've told me about the Rockets, I don't think I can live with just sitting aside."  
  
A long silence stood between the two. Sabre sighed. "All right, fine." she said pliantly. "But don't expect me to watch over you."  
  
"Hey," Tom smirked. "I can handle myself."  
  
***************  
  
The tall man walked down the sidewalk, along a busy street. His large black chapeau shading his face, his long trench coat thrown across his shoulders. His small, near burnt-out cigarette hanging listlessly out the corner of his mouth, smoldering a light plume of smoke as he walked. He passed an alleyway on his travel, only to have a hand shoot out towards him, and pull him into the alley.  
  
Tom had the stranger in an unforgiving hold, Sabre looking on. "What the hell is this?" The stranger protested, looking at Sabre.  
  
"Cut the crap, Mickey," Sabre said vehemently to the man. "I know you bribed the jury, as does practically everybody." Sabre stood in Mickey's face, and flicked the little cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"Look, that jury, my lawyer, proved I'm not a Rocket," Mickey vented. "So get your friend off me, or I'll sue your ass off, Sabre," Mickey threatened.  
  
Sabre looked at Tom, Tom tightened his grip on Mickey. "Ouch! Shit..." Mickey whined, being brought to his knees as Tom squeezed his wrist even harder.  
  
"C'mon, Mickey. Quit playing with me. I know you know you're a Rocket, and you're going to tell me where your hideout is located," Sabre said, looking Mickey in the eyes.  
  
"If you don't, my Quilava is going to have a little barbeque," Tom said between his teeth to Mickey, "Rocket-kabobs." Mickey snorted indignantly. Using his free hand, Tom flicked a Pokeball off his waist, and a beam of energy shot from it. From the beam, Quilava materialized. "Quilava, Flamethrower," Tom commanded.  
  
Quilava shot a few flames out if her nostrils, and them took a deep breath. Looking at Mickey, Quilava angled her head, ready to fire her fiery assault. "Alright, fine." Mickey finally broke. "The hideout is in the storeroom of the Pokemart, behind some crates."  
  
Sabre nodded to Tom, and Tom released the Rocket from his grip. Straightening his chapeau, Mickey stormed out of the alley, rubbing his sore wrist. "Even if I do get caught, I'm reporting you!" He threatened Sabre indignantly. With that, he carried on his way down the street.  
  
Tom zapped Quilava back into her Pokeball. "Thanks Tom," Sabre said. "If it wasn't for you, I'd never would have been able to crack that guy."  
  
Tom rubbed his hand, smirking. "The storeroom of the Pokemart, behind crates," Tom repeated Mickey's words.  
  
Sabre nodded. "Let's go."  
  
*******************  
  
The Asylum's note  
  
whew...more time to update....finally...  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
******************* 


	24. Team Rocket's Plan

******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXIV  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter IV- Team Rocket's Plan  
  
******************  
  
The old woman finally opened her eyes after hours of sitting silently, and spoke. "I saw it," She said.  
  
"Gar?" Her confused Gengar asked from across the dark room in which they sat.  
  
"Yes, it definitely was him," she replied.  
  
"Gar? Gen?"  
  
"No mistaking it. It was him this time."  
  
"Gar!? Gengar!?"  
  
"Yes, I did see his death."  
  
"Gengar! Gengar gen?"  
  
"You're right. If we don't act fast, it may be too late..."  
  
*************  
  
Tom had finished drying off his hair. The wide, blonde-dyed streak that ran lengthwise down his blackish-brown hair fit almost perfectly with his long trench coat. Sabre had suggested that Tom disguise himself, so that he could walk away from the Rockets unscathed after he and Sabre dismantled them. After that, Tom would re-dye his blonde strip of hair black again. "You done yet, Tom?" Sabre asked through the doorway of the motel in which they temporarily resided.  
  
Tom put down the towel back onto the sink. "Yeah," Tom replied. "Ready to crack some Rocket skulls?"  
  
"Tom, we're just arresting them," Sabre said.  
  
"Aw, that's no fun," Tom complained. "Fine, I'll just help arrest them."  
  
"Good," said Sabre, "now call out your Pokemon. We've got to brief them."  
  
Tom had let out his five Pokemon he had with him: Machamp, Kangaskhan, Doduo, Quilava, and Pinsir. Now, all Tom and Sabre had to do was explain to his Pokemon just what their strategy was to infiltrate the Rocket's hideout.  
  
Halfway through his explanation, Quilava and Doduo perked up.  
  
"Quil?"  
  
"Caaaaaaaww?" the two Pokemon asked, as if they were confused.  
  
Porygon looked to Tom. "They as-k wh-at Tea-m Ro-cke-t is." Porygon said, translating the two Pokemon.  
  
Tom knelt down to his Pokemon. "Team Rocket is, well, a group of criminals that use Pokemon to do their dirty work for them."   
  
Quilava and Doduo stepped back, in shock of what they heard.  
  
"Lava!" Quilava growled, obviously not liking Team Rocket's policies. Doduo's black eyes narrowed, seemingly as angered as Quilava. Tom's other Pokemon were in shock too. Quilava grumbled some inaudible growls, as did Doduo. And just then, the two Pokemon were surrounded with a bright glow. When the glow subsided, standing in front of Tom and Sabre were a Typhlosion and Dodrio. Tom was amazed at his Pokemon's sudden evolution.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Sabre asked, sensing Tom's astonishment, "Sometimes anger is a trigger to evolution in Pokemon, that is if they're on the right level," Sabre said, glancing at Tom. "I'd be pretty pissed too if someone was using me for money."  
  
**************  
  
The black-clothed man held a small computer chip in his white-gloved hand. "Hey, what's that chief?" another similarly dressed man asked him, sitting on some crates in the room in which they rested.  
  
"This," replied the chief, "is a Porygon Upgrade."  
  
"Whaddaya need that for?" a slender man, also dressed in black, asked, sitting beside the first man.  
  
"This is a pirated Porygon Upgrade," the chief replied, annoyed at his underling's incompetence. "When this chip is inserted in a Porygon, the Porygon will 'evolve' into a Porygon Two." The chief explained. "But with this pirated Upgrade, whenever a Porygon 'evolves' with it, it will be directly under our control. Brilliant scheme, isn't it?" The other two men nodded in agreement. These three were obviously part of Team Rocket. "Of course," the chief Rocket said. "This kind of chip is still experimental, so it may or may not work," he mused.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screech filled the room. The chief Rocket stood up, and walked towards a large, steel cage. Inside the cage, a Skarmory perched, crunched for space, squawking it's her head off. The Rocket sharply punched the cage, rocking the metal-like bird. "Shut up!" the Rocket cussed. The Skarmory reluctantly shut her beak. Just then, a whining of other cries could be heard. "Don't you start now!" the Rocket hissed, directing his voice over towards a row of other cages, all containing different Pokemon. A Swinub, a Donphan, a Yanma, a Delibird and a Primeape were occupying the prisons, a Mantine and Tentacruel floated listlessly in a large, sealed aquarium. "When the truck comes, you are all going to make us a pile of money." The Rocket gloated, taunting the Pokemon.  
  
Just then, the boarded-up door to their hideout broke off its hinges, and flew right in front of them. "What the hell?" one Rocket exclaimed. In the doorway was Tom's Machamp, who had stepped through already, and faced the Rockets. After him came the rest of Tom's Pokemon, all ready to do battle. Tom and Sabre finally stepped through the doorway. One of the Rockets pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Tom and his Pokemon. Typhlosion promptly fired a Flamethrower at the gun-toting Rocket, scorching his hand. The rocket cried out in agony, dropping his gun, trying to soothe his burned hand. "You again?" The chief rocket said to Sabre.  
  
Sabre nodded. "This time, Vincenzo, I'm taking you out for good. No bail like last time," Sabre threatened.  
  
Then, Vincenzo seized a small pouch from his belt, and emptied its contents onto the floor, which were six Pokeballs. Instantly, the balls opened, and six Pokemon emerged, three of which neither Tom nor Sabre recognized. Tom knew the Muk, Golbat and Raticate immediately, but had never seen the other three. Tom pulled out his Pokedex, and aimed it at the first unknown Pokemon  
  
"Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon, the evolved form of Slugma." Tom's Pokedex said. "Using its heavy rock shell, Magcargo can deliver a devastating Body Slam. Its body is seemingly covered in a red-hot lava-like substance, letting it use fire attacks with deadly force."  
  
"Forrestess, the Bagworm Pokemon, the evolved form of Pineco." The Pokedex said, referring to the second Pokemon "Forrestess' shell is as hard as sheet steel, providing much protection for it's soft inner body. It will sometimes brutally ram opponents with its massive shell, it's Double-Edge attack."  
  
"Marowak, the Bonekeeper Pokemon, the evolved form of Cubone." The Pokedex said, referring to the last Pokemon "Marowak and Cubone are the only Pokemon who have two skulls- one internal skull to protect the brain, one layer of skin, and an external skull over that skin, providing extra- protection. Also, they are born with a bone separate to their bodies, and use this as a weapon. After much debate in previous years, the bone was eventually allowed to be used in Pokemon battles. Marowak uses it's bone skillfully in battles, and will sometimes throw the bone at it's opponent, it's signature Bonemerang attack."  
  
Tom put his Pokedex inside his jacket pocket again. Knowing that Steel- types have a weakness to fire attacks, Tom looked at Quilava. "Quilava, use a Flamethrower on that Forresstess!"  
  
Vincenzo looked at his Golbat. "Golbat, use a Bite attack on that Kangaskhan!"  
  
Typhlosion scorched the Forrestess with the Flamethrower, knocking the Pokemon out cold. The Golbat however sped towards Kangaskhan, and took a deep bite at Kangaskhan's neck. Kangaskhan yelped in pain, trying to swat the Golbat off his neck. And within a heartbeat, Tom and Vincenzo's Pokemon dove towards each other, and the melee began.  
  
Sabre could tell this fight was going nowhere. Sabre then pulled a Pokeball out from her jacket, and opened it up. Standing before Tom and Sabre was a Golem. Sabre turned to Tom and said "You better take cover Tom!" Tom and Sabre dove behind some crates, just as Sabre's Golem used the Explosion technique. The room was filled with flying debris and an ear-shattering boom. When the explosion was over, all of Vincenzo's Pokemon were knocked out cold. Machamp, Pinsir, Porygon, Kangaskhan, Typhlosion and Dodrio lay in shambles, woozy from the Golem's Explosion. Golem was on his back; the massive Explosion was too much for him, his body fainted and gray.  
  
"Now for Vincen..." Sabre began, when she noticed Vincenzo was gone. Sabre sighed, and zapped her Golem inside his Pokeball.  
  
Tom put his Pokemon back inside their Pokeballs, and walked towards Porygon. "C'mon, Porygon." Tom said, helping his Pokemon righten itself up. "Let's go."  
  
Just as Tom and Sabre were leaving the wasted hideout, a high-pitched screech filled the air. It was the Skarmory again, as well as the other Pokemon who were still imprisoned in their cages. Tom hurried over to them, and smashed the locks with some debris lying on the ground. The Pokemon hopped out of their cages. Tom, Sabre and Porygon lifted the lid to the Aquarium to where the Tentacruel and Mantine floated. The Tentacruel slid its long tentacles out of the aquarium, and stood on the ground. The Mantine joyfully splashed about in the water.  
  
"These are pretty good Pokemon," Tom thought. "They'd make good fighters." Then Tom said to the stray Pokemon "Hey, do you want to come along with me?" Porygon drove beside Tom. The Pokemon looked at each other, and chatted their own languages.  
  
Then, the Primeape looked at Tom and shrugged.  
  
"Su-re. We-'ve go-t no-thi-ng el-se to do," Porygon translated. Tom joyfully plucked the few remaining Pokeballs off of his belt, and opened them up. The Primeape, Mantine, Tentacruel, Swinub, Donphan and Skarmory all leapt into a Pokeball each, which promptly disappeared, teleported to the professor in Ionica.  
  
**********  
  
"And you say you were beaten by some young punks?" The Rocket asked Vincenzo, in a small office. Vincenzo slowly nodded. The second female Rocket stood up.  
  
"Looks like we have another job, Larry," She sighed.  
  
-End...?  
  
**********************  
  
The Asylum's note: ack! bugger! I finally found time to update...my eyes are starting to hurt from staring at the screen all day...  
  
********************** 


	25. A Scenario to Die For

*******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXV  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter V- A Scenario to Die for.  
  
*WARNING!!!!!*  
  
IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE DEATH IN ANY WAY, ESPECIALLY DEATH IN COLD BLOOD MURDER, THEN BY GOD DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
  
[/sugar-induced warning]  
  
*******************  
  
Tom looked at his watch. The little blue glow on his wrist said the time was three-thirty. Tom sighed. "Where is Sabre?" Tom asked himself. "She was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago." Tom leaned against a nearby tree. Tom looked down on Porygon, who remained silent, as it always has. "He sure doesn't talk much," Tom thought, "The strong silent type, I guess."  
  
Then, Tom's thoughts turned to Team Rocket. He thought about all the horrible crimes they were committing, using Pokemon as mere disposable puppets. The very thought angered Tom. "Damn those Rockets." Tom snarled in his mind. Tom began to wonder whether he was doing the right thing in helping Sabre with the Rockets. Maybe she was right, maybe he should not have shoved his nose into Team Rocket's business after all. Hell, he could have already gotten a new badge by now, and be on his way to the next Gym. But the thought of him just sitting down and letting those Rockets have their wicked ways with Pokemon, Tom could not stand it. He had to do something about it. And this was it.  
  
Tom then thought about just how evil the Rockets really are- pulling weapons on trespassers, robbing innocent trainers of their Pokemon at gunpoint, all for a few thousand measly dollars in profit. What if Sabre was right? What if Team Rocket was really as evil as he initially thought? Tom sure didn't want to have his bullet-ridden body floating dead in a lake somewhere. One false move, and he could be stone cold dead by the end of the day.  
  
Tom had no idea how right he was.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash of red streaked by Tom and Porygon. The two both followed the crimson blur, where it came to a sudden halt in the middle of the dirt road they were standing by. It was a Pokemon, a Pokemon Tom had seen before. "No mistaking it," Tom thought to himself, "That's definitely a Sizor." the Sizor then turned around, facing Tom and Porygon. Tied around its left arm was a white band, sporting a large, red letter "R" on it. When Tom saw this insignia branded on the Sizor, he instantly recognized that the Sizor was part of Team Rocket. Porygon recognized this too, and drove in front of Tom, seemingly ready to protect his human friend.  
  
The Sizor then took a few steps forwards, glaring straight at Tom and Porygon, a look of utter hatred in his eyes. "Porygon," Tom began, "If he gets too close, attack him with a Fire Blast." Porygon nodded.  
  
"Al-righ-t." Porygon said, confirming Tom's orders.  
  
The Sizor slowly gained ground towards Tom and Porygon, step by fear-inducing step. Then, Porygon's beak began to glow a reddish hue, preparing a Fire Blast.  
  
Before Porygon could strike, a voice called out from behind Tom. "Sizor, Submission!"  
  
The Sizor suddenly dashed towards Porygon with blinding speed. The Sizor then grabbed Porygon in his massive claws, lifted Porygon up, and then flung Porygon to the ground. Porygon landed with a large thud, knocked off-line by the blow. The Sizor then glared at Tom.  
  
"Nice work, Sizor," the female voice said again, this time closer than before. Tom spun around, only to see two figures, one male, one female, dressed all in black, slowly walking towards him. Tom recognized them instantly. Unmistakably part of Team Rocket, the blazing red "R" on their black shirts proclaimed.  
  
The male Rocket walked up to Tom, his large, blocky figure towering a good three inches over Tom. "We'll give you a chance to live," the Rocket said. "You hand over all your Pokemon to us now, leave the city, and we'll let you go," the Rocket threatened. "My friend Laura, here," The Rocket said, looking over his shoulder to his female partner, "has a well-trained Sizor. I'm sure you don't want to find out just how strong he is," The Rocket said, stretching an insidious smirk across his face. Tom stepped back, right past his off-line Porygon and the Sizor.  
  
"Larry," Laura said to the Rocket, "Feel free to kill him any time now."  
  
"Aw, come on," said Larry, "Let's have some fun first."  
  
"Fine," Laura replied, rolling her eyes, "But make it quick."  
  
Larry nodded, then looked back to Tom. "Well? Are you gonna' give us your Pokemon or not?" Larry snarled. Tom quickly reached onto his belt, and grabbed a Pokeball. Larry quickly pulled out a gun from his belt, and shot at Tom's hand. Tom yelped in pain, gripping his hand, which was spraying blood everywhere. The bullet had gone right through his palm; a fact Tom noticed when he was able to see Larry through his hand.  
  
Laura sighed. "I'll take that as a no. Sizor, kill him," She ordered her Pokemon, with a cold, unfeeling tone.  
  
Sizor began to advance on Tom, his claws rattling open and closed, as if ready to seize Tom with them. Tom slowly began to back off, still holding his bloody hand. Then, with a lightning-quick movement, the Sizor rushed at Tom, pushing him over with his claws, knocking Tom to the ground. Sizor then buried his knee into Tom's gut forcefully, leaving Tom wheezing in pain. Then, the Sizor pulled back his left claw, opened it wide, and slowly lowered it, as if to grasp Tom in its unforgiving steel clutch. Sizor slowly moved his claw downward, destined straight for Tom's throat.  
  
Tom, bearing the agonizing pain in his left hand, put his hands to the edges of Sizor's claw, and tried to pull them apart, but it was of no use. Tom's hands were slowly being ripped and cut by Sizor's serrated vice grip claw, as it was slowly being lowered towards Tom's throat. "Sizor," Laura sighed. ",just kill him already, would you?"  
  
As soon as she said this, Sizor's claw shot itself down, and wrapped around Tom's throat. Tom tried in vain to pry himself free from the Sizor's cold grip, but to no avail. Sizor's razor-like claw buried itself deeper, and deeper into Tom's throat, digging itself under Tom's skin and into his flesh, his blood pouring out of his punctured throat. And then, with a quick, fluid movement of his arm, Sizor gripped Tom's throat harder, and violently pulled his arm back. All Tom felt was an intense pain before all turned to black.  
  
-The End....?  
  
*****************  
  
The Asylum's Note:  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Tom's dead! Killed in cold blood by a Sizor!  
  
I guess this is the end of my fic.......  
  
Or is it......?  
  
***************** 


	26. The Chapter with no Name yet Again!

*****************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXVI  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter VI- The Chapter with no Name yet Again!(Actually, I was too Lazy to Find One..)  
  
*****************  
  
Sabre sighed. "Where is Tom?" she wondered. "He was supposed to meet me here five minutes ago." Sabre thought, checking her watch again. Sabre then looked at a patch of scorched-black grass beside her. "Wonder what happened here," She wondered. There were also little pieces of litter strewn in a scarce pattern across the path, as if someone dropped them while running in a hurry.  
  
A sudden rumbling in her stomach made Sabre wish that the shad not skipped breakfast today. She had already eaten some lunch, yet she was still hungry. Just then, Sabre looked up to the branches of the tree she was standing under, and saw a large, juicy-looking red apple. "I had no idea apple trees grew here," Sabre murmured to herself. Even a dirty unwashed apple looked good right now.  
  
Sabre turned to the tree and reached up, trying to grasp the apple, but she was too short to reach the tempting little fruit. Checking to see if there was no one around, Sabre grabbed onto the tree trunk, and hoisted herself up. There, she again tried to grab the apple, but again to no avail. Further frustrated at the little fruit's elusiveness, Sabre climbed further up the tree, and shot her hand at the apple, just missing it by a few inches. But when her hand came to a rest on something in the tree, she froze. Whatever was in the tree, it was relatively warm, and felt wet and oozy. When Sabre pulled her hand back towards her, she saw a thick, red liquid drip down her fingers. Astonished at these mysterious events, Sabre reached her hand in the tree again, and laid her hand on top of whatever was was in it. Strangely, Sabre felt some cloth-like material on the object, almost like clothes.  
  
Suddenly, the branches on which the object laid began to creak, and suddenly gave way, letting the object fall from the tree, landing with a thud on the ground. When Sabre made out what the object was, she almost died in shock. Subconsciously, she let go of the tree in her surprise, and she fell with an uneasy thud on the ground, beside the object. Beside her, blood slowly spreading across the grass around it, lay Tom's body.  
  
Sabre could feel her lunch coming back up her throat when she saw what used to be Tom. Sabre scurried over to the body, and pressed her two fingers against the throat. Nothing. No pulse. Sabre slowly turned Tom's body over, and instantly shut her eyes once she saw the gaping wound in Tom's hollowed throat. Tears began to stream down Sabre's cheeks, as she looked at Tom's body. "I knew I shouldn't have let that idiot drag himself into this..." Sabre said under her breath, still in shock over her clandestine partner's death.  
  
"What do you say, Gengar?" an elderly voice said from over Sabre's shoulder. Sabre turned around to see a short, white haired old woman, beside a Gengar. The woman wore a plain, white and royal purple dress, an orange handkerchief tied around her neck. "...Is this him?" she asked her Gengar.  
  
Gengar nodded. "Gar." he said. The old woman knelt beside Sabre, and placed her hand on Tom's forehead.  
  
"Yes, this is him." She said in a solemn voice and nodded. Gengar sagged, seemingly to be saddened over Tom's death. Sabre got up, and faced the mysterious woman and the Gengar.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Sabre asked, confused over the woman's actions.  
  
The woman looked at Sabre, then stood up and looked her in the eye. "My name is Krystella," She said, "And this is my assistant, Gengar." She said, looking at her Gengar.  
  
"Gar!" The Gengar smiled, nodding.  
  
Sabre looked at the Gengar, then looked at Tom's body. "What do you know about Tom?" she asked, confused. "Why do...why do you..." Sabre stammered, lost for words.  
  
"'Tom'?" Krystella questioned, looking at Tom's body. "Yes..." she said, stroking her small chin. "'Tom' does suit the Destroyer very well..." she mused.  
  
"Th-th-the what?" Sabre asked, still lost for answers.  
  
"Hmm... and without him," Krystella said in a grave tone "...the Corrupts may have their way..."  
  
Sabre couldn't stand it anymore. "Could someone please tell me just what the hell is going on here?" she shrieked. Krystella and Gengar paused, and looked at Sabre, their eyes questioning her sudden outburst. Sabre realized this too, and blushed.  
  
"So, you want to know the story of the Destroyer, eh?" Krystella asked Sabre, as if daring her to say yes.  
  
Sabre was about to speak, when she heard footsteps, footsteps that were coming closer and closer to them. Sabre was instantly sent into a panic. "Omigodomigodomigod," she murmured. "I can't be seen here with a dead body..." she squeaked. "I've gotta' hide Tom, fast...!" she said frantically.  
  
Krystella only closed her eyes in complete calm. "Gengar, Teleport." She said to her Gengar. Gengar then touched Tom's body with one hand, and touched Sabre with the other. Krystella put her hand on Gengar's back. And within a split-second, all four disappeared into thin air.  
  
They soon materialized into a small, dark room. The room was completely dark, yet strangely; Sabre could see Krystella and Gengar perfectly. "Where...where on Earth are we?" Sabre asked.  
  
"Correction, young lady," Krystella said, "Where besides Earth are we?"  
  
"Alright." Sabre said calmly. "This is getting just a bit too freaky for me," Sabre said. "Now, Christie..."  
  
"Krystella." The woman corrected Sabre.  
  
"...Krystella, are you going to tell me what this 'Destroyer' and 'Corrupts' are or not?" Sabre said, finally answering Krystella's unanswered question.  
  
Krystella sighed, and then sat down on the near-invisible dark floor. "Sit down, Sabre." She said. "The story of the Watchers, Corrupts and Destroyers is a long one..."  
  
********************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Eep, too weird for you? Well, it gets a hell of a lot weirder!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******************** 


	27. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

********************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXVII  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter VII- The Good, the Bad and the Ugly  
  
*********************  
  
Larry had finally come down from the tree, exhausted. "I told you we shouldn't have left him up there," Laura scolded.  
  
"Hell, if you had a better idea how to hide him until we got a clear pass to the lake, I would have loved to hear it," Larry shot back. The Sizor sighed, and leaned up against the tree where they had hidden Tom's body for the time being, beside the patch grass they scorched.  
  
"Well, we can't fix that now," Laura sighed, "At least that prick is gone."  
  
**********************  
  
Sabre was sitting down on the invisible, black floor, with Krystella sitting down likewise in front of her. The Gengar was sitting by Tom's lifeless body, Krystella's orange handkerchief-scarf tied around his neck, hiding the hideous wound on his neck. "So, what's this story about then, Krystella?" Sabre asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold on," Krystella said, annoyed at Sabre's impatience. "This is the story of the Watchers, Corrupts and Destroyers." She said, bracing as if about to tell a long story.  
  
"Long ago, at the dawn of life, there were humans and then there were Pokemon. The Pokemon were brutally strong creatures, stronger than the humans. Had it not been for the human's slight advantage of knowledge and reason over the Pokemon, mankind would not exist today. Instead of fighting the Pokemon for survival, humans domesticated the Pokemon. Somewhat like a pet to them.  
  
"Thousands of years passed since then, Pokemon and humans were co-existing peacefully. Then, someone had the bright idea of playing sport with Pokemon; letting a team composed of six Pokemon battle another team of six Pokemon, each team directed in battle by a human. And so was the first Trainer Battle."  
  
"Wow..." Sabre muttered. "Pokemon battles took place that long ago...?"  
  
Krystella sighed, irritated at Sabre's interruption. "More thousands years passed, humans still using Pokemon as pets or fighters.  
  
"Sadly, this peace between humans and Pokemon could not be maintained, as people slowly started to use Pokemon for selfish reasons- using them to make a profit for themselves. These few did not care about the Pokemon, nor did they care about the balance of nature that Pokemon ultimately dictate. Just when most humans worldwide used Pokemon for themselves, the balance of nature suddenly tipped.  
  
"With Pokemon used as mere slaves to the humans, nature itself raged out of control. Tremendous storms ravaged the world relentlessly. Then it dawned on people that their abuse of Pokemon had upset nature, and rushed to correct their ways. Within a few years, the Earth's weather was restored. Ever since then, people began protecting their Pokemon, preventing another natural catastrophe.  
  
"Strangely, there were still a few ignorant ones, who continued to abuse Pokemon for a personal profit. In fear of another worldly disaster, these people were severely reprimanded. However, this did not stop these people from using Pokemon for themselves. So a family, from that time, dedicated their lives to protect Pokemon, and crush those who abuse Pokemon. And I..." Krystella said "...am one of the few remaining descendants from that family."  
  
"We called ourselves 'The Watchers,' looking out for those who use Pokemon for themselves. Still, our efforts were not enough, so our family of Watchers split themselves into two factions. The Watchers and the 'Destroyers', whose job was to forcefully crush those selfish people, whom we refer to as the 'Corrupts.' And your friend here," Krystella said, looking at Tom's still body "...is a Destroyer."  
  
Sabre flushed with surprise. "Y-you mean...you two are related?" she asked, astonished.  
  
"Well, it's a distinct possibility." Krystella smirked, her eyes studying Tom's body. "And Team Rocket is one of the Corrupts." Krystella said. "Simply put, you friend, 'Tom', and others of his family, present and future, are destined to rid the world of such people."  
  
"Well, too bad he's dead," Sabre said blankly. "So what are you 'Watchers' supposed to do now?" she asked.  
  
Krystella lifted her head to look at Sabre, a smug, sly grin spreading across her lips. "We're going to bring him back."  
  
-End.......?  
  
*********************  
  
The Asylum's Note:  
  
ooooohhh.....creeeeeeeeepy..... eh, weird eh? Don't worry. This fic won't be *all* this wierd.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********************* 


	28. The Destroyer Lives

*********************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXVIII  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter VIII- The Destroyer Lives  
  
*********************  
  
He opened his eyes. The now blurred, double-imaged faces he saw hovering over him were slowly starting to clear up. When they finally took a clear shape, he saw Sabre's face, and another he had not seen before. "Well, he's awake," the unfamiliar face said.  
  
"About time," Sabre said, bored. His body moved. A strange cold feeling surged through him. He looked at his hands, and saw his skin in a pale white tone. He could not even feel the beating of his heart. Then again, he did not even feel alive.  
  
"Welcome back, Tom," Sabre said, helping the living corpse sit up.  
  
"Wha...?" Tom began to mumble, questioning his existence on this mortal plane.  
  
"You've been brought back," Krystella said, "In good time too." Tom looked at Krystella, his eyes totally blank, completely devoid of their respective pupils.  
  
"Who are you?" Tom asked through his cold, numb lips, looking at Krystella.  
  
"My name is Krystella," Krystella said. Then she looked at her Gengar, standing behind Tom. "And this is my assistant, Gengar," she said. Tom turned his head to look at the ghost Pokemon behind him, the bones in his neck giving an eerie squeak as they turned.  
  
"What...what am I doing here?" Tom asked again.  
  
"We've brought you back from the spirit realm, back into your mortal body," Krystella said. "It's amazing what wonders black magic can do when they're used for good purposes..." she mused as she trailed off into her thoughts.  
  
Tom groaned. "I was having such a nice time in heaven, though." he mumbled.  
  
"Heaven can wait," Krystella said in a plain undertone. "As for right now, you've got a job to do, Destroyer."  
  
"Come again?" Tom asked, "What's this about some 'Destroyer?'" Tom asked.  
  
Sabre sighed. "To make a long story short, Tom," She said, shifting her sitting position, "You are from a faint strain of family known as the 'Destroyers.' Your family is destined to destroy people who use Pokemon for profit, namely Team Rocket." Sabre said, looking at Tom.  
  
Tom groaned. "First I die, then I get ripped out of heaven back here -as a frickin' zombie- all to fight Team Rocket."  
  
"Who says you'll stay a zombie?" Krystella asked, a smug grin stretched across her mouth. Tom and Sabre looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"You see, the laws of the Afterlife are vengeful," Krystella said. "If a murdered soul is brought back to an undead state in the mortal world, that soul can live again."  
  
"How?" Tom asked, desperate to be fully alive again. "Simple," Krystella said. "You must kill whoever killed you."  
  
Tom was choked with shock. "Y-you mean, I have to kill that Sizor?" He asked.  
  
"Oh? A Sizor killed you? A Pokemon?" Krystella asked. "In that case, don't kill the Sizor. If an undead soul kills a Pokemon, I will be in grave trouble with the Afterlife..." Krystella trailed off.  
  
"Crap." Tom groaned. "I stay a fucking freaking living dead corpse." Tom sagged, his life, if he could call it so, shattered.  
  
"Wait," Krystella said, getting back on track. "Did anyone order that Sizor to kill you?" Krystella asked Tom.  
  
Tom thought backwards, searching his near-erased memory. Then, he remembered what happened a few hours ago. Porygon taken out by that Sizor in one blow, Larry shooting a bullet through his hand, and then Laura saying "Sizor, kill him."  
  
"Yeah," Tom said, returning to the present. "Yeah, someone did tell that Sizor to kill me."  
  
"Then you must kill that person then." Krystella said. Tom and Sabre's eyes widened with shock. "Of course, " Krystella said, "It may not work, but it's worth trying," She said.  
  
"But first," Sabre chimed up, "We gotta' find that person, though."  
  
"No problem." Tom said confidently as he stood up. He put his hand to his belt...only to find nothing. His Pokeballs were gone. "My Pokemon!" Tom gasped. "Those bastards took my Pokemon!" Tom fumed. Sabre only rolled her eyes and sighed. Tom then reached his had into his jacket pocket, again finding nothing. "They even took my Pokedex!" He exclaimed. "Those fucking Rockets..."  
  
"Wait Tom," Sabre said, "Those Pokemon you got, when we raided the Rocket's hideout!"  
  
"Oh right!" Tom said, his memory jarring.  
  
After giving the Ionica Professor a brief call on Sabre's cell phone, the six Pokeballs containing his new Pokemon materialized in his hands. As soon as he received them, he opened them up. Yanma, Donphan, Skarmory, Primeape, Mantine and Tentacruel materialized in front of him.  
  
Then, Krystella's Gengar stood up and took Tom and Sabre by the hand. With an eerie glow in the Gengar's eyes, Tom and Sabre soon found themselves standing in the same park as they were before. "Feeling okay?" Sabre asked, still bewildered over her bizarre experience.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling great," Tom muttered.  
  
Sabre rolled her eyes. "Come on, Tom," she said, "we've got a job to finish."  
  
-End  
  
********************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Heh heh heh, so The Destroyer....err... "lives"....! Hey, what? No, don't go away! My fic doesn't stay this strange forever! Honest!..........Please come back......  
  
......please?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******************** 


	29. Reunion

*********************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXIX  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter IX- Reunion  
  
*********************  
  
The large shady hat Tom had tugged over his face darkened his face nicely. Wrapped up in his jacket with a handkerchief around his disgusting wound, no one could guess he was dead. It was a deserted street Tom and Sabre walked down, not a soul in sight. According to Sabre, this street was always like this at this time of day.  
  
Up ahead, further down the road, a gray trailer-truck was parked, it's end to a store window, as if ready to receive a delivery. Just then, a small blip of yellow flashed by the truck, another streak of yellow shooting at the store. "Whattaya' suppose that is?" Tom asked Sabre.  
  
"Looks like..." Sabre said, peering into the distance. Then, Sabre turned to Tom. "Tom, it's your Ampharos!"  
  
Sure enough, Ampharos was there, aiming a thunderbolt at the store, his blasts of electricity shooting through the store. It looked slim and tired, little bruises all over his face. "Ampharos!" Tom cried out. Ampharos turned his head, and saw Tom.  
  
"Pharos!" He screeched in joy. Tom and Ampharos ran toward each other, Ampharos leaping up into Tom's arms. Tom embraced his lost friend.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Goddamn Pokemon..." A harsh voice said from the other side of the truck. Its owner slowly made it's way into Tom's sight. When the tall, black-dressed man saw Tom, his little cigarette dropped from his mouth. "No.no.you're supposed to be dead!" He said in disbelief. Tom smirked, and set Ampharos down onto the ground, just as Sabre caught up to him.  
  
"Correction," Tom said smugly, " undead. And you're a Rocket," Tom said, looking at the man's shirt, which sported a large red "R."  
  
The Rocket quickly dashed back from behind the truck, and then came back, carrying a large rifle. "I'll kill you myself then!" he snarled, aiming the two barrels at Tom, and pulled the trigger. Instinctively, Tom ducked his head inside his arms, the blast of the two speeding bullets knocking him off balance as they sped into his chest. Sabre and Ampharos screeched, and dove behind a nearby mailbox for cover. Tom regained his balance, and looked at his chest. Two big bullet holes had bored their way into him. The Rocket's lower lip trembled in fear. "What the hell are you?" he murmured, his voice shaking. Tom put his thumb into his mouth, and let out a heavy breath. The two bullets popped out of his body, and fell to the ground.  
  
"The Destroyer." Tom smirked, punching the Rocket in the nose.  
  
When the Rocket woke up, he was handcuffed to a lamppost, Tom and Sabre standing over him, blood dribbling from his nostril as a result of his broken nose. "Alright," the rocket snorted, "you have me. But I'm not telling you anything!" the rocket said indignantly. Tom then reached behind his back, and pulled out the rifle the rocket had fired upon him earlier. Tom aimed the rifle at the Rocket's face, one barrel per eye. The rocket swallowed. "Alright!" he squeaked, "What is it?" he murmured feebly.  
  
******************  
  
"Donphan, Rollout!" Tom commanded. Instantly, Dohphan curled up into a ball, and sped towards the Raticate, knocking him senseless onto the ground. The Rocket quickly zapped his Pokemon into his Pokeball, and scurried across the dark room against the wall. "Nice work, Donphan," Tom said, patting his Pokemon on the head. Donphan squealed in delight, loving his trainer's praise.  
  
"As for you," Sabre said, looking at the trembling Rocket, "you'll tell us where my friend's other Pokemon are," Sabre ordered. The Rocket defiantly shook his head. "Fine then." Sabre said as she pulled her single Pokeball from her belt. Opening it up, her Golem materialized from the red beam of light streaming from the ball. Instantly, the Golem charged at the Rocket, and squeezed him in a bear hug. "If you don't tell us where they are, my Golem here will blow himself up with a Selfdestruct." Sabre said, threatening the Rocket. Again, the rocket refused. "Golem, light his ass up," Sabre said.  
  
"Okay okay!" the rocket yelped, seconds away from being blasted.  
  
*******************  
  
Hitmonlee wiped the blood from his sharp toes. "Vileplume skulls are sure hard," Hitmonlee thought, reflecting on his fight against the Rocket's Pokemon, the Rocket now being interrogated by Tom and Sabre.  
  
"Forget it, bitch," the Rocket spat at Sabre. "His Pokemon are ours now."  
  
Tom looked at his Typhlosion, whom he had recovered earlier along with Hitmonlee. "Typhlosion, torch him," Tom commanded. Typhlosion snorted a few flames from his nostrils, and then took a deep breath. She opened her jaws, and placed them just above the Rocket's face.  
  
The Rocket finally broke. "Fine then, I'll tell you where the rest are, just don't kill me, please!" the Rocket begged. Typhlosion closed her mouth, and muttered in disappointment.  
  
*******************  
  
"No, I'm not fucking crazy! It's him!" The Rocket said, slamming his gloved hands on the table, inside the small office, which the three of them stood.  
  
"But he is dead. We saw Laura's Sizor kill him," Larry said, standing on the other side of the table, along with Laura.  
  
"Could it have been someone else?" Laura asked.  
  
"No. It was him. I swear to God it was him," the Rocket breathed. "He also took his Machamp, Pinsir and Kangaskhan back, too." the Rocket sighed.  
  
"And you didn't stop him?" Larry asked. The Rocket gulped.  
  
"I...um..." the Rocket stammered. Larry reached to his belt, and pulled out a gun. Aiming at the Rocket's face, he pulled the trigger.  
  
-End  
  
*********************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
too...tired..........must....sleeep.....  
  
*zzzzzz*  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********************* 


	30. Hello Tom, Goodbye Porygon

*****************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXX (No, not what you're thinking, pervert!)  
  
Saga VI- Team Rocket Saga  
  
Chapter X- Hello Tom, Goodbye Porygon  
  
*****************  
  
With all of his Pokemon but Porygon recovered from Team Rocket, Tom had sent back Tentacruel, Primeape, Yamma, Dodrio, Hitmonlee and Pinsir back to the professor in Ionica City, leaving him with Skarmory, Donphan, Mantine, Kangaskhan, Machamp and Typhlosion.  
  
Looking around, Tom and Sabre entered an abandoned bomb shelter, constructed many years ago in Mega City's City Square. A defeated Rocket had told them that their central hideout was located under a trap door in the shelter. Quickly picking the lock, which was chained around the trap door, with a spare pair of tweezers, Sabre and Tom opened the little wooden door, and decended the stairway, into the Rocket hideaway.  
  
Tom and Sabre were cautiously wandering the narrow underground hallways of the hideaway, in fruitless search of Porygon. Suddenly, when they came to an intersection of the corridors, a large hand shot out from the corner, grabbed Tom by the head, and pulled him back. Tom soon found himself bound tightly in the arms of a large, burly man. Tom was about to struggle free, when Sabre rounded the corner. "Let him go, Jason. He's with me," Sabre said calmly. Instantly, the man let Tom go.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sabre," Jason said apologetically. Tom straightened out his jacket when Jason asked "Hey man, you look kinda' pale..."  
  
Tom quickly pulled his hat over his head even more. "I'm fine, it's a little..um..skin condition," Tom blurted out.  
  
"Tom," Sabre said, "I'd like you to meet my partner, Jason."  
  
Jason held his hand out to Tom, which Tom shook with his own, his hat still heavily shading his face. "So Jason, what are you doing here?" Sabre asked her friend.  
  
"I got wind that there was a Rocket hideout here," Jason began, "so I thought I'd check it out," he said, stroking the small patch of hair on his wide chin.  
  
"Really? Is anyone else here?" Sabre asked.  
  
"Nope, not yet. The garrison is finishing up some assignment on the other side of the city," Jason said, "They're going to come here after they've finished up there, I was assigned to 'hold the fort down', so to speak," Jason said. Then, switching trains of thought, Jason asked, "Hey, why is he here?"  
  
"They've got one of my Pokemon, a Porygon." Tom said, "And I've got a bone to pick with them too."  
  
"So how long until they'll be here?" Sabre asked Jason.  
  
Jason scratched the back of his head, then said "I dunno. I'd say about...maybe an hour or two."  
  
"Good," Tom said, "that's all the time I'll need." Tom walked off, down the dimly lit corridor, cracking his knuckles in his palm.  
  
"Wait, Tom!" Sabre called after him. When Tom turned his head, he saw Sabre gently lob a small black object at him. Tom caught the little metal lump, and saw he was holding a six-barrel revolver. "You might need it. I'm staying here with Jason," Sabre said. Tom nodded thanks, and continued down the hall. Tom opened the barrel of the gun. The six little bronze bullets sat cozily in their chambers. Tom closed the barrel, hoping he'd never have to use them on anyone else but Laura.  
  
Tom soon came to the end of the corridor to a doorway. Pushing himself up against the wall, he peered into the doorway, which lead into a well-lit room. Poking his head into the room, he saw the small room was practically empty. Tom shoved the gun into his jacket pocket as he slowly crept into the room. Tom was about to step into the middle of the room, when he heard a soft, feminine voice. It was Laura. Tom quickly pulled himself back into the corridor, his hand hovering above his jacket pocket where he stored his gun.  
  
Tom cautiously poked his head around the doorframe, looking for where Laura's voice had come from. Tom soon found Laura, sitting at a small, round table, talking on a phone. Tom couldn't make out what she was saying from the distance between them; it sounded somewhat like a friendly chat.  
  
"...Oh yeah, Larry and the rest of 'em are out on some pot party- yep. I'm the only one here." is what Tom thought he heard Laura say. Tom smirked, and reached for his gun. If she was alone, there would be no way Tom could not kill her.  
  
"Yeah, Carol, that new guy at the post office is so hot," Laura said giddishly, unknowing that Tom was now calmly walking towards her silently, his finger curled around the trigger of his gun. "..if he came to talk to me.." Laura said, "I swear I would die-"  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Laura's body jolted at the sound of Tom's voice. Whirling around, as soon as she locked eyes with Tom, her jaw dropped wide open. When she heard the little click of Tom's revolver, she dropped the phone receiver.  
  
Laura tried to speak, but her shock and fear of Tom standing in front of her left her tongue frozen stiff. "Hello, Laura." Tom said, an evil grin spreading across his face. Again, Laura tried to speak, but her jaw wasn't moving. She almost fell off her chair when Tom lifted his arm, pointing the revolver at her. Laura finally managed to mumble something, which neither she nor Tom could understand. "Got something to say, bitch?" Tom asked smoothly, rather enjoying Laura's panicked fright.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ou....s-s-supp-p-p.." Laura stammered, unable to keep herself from trembling. Tom rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He clicked the barrel of the revolver again. Laura jumped off her chair and flattened her back against an adjacent wall.  
  
"You mean, 'Aren't I supposed to be dead?'" Tom asked Laura. Laura swallowed hard, and nodded a weak yes. "You're right. I am dead. I'm undead," Tom said gravely. "And you're going to die for that," Tom threatened, his finger still wrapped around the revolver's trigger.  
  
Laura suddenly dropped to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't kill me!" she wailed, her palms pressed together in front of her face, begging for Tom's mercy. "I'll do anything! Just don't kil me!" she pleaded.  
  
Tom put his gun back in his jacket pocket, and calmly walked towards Laura. He didn't stop until his shadow completely enveloped her. "My Pokedex. Where is it?" Tom asked impassively. Laura slowly got to her feet, and edged her way out of Tom's face. She picked up a set of keys on a key ring, which was sitting in the middle of the table, and quickly made her way to the filing cabinet on the opposite wall. She fumbled with the keys awhile before she finally unlocked the cabinet. She opened the drawer, put her hand in, and pulled out Tom's Pokedex.  
  
Laura, with little tiny steps, cautiously walked towards Tom with his Pokedex in her hand. "H-h-here you go..." she stammered nervously, handing Tom his Pokedex. Tom opened his device up, and toyed awhile with its buttons. Closing it, he shoved it back in his jacket pocket. When he took his hand out again, he was holding the same revolver.  
  
"Why do y-you have to kill me?" Laura sobbed, breaking down in front of Tom. "I-I-I mean, I don't want to kill you!" she pleaded. "I mean, seriously! It was Larry's job! He made me do it!" Tom groaned and rolled his eyes. "So why do you have to kill-"  
  
"Because you killed me," Tom said sternly. "Since I'm undead, the only way I can live again is to kill whoever killed me," Tom said, pressing the barrel of the revolver into Laura's forehead.  
  
"B-b-b-but my Sizor...he killed you though-" Laura squeaked.  
  
"But you ordered that Sizor to kill me. So in a truth, you killed me as well," Tom said.  
  
Laura shut her eyes closed tightly, as Tom pressed the gun deeper into her forehead, his finger putting pressure on the trigger.  
  
Yet something was holding Tom back. Tom realized that the evil of the dead had seeped into him. His heart was dead. Tom quickly shoved his morals back down his throat and put another ounce of squeeze on the trigger.  
  
Tom was expecting a spray of Laura's blood spattering against the wall when he put a bullet through her head, when he heard a familliar voice say, "Wait, Tom!" Tom turned around to see Krystella and her Gengar standing behind them.  
  
"Krystella?" Tom asked, confused. "How'd you get in here?" Krystella only smiled, and looked at Gengar.  
  
"Tom, you don't have to kill her," Krystella said.  
  
"What?" Tom couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Krystella and Tom were soon having a little discussion between them, never noticing Laura slowly dip her hand into her back pocket, and pull out a small handgun.  
  
"So then, that's all I have to do then? I don't have to kill her?" Tom asked Krystella. Krystella nodded. Just as Laura raised her pistol, the door to the room creaked open.  
  
"Tom?" the voice of Sabre asked, peeking out from behind the doorway. Before Tom could say anything, Laura fired three shots from her handgun. Instinctively, Tom, Krystella and Gengar hurled themselves to the walls. The only one who didn't take cover was Sabre, who entered the room just in time to have three bullets hit her. One in the left shoulder, one in her left arm, the other right into her chest. Sabre reeled back, and fell over, landing on her rear. Shocked and near death, she looked at her body. The three wounds oozed blood all over the floor. A stream of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she fell over backwards, motionless.  
  
"Sabre!" Tom gasped as he ran to Sabre's side. Tom put his hand under Sabre's head, lifting it up. He pressed two fingers just below her jaw on her neck.  
  
No pulse.  
  
With a fuelled rage, Tom got up, and advanced on Laura, utter hatred blazing in his eyes. He could have shot flames from his nostrils if he could. Panicked, Laura fired her last seven shots upon Tom. Even though all seven bullets hit Tom in his stomach, Tom kept storming towards her. Before Laura could utter another word, Tom had his hands wrapped around her throat. "Let's see how you like getting your throat ripped out!" Tom hissed through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on Laura's throat. Laura gagged and wheezed, trying to breath through Tom's hands. "I've had it with you fucking Rockets!" Tom snarled. Slowly, Laura was brought to her knees again. Tom was about to increase his grip on her, when Krystella put her hand on Tom's shoulder.  
  
"That's enough Tom." She said softly. Even though he didn't know why, Tom released Laura.  
  
"Even though I don't have to kill her," Tom growled "I'd sure like to now."  
  
Laura, still gasping for air, managed to say "You mean....he...doean't have...to...kill me?" she said through spaced breaths.  
  
Krystella nodded. "All you have to do is kiss him," she said.  
  
"What!?" Laura gasped.  
  
"Well, not really." Krystella said. "It's a spell I found a little while ago called the 'Breath of Life.' All you have to do is breathe some of your 'living' breath into him. Then he will live again. All I have to do is cast the spell on you first," Krystella said.  
  
"B-b-ut why me?" Laura complained.  
  
"Because you killed him," Krystella said solidly. "It won't work if anyone else does it."  
  
"Well forget it then!" Laura snapped. "I"ll never let you spell me!" She said defiantly.  
  
"You don't understand," Krystella said, "I already have," Krystella grinned.  
  
"Well, I'd rather die that to...than to..." Laura growled, "...I'd rather die!"  
  
As soon as she said this, Tom pulled out his revolver again, and aimed it at Laura. "Repeat that, please?" Tom asked sarcastically.  
  
Laura froze. "Alright...fine." she said, giving in.  
  
Laura gingerly raised herself to her tiptoes, and came closer to Tom. Although it only lasted for a split-second, their lips seemed to touch for hours. As soon as Laura gave a little puff of air into Tom, she pulled herself away. She slapped Tom sharply on the chin, and then gave him a blow below the belt with her boot. Tom staggered backwards, and doubled over to his knees, writhing in pain. "That wasn't very nice..." Krystella muttered, looking at Tom, who was still hunched over and wheezing.  
  
Just then, Jason burst into the room. His eyes first saw Tom. "Hey kid, where's Sabre?" he asked frantically. "I heard gunshots, and I came running. Where is she?" Tom managed to bear the pain and stand up, and pointed over Jason's shoulder. Jason turned his head, and saw Sabre's body lying in a pool of blood. "God! Sabre!" Jason gasped, kneeling down to her side. Like Tom had done, Jason checked her pulse.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Then, Krystella took Tom by the hand. "Tom, your skin!" she whispered. Tom looked at his hand, and saw what he had wanted to see. His skin was slowly changing from a pale white to a nice golden tan, the way it was when he was alive. Tom's hand instantly flew up onto his throat under Krystella's hankercheif. The skin was as smooth as a waxed table. Tom could have cried in joy. He was alive.  
  
"Who killed her?" Jason muttered angrily, still looking at Sabre's lifeless body. Tom, Krystella and Gengar looked at Laura. Laura dropped her handgun, creating a loud thunk on the floor. Before Jason could pull out his own handgun, Tom put his hand up in front of Jason. "Put that away, Jason." Tom said. "Laura, you can revive Sabre now."  
  
Laura's jaw dropped wide open.  
  
"No," she said. "No, no, no, no, no," She said, shaking her head. "Kissing you was bad, but I"m not kissing her," she said defiantly. Tom pulled out his revolver again, and Laura was instantly compliant. Slowly yet shakily, Laura made her way over to Sabre's body. Kneeling down beside her, she held Sabre's head up with her hand, and wiped the blood on her lips away with her glove. With a short peck, Laura blew a short breath into Sabre's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Sabre began to stir again, coughing and sputtering wildly. Jason was so bewildered he could hardly think straight. Sabre rolled over on her stomach, and spat out three bullets, the same bullets that killed her. Almost at the same time, Tom bent over hacking and wheezing, and coughed out the seven bullets that Laura pumped into him.  
  
Suddenly, Jason was beside Tom, holding him by the shoulder. "What the hell is going on here?" Jason demanded.  
  
Krystella sighed and walked over to Jason. "It's a very long story, young man," she sighed.  
  
"Who are you?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Krystella sighed. "Here we go again..."  
  
****************  
  
A few months later, Laura had finally gotten out of prision on probation. Although they had finally run out the Rockets in Mega City, the National Gaurd was still searching for Porygon. Even Laura with her connection to the Rockets could not find Porygon. Not even after hours of silent meditation could Krystella locate Porygon. Everything to Tom seemed hopeless.  
  
Finally, after a few weeks of a failing search for Porygon, Tom decided it was time to leave again. Before he left, he took the time to meet up with Krystella and Sabre again.  
  
"Well, I really should thank you, Krystella," Tom said, "Without you, I'd still be a living corpse."  
  
"No need to thank me," Krystella said, blushing. "I'm just doing my job."  
  
Tom tugged at the black glove that he now wore on his left hand, which covered the small scar which Larry had put a bullet through him. "We'll let you know if we find Porygon, okay Tom?" Sabre called out to him, as Tom continued his lonely journey.  
  
Tom nodded, and took out his newly purchased cell phone. "I'll be waiting," Tom smiled.  
  
After waving goodbye, Tom conitinued out of Mega City towards Hydro City, wondering if he would ever cross paths with his freind again...  
  
-End?  
  
******************  
  
The Asylum's note: WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOO!!!! IT'S HALFWAY DONE!!!! PADS IS HALFWAY DONE!!!  
  
wha? oh yea, boo hoo Porygon's gone....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
****************** 


	31. An old Freind

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXI  
  
Saga VII- Hydrobadge Saga  
  
Chapter I- An Old Friend  
  
***************  
  
It wasn't until a few hours of walking that Tom realized that he had not thought about anything since he left Mega City. Instantly, his mind turned upon pondering the fate of Porygon. "I sure hope he's alright," Tom thought to himself. Tom sighed, and continued down the dusty dirt road upon which he walked. He was sure lonely without Porygon to talk to.  
  
Just then, two loud horns honked from behind him. Tom turned and saw a small yet shiny hoodless car driving towards him, it's driver stopping beside him when it caught up. "Hi Tom," the familiar face of the driver said.  
  
Tom looked at the inside of the car, then at the driver and muttered, "Jen?"  
  
Jen nodded, and then reached over to the passenger side door, unlocking it. "Hop in," she said, smiling. Having being on his tired and aching feet all day, Tom opened the door and got in the car.  
  
"So how have you been, Tom?" Jen asked as they drove along to Hydro City.  
  
"A little dead," Tom sighed.  
  
"Oh?" Jen inquired, "How come?" she asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Tom said, then he lowered his voice to a silent whisper. "And I don't want you to understand, either."  
  
"Hey Tom, where's that Porygon of yours?" Jen asked. "Isn't he usually out with you?"  
  
"I umm," Tom began, looking for words that would cover up his little run-in with Team Rocket. "We... we were separated in a crowd in Mega City," Tom finally managed to blurt out. "I looked all over or him..." Tom said, playing on his lie, "but I couldn't find him anywhere."  
  
Jen's face sagged into a frown. "Well, I'm sure wherever he is, he won't forget you, Tom," Jen said, trying to comfort Tom.  
  
Tom was silent for a few moments, then said "Yeah, you're right, Jen. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Tom," Jen smiled.  
  
"So how've you been, Jen?" Tom asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, not bad," Jen hummed. "Oh, guess what Tom?" she asked, "I've decided to break the record for most Gym badges earned," she stated.  
  
"Really?" Tom asked, "What's the record?"  
  
"Oh, about three-hundred something."  
  
"Three-hundr- that's a lot of badges, Jen."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've got eighteen already."  
  
"Eighteen!"  
  
"Yeah, what else would I be doing since we last saw each other? That was, what, two months? Why? What have you been doing?"  
  
Tom choked. "I was... um... resting."  
  
"Yeah, I need some rest too," Jen sighed. "While I was out battling Gym Leaders, I got my driver's license as well," Jen smiled.  
  
"So this is your car?" Tom asked, to which Jen nodded. "How much did it cost?" Tom asked again.  
  
"About two-thousand so." Jen hummed.  
  
Tom sighed. "Pretty cheap for this awesome car," Tom said, relaxing on the leather seat.  
  
"Hey Tom, how are your other Pokemon doing?" Jen asked.  
  
"Quilava and Doduo evolved, I caught an Ursaring and got an Ampharos," Tom replied.  
  
"Really? I caught a bunch of new Pokemon too," Jen said. "Hey Tom, I'll have another round with you," Jen challenged Tom.  
  
Tom looked at her sideways and said, "Go ahead."  
  
Jen had parked her car off the dirt road, she and Tom got out. Tom knew he didn't have a battle for two months now, ever since he was restored back to life. Jen pulled a Pokeball off her belt, and opened it up. "Go, Feraligatr!" she commanded. The mass of energy coming from the Pokeball materialized on the ground in front of Jen, revealing a large, alligator- like Pokemon. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon." Tom's Pokedex said. "Using its large, powerful lower jaw, it can rip even sheet rock into shreds. It has a vicious nature, and is extremely hostile in the water. Feraligatr is the evolved form of Totodile, following its evolution, Croconaw."  
  
"Your Totodile evolved?" Tom asked Jen.  
  
Jen nodded. "Twice," she said.  
  
Tom reached to his belt, and plucked off a Pokeball. "Go, Ursaring!" Tom commanded, letting his Pokemon out of her Pokeball. Ursaring formed from the ball of energy coming from the Pokeball.  
  
"Urrr..." Ursaring grumbled.  
  
"Hey Tom!" Jen called, "How about we make this a first-to-faint match?" Jen proposed.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Tom agreed.  
  
"Ursaring, Slash!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Feraligatr! Counter with your Slash attack too!" Jen ordered. Ursaring and Feraligatr charged at each other, bearing both their claws. Ursaring and Feraligatr collided and took a wild swipe at each other. Feraligatr received a Slash on his lower jaw, while Ursaring was cut on the left side of her face. Both Pokemon stepped back, rubbing their bleeding cuts. "Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Jen commanded. Feraligatr sucked in a mass of air, lowered his head, and then let a streaming blast of water fly out of his mouth towards Ursaring. Before Tom could give Ursaring any instructions, she was hit in the stomach by the Hydro Pump, sending her flying backwards, crashing into a nearby tree. The tree snapped in half from the shattering impact of Ursaring's body.  
  
When Ursaring got up, she hunched over, and rested her arms on her knees. Tom, seeing Ursaring was obviously outclassed, recalled his Pokemon. Tom stored Ursaring's Pokeball onto his belt, and pulled off another one. "Ampharos, go!" Tom commanded. Ampharos' body leapt out of Tom's Pokeball, and stood in front of Feraligatr.  
  
"Oh, crap," Jen muttered to herself, sensing Feraligatr's type disadvantage. Before she could put Feraligatr back into his Pokeball, Tom had ordered, "Ampharos! Thunderpunch!" Ampharos ran towards Feraligatr with all his speed, and punched Feraligatr with an electrically charged fist to Feraligatr's midsection. Feraligatr wheezed and gasped, and doubled over before falling on his face, defeated.  
  
"Well, guess I win, Jen," Tom smirked, zapping Ampharos back inside his Pokeball.  
  
Jen sighed, and pulled Feraligatr back inside his Pokeball. "I guess so," she groaned, "You were always better than me, anyway," she sighed.  
  
Tom walked over to her, and stopped within arm distance of her. "You beat me once, remember?" Tom said, trying to make Jen feel better.  
  
"Yeah, but that was just once. You're a hell of a lot better than I am," she sighed. Tom was surprised. He never thought he would hear Jen say that.  
  
"You're pretty good yourself." Tom commented.  
  
Tom and Jen got back into Jen's car, and they both headed off to Hydro City.  
  
-End...  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
We now return you to the normal side of PADS. Enjoy.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	32. Beauty and the tsaeb

*******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXII  
  
Saga VI- Hydrobadge Saga  
  
Chapter II- Beauty and the Tsaeb  
  
********************  
  
Tom wore a solemn expression on his face. He had been like so for the last few minutes. Even getting a free ride in Jen's car wasn't cheering him up any. "Tom, something wrong?" Jen asked, leaning toward him.  
  
"Huh? No, I'm fine," Tom whispered an answer.  
  
"Well you sure don't look fine," Jen said, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. "Something's definitely bothering you, Tom."  
  
"I was just wondering what Porygon's doing now," Tom finally sighed.  
  
"Oh," Jen said in a soft low voice, "I suppose that's why you're so gloomy-looking." Jen concluded. "Hey, how about I turn on the radio Tom? That'll get your mind off Porygon." Jen suggested.  
  
Tom sighed. "Sure, why not," he agreed.  
  
Jen reached over to the center of the dashboard and flicked on a small switch. Instantly, the air was filled with a scratchy, staticy voice. Jen sighed, and then nestled herself back into her seat. They went on listening to some radio report for a few minutes. "Didja hear that, Tom?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Hear what?" Tom asked.  
  
"They're doing a report on Skarmory flocks!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I haven't told you? I've always wanted to see a Skarmory."  
  
"Hey, I have one-"  
  
"Really?" Jen beamed, her face lighting up. Tom nodded.  
  
"I'll show you her if you want, Jen," Tom offered.  
  
Tom got out of the car the moment Jen had pulled over and stopped. Pressing a button on his trusty Pokedex, a Pokeball materialized into Tom's hand. "Is that her?" Jen asked, coming around the front of the car to Tom.  
  
"Yep," Tom nodded as he expanded the Pokeball. Tom gently lobbed the ball out of his hand, where it landed on the grassy ground in front of him. The ball sprung open, and Skarmory emerged with a short flash of light.  
  
"Skaaaaaaaaa!" Skarmory screeched. She stretched out her steely wings, creating a sharp squealing creak in the air as they moved. Jen walked up to Skarmory and rubbed the crest on her head. Skarmory was only a few inches taller than Jen was, and craned her neck down to Jen so she could pet her better. Jen sighed, and continued to caress Skarmory's smooth armour-like skin.  
  
Just then, Skarmory perked her head up. "Skaaa..." Skarmory crooned, peering off into a nearby forest by the side of the road. Jen followed Skarmory's example and looked into the forest.  
  
"What's up, Skarmory?" Tom asked his Pokemon, standing beside her.  
  
Suddenly, the bushes at the foot of the forest began to tremble. "What do you suppose that is, Tom?" Jen asked.  
  
"No idea, Jen," Tom replied, also looking at the shaking foliage.  
  
A hoofed foot emerged from the shrub- then a leg and another hoof. A head produced itself from the bush, and then a four-legged figure trotted out from the bushes. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Girafarig, the Longneck Pokemon." The Pokedex spat out blankly. "Girafarig is one of the more strange and rarer Pokemon."  
  
Tom, Pokedex still in hand, cautiously made his way over to the Girafarig. The Pokemon made a short playful neighing sound, and trotted over to Tom. The Girafarig's head found it's way under Tom's hand and received a gentle stroke.  
  
"Wow, that's a really friendly Girafa- Girafri-" Jen said, trying to remember the Pokemon's name.  
  
"-Girafarig." Tom corrected her. Tom moved his hand down Girafarig's neck, and then down his back. As soon as Tom's hand passed from the yellow fur on the Girafarig's back onto the black fur on the rear half of his body, a large row of sharp teeth came at him, snapping with its jaws at Tom in front of his face.  
  
"Shit!!" Tom yelped in surprise, springing backwards in shock. Tom aimed his Pokedex at Girafarig again.  
  
"Girafarig has two different brains. It's main brain is on it's yellow half, while it's other brain, on the black half of it, has a separate sub-brain in a head on it's tail. The two brains operate completely different of each other. The main brain has a friendly, compassionate personality, while the other half is irritable and hostile. Often, the sub-brain will bite at anything that comes near it. Still, the main brain controls all bodily functions, while its counterpart only controls the tail."  
  
"God, what a messed up Pokemon," Jen said in disgust. As soon as Jen said this, Girafarig's head sagged, obviously emotionally wounded by Jen's remark. Then, his other head perked up on its tail and started furiously snapping its jaws at Jen.  
  
"Really, Jen." Tom said sternly, looking at Jen. Then, Tom turned back to Girafarig. As Tom was about to pet Girafarig again, Girafarig suddenly stepped back, avoiding Tom's hand. Girafarig lowered his head and took a wide stance, snarling at Tom. "Uh oh..." Tom muttered, aiming his Pokedex at Girafarig again.  
  
"However, both of the brains communicate with each other quite well. Often, the submissive, softer main brain will be overrun by the aggressive sub-brain when provoked."  
  
Tom looked at Jen again. "Yup. She's provoked him alright," Tom thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Skarmory stretched her wings, flew a little into the air, and landed in front of Tom, separating him from the Girafarig. Skarmory straightened herself out, and glared at Girafarig. Skarmory then turned her head and looked at Tom, and bucked it sideways. Tom put his hand on Jen's shoulder. "I think she wants us to back off." Tom suggested. Jen nodded, and together they hastily made their way over to the side of Jen's car.  
  
When Skarmory turned her head back to look at Girafarig, she saw Girafarig closer than she saw last time. In fact, she saw him ram her with his head into her gut, a Headbutt attack. Skarmory stumbled back a few steps, almost completely unaffected by Girafarig's assault. Girafarig on the other hand, stood still, shaking his head, trying to clear the internal ringing bells. Girafarig's head bounced off Skarmory's steel-like skin like air on a wall. Before Girafarig could regain his senses, Skarmory flew high up into the air, and game hurdling down onto Girafarig, a Fly attack. Girafarig whinnied as a shriek, and fell onto it's right set of knees. Skarmory then outstretched her left wing, and slammed it into Girafarig's face, her Steel Wing assault.  
  
Then, Girafarig's eyes began to glow. Suddenly, a huge ball of energy generated from Girafarig's forehead, and launched itself into Skarmory. Skarmory gave a loud screech, and was sent flying backwards. When Skarmory got back to her feet, Girafarig turned around, letting his other head open it's jaws and let out a large beam of energy from them. The Psybeam slammed into Skarmory, sending it spiraling backwards again.  
  
While the two Pokemon attacked each other, Tom put his gloved left hand to his belt, and pulled off an empty Pokeball. "You're not going to catch that Girafarig, are you?" Jen asked, seeing a gleam in Tom's eye.  
  
"Why not?" Tom smiled confidently to Jen. "Alright Skarmory, Sky Attack!"  
  
Skarmory flapped her wings, then settled down onto the ground. Then, her body began to glow an orange-like hue. Skarmory then began to draw in all of her energy into her, and focusing it on Girafarig. Girafarig used this time to send another speeding blast of as Psychic attack onto Skarmory. But this time, Skarmory simply lifted her wing, letting the blast sail by her.  
  
The Psybeam suddenly collided with Jen's car, and a large poof of smoke and a large crash sent Tom and Jen to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Jen's mouth dropped open in shock. "M-m-my car!" She gasped. The car's door was blown off, and most of the paint on the side had melted away.  
  
With a sharp creak, Skarmory shot her wings open. With a mighty flap, Skarmory lifted herself into the air with amazing speed. Skarmory went so far high up that neither Tom, Jen nor Girafarig could see her. Then with a faint screech, Skarmory sent herself speeding down to the ground, aimed right for Girafarig. Girafarig tried to move out of the way, but was unable to avoid Skarmory's steely beak before he could move. With a pained cry and a fresh bleeding wound on his cheek, Girafarig collapsed to the ground.  
  
Tom quickly enlarged his Pokeball, and hurled it at Girafarig. The ball hit Girafarig on his side, and the ball zapped him up. The ball rocked violently on the ground for a few moments. Then, the ball stopped it's convulsing. Girafarig was caught.  
  
Tom quickly rushed over to the ball, and scooped it up in his hands, whereupon it was teleported to the Ionica Professor's laboratory.  
  
"Nice work, Skarmory," Tom said, congratulating his Pokemon.  
  
"Kaaar!" Skarmory cawed again as she was zapped back inside her Pokeball.  
  
"Shit!" Jen cussed. Tom turned around to see Jen in the driver's seat of her ruined car. "It's totaled," Jen hissed.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Jen" Tom said, trying to calm Jen down. Jen took a deep breath, and sat down in the driver seat. "What are you doing?" Tom asked.  
  
"Not what I'm doing. What you're doing," Jen said. "You push. I'll steer," Jen said.  
  
Tom was about to argue, when he decided it was best not to contend with Jen's flammable temper. Tom sighed, and plucked a Pokeball from his belt. He opened it up, and out came Machamp. Together, Machamp and Tom got behind the car, and began to heave it out onto the road, onward to Hydro City.  
  
-End...?  
  
*************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
*A moment from the Asylum's decision-making process*  
  
What should I update today? DBZ Chapters, Mr. T, or PADS? *closes eyes, throws a dart on a dartboard on the wall*  
  
*dart lands on a section maked "PADS"  
  
Better get started then...  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************* 


	33. Hell Washes Over

*************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXIII  
  
Saga VI- Hydrobadge Saga  
  
Chapter III- Hell Washes Over  
  
*************  
  
Tom collapsed on the bumper, exhausted. "Return..." Tom wheezed as he zapped Machamp back inside his Pokeball. Jen opened the door of her car and hopped out. "We're here," Jen said cheerfully, "Hydro City!"  
  
"Yeah... whatever..." Tom breathed hard, resting on the trunk of Jen's car, "you get your car fixed... I'll challenge the gym leader here," Tom said, trying to catch his breath as he heavily staggered off to the local gym.  
  
"See ya' around then, Tom," Jen said, waving him off.  
  
**************  
  
Tom swung open the large doors to the Gym. The blinding bright lighting of the inside met his eyes as he walked down the wide hallway. "Hello?" Tom called out, his voice echoing through the empty battlefield.  
  
"Hey there," A soft voice called out to him in reply. Tom soon saw a figure produce itself from the side of the room out of a free-walking doorway. A tall, slender female strode into the light, "Who are you?" she asked, brushing her long blonde hair aside with her hand.  
  
"Tom. And you?" Tom asked.  
  
"Samantha. What brings you here?" she said, putting her hands on her waist, right by the edge of her torn-made jean shorts, which barely covered anything above her hips. Tom couldn't resist staring at her short shorts; he had no idea that there we shorts out there that were so revealing. "What's up?" Samantha asked flirtatiously. Tom instantly snapped out of his daydreams.  
  
"Nothing," Tom sheepishly replied.  
  
Then, Tom remembered why he had come here. Quickly zipping out a Pokeball from his belt, Tom enlarged the ball, and opened it up. The red beam of energy that shot from the ball soon took shape and materialized into Ampharos. "Ampharos!" the Pokemon cheered joyfully.  
  
"An- electric type?" Samantha stammered.  
  
"The name of the badge you offer is called the 'Hydrobadge,' right?" Tom asked Samantha, a smug grin on his face. Samantha weakly nodded. "So I figured that means you use water types!" Tom concluded.  
  
Samantha suddenly lost her shocked expression, and shrugged. "Whatever," she sighed to herself, "You want my badge, come get it."  
  
With that, Samantha took out a minimized Pokeball, and enlarged it without hesitation. Within instants, a large Kingdra was standing before her. Oddly, the Kingdra was just standing on his tail, completely out of the water. Samantha took a small remote control like device out of her other pocket.  
  
The ground began to rumble underneath them. The floor seemed to spread apart, further and further, revealing a large pool full of water underneath the battlefield. Tom had to quickly back step a few meters to keep himself from falling inside. When the placid pool was finally fully exposed, seven small rectangular platforms popped out from the bottom and into the surface. "Well?" Samantha asked Tom, "You game?"  
  
Tom nodded. "Let's dance."  
  
Samantha looked down at her Kingdra and nodded at him. Kingdra promptly hopped into the pool, wading waist-deep below the surface. Ampharos followed suit, and ambled onto the nearest of the seven platforms on the pool. "Straight two-on-two okay for you?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Sure." Tom replied.  
  
"I've gotta' warn you, Tom," Samantha said slyly, "I'm not going to go easy on you. My Pokemon are the toughest ones in Hydro."  
  
"That's okay with me," Tom replied back, rebounding Samantha's remark, "I won't show you any mercy either. I never do to anyone."  
  
"Kingdra, Hyper Beam!" Samantha ordered her Pokemon. "Ampharos, Blast it with a Zap Cannon!" Tom commanded Ampharos.  
  
Ampharos hunched over and raised his fine fur into hackles, little sparks and bolts of electricity cackling and zipping around him. Before Ampharos finished charging enough electricity for his assault, Kingdra had already sucked in enough air into his body. Letting it all out in one large bellowing breath, Kingdra shot an insanely large bright beam of energy from his mouth, aimed right at Ampharos. The beam crashed into Ampharos dead in his gut. Ampharos let out a scream of pain, the beam knocking him over, almost into the water. Kingdra, bent out of shape and totally exhausted from the massive Hyper Beam, just sat in the water, breathing heavily, hardly able to move. No sooner had Ampharos recovered from the massive blow, Ampharos screeched again, and let out an enormous surge of electricity- almost as absurdly overkill as Kingdra's Hyper Beam- aiming it for Kingdra. However, with Ampharos charging so much electricity into one single concentrated blast, Ampharos could hardly see where he was aiming it. The blast sailed right by Kingdra, missing him by a good three feet. "Fuck," Tom growled to himself. Ampharos collapsed to his knees, wheezing, a bead of sweat dribbling down his forehead.  
  
Suddenly, Kingdra disappeared under the surface of the water. Ampharos quickly jumped to his feet, searching for the whereabouts of his foe. Kingdra was nowhere in sight.  
  
Suddenly, Kingdra popped his head out from the water, right between Ampharos and Tom. "Kingdra!" Samantha ordered, "Ice Beam!"  
  
Kingdra again sucked in a deep breath, and blew out a thin beam of ice at Ampharos. Barely having enough time to turn around to face Kingdra, Ampharos was hit in the side by the blast. Ampharos staggered to the side, almost tripping over the edge of the platform and into the water. "Kingdra! Headbutt!" Samantha commanded her Pokemon.  
  
With amazing agility, Kingdra leapt out of the water, heading straight for Ampharos. Kingdra's double-pronged head slammed into Ampharos', sending both sailing into the water and below the surface. Tom bit his lip in anxiety. Soon, Kingdra's head popped out of the water. Ampharos soon surfaced- face down and motionless- floating on the surface. "Ampharos!" Tom yelped, leaping onto the platform, which Ampharos used to occupy. Tom pulled Ampharos from the water and into his arms. Ampharos was still alive, breathing weakly and knocked out cold.  
  
Tom worriedly zapped Amparos back into his Pokeball. Putting back that Pokeball onto his belt, Tom quickly produced another. And within seconds, Primeape was standing on the platform Ampharos was on. Samantha sighed, and zapped her Kingdra back into his Pokeball. Soon, she had a new Pokeball taken from her pocket, and opened it up. From the red flash of energy shooting from the ball came a Starmie. With a quick spin of its rear spines, Starmie launched itself into the water.  
  
"Primeape, Cross Chop!" Tom ordered his Pokemon.  
  
"Starmie! Take Down!" Samantha commanded Starmie.  
  
Starmie spun its hind fins again, and launched itself out of the water, headed straight for Primeape. Starmie hit Primeape square on the nose, sending him reeling backwards. However, before Starmie could escape to the water again, Primeape viciously slammed both fists onto Starmie's sides. Starmie screeched in agony, falling back into the water, sinking below the surface and out of sight. Primeape took time to rub his bloody nose while looking for Starmie, hopping from platform to platform.  
  
Suddenly, Starmie popped out of the water and stood right behind Primeape. Then, the gem in Starmie's center began to flicker and sparkle. Starmie looked smaller all of a sudden. "No doubt a Minimize..." Tom muttered to himself.  
  
"Starmie! Flash!" Samantha ordered her Pokemon.  
  
"Primeape, cover your eyes!" Tom yelled as quick as he could when he heard Samantha's tactic.  
  
But it was too late. By the time Primeape could even move, Starmie's gem generated a blinding flash of light. Tom quickly turned his head away, shielding his eyes with his jacket. When it was over, Tom rubbed his sore eyes, trying to get a clear picture of the battle scene. Primeape wasn't so lucky, he had his eyes shut tightly, rubbing them vigorously.  
  
"Use a Body Slam, Primeape!"" Tom called out to Primeape.  
  
Primeape, eyes half shut from the Flash, leapt into the air, attempting to land on top of Starmie. However, Starmie quickly sidestepped with its lower spines, allowing Primeape to land harmlessly beside it with a ground-shaking rumble.  
  
"Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Samantha ordered her Pokemon.  
  
Just as Primeape was about to stand up, Starmie aimed it's top spine at him, and let loose a massive blast of water at him. Primeape was knocked clear off of his feet, and sent skidding across the water like a smooth stone. Primeape finally landed on the floor beside Tom, on his back and dazed. Groaning, Tom knew what that meant- Primeape was defeated, and so was he.  
  
-End for now...  
  
************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
BOO-YA! finally updated it! Repostin's a bugger.  
  
Wha? Oh yeah, Tom lost again. This is what...his fourth loss? Poor boy...  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************ 


	34. Low Tide

**********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXIV  
  
Saga VII: Hydrobadge Saga  
  
Chapter IV: Low Tide  
  
**********  
  
Tom sat gloomily in the Pokecenter lounge chair, his eyes scanning the floor which he stared at listlessly. Tom sighed, remembering whenever he went to heal his Pokemon at a Pokecenter, Porygon would be sitting right beside him on the floor, if he wasn't damaged. "Where are you, Porygon?" Tom mumbled to himself.  
  
Tom nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand pat him on his back. "Jesus, don't scare me like that, Jen," Tom grumbled when he saw who had approached him.  
  
"You lost, huh?" Jen asked sympathetically. Tom only nodded his head once.  
  
"I didn't battle at all when I was in Mega City, Jen. Four months of no fights and I've lost my edge." Tom grumbled ot himself. Jen chuckled and sat down beside Tom.  
  
"Remember when we hated each other? No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't beat you?" Jen smiled, trying to cheer Tom up.   
  
Tom only sighed, and straightened up in his seat. "I think my Pokemon have also lost that edge in four months too, Jen." Tom said placidly.  
  
"Hey, I'll sharpen them up for you then, Tom!" Jen cheerfully suggested.  
  
"Really?" Tom asked, snapping out of his depression.  
  
"Sure! Unlike somebody I know," she said, winking at Tom, "I've been battling straight since I started training."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks Jen," Tom said, "I'd like to beat that Gym leader here soon as I can," Tom muttered.  
  
"Oh, use mine then Tom." Jen sighed.  
  
Tom could have gagged. "What?" Tom asked in disbeleif.  
  
"Go ahead, use mine," Jen repeated herself, "You could train them better than I ever could." Jen took out her purse, reached inside, and took out three shrunken Pokeballs. "These are Clefable, Snorlax and Stantler, my best three." Jen said, placing all three balls into Tom's hand.  
  
"You got a Stantler? When?"  
  
"Oh, a long time ago."  
  
Tom reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his trusty Pokedex. Playing a little button-tag on the small device, Tom soon pulled up a data file on the Stantler.  
  
"Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon." The little Pokedex spat out blankly. "The Stantler's curved antlers subtly change the flow of the air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. Illusions and hypnosis have been known to happen whenever a Stantler is nearby."  
  
"That's it?" Tom asked himself.  
  
"However," continued his Pokedex, "Stantler are known for thier power. When travelling in herds, they have been known to stampede, trampling anything in their paths."  
  
Tom quickly grinned. "Time for a rematch."  
  
**********  
  
"Come back for some more?" Samantha asked when she saw Tom walking down the hallway of her Gym.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Tom droned placidly, holding a minimized Pokeball in his palm. Samantha sighed, and took out that same remote control she had from her pocket. With another press of the button upon the remote, the floor reopened, revealing that same pool in which Tom had met defeat only a day ago.  
  
"Best out of three, like last time Tom?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Again, Samantha held a tiny Pokeball in her hand. Quickly enlarging it without hesitation, she lobbed the ball into the pool. With a flash of light from the bottom, Kingdra's head popped out from the surface. Tom gazed at the Pokeballs Jen had given him. Tom took one of them in one hand, and shoved the other two into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Come on out, Clefable!" Tom ordered his borrowed Pokemon.  
  
"Clefable!" the Pokemon cried as she leapt out of her Pokeball, hopping onto one of the pool's protruding platforms.  
  
"Hey, I recognize that Clefable," Samantha muttered.  
  
"Kingdra," her Kingdra agreed.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't know a trainer by the name of Jennifer, would you Tom?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Jen? Yeah. So?" Tom asked.  
  
"Nothing, nevermind. Let's just battle."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Kingdra, Headbutt!" Samantha ordered her Pokemon. Kingdra took in a deep breath and then lunged at Clefable.  
  
"Clefable, Light Screen!" Tom commanded.  
  
Clefable drew an imaginary square in the air, and instantly the air inside that square turned foggy with mist. Kingdra's body flew into the near invisible wall, and stopped in his tracks with a loud thud, totally halted by the Light Screen.  
  
"Clefable, Double-Edge!" Tom commanded.  
  
Clefable crossed her arms in an X-formation and threw herself at Kingdra. The force of the impact sent Kingdra skidding backwards, skipping across the pool's surface like a smooth stone, and landed windless in front of Samantha.  
  
"Holy shit," Samantha gasped. Samantha zapped her Pokemon back inside her Pokeball with disbelief. In an instant, Samantha held another Pokeball in her hand. "Now you're gonna' get it, Tom!" said Samantha, "Go, Starmie!"  
  
Another flash illuminated the room, as Samantha's Starmie leapt free of it's Pokeball and dove into the water. Starmie then leapt out of the water and landed on one of the platforms.  
  
Tom recalled Clefable and dug into his jacket pocket. His hand came out with another Pokeball, and he opened it up. "Come on out, Snorlax!"  
  
The absurly rotund Pokemon materialized from the red glob of energy that shot from the Pokeball. "Laxxx..." Snorlax grumbled and yawned.  
  
"Snorlax! Headbutt!" Tom commanded with confidence.  
  
Snorlax yawned, and lay flat.  
  
"You- you don't know... that... do you?" Tom weakly asked. Snorlax yawned again. "Okay then... Double-Edge!"  
  
Snorlax still lay motionless.  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Tom groaned, "Anything?"  
  
Snorlax was still lounging about lazily.  
  
"Okay then, sleep!" Tom ordered. Snorlax was still in deep slumber. "Good Snorlax," Tom weakly chuckled.  
  
Samantha groaned. "I s'pose I win this one," she murmured, recalling her Starmie.  
  
Grumbling, Tom zapped Snorlax back inside his Pokeball. Both Samantha and Tom stimultaneosly sent out their third Pokemon.  
  
"Go Stantler!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Go Wartortle!" Samantha commanded.  
  
Stantler and Wartorle glared at each other. They both exchanged threats and taunts in their own languages. "Stantler, Hypnosis!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Wartortle, Withdraw!" ordered Samantha.  
  
Stantler's large antlers began to glow, and the little brown ball mounted inside each curved antler shot out a wave of psychic energy at Wartortle. Wartortle qucikly hid himself inside his shell, letting the waves of Hypnosis bounce off his shield-like shell like pebbles.  
  
When the assault was over, Samantha yelled, "Wartorle, Ice Punch!" Wartorle popped back out of his protective casing, and generated a thick coat of ice around his fist. With a boost from a Hydro Pump shot from the back of his shell, Wartortle shot towards Stantler with his icy fist, and let him have a frozen punch on his chin. Stantler roared as a spray of ice smeared over his face as Wartortle threw another Ice Punch, catching him upside the cheek. Stantler quickly recovered from the blow, lowered his head and smacked Wartortle away with his antlers.  
  
"Now Stantler," said Tom, "Skull Bash!"  
  
Stantler stamped the ground and lowered his head, bracing himself for his assault. When Wartorle got back to his feet, Stantler met him with a running charge, tangling Wartortle in his antlers. With a mighty swoop of the neck, Stantler sent Wartorle into a powerful slam into the ground on his back. "War," Wartorle groaned weakly. His grumbling soon became a cry of anguish when Stantler finished off his Skull Bash attack by driving his forehead into Wartortle's soft belly. Wartortle vomited a glob of blood before he passed out.  
  
Tom nearly died with joy. Samantha stood in her spot in disbelief. "You won," she murmured. Samantha soon got over herself and zapped her bruised Wartortle back inside his Pokeball. Samantha sighed and dug up the remote control in her pocket. She clicked the little button on her device, and the floor reconvened back to it's original state, the pool neatly concealed under it. "You are tough after all," Samantha admitted. She walked over to Tom, and placed a small plastered object in Tom's hand.  
  
Tom looked at the tiny thing. It was a perfect miniature sculpture of a gigantic tidal wave.  
  
Just as Tom turned to leave, Samantha quickly put her hand on Tom's shoulder and turned him back around. "Where're you going in such a hurry?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Um, to heal my Pokemon," Tom weakly spat out. Her hand on his shoulder nearly drove his brain into a frenzy.  
  
"Well, I used to be a Pokemon nurse. I'll take care of them," she said, giving Tom a lightning-quick wink. Tom's cheeks flushed red.  
  
**********  
  
When Tom found Jen, he was surprised to find his current six Pokemon tearing into each other. Fire, water and ice were blasting all over the park where Jen stood, watching them intently.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Tom," said Jen as Tom walked up behind her. Tom looked at his Machamp, who was in the heat of a duel with Hitmonlee. Machamp's four arms were sailing through the air like bullet trains, Hitmonlee quickly swerving his body this way and that dodging his commrade's attacks. Dodrio and Typhlosion were having a battle, Dodrio running circles arounf Typhlosion, who was trying to torch the feathered freind with Flamethrower attacks. Tentacruel and Mantine were flinging globs of toxins and blasts of water at each other, while Kangaskhan and Primeape were playing a game of wrist-cracker. "I figured that the best sparring partners for them would be themselves, so I figured it'd be okay with you," Jen hummed.  
  
"Yeah," Tom sighed, returning Jen's Pokeballs.  
  
"Y'know, this is how I train my Pokemon Tom," said Jen, "Keeps 'em in perfect shape."  
  
"Huh," Tom mused, "So how are they doing?"  
  
"Fine! I showed them a thing or two!" Jen smirked.  
  
Suddenly, Clefable's Pokeball bouced out of Jen's pocket, hit the ground, and out popped Clefable. "Celfaaaa-ble!" she called out with cupped hands. Machamp quit his sparring match with Hitmonlee and cranked his head to see Clafable running to him.  
  
"Champ!" Machamp said as Clefable leapt into his four burly arms.  
  
"Things still haven't changed much," Jen sighed, half in dream land, watching Machamp and Clefable take turns sweet talk in each other's ears. Hitmonlee, now without anyone to train with, crossed his legs and sat down, grumbling.  
  
Just as Tom and Jen zapped their respective Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, a little phone's ring buzzed from Tom's jacket pocket. Tom took out his cell phone, pressed a button, held it to his ear and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Tom!" It was Sabre's worried voice on the other end, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure," Tom said, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Tom, Larry's gone!"  
  
Tom gulped. "He-?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and he's not too happy that you sent him to prision."  
  
Tom was speechless. Jen caught the worried expression on his face. "Tom, what's up?"  
  
Tom gagged. "N-nothing!"  
  
"What?" Sabre asked on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Nothing Sabre-"  
  
"Who's Sabre?" Jen asked.  
  
Tom quickly covered the mouthpeice of his cell phone. "Someone from Mega City," he quickly spat out, putting his phopne back to his ear.  
  
"-ming your way for sure," was all Tom heard Sabre say.  
  
"What?" Tom asked.  
  
"I said, Larry's out of prision now, and he's coming your way. He took Laura's Sizor with him," she said grimly. "If I were you Tom, I'd run- get out of whatever town you're in now. Fast."  
  
"Will do Sabre," Tom said, stuffing the phone back into his pocket.  
  
"Who's Larry?" Jen asked.  
  
Tom gagged again. "Um, someone."  
  
"No duh," Jen rolled her eyes. "What's with you when I say Mega City?" she asked.  
  
Tom's eyes darted around, looking for an excuse. "I can't possibly tell her what really happened," Tom's brain screamed at him.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Tom?" Jen asked agian.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? What are you-?"  
  
Suddenly, Tom felt an icy cold hand grip his. In a flash, he found himself on the outskirts of Hydro City. "Gengar!" a familliar voice said.  
  
Tom turned around to see Krystella and her Gengar standing behind him. "Rather rude girl, isn't she?" Krystella chuckled.  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, thanks Krystella. I owe you," he siad as Krystella and her Gengar vanished again.  
  
Tom sighed to himself. "Who ever said Pokemon training was easy ought to be shot."  
  
-(this is not the)End.  
  
*****************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Whoo-boy! When was the last time I updated PADS? Last year? no? Well, sure seems like it...  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
*************** 


	35. For Whom the Dog Barks?

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXV  
  
Saga VIII- Zerobadge Saga  
  
Chapter I- For Whom the… Dog Barks…?  
  
***************  
  
Tom's foot kicked the little pebble along the road, sending it skittering all over the rough gravel path and off into a ditch. It was quite dark outside, Tom yawned. He needed a line-change of Pokemon and some sleep. He whipped out his trusty Pokedex and pressed a few buttons on its console. Three of his six Pokeballs stuck to his belt vanished, and three more appeared in their place. Tom stuffed his Pokedex back into his jacket pocket and plucked off one of the three new Pokeballs from his belt, and promptly opened it up. With a blinding flash of light, Yanma was hovering in mid-air before him. "Hey Yanma," said Tom, "D'ya' think you could see where Zero City is?" Yanma nodded and fluttered up into the sky as Tom continued on walking. Soon, Yanma returned to Tom, and pointed his antennae in one direction.  
  
"South, huh?" Tom asked his Pokemon.  
  
Yanma nodded. "Yan!" he squeaked cheerfully.  
  
"How far is it?" he asked.  
  
Yanma's large eyes blinked twice. "Two kilometers, eh?" Tom asked again. Yanma nodded again.  
  
Suddenly, Yanma threw himself into a mid-air barrel roll violently. "Really rough terrain, huh?" Tom asked. Yanma again nodded.  
  
Tom looked over his shoulder. "Wonder what Jen's doing right now," he asked himself, "And I wonder what Larry's up to." Tom grimaced at the memory of his escapade at Mega City with the Rockets. "Bloody lucky to be alive," Tom murmured, rubbing his neck, "again."  
  
Suddenly, a loud howling echoed over the rocky road, stopping Tom and Yanma in their tracks. Yanma's antennae perked up."Yan!" he shrieked, staring at a large boulder a few meters from the roadside.  
  
"You're right, Yanma," Tom muttered, "It did come from there."  
  
A glowing pair of red eyes peered out from the side of the large rock, staring right at Tom and Yanma. Trotting of paws filled the air as the eyes advanced on the duo from the darkness under the night sky. Growling and snorts could be heard from the menacing creature of the night as it neared Tom and Yanma. Tom leaned his head closer to Yanma. "Yanma, if it gets too close, get it with a Take Down." Yanma nodded. Tom quickly dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small penlight. He screwed the cap onto the light, and a thin beam of light illuminated the darkness. He shone the light at the advancing creature. It bore two demon-like horns on its head, and it looked like a wild dog, jet-black fur glimmering from the penlight. Tom again pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Houndoom, the Devil Pokemon," his Pokedex said, "the evolved form of Houndour. Like Houndour, Houndoom communicates in special barks, which only themselves and their pre-evolution can understand. Houndoom have been known to be highly aggressive, and will attack anything entering its territory. Approach with extreme caution."  
  
Tom gulped. The Pokedex seemed to spew truth as the monster stopped right in front of Tom, his hackles raised and hissing madly. "Yanma," Tom asked his Pokemon, "Did you see a Pokemon nest anywhere here?" Yanma weakly nodded. "Crap," Tom groaned.  
  
Tom was soon separated from his companion by a wall of fire shot from Houndoom's mouth. Tom was almost blinded by the flash of fire. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Yanma pinned to the ground by Houndoom's front paws. Tom was about to reach for another Pokeball, when Houndoom quickly swung his head around and let out another blast of fire at Tom. The Flamethrower attack seared Tom's Pokeball belt. Tom grabbed a Pokeball anyway and tried to open it up. All of his Pokeballs was welded shut. "Shit!" Tom cursed.  
  
Suddenly, Yanma's body began to glow. Yanma let out a deafening scream and unleashed a large blast of energy at Houndoom, knocking the devilish dog off him. "Yanma!" Tom gasped, "I never knew you knew Solarbeam!"  
  
Yanma nodded. "Yan!"  
  
Houndoom had gotten back to his feet, muttering and hissing. "Yanma, blow him away! Solarbeam!" Tom commanded.  
  
Yanma nodded, and stared into the sun. Yanma hovered in the air on one spot, never shifting his gaze from the sun. Houndoom lunged at Yanma again, tackling the small dragonfly Pokemon and pinning him down. Tom was about to intervene, until Houndoom craned his neck and gave him a warning growl. Tom poked his tongue through his missing tooth space. "Don't want to do that again," he thought to himself.  
  
Yanma screeched again, and let out another blast of solar energy. The Solarbeam smashed into Houndoom's jaw, knocking the Pokemon over to his side. Houndoom breathed wearily on the ground. "He's a perfect catch now," Tom thought. He reached for one of his empty Pokeballs, and then remembered that they were all seared shut by Houndoom's Flamethrower. "Yanma!" Tom called to his Pokemon, "Skull Bash this Pokeball open!" he commanded, enlarging the ball. Yanma nodded, and Tom threw the Pokeball at Yanma. Yanma charged at the Pokeball and collided with it head-on, smashing the ball open and knocking it back to Tom. Tom wound back his arm, and hurled the Pokeball at Houndoom. "Pokeball, go!"  
  
Houndoom looked up just in time to see the Pokeball hit him in the face. Within instants, Houndoom was zapped inside the Pokeball.  
  
The Pokeball shook violently for a few seconds on the rocky ground, and soon became still. Tom ran over to his newly captured Pokemon in his Pokeball, scooped it up, and transported it back to the Ionica Professor. Tom, with Yanma's help, smashed open the rest of his Pokeballs, and continued down the road to Zero City.  
  
-End (or is it…?)  
  
*******************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
So, Yanma actually survived a battle with a Houndoom…. Pretty wild twist there, huh?  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
******************* 


	36. Revenge

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXVI  
  
Saga VIII- Zerobadge Saga  
  
Chapter II- Revenge  
  
***************  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tom! It's Sabre!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Sabre's voice sounded very frantic on the other end of Tom's cell phone. "Larry's up! That's what!" she said quickly.  
  
Tom froze in his tracks. "Larry! Where is he-?"  
  
"Some tipster said he just left Hydro City! And he gonna' be headed your way!"  
  
"Shit," Tom groaned. "Sabre, what should I do?"  
  
"Lay low for awhile," she answered, "Or run to wherever you're going. Fast."  
  
Tom grimaced. "Are you going to be…?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Jason will be there soon. We just left Mega City. Tom, keep alive."  
  
"I'll try," Tom grimaced. "Anything else?"  
  
"Besides the fact that Larry wants to kill you, nothing else."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye, Sabre," Tom said gloomily.  
  
"We'll be there soon as we can. Bye," said Sabre.  
  
Tom shoved his cell phone I his jacket pocket. "Damn those Rockets," he growled. Tom quickly whipped out his Pokedex from his jacket and pressed a few buttons on it. Five of Tom's six Pokeballs vanished from his belt. "Take care of them, professor," Tom murmured, looking at his one remaining Pokeball.  
  
Suddenly, Tom heard a faint rattling sound behind him. Tom looked over his shoulder down the rocky gravel road. A storm of dirt clouds was being kicked up and rapidly traveling towards him. Tom whirled around just in time for a blazing streak of red to swoosh by him. The mighty gust of wind nearly spun Tom over. The crimson blur stopped right behind him and took form. Tom's blood ran cold when he saw the familiar insignia wrapped around the left arm of the now-visible shadow. It was a Sizor, wearing a Team Rocket band around his arm. Mounted on his back was Larry, in Team Rocket uniform and all, who hopped down and faced Tom.  
  
"Hello again, Tom," said Larry, bearing an insidious smirk on his face, "I don't think you ought to be alive." Tom took a fist-fighting stance. "No need for hostilities, just give me your Pokemon, and I'll leave you alone," said Larry.  
  
"Fuck off!" Tom snarled back.  
  
Larry sighed. "I don't think I can kill you," Larry sighed, "Because I do believe that you are already dead."  
  
"Your point?" Tom growled.  
  
"I don't believe in dead men walking," Larry replied with a growl. "Hand over your Pokemon now."  
  
"I'll say it again: fuck off!" Tom roared.  
  
Larry pulled out a sleek revolver from his pocket, and walked within an arm's reach of Tom. "I'll put a hole in your other hand if you don't," he threatened, "Last chance." Tom gave Larry the one-finger salute. "Fine then," Larry growled, aiming the gun at Tom and squeezing the trigger.  
  
Tom violently jerked his body backwards and swiftly kicked his leg up; his steel-capped boots smacking Larry in his knee. With an anguished cry, Larry dropped the gun and fell to his good knee. Tom quickly got to his knees and reached for Larry's weapon. Larry's hand shot out and grabbed Tom's gloved hand. With a sharp swinging of his shoulder, Larry tossed Tom away about a good five feet.  
  
Before Larry could grab his gun, Tom got back to his feet, ran over to Larry, and kicked the gun far away along the gravel road, the gun bouncing and skittering all over the ground. "Don't just stand there Sizor!" Larry barked at his Pokemon, "Kill him!"  
  
The Sizor nodded, and opened his claws. Tom quickly dashed away from Larry, grabbed his one Pokeball, and opened it up. "Khan!" roared the emerging Pokemon. Tom left the empty Pokeball on the ground.  
  
It was merely an eye's blink before Sizor and Kangaskhan tore into each other. Larry had gotten back up, and was running to retrieve his pistol. "Oh no you don't!" Tom shouted, pouncing on Larry and tackling him to the ground belly first. Tom sat on top of Larry, and shoved his face into the gravel road. Larry's raw strength far outmatched that of Tom's as he easily rolled over and swatted Tom off of him with his elbow. Larry got to his knees and made a scramble crawl to his gun. Again, Tom lunged at him and pinned his chest to the road. Not even taking time to wipe his bloody nose, Tom gripped Larry by the hair and slammed his face into the rocky road repeatedly. Larry soon repeated his escape, knocking to clear off his back. Larry finally made it to his pistol, only to have Tom kick the weapon out of his hand again. Larry wound back his shoulder and gave Tom a brutal punch to his face. Tom was knocked down by Larry's brute strength, but not before he shot out his leg and kicked out Larry's injured knee. Soon, Tom was on top of Larry again, rifling punches left and right on Larry's face.  
  
Sizor had Kangaskhan pinned to the ground. Sizor raised his claw and jabbed it at Kangaskhan's face. Kangaskhan tilted his head just in time to narrowly miss Sizor's Metal Claw attack, and responded with a Thunderpunch to Sizor's face. Sizor was knocked off of Kangaskhan, Kangaskhan got back to his feet. Kangaskhan balled his hand into a fist, and it soon sparkled with flames. As soon as Sizor got up, Kangaskhan charged at him, wielding his fiery fist. Kangaskhan nailed Sizor on his cheek- Sizor smashed his closed claw into Kangaskhan's cheek in return.  
  
By now, Larry had finally managed to writhe himself free of Tom's pin, and tossed the young man off. Larry rolled over to his stomach and rubbed his bloody and swollen face. Tom groaned, and began pampering his cut lip and broken nose. Larry got to his knees again, and made a mad dash on them to his weapon. Tom quickly gave chase to Larry and threw his arms around Larry's muscular body. Tom's response was a fierce punch to his face. Just as Larry was about to grasp his gun again, a ball of Kangaskhan and Sizor crashed in front of him, knocking the gun further away.  
  
Sensing his moment, Tom quickly dove for the gun, grabbed it, and stood up. "Hold it!" he cried. Sizor, Kangaskhan and Larry froze. Larry looked down at his feet. Kangaskhan's empty Pokeball was at them. "Larry, call off your Sizor," Tom ordered.  
  
"Sure," Larry smirked. "Sizor, get out of the way."  
  
"What?" Tom murmured.  
  
Sizor bolted beside Tom as Larry raised his foot and kicked the Pokeball into the air. The ball hit Kangaskhan in the face. With an anguished roar, Kangaskhan was zapped back inside the Pokeball.  
  
Quickly, Tom rushed over to Sizor, threw his arms about his neck, and pressed the barrel of the gun to Sizor's head. Larry quickly scooped up Kangaskhan's Pokeball and held it in his hand.  
  
"Give me back my Kangaskhan Larry," Tom breathed, his cut and bruised face drenched in his and Larry's blood, "Or I'll kill your Sizor!"  
  
"You let my Sizor go," said Larry with a smirk, "Or I crush your Kangaskhan in this Pokeball."  
  
"You can't," Tom said defiantly. "Those things are made of-"  
  
Tom's words were cut short as Larry gave the Pokeball a little squeeze; the ball fizzled with shorting-out circuitry.  
  
"Well?" asked Larry, "How about it?"  
  
"How about it to you?" Tom asked, "Don't you care about your Sizor?" Tom asked with a grin, poking the barrel of his gun deeper into the side of Sizor's head.  
  
"Nope," Larry replied casually.  
  
"Sizor!" the Sizor gasped.  
  
Tom bit his lip. "You win," Tom said, releasing Sizor.  
  
"Smart kid," Larry crooned. "Now give me the gun."  
  
"Give me my Kangaskhan first," said Tom.  
  
Larry groaned, and gave the Pokeball another squeeze. The ball fizzled and sparked again.  
  
"Alright!" Tom gasped.  
  
"No, then again, put the barrel of the gun in your mouth," said Larry, a perverse grin spreading across his face. Tom did as he was told. Larry dropped Kangaskhan's Pokeball and kicked it aside. "Kill yourself," he ordered. Tom froze. "Kill yourself!" Larry screamed. Tom shut his eyes tightly, and began to squeeze the trigger.  
  
"Tom! Stop!"  
  
A sudden outburst from a familiar female voice made Tom halt his forced suicide. Larry, Sizor and Tom turned their heads to see a large black truck speeding towards them, Sabre leaning out of the passenger side window. The van stopped in front of the trio, Sabre hopped out of the van wearing her trademark Yanma shirt. Jason leapt out of the driver side seat, his muscular body's hands holding a large machine gun in his hand. "You're through, Larry," Jason said, pointing the semi-automatic at Larry. Sabre dug her hand into her jeans' back pocket and pulled out a small pistol, aiming it at Sizor. Tom followed suit and aimed Larry's gun at him.  
  
Larry looked around. He and his Sizor were beaten. "Alright, you got me," Larry chuckled underneath his breath. He raised his hands into the air.  
  
Jason and Sabre quickly walked behind Larry, Jason took out some handcuffs from his belt. Just as Jason took Larry's hands to bind them, Larry quickly spun around and gave Jason a brutal elbow smash to his temples. Jason was bowled over by the blow. Sabre dashed at Larry trying to help her partner, when Larry turned around and effortlessly swatted her aside. Just as Tom was about to fire his pistol at Larry, Sizor suddenly crushed the barrel of the gun in his claws. "Time to go Sizor!" Larry barked at his Pokemon. Sizor nodded, and took to the air. Sizor swooped over Larry, and picked him up by his shoulders. The pair soon disappeared into the sky.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" screamed Sabre. She took a Pokeball from her belt and tossed it to the ground. The Pokeball popped open, and out came a Pidgeot. Sabre and Jason quickly hopped on the back of the giant bird. "Pidgeot, after him!" Sabre cried. Pidgeot cawed, flapped her mighty wings, and was soon in full chase of Larry and Sizor in the sky. The trio soon dissolved into the sky as well.  
  
Tom tucked the broken gun in his jacket pocket. Tom began to look around for his damaged Pokeball containing Kangaskhan, when he heard another familiar voice call to him from the truck, "Looking for this?"  
  
Tom turned his head to look at the truck, and he saw Laura. Her golden blonde hair was still as long and flowing as it had been before. In her hand she held Kangaskhan's Pokeball. "What are you doing here?" Tom barked.  
  
"I was- just here to help," Laura weakly replied.  
  
"Well if I wanted your help, I'd have asked for it," Tom rudely replied, walking up to Laura and snatching his Pokeball. "You Rockets really do turn on each other."  
  
"Rocket!" Laura gasped, "I'm no Rocket!"  
  
"Said the bitch that killed me in the first place," Tom growled, attaching his Pokeball back to his belt, "Stole my Pokemon and Pokedex," Tom continued.  
  
"I'm not a Rocket anymo-"  
  
"-Killed Sabre, mugging people at gunpoint, selling Pokemon for profits, dumping bodies in rivers," Laura was sent into tears. "Stole Porygon… once a Rocket, always a fucking Rocket," Tom growled.  
  
Laura sobbed as she climbed back into the truck and slammed the door tightly shut. Tom heard the locking click of the doors and weeping. "Serves her right," Tom muttered, as he turned around and headed south to Zero City.  
  
*******************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Aww… why did Tom have to be so mean to poor widdle Lau-wa? Well, I'd be pretty pissed off to if someone killed me…  
  
-The Asylum (Mewf0ur)  
  
******************** 


	37. Some Things Never Die

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXVII  
  
Saga VIII- Zerobadge Saga  
  
Chapter III- Some Things Never Die….  
  
***************  
  
Tom rubbed his sore side through his worn leather jacket. He felt like his ribs had split apart down the middle of their bones. "Fucking Rockets," Tom growled to himself. He rubbed his throat, remembering his escapade at Mega City as he traveled down the dirt road towards Zero City. Suddenly, something within Tom sagged. "Porygon, where are you?" Tom asked himself, rubbing his itchy eyes.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
A sudden shriek from behind Tom made him whirl around. It was Jen, and she was in her convertible car, driving towards Tom and stopping beside him. "How'd you disappear like that?" Jen demanded an answer, "And what happened to your face?"  
  
"I teleported," Tom smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Houdini," Jen said sarcastically with a sting. "What is it with you and Mega City?"  
  
"Nothing," Tom spat out quickly.  
  
"Right," Jen groaned, "Spit it out."  
  
"Nothing…really," Tom weakly replied.  
  
"Come on, Tom," Jen sighed, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"Really! Nothing!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of- what is it?"  
  
"Nothing!" Tom roared. Jen jolted in her seat.  
  
A few silent seconds passed between them. "Okay, jeez, don't have to be so edgy," Jen growled. "Wanna' ride?" she asked, popping up the locks of the passenger side door.  
  
********************  
  
"So, are you headed to Zero City too Jen?" Tom asked in the passenger seat of Jen's car.  
  
"Yeah," said Jen, "I figured I'd meet an old friend who lives there."  
  
"Who?" Tom asked.  
  
Jen looked sideways at Tom. "Not until you tell me about what happened in Mega City."  
  
Tom groaned. "Jen, just drop it okay?"  
  
"Na-uh," Jen spat out. "Let me guess, your girlfriend lives there?"  
  
"N- wait, yes! That's it! My girlfreind," Tom said quickly.  
  
"Problems?" Jen asked intrusively.  
  
"Sure," Tom said.  
  
The subject of conversation suddenly ended right there, when as soon as the car approached a roadside tree, a large blocky shadow leapt out from behind the tree. Jen shrieked, slammed the brakes, and flung the wheel to the right. The large figure held out its hand and stopped the car effortlessly. Tom's jaw dropped wide open when he recognized the figure.  
  
"Rhydon!" the behemoth roared.  
  
"Rhydon!" Tom gasped, "You again-!"  
  
"Why doesn't he look happy?" Jen weakly asked Tom, still shivering and shaken.  
  
Tom hopped out of the car and stood in front of Rhydon. "Listen Rhydon," Tom groaned, "Kangaskhan can't fight you, and Porygon's missing, so I can't know what you say. So save us trouble and go away."  
  
Rhydon never laughed harder in his life. Tom could tell that Rhydon was still swearing madly at him.  
  
"Tom, what's going on?" Jen asked quietly.  
  
"This Rhydon's got a grudge with Kanghaskhan," Tom said dryly. "He got a beating every time he challenged him. He never learns-"  
  
Rhydon roared in anger, and slammed his foot down on the ground, shaking the earth beneath all three beings. Jen yelped as Tom held on tightly to the side of the car.  
  
"I think I know what you're saying," Tom said to Rhydon, "but the answer is no."  
  
With a snarl, Rhydon shot out his hand and grabbed Tom by his collar. Rhydon's stare burned holes through Tom as he held the human to his face. Then, without a half-thought, Rhydon tossed Tom away. Tom sailed through the air, and landed with a large thud on the ground in front of Rhydon. "Ouch," Tom groaned, rubbing his hip.  
  
Jen was about to get out of the car and sic one of her Pokemon on Rhydon, when Rhydon simply reached into the car, grabbed Jen by her Pokeball belt, and tore it off her waist. "My belt-!" Jen gasped. Jen was about to yell at the thieving Rhydon, until Rhydon shot her a sharp glare that fastened her to her spot.  
  
Rhydon looked at the tiny Pokeballs on Jen's belt, and then tossed them aside. Rhydon roared again, pointing at Tom. Tom wearily got back to his feet and wiped his and Larry's blood off his face. Begrudgingly, Tom plucked off a Pokeball from his belt, enlarged it, and dropped it to the ground. The Pokeball rolled along the ground, and then popped open. With a spark of light, Kangaskhan materialized from the ball.  
  
Rhydon needed no further provocation. As soon as Kangaskhan realized what was going on, he barely found time to shield himself from a rushing Headbutt from Rhydon. Kangaskhan grasped Rhydon's drill-like horn just before it plunged into his stomach. With a cry of effort, Kangaskhan lifted Rhydon above the ground by his horn, pivoted on his heel, and slammed the behemoth on his back with a Seismic Toss. Despite his heavy girth, Rhydon bounded up to his feet from the attack and thanked Kangaskhan with a Mega Punch to the gut. While Kangaskhan was doubled over and wheezing from the assault, Rhydon sucked in a deep breath, and then violently exhaled a blast of fire from his mouth, kicking up a thick cloud of smoke around the two monsters.  
  
Jen had to hop out of her car and dash beside Tom to avoid getting roasted by the flames of Rhydon's Fire Blast. "Tom! Are you okay?" Jen asked frantically.  
  
"I'm relatively fine," Tom groaned, rubbing his swollen lip.  
  
"You're really trouble-prone, aren't you?" Jen asked sarcastically, ignoring that battling behemoths momentarily.  
  
Kangaskhan had Rhydon on the defensive now; Rhydon had his arms raised across his face to shield himself from the hailstorm of Dizzy Punches from Kangaskhan. "I hope they don't get too close to my car…" Jen murmured.  
  
To Jen's dismay, Rhydon quickly shifted the balance of attacks and tried to slam his intermeshed fists down upon Kangaskhan with a Counter attack, instead having Kangaskhan dodge out of the way and end up smashing a large hole in the hood of Jen's shiny red convertible.  
  
"Not again!" Jen cringed.  
  
From Tom's perspective, it looked like Kangaskhan had the upper hand, up untill Rhydon suddenly smashed his fist into Kangaskhan's gut with a brilliant flash of flames and a boom, landing a perfect Dynamicpunch. Kangaskhan keeled over and spat out a glob of blood.  
  
"Kangaskhan!" Tom gasped. He and Jen watched in horror as Kangaskhan reeled again and again from Mega Punch after brutal Mega Punch from Rhydon. Tom had seen enough and was about to intervene, when he realized that having two missing teeth was not better than just one.  
  
Suddenly, Tom's brain gleamed from a sudden idea. Tom quickly slid behind the two giants, scooped up Kangaskhan's Pokeball, and dashed back to the shocked Jen' side. "You foolish-!" Jen gasped.  
  
Tom ignored Jen and aimed his Pokeball at Kangaskhan and announced, "Kangaskhan, return!"  
  
The thin red laser beam that shot from the Pokeball zapped Kangaskhan, and sucked him back inside his ball. Rhydon looked around for his foe, and then suddenly laid eyes upon Tom.  
  
"He was already hurt before the fight Rhydon," Said Tom angrily to Rhydon, "It's not fair to him to continue."  
  
Rhydon laughed. "Rhyyyyyyyy," he chuckled.  
  
Tom minimized Kangaskhan's Pokeball and stuck it back on his belt. Within instants, he held another full-sized one in his hand.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Jen said quietly to Tom, "You're gonna' try to catch him, aren't you?"  
  
Tom further ignored Jen. "Rhydon, you're a coward," Tom growled at the beast, "Picking on the weak!"  
  
Rhydon roared with laughter.  
  
"…And you're taunting him like that to throw him off, aren't you?" Jen chuckled, "You're pretty sly, Tom."  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone who's not already injured?" Tom challenged Rhydon, jabbing his thumb into his chest.  
  
Both Rhydon's and Jen's jaws dropped. "You're crazy too!" Jen shrieked at Tom.  
  
Rhydon just laughed again, and suddenly charged at Tom. With a scream, Jen dove clear out of the rampaging Rhydon's path. Tom still stood there, awaiting the lumbering beast.  
  
Suddenly, when Rhydon was almost within striking distance of Tom, Tom quickly dropped the empty Pokeball in his hand and kicked it in midair. The Pokeball sailed through the air, headed straight for Rhydon. Rhydon struggled to stop himself from moving and colliding with the speeding Pokeball, but his heavy armor-like body kept him skidding towards it. The Pokeball smacked Rhydon in the face, popped open, and zapped Rhydon inside. The ball fell to the ground and shook violently. And then it was still.  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. He wearily picked up the Pokeball, and then walked towards the trembling Jen, who had just rolled over after huddling and shivering on the ground for cover. "You- you- you crazy bastard-!" Jen spat out between fast-paced breaths as she wearily sat up, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry Jen," Tom weakly sighed. Tom took Jen by the hand and helped her up.  
  
Then, Tom showed Jen the Pokeball that contained Rhydon. "You caught him-?"  
  
Before Tom could utter a word, the Pokeball began to shake once more. Suddenly, with a blinding flash of light, the ball sprung open. When the glowing light subsided, Tom and Jen nearly died with shock when they saw the angry Rhydon towering over them. Jen weakly trembled, and quickly slid away. Tom was frozen to the spot by Rhydon's burning glare. Instead of sending Tom's head off, Rhydon calmly knelt down, picked up the broken Pokeball from the ground, and stood up again. Rhydon held the Pokeball in Tom's face for a while, and then crushed it in his hand. Then, Rhydon tilted his head and opened his jaws, and flicked the crushed Pokeball into his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Oh, shit," were the only words that Tom could manage to mutter before Rhydon fiercely grabbed Tom by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. Rhydon glared angrily at Tom. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and began to mumble various prayers.  
  
Before Tom could finish murmuring the Our Father in his head, he suddenly felt himself drop to the ground with a thud. Rhydon was hunched over him, with a twisted expression of shock and surprise on his face. Behind him, Tom could see a familiar long green tail slashing about behind Rhydon. "Ice Punch again, Feraligatr!" Jen's voice commanded. With another thud, Rhydon's body violently arched backwards with a roar of pain. Suddenly, Rhydon whirled around and smashed his forearm into Tom's savior's face, sending the alligator-like creature flying backwards. "Feraligatr!" Jen gasped.  
  
Rhydon, sensing his immanent defeat and capture, turned on his heel and dashed off, quickly disappearing beyond the horizon. Tom soon felt a pair of hands help him back to his feet. It was the scaly hands of Jennifer's Feraligatr, who took time to rub the blood away from his bloody lip. Jen was quickly standing at Tom's side. "Tom! Are you okay?" Jen asked worriedly.  
  
Tom groaned. "Still fine," he murmured.  
  
"Which is more than I can say for my car," Jen whined, looking at her smoking car. A small fire had just erupted underneath its hood.  
  
All three of them wearily trudged back to Jen's totaled car, where Feraligatr spat a small glob of water on the small fire, extinguishing it immediately with a small squealing hiss. Tom sighed, and plucked another Pokeball from his belt. Opening it up, Tom's trusty Machamp popped out and stood beside his trainer. Tom got behind Jen's car and put his hands on the bumper. "Machamp," Tom groaned. Machamp and Feraligatr gave their respective moans of complaints, then tiredly joined Tom behind the smashed convertible and placed their hands on the bumper beside Tom. Jen sighed, and hopped in the drivers seat.  
  
-End (for now, heh heh heh….)  
  
***********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Yay! Another chapter! Go me! Go me! Go me! Ha ha ha ha ha….  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
*********** 


	38. Frozen

***************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXVIII  
  
Saga VIII- Zerobadge Saga  
  
Chapter IV- Frozen  
  
***************  
  
"You really should take better care of yourself," Nurse Joy sighed, dabbing at Tom's bloody nose with a small cotton swab. "A man your age with injuries like this could be a problem later on when you're older."  
  
Tom sighed. "How are my Pokemon doing?"  
  
"Fine," Joy hummed, preparing a band-aid for Tom's cut chin. Tom and Joy were in a small office, with numerous bloodstained Kleenexes littering a nearby counter. "Joy?" Tom suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes?" Joy answered softly.  
  
"Have you seen a Porygon anywhere around here?"  
  
Joy paused, and lightly nibbled on her lower lip. "I've seen a Porygon Two," she finally said, "Its trainer brought it in just last week. Why?"  
  
Tom sighed, and put his trench coat back on. "Nevermind."  
  
****************  
  
"Well, you're a new face," said a female voice as Tom walked into the brightly lit Pokemon Gym.  
  
"Are you the gym leader here?" Tom asked the voice, looking around the empty Gym as he stepped into the battlefield room.  
  
"Yep," said the voice, as a tall slender teenage girl casually walked out from a hallway adjacent to the battlefield. She had her long icy blue-dyed hair tied up in a braid, with icy blue lipstick to match. Once Tom got a good look at her, he noticed all she wore was colored the same pale hue- spring jacket, t-shirt, long blue-jean pants- everything.  
  
"It's kinda' cold in here, isn't it?" Tom said for lack of anything better to say, cuddling his chest in his arms.  
  
The girl shrugged. "It's not so bad once you get used to it," she sighed. "Besides, my Pokemon like it freezing in here."  
  
As soon as she said that, Tom's brain sparked. "An Ice-type user," he thought to himself.  
  
"I could make it colder in here if you want," she offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Tom in almost a whisper with his teeth lightly rattling against each other.  
  
The girl reached behind her back and pulled out a shrunken Pokeball. "My name's Collie. What's yours?"  
  
"Tom," Tom replied, taking out a minimized Pokeball of his own.  
  
"How about a first faint match?" Collie suggested, juggling her Pokeball with her fingertips.  
  
Tom sighed. He couldn't shake his mind off Porygon. "How about something else?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Collie shrugged. "How about a two-on-two then?" she asked.  
  
Without thinking, Tom nodded a yes.  
  
In a flash, Collie held two Pokeballs in her hand and enlarged them. When they sprung upon and the flash of light exploded from inside, a Jynx and a Cloyster were standing in front of Tom.  
  
Suddenly, the air became even more frigid. Tom wrapped himself in his arms with his jacket even tighter now. Tom looked up to the rafters of the Gym, and fount two or three large ventilation fans blowing snow and a chilly breeze over the battlefield room. "Aren't you the least bit cold?" Tom asked Collie, shivering.  
  
She shrugged. "No."  
  
Tom soon mustered up enough courage to grab another Pokeball from his belt, maximize the two he now held in his hand, and let them open with a brilliant flash. Standing before him was Primeape and Pinsir. As soon as the chilly air met them, Primeape and Pinsir shivered.  
  
"You may want to set your Pokeballs to automatic recall," said Collie, taking out her Pokedex and pressing a few buttons before stuffing it back into her jacket pocket. Tom did the same with his. "This way, we won't have to interrupt the battle when someone gets KO'd."  
  
Primeape and Pinsir looked at each other, and then stared at their rivals. Cloyster and Jynx stared down their opponents as well. Collie sighed. "Do what you like, guys," she said calmly.  
  
Almost as soon as Collie said this, Pinsir and Primeape looked at Tom. Their eyes loosely resembled those of whining puppy Pokemon. "Oh, fine," sighed Tom. Primeape and Pinsir cheered in their own languages, and slapped each other a high-five.  
  
"Ready?" Collie asked with confidence.  
  
"Whenever you are," replied Tom.  
  
"Then go!" she yelled.  
  
No sooner had Collie exclaimed so, Cloyster dove at Tom's duo of Pokemon. Primeape barely had time to narrowly avoid Cloyster's speeding body. Before Cloyster could alter his course, he found himself in the unforgiving grip of Pinsir's claws. And seconds later he found himself on the floor from Pinisr's bone-shattering Seismic Toss. Fortunately for Cloyster, his rock-hard shell absorbed most of the impact of Pinsir's assault, and he sprung back upright as soon as he hit the ground, and counterattacked with an Aurora Beam. The Aurora Beam sped into Primeape, knocking the Pokemon onto his back.  
  
Jynx sighed, and sat down. It was going to be a long battle, she concluded.  
  
Furious over being chilled by the Aurora Beam, Primeape gave a furious war cry, and charged at Cloyster. The shellfish Pokemon simply shut its shell closed, letting Primeape bounce right off of it. As soon as Cloyster reopened his shell, He saw Pinsir standing in front of him. Cloyster soon realized the mistake of opening his protective walls when Pinsir had him in his crushing claws once again.  
  
Jynx was still sitting on the corner of the battlefield, humming to herself.  
  
Collie sighed. "Jynx, aren't you going to try and help Cloyster?" Jynx shook her head. "Yeah, I s'pose Cloyster is strong enough to take on both of them."  
  
Suddenly, Cloyster violently flung its shell open, forcing Pinsir's claws apart and letting him slide down her back. As soon as Cloyster landed on the ground, he spun around to face Pinsir and tightly slammed his shell shut- trapping Pinsir's left arm inside. Pinsir squealed in agony as she desperately tired to wrench her arm out of Cloyster's Clamp attack. The more Pinsir tried to wriggle out of Cloyster's shell, the tighter Cloyster held on.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp snap was heard echoing throughout the battle room. Pinsir screamed in agony. Just as Primeape got back to his feet, Cloyster released Pinsir, and Tom gasped with horror when he laid eyes on Pinisr's hand. Her skinny bony wrist had shattered, dangling limp from her forearm. "Pinisr!" Tom gasped.  
  
Suddenly, Pinsir's Pokeball on the ground sprung open and a beam of recall light shot from it, zapped Pinisr, and the Pokemon was sucked back inside her ball.  
  
Jynx leapt to her feet and cheered. "Excellent one, Cloyster!" Collie congratulated her Pokemon. "Sorry about your Pinsir, Tom," she snickered.  
  
Tom was irritated. "Primeape, Cross-Chop!"  
  
Primeape snorted in acknowledgement, and dove at Cloyster. "Cloyster, withdraw!" Collie commanded.  
  
"Cloysssssster!" Cloyster grinned, shutting his shell tightly closed. Primeape leapt in front of the Cloyster, and smashed his hands on either side of Cloyster's shell. Primeape squealed in pain when his hands hit, and he began to rub them vigorously. Just as soon as Cloyster reopened his shell, Primeape executed another Cross-Chop with such force behind it that is slammed Cloyster's shell shut again. Again and again Primeape furiously chopped at Cloyster's shell, faint banging sounds could be heard echoing within. When Primeape finally stopped his assault, Cloyster's shell sprung open. Its eyes were rolling about in their sockets, and Cloyster looked like he just had a bout with motion sickness. "Cloyyyyyyy..." he groaned, and was zapped back into his Pokeball automatically moments afterwards.  
  
"Uh oh," Collie presently trembled. "Um, Jynx... Ice Punch?" Jynx trembled as well.  
  
Tom could tell that Collie had not fully trained her Jynx to Gym Leader level yet. "Primeape, Fire Blast!"  
  
"Oh no!" Collie gasped as Primeape exhaled a large blast of fire from his nostrils. The fireball soon formed into a crude stickman, and Jynx frantically tried to scramble out of the way. Unfortunately for her, the Fire Blast smashed into Jynx's side, blowing her over onto her back, charred and smoking.  
  
"Jynx!" Collie cried with grief as her Pokemon was zapped inside her Pokeball. Primeape gave a cry of victory as Tom zapped him back into his Pokeball.  
  
"I knew I should've trained her better," Collie moaned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tom asked her as he walked over to her end of the battlefield.  
  
"I just got Jynx last week. I just wanted her to get some battle experience," Collie sighed.  
  
"Hey, if your other Pokemon were as strong as that Cloyster, you'd have beaten me easily," Tom said. "So, I s'pose I really don't deserve that badge of yours..."  
  
Instead, Collie reached into her jeans pocket and took Tom's hand. In it, she placed a Zerobadge. "A win is a win," she said, "And you've won."  
  
-End  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Collie should've known better than to rely on just one Pokemon on a two-on-two! She almost won tho... but still....  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
*********** 


	39. Return

*************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XXXIX  
  
Saga IX - Phantombadge Saga  
  
Chapter I - Return  
  
*************  
  
Tom fidgeted his hand in his jacket pocket. When he brought it out, he held a small rectangular case, made of clear plastic. Inside of the case lay the seven Gym badges he had won since he first started his journey. Popping his new Zerobadge into the case, Tom laughed to himself as he stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. "A year and a half," Tom smiled to himself, "And only one badge left to go!"  
  
Tom's joy suddenly turned to sorrow. "Porygon, Porygon, where are you?" he asked aloud in a mutter. Tom looked down by his feet as he walked down the path to Double City, and longed to have Porygon by his side, diving along with him. "Goddamn Rockets," Tom snarled to himself, clenching his fists.  
  
And then, Tom thought of Jennifer. "Wonder how that car of her's is goin'" Tom wondered to himself. "Maybe I should have waited for her to get it fixed at that autobody shop," Tom said to himself, "she could'a given me a ride..." Tom sighed as he continued his journey on the gravel road on a lush meadow.  
  
Suddenly, Tom heard someone calling in his direction. Tom looked to his right, and then to his left, down a path that attached itself perpendicular to the gravel road he was on. It was a younger boy, maybe about twelve years old, running his way. The child's wavy brown hair bounced up and down with every stride, almost in perfect unison to his yellow and black striped T-shirt. "Huh? Who're you?" Tom asked the boy as he approached.  
  
The child stopped when he was at Tom's side and bent his knees, huffing. When he finally regained his breath, he stood up to Tom. The top of the boy's head was hardly at the level of Tom's chest. "Are you the guy with the Machoke who beat Jackie in Funsen city?" the boy asked.  
  
Tom nodded. "Yeah. So?"  
  
Instantly, the boy pulled out a Pokeball from his jeans pocket. "My name's Johnny, an' I challenge you to a match!" the child exclaimed.  
  
Tom jolted a bit. It had been months since his last informal trainer battle. Johnny took seventeen paces away from Tom, then turned and faced him on the length of the gravel road. "You and me!" he said confidently.  
  
"Okay then," said Tom, " you challenged me, you send out first."  
  
"Fair enough," said Johnny, juggling his maximized Pokeball in his hand. "Can you go a little easy on me though?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I never go easy on anyone," Tom said with a sly grin.  
  
"Yeah," Johnny murmured. "Well, I'll send out my starter Pokemon first!" declared Johnny. "Squirtle, go!" With that, Johnny tossed his Pokeball to the ground where it sprung open. A beam of red light shot from the ball and soon materialized into a Squirtle.  
  
"Squirtle!" croaked the turtle Pokemon. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Squirtle, the turtle Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "Using its amazingly hard shell, Squirtle can turn itself into a living projectile with a blast of water. Squirtle are one of the few Pokemon to be registered as official starting Pokemon."  
  
Tom hummed, and stuffed his Pokedex back into his pocket. "In that case," Tom smirked to himself, plucking a Pokeball from his belt and enlarging it, "Go Swinub!"  
  
Tom lobbed the ball onto the ground. Like Johnny's Pokeball, the ball popped open and Swinub appeared from the resulting flash of energy.  
  
"Nub," Swinub squeaked.  
  
"Okay Squirtle," Johnny ordered, "Headbutt!"  
  
Tom smirked. "Relax Swinub," he said with pride.  
  
Swinub did so as soon as Squirtle charged at him, and he hardly felt any impact at all when Squirtle rammed her head into Swinub. "Uh oh," Johnny murmured.  
  
Swinub was still motionless. "Squirtle, Tackle!" Johnny commanded. Squirtle nodded, stepped back a few paces from Swinub, and then hurled herself at her opponent. Squirtle bounced off Swinub's woolly fur like a rubber ball on a wall. Again Squirtle tried to topple Swinub with a Tackle attack, yet Swinub stood his ground, simply unaffected by Squirtle's furious attacks.  
  
Suddenly, Tom sighed. "Swinub, Take Down," he said calmly.  
  
Swinub suddenly sprung to life and brutally rammed the tired Squirtle in the gut. Johnny gasped with horror as he watched his Squirtle bounce along the gravel road like the rest of the pebbles on it from Swinub's Take Down.  
  
Johnny quickly zapped his Squirtle back inside her Pokeball. "That all?" Tom asked haughtily.  
  
"Not yet," said Johnny, replacing Squirtle's Pokeball with another, "Go Sentret!"  
  
Johnny let the ball drop to the ground. As soon as it opened up, out popped a furry Sentret.  
  
"Sentret, Tackle!" Johnny ordered. Sentret squeaked and nodded, and then ran towards Swinub. Both Swinub and Tom remained completely calm. When Sentret did make contact with Swinub, he found himself meeting a similar result as Squirtle had- bouncing right off of Swinub, doing more damage to himself than his enemy.  
  
"Swinub, Skull Bash!" Tom ordered.  
  
Swinub obeyed, and rammed Sentret in the face without a thought. Sentret squealed in pain as Swinub's snout bashed into his face, spraying a cloud of blood over Sentret's face. Sentret lay facedown on the road motionless and bleeding.  
  
Johnny sagged, and zapped his defeated Pokemon back inside his Pokeball. "Man, you are good," he murmured.  
  
"So, I guess I win then," Tom smirked to himself.  
  
"Not yet," Johnny said with a grin, "I have one more Pokemon... this one is really stronger than my Squirtle and Sentret!" Johnny smirked. "How about the winner of this round wins the whole thing?" proposed Johnny.  
  
"I don't think this kid's Pokemon could be any more pathetically weak," Tom thought to himself. "Okay," said Tom.  
  
"Alright then!" Johnny exclaimed with glee as he took out another Pokeball, "Get ready to be pulverized!"  
  
Swinub squeaked. "Go ahead," Tom challenged.  
  
"Come on out," Johnny breathed, "Porygon Two!" he declared, suddenly bringing his voice up as he tossed the Pokeball to the ground. The small sphere hit the ground and opened up. From the brilliant flash of light came a sleek-looking red and blue Pokemon- Tom instantly recognized it as a Porygon Two.  
  
Tom was about to pull out his Pokedex, when Johnny commanded, "Porygon, Hyper Beam!"  
  
But the Porygon Two was still.  
  
"Porygon!" Johnny said with disgust, "Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Something..." the Porygon Two muttered with perfect synthesized speech, "Something seems familiar about that Swinub..."  
  
Suddenly, the Porygon Two perked its eyes up from the Swinub to Tom. "Tom?" the Porygon Two asked with disbelief, "Tom, is that... you?"  
  
Tom gagged. "P-P-Porygon-?" Tom stammered.  
  
"Tom!" the Porygon Two exclaimed with unbridled bliss.  
  
"Porygon!" Tom cheered as both the human and Pokemon ran towards each other. Tom slid on the ground and landed in a kneeling position to allow Porygon Two to slide into his embracing arms. "Porygon! It's you!" Exclaimed Tom, not even trying to fight back the ears of joy that were streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Tom! I can't believe it's really you!" Porygon Two wept with happiness as well, even though he had no tears.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tom asked his long-lost friend.  
  
"What happened to you?" Porygon Two asked the same question to answer Tom's. Swinub soon scurried over and rubbed his snout into Tom's side affectionately.  
  
Johnny was now standing over the three. "Hey, is your name Tom?" Johnny asked.  
  
Tom stood up an answered, "Yes."  
  
"Then you are Porygon's trainer!" Johnny exclaimed. "Porygon, it is Tom!"  
  
Tom looked at Porygon Two. "Porygon, did you tell him about me?" Tom asked.  
  
"Not about the Team Rocket incident though," Porygon Two lightly whispered.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Johnny said with glee, "Ever since I got him, he's been talking about you nonstop!"  
  
"Where'd you find him?" Tom asked.  
  
"I traded my Hoothoot for him," said Johnny.  
  
"Doesn't really matter," Tom sighed. "Now that he's yours," Tom sighed, "I don't suppose it'd be right if I just..." Tom trailed off.  
  
Suddenly, Swinub started rubbing his snout at Johnny's ankle. "Swinub," asked Tom, "how'd you like to go along with Johnny instead of me?"  
  
Swinub squeaked with joy and nuzzled Johnny's leg some more. "Can I really?" Johnny asked Tom.  
  
"I'll trade you Swinub for Porygon," Tom offered. "I gotta' repay you somehow."  
  
"Let's trade!" Johnny declared.  
  
Tom nodded, and pulled out his Pokedex. "Cool, he has a Pokedex," Johnny murmured to himself. With a few pressings of buttons on the Pokedex, Porygon Two and Swinub began to glow. And, in a flash of light, they were standing where each other once was- they had instantaneously switched places.  
  
Swinub squealed with delight as Johnny zapped his new Pokemon into Porygon Two's old Pokeball and put it back in his pocket. Tom resized and reattached Swinub's old Pokeball to his belt. "You don't really care for Pokeballs, do ya' Porygon?" Tom asked. Porygon Two shook its head.  
  
"Oh wow! A Swinub!" Johnny squealed with delight, skipping off down the road. "Bye Porygon!" he called from behind him.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Tom and Porygon Two called after him, waving him off.  
  
"Porygon," Tom said, "I've been a little thick-headed," Tom sighed, "and I lost you because of it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah, that's alright," Porygon Two hummed. "After all, it takes a big thick-header to admit his mistakes."  
  
Tom laughed. "And I see you're still smart-alecky!"  
  
Porygon Two laughed as well. "And you're still... well... you!"  
  
"And you're still Porygon!"  
  
Tom and Porygon Two continued their discussion of each other as they continued down the road to Double City.  
  
-End  
  
************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
YAY!!! At long last, Porygon has returned! And as a Porygon 2! Now that Swinub is gone, and Porygon has rejoined Tom, what new challenges await Tom and his Pokemon in Double City....?  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
*********** 


	40. Jennifer is Missing!

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XL  
  
Saga IV- Phantombadge Saga  
  
Chapter II- Jennifer is Missing!  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Tom, this'll be your last badge right?" Porygon Two asked Tom as the walked down the road to Double City  
  
"Yep!" Tom replied cheerfully. "And then it's off to Pokemon League!"  
  
"Too bad I couldn't have seen that Rhydon picking another fight with Kangaskhan," Porygon Two joked. "He got his ass kicked again, right?"  
  
"No, Kangaskhan was already a little bruised up," Tom sighed. "But I almost caught him though."  
  
"You tried to catch him!" Porygon Two howled with laughter. "You haven't changed at all!" Tom playfully nudged Porygon Two's side with his foot.  
  
Tom and Porygon had just crossed the city limits to Double City, when they both heard a familiar horn honking at them. Within seconds, Jen in her red sports car pulled up beside them on the road. "Hey Tom," said Jen.  
  
"Is she still here?" Porygon Two asked Tom. Tom nodded.  
  
"Hey, Porygon!" Jen squealed with delight. "Where were you?"  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he muttered.  
  
*********  
  
Tom, Porygon Two and Jennifer were driving down the dirt road towards Double City, when Jennifer yawned. "Man, I'm tired," she said sleepily.  
  
Tom and Porygon two suddenly felt tired as well. "Whuh time is it?" Tom mumbled sleepily as he looked at his watch. "Only three o'clock?" It was the middle of the afternoon.  
  
"I'm gonna," Jen yawned, "Pull over." Jen drove the ccar to the side of the road. With another large yawn, Jen closed her eyes and laid her head on the steering wheel and slept. Tom was about to wonder what caused the sudden drowsiness, when he noticed Porygon Two had already made his knees a makeshift pillow. Tom finally succumbed to sleep and drifted off.  
  
When Tom woke up, it was to the sound of Porygon Two's frantic voice. "Tom! Wake up!" Porygon Two shrieked.  
  
Tom opened his sleep-heavy eyes. "What's up Porygon?" he asked wearily.  
  
"Jen's gone!"  
  
Tom jolted awake, and threw his head at his side to look at the driver's seat. Jen was absent.  
  
Hastily, Tom off of his seat and leapt over the door of the convertible. Tom quickly sped around the front of the car and to Jen's side of the car. The door was open, and numerous dot-like footprints littered the dirt road, leading from Jennifer's car and off into the shrub on the opposite side of the road.  
  
Porygon Two drove out of the car through Jen's open door, and looked down at the footprints. "Hey, Tom," Porygon Two muttered as he stared at the prints.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I look through my microscopic vision, I can see small specs of some kind of organic dust."  
  
"Dust," Tom muttered to himself. Tom stooped over and tapped his finger onto one of the many tiny footprints. Tom then brought his fingertip to his face and took a sniff. He suddenly felt drowsy one again. "It's Sleep Powder," Tom said, shaking off his drowsiness.  
  
Porygon Two shook his head. "It's much too chunky to be Sleep Powder," he said.  
  
"Then what could it be?" Tom asked.  
  
"Spore," said Porygon Two. "It's a special Sleep Powder that comes from a Paras or Parasect."  
  
Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "At birth, Paras are genetically bonded to a pair of mushrooms on their backs. The mushrooms draw nutrients from the Paras, and the Mushrooms provide defense for the Paras in return. This is the only parasitic-symbiotic relationship known in Pokemon. As the Paras grows, so do the mushrooms, and they are able to create more potent chemicals and powders for the Paras to use- most notably the unique Spore attack."  
  
Tom shrugged, and pressed another button on the Pokedex.  
  
"Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon," said the Pokedex, "The evolved form of Paras. The mushroom on Parasect's back has greatly grown since it has evolved along with the Paras. The mushroom and Parasect provide the same symbiotic relationship as they did before evolution, except now parasite and host are now considerably stronger, and the mushroom is able to create more potent substances than it could as a Paras."  
  
Tom stuffed the Pokedex back in his pocket. "No one has ever been able to extract a Parasect's Spore," Porygon Two muttered.  
  
"But why would one come all the way over here to put us all asleep?" Tom asked, "And why would it want Jen?"  
  
Porygon Two hummed an "I-don't-know".  
  
********  
  
Jennifer awoke. She felt like she was moving. She found herself slumped over some sort of large, soft lump. It wasn't until she heard a faint squishing of a high voice that she noticed she was not in her car anymore. Something was carrying her. Quickly, she slipped off of whatever she was riding on, and landed on the ground. When her carrier abruptly turned around, Jen quickly dashed the opposite way that she had come. Before Jennifer could complete seven meters of running, she saw several sparkling dots lining her vision as she slowly lost consciousness once more.  
  
When she regained consciousness, Jen found herself lying on a soft fuzzy blue carpet. Jen got to her knees and looked around. She was still outside, still kneeling on a room-sized cut-out piece of carpet. On the carpet with her were numerous playthings- giant rubber balls, various chunks of foam and pillows, and other playthings of the like. Jen was still on her knees wondering what was going on, until she felt an eerie presence behind here Slowly she turned her head over her shoulders and saw what was standing behind her. A pair of inviting eyes locked with hers as she realized she had come face-to-face with a Parasect.  
  
Jen weakly crab-crawled away from the Parasect a few meteres. The Parasect squeaked, and scuttled closer to her. With its massive claws, the Parasect tapped the ground lightly.  
  
Jen's brain was wondering what the Parasect wanted. "You brought me here, didn't you?" she asked cautiously. The Parasect nodded. "Well what do you want with me?" Jen shrieked. Jen's scream greatly shocked the Parasect. He scuttled around feverishly, arrived at a nearby inflated ball, picked it up by his claws, and then scuttled back to Jen with it. Gently, the Parasect rolled the giant ball towards Jennifer.  
  
Jen was stunned. "You mean," she stammered, "You just want to play?"  
  
The Parasect vigorously nodded.  
  
"Are there no other Parasects around?" she asked the Pokemon. The Parasect shook his head.  
  
"And you just brought me here, just to have someone to play with?"  
  
The Parasect nooded again.  
  
"Then why did you just take me like that?" Jen screamed again. The Parasect jolted and waved his claws about in the air, trying to calm Jen down. Jennifer was far from calm. "You don't just take people like that!" she shrieked. The Parasect ran in circles around her, squeaking furiously. "You get me back to my car now!" she demanded.  
  
The Parasect could bear Jen's shrieking no longer. He tilted the peak of his mushroom at Jennifer and shot out a puff of spores. Jen, in the midst of shrieking, suddenly felt very calm once more as the sprinkle of dust showered over her, and soon collapsed to the ground, slumbering peacefully. Parasect sighed with relief, scuttled over to the sleeping girl and propped her up over his back.  
  
*********  
  
Parasect plopped Jen down by the trunk of a tree near her car. After having done so, Parasect wiped his brow with his enormous claw. Parasect was about to scuttle back off into the wild from whence he came, when he saw another dark haired human and a Porygon Two rushing toward Jen's car. "Did you find her?" the Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Did you?" the leather-jacketed human replied.  
  
The conversation between the two was interrupted when Parasect scurried between them with the sleeping Jen on his back. "Jen!" Tom exclaimed cheerfully. Taking her by the arm, Tom gently lifted Jen off of Parasect's back as she awoke.  
  
"Tom?" She asked weakly.  
  
Tom guided Jen back into the passenger's side of the car. "You rest there Jen," Tom said, seating Jen before he turned to walk back to Porygon Two and the Parasect.  
  
"He just wanted someone to play with," said Porygon Two to Tom as he approached.  
  
"Play, huh?" Tom asked. "Hey Parasect, do you like, hmm, playfighting?"  
  
The Parasect nodded vigorously.  
  
"How about real fighting?"  
  
The Parasect squeaked with joy as he waved his claws about in the air.  
  
"Oh yeah, he likes it," said Porygon.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Parasect," said Tom as he took an empty Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. Tom gently lobbed the Pokeball into the air, where it hit Parasect lightly on the large mushroom on his back. The Pokeball sprung open on contact, and Parasect was zapped inside. Within moments, the Pokeball vanished- gone to stay with the professor in Ionica for safekeepings with Tom's other spare Pokemon.  
  
Tom sighed, and opened the driver's door to Jen's car. Porygon Two hopped into the back seat, and Tom nestled himself into the driver's seat. "Driving," he said to himself, as he turned the ignition key, "How hard could it be?"  
  
-End  
  
************  
  
"Driving, how hard could it be?" he asks? Oh, plenty hard....  
  
Poor lonely Parasect, all he wanted was someone to play with, and instead he got an earful from Jennifer! Poor widdle Pokemon.....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************ 


	41. The Dark

************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLI  
  
Saga IX- Phantombadge Saga  
  
Chapter III- The Dark  
  
Part I- The Battle with Angus  
  
************  
  
Tom cracked his knuckles in one palm. "One last badge," he plotted to himself, "and then it's hello Pokemon League!" He said to himself, boiling over with excitement.  
  
Porygon Two sighed by his feet. "A year and a half for this?" it grumbled.  
  
"What's up with you, Porygon?" Tom asked at Porygon Two's comment.  
  
Porygon Two shook its head. "Oh, nothing…"  
  
-  
  
Tom threw open the doors of the Double City gym. "Hello?" he called.  
  
His voice echoed all over the dark gym. It was pitch-black inside, with a cloud of creepiness inside of it. Tom and Porygon slowly ventured inside, and nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the door slam shut behind them. It was so dark with no outside light from the closed door that not even Porygon's special optic systems could navigate through the room.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Tom asked again.  
  
Suddenly, Tom head what sounded like a door opening and closing. Instantly, he and Porygon whirled around in the dark and tried to look at their entrance. It was still lost in the darkness.  
  
"I'm here," came a low undertone voice in the dark from behind Tom.  
  
Tom and Porygon turned around at the voice "Where are you?" Tom asked.  
  
"In the dark," The voice said. "Isn't it soothing?"  
  
"It's fucking creepy," Porygon Two muttered.  
  
"Cowards," the voice muttered.  
  
Instantly, a small light clicked on. The room was still dark, but now with the single small light that hung from the tall ceiling illuminating the room, Tom could make out a figure in a dark red shirt sitting on a fold-up chair with its back to Tom. The floor was plain concrete and it echoed the lean black-haired figure's footsteps as it rose from the chair.  
  
"Who are you?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" the figure replied calmly, still holding its back to Tom and Porygon Two.  
  
"I do," said Tom.  
  
"And who are you?" the figure asked with a voice like a stone.  
  
"Tom Simms from Yorin Town. I've come for your badge."  
  
The figure turned around to face Tom, revealing the face of a solemn teenager, looking no older than nineteen years. "So, you want the Phantombadge, do you?" he replied in a grave monotone.  
  
Tom nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
  
The teenager brushed his long hair with his hand out of his face, and let it droop once more so that it covered his eyes completely. "You'll have to battle me for it," he replied.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Porygon Two asked uneasily.  
  
"Call me Angus," the teenager said. "Well? Shall we start?"  
  
"Let's go," Tom confirmed.  
  
Angus raised his hand, and snapped his fingers in the air. The small light on the ceiling multiplied, and many other small lights like it from the ceiling lit up, adding more visibility to the room. Tom looked down at the concrete, and saw that it was marked like a Pokemon Battlefield. "Well? Get to your end?" Angus prompted Tom, folding up the chair and tossing it across the sidelines. Tom looked behind him, and saw the Trainer's box at the other end of the field.  
  
After stepping into the painted square, Tom and Porygon Two faced Angus. Tom reached to his belt and plucked off a Pokeball. After enlarging it, Tom dropped it to the ground and let it pop open. With a flash bursting from the Pokeball, Tom summoned Donphan to the battlefield. Donphan grunted, and stamped his feet on the ground.  
  
"Go, Haunter," Angus said gravely, taking a Pokeball from his pocket and dropping it on the ground.  
  
The ball sprung open in a quick flash of light, and soon a Haunter was hovering above it. "Haunter," he crooned, rubbing his dismembered ghostly hands together.  
  
"Donphan, Rollout!" Tom commanded.  
  
Donphan nodded, and curled up into tight ball and raced towards Haunter.  
  
"Haunter, Psychic!" Angus commanded.  
  
As soon as Donphan neared Haunter, Haunter waved his hands about in front of him, and Donphan was instantly cast into a eerie purple aura. There he remained motionless, unable to move. When Haunter pointed a spiky finger towards the wall of the gym, Donphan flew through the air in the designated direction and crashed hard into the wall.  
  
The glow around Donphan faded, and the Pokemon groaned and slumped to the ground. "Donphan!" Tom gasped, gazing upon his defeated Pokemon.  
  
Angus crossed his arms. "Give up yet?" he asked in his growling voice.  
  
"No way!" Tom shot back, zapping Donphan back inside his Pokeball.  
  
"Fine then," Angus muttered, "I'll give you another loss and then you've lost."  
  
"Three on three," Tom gleamed, "Exactly what I'm best at! Alright then, two wins for me and I win!"  
  
"Sure," Angus muttered, "Send out your next Pokemon."  
  
Tom tucked Donphan's Pokeball back onto his belt, and then looked down at Porygon Two.  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "Alright, I'll go," it said, driving out to the center of the field to face the Haunter.  
  
"Haunter, Shadow Ball!" Angus commanded his Pokemon.  
  
"Porygon, Double Team!" Tom ordered.  
  
As the Haunter formed a large black orb of energy in his disembodied hands, Porygon Two seemed to multiply into three Porygon Twos that stood beside one another.  
  
Angus hummed darkly. "Haunter, let them have it!"  
  
The Haunter nodded and wound back his hand, and then hurled the Shadow Ball at the left of the three Porygon Twos. The Shadow Ball zoomed right through the Porygon and the Pokemon disappeared. Suddenly, another image of the Porygon Two reappeared where the last one stood. The Shadow Ball sped into the darkness and created a crashing echo soon thereafter with Tom turning his head around to follow it.  
  
"Haunter, destroy it," Angus commanded, pointing his finger at the middle Porygon Two, "Hypnosis!"  
  
Haunter hummed a chuckle and pressed his palms together. Then, he let a rush of wild wind blast upon the three Porygon Twos. The outer two Porygon Twos faded into nothingness, leaving the center Porygon Two rock backwards from the wave. When the blast was over, Porygon Two closed its eyes sleepily.  
  
Tom rubbed his eyes wearily. "Don't give in, Porygon!" he urged.  
  
But it was too late. Porygon Two had already drifted off to sleep standing up. "Haunter, Nightmare!" Angus commanded.  
  
The Haunter gave a sadistic chuckle and rushed towards the sleeping Porygon Two. Cloaking his gaseous body around Porygon Two, Haunter gave a relaxing sigh. Instantly, Porygon jolted and writhed about. Tom was aghast at the scene as Haunter continued to torment Porygon Two.  
  
The seconds melted into hours for Tom, as he watched in horror as Porygon toppled to his side and squirmed about in its sleep with Haunter still engulfing it. Finally, when Tom had seen enough, he yelled, "Stop it already!"  
  
"Mercy is for the weak," Angus muttered. "Keep at it, Haunter."  
  
Tom's blood ran cold. "But-! You'll- you'll- kill him!" he protested in horror.  
  
"So what?" Angus growled.  
  
Tom's heart felt like it had shattered into millions of sharp pieces. Lost for breath and words, Tom's brain was screaming at him over Angus' apathy. He stood there, eyes bulged out and jaw dropped wide as he watched the Haunter torture Porygon Two.  
  
Suddenly, Tom's senses came back to him. Standing upright and wearing a scowl, Tom plucked an empty Pokeball from his belt and zapped Porygon Two back inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angus asked in more of a growl than a question.  
  
"Withdrawing my friend," Tom scowled back.  
  
"You can't do that," Angus replied in a deep monotone.  
  
"Just watch me," Tom snarled, "I forfeit."  
  
With that, Tom turned on his heel and walked away from the battlefield. Using his sense of intuition, Tom found the door in the darkness and left the gym.  
  
-  
  
PART II- Firefly of the Night  
  
-  
  
Jen felt an air of overwhelming hated brush past her as Tom angrily stormed by her in Double City's Pokemon center. "Tom?" She asked, "What's up?"  
  
Tom did not answer, he only dropped his Pokeballs into the Nurse Joy's hands behind the counter and stormed away into another seat on the row of chairs on the far side of the Pokecenter's lobby.  
  
Jen slowly made her way over to Tom and stood by his side. "What's the matter?" she innocently asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Tom replied sarcastically, "But don't bother to get a badge here."  
  
"Why not?" Jen asked, sitting down beside Tom.  
  
"The gym leader here is the standard sick fuck," Tom growled, hunched over and staring madly at the floor.  
  
Jen was shaken a bit. "How so?" she asked.  
  
Tom only muttered, "Just trust me on this one. Don't fight him."  
  
-  
  
Jen pushed into the Double City Gym doors. "Hello?" She called into the darkened gym.  
  
"Who's there?" answered the grave voice of Angus.  
  
"Um, my name's Jennifer," Jen weakly murmured, holding the door open to allow a spot of light to shine into the gym, "Why's it so dark in here?"  
  
"I find it soothing," Angus replied.  
  
"Um, could you turn on some lights so I can actually see where I'm going?"  
  
Instantly, the hanging ceiling lamp from overhead switched on, leaving Jen to shield her eyes from the sudden burst of light, and revealing Angus sitting with his back to Jen on the folding chair. "So, you've come here to battle, have you?" he asked.  
  
Jen nodded. "Yeah," she weakly said.  
  
"Then I suggest you get to your end of the field," replied Angus, standing up from his chair. Folding it up, he tossed it to the side of the battlefield.  
  
"How about a one-on-one?" Jen offered.  
  
"Whatever," Angus muttered.  
  
"Sure thing!" Jen declared, taking a shrunken Pokeball off of her belt and enlarging it. "Come on out, Snorlax!"  
  
Jen tossed the ball onto the middle of the field, and in a brilliant flash of light, Jen's Snorlax sat in the center of the field.  
  
Jen's Pokeball flew back to her and she caught it in her hands, shrunk it back down to its original size, and reattached it to her belt. Angus took a maximized Pokeball from his pocket and dropped it on the ground. With another flash of light, Angus' Haunter took the field.  
  
No sooner had Haunter appeared, Angus ordered, "Haunter, Shadow Ball!"  
  
Before Jen or Snorlax could react, Haunter had formed a ball of dark light in his hands and hurled it at Snorlax. Snorlax was sent head-over-heels by the ball as it smashed into him and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Snorlax landed right beside Jen, just so she could kneel by her burly Pokemon's side. "Snorlax, you okay?" Jen asked worriedly. Snorlax grumbled and sat up. "Alright then!" Jen exclaimed, "Snorlax, Fire Blast!"  
  
Snorlax took in a deep breath, and leaned towards Haunter as he violently exhaled, blowing a burst of fire from his mouth towards Haunter. The Haunter simply barrel-rolled in the air to his left, letting the Fire Blast swoosh by him. "Haunter," ordered Angus, "Psychic!" The Haunter obeyed, waved his hands about in the air, and Snorlax was suddenly cast into a dark glow. Then, with a flick of his fingers, Haunter sent Snorlax smashing into the ceiling with his telekinetic powers. And with a simple nod, Haunter sent Snorlax crashing to the ground, shaking the floor beneath Jen. Jen was nearly sent to the floor by the rumbling ground, but she soon rightened herself and exclaimed, "Okay! I give in!"  
  
Angus only snorted. "Haunter, punish him."  
  
The Haunter nodded and laughed cruelly, and again smashed Snorlax into the ceiling. "Please stop already!" Jen insisted in horror.  
  
"Give me one reason why," Angus replied.  
  
"You- you-!" Jen blurted out, "You'll kill him!"  
  
Angus snorted again. "Big deal."  
  
Jen felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a blade of ice. She stood there with her eyes wide open and jaw dropped, watching in horror as the Haunter continued to pummel Snorlax into the floor and ceiling repeatedly.  
  
Finally, Jen had seen enough. She quickly reached for Snorlax's Pokeball and zapped Snorlax back inside. "Not you too," Angus groaned. "And you're going to forfeit as well?"  
  
"You're fucking right I am!" Jen shrieked in rage, sticking Snorlax's Pokeball back on her belt and storming up to Angus. Angus had no idea what the angry and scowling Jennifer had in mind as she approached his and stopped in front of his face. Even though Angus was at least six inches taller than Jen, she still managed to land a sharp vicious swat to Angus' cheek as if her were her height. Angus was taken by surprise by the blow and stepped back on his foot. "Maybe you'd make it a big deal if I killed you!" Jen snarled, fiercely backhanding Angus across his other cheek. Angus suddenly put his hand in front of Jen's face. "Please, don't hit me," he growled.  
  
Jen was livid. "If you don't get your Goddamn hand out of my face in three seconds, I will personally beat you to a bloody pulp," she replied calmly.  
  
"I could have you arrested," Angus calmly replied back, still holding Jen away by a barrier of his hand.  
  
"I'd get a lawyer and sue your ass off!" Jen shouted back. "Tom was right, you are a sick fuck!"  
  
"Tom? You mean that guy I fought earlier with that Porygon Two?"  
  
"Yes him!" Jen shrieked, clenching her fist tightly.  
  
"The guy who cared about his Pokemon…"  
  
She was not sure what it was, but when Angus said that, Jen detected a hint of sorrow in Angus' voice. Jennifer relaxed her fist and slowly removed Angus' hand away from her face. She saw a glimpse of a thin trickle of tears roll down Angus' cheeks before he turned his back to Jen. "Go. Leave," Angus growled with his back turned to Jen. Jen was lost for words, and yet she did not want to leave. "I said, leave!" Angus roared.  
  
Jen stood her ground. "Look, I- I'm sorry," Jen weakly began, "Sorry if I-"  
  
"Just fucking leave," came the half-sobbing voice of Angus.  
  
When Jen heard slight sniffles coming from Angus, she ventured to his side. "I'm very sorry if I've done something," Jen slowly offered.  
  
"What part of 'leave' don't you understand?" Angus growled back at her.  
  
Jen sighed sorrowfully. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you," Jen said, reaching into her purse. When she looked at Angus's face, she gasped. "You're bleeding!"  
  
Angus touched his cheek with his finger and rubbed away the thin trail of blood on his left cheek. "It's nothing compared to what else I've been through."  
  
Jen took her hand out of her purse with a Kleenex in her hand. "Jesus, I'm really sorry," she said, dabbing the Kleenex on Angus' cheek.  
  
When she was finished, Angus said, "I bet you want to know too."  
  
"Know what?" Jen asked.  
  
"It's just what everyone I fight in Pokemon battles asks me. Why I'm so merciless."  
  
Jen took a venture. "I guess I do…"  
  
Angus sighed. "I've been waiting to tell this for quite a long time," he said.  
  
-End (Or is it…?)  
  
**************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Oooooooo…. Someone's got a secret, eh? Could the nature of this secret be the reason behind Angus' ruthlessness in battle? What? No! I'm sure as hell not going to tell you now! You'll have to read up on your own! Sheesh! Buncha' freeloaders….  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
************** 


	42. Old Wounds

**************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLII  
  
Saga IX- Phantombadge Saga   
  
Chapter IV- Old Wounds  
  
**************  
  
Tom was still muttering underneath his breath as he and Porygon Two left Double City. "Aw, c'mon Tom," Porygon Two sighed, "Just get over it already."  
  
"Porygon, as long as I'm a trainer, I swear that I will never pit you against another trainer like him again," said Tom solemnly.  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "Well, thanks anyway, but there's sometimes no avoiding of people like that," it said.  
  
"You could have been damaged beyond repair if I hadn't pulled you out when I did," Tom said blankly.  
  
"Well, I suppose I do owe you something for that," said Porygon Two, "But still."  
  
Tom sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Maybe d'you think he was a bit upset?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tom asked in return.  
  
"I dunno," Porygon Two muttered, "When he spoke, he sounded a bit, well, uneasy, don't you think?"  
  
"Unstable more like it," Tom muttered. "I swear, if he continued any longer than I had let him, I would have sent his ass to jail."  
  
Tom suddenly shivered. "What's up?" Porygon Two asked him, sensing Tom's disturbance.  
  
"I just felt something," Tom muttered, "Like a chill."  
  
"Gastly!" Came a deep, haunting voice from behind both of them. Tom and Porygon whirled around to find a large black circular Pokemon floating behind them giving off an eerie purple glow around it. Tom quickly pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Gastly, the Gas Pokemon," the Pokedex spat out blankly. "Gastlies are composed purely of spiritual energy, most likely the undead souls of dead Pokemon. On of the rare ghost-types, Gastly's body is impervious to normal- type attacks. Ghost types have been known to exhibit extraordinary psychic powers, so approach with caution."  
  
Tom put his Pokedex back in his jacket pocket and grinned. "Gastly!" The ghost Pokemon exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Tom only snickered to himself as he reached for a minimized empty Pokeball on his belt. "Porygon, Psybeam!" Tom commanded.  
  
Before the Gastly could react, Porygon Two's eyes began to shine a bright blue, and it immediately shot out a blast of energy from its beak at the Gastly. The Gastly gave one quick startled yelp before the Psybeam crashed into him, spinning the Pokemon in circles in his spot. Instantly Tom enlarged his Pokeball and wound his arm back. "Pokeball, go!" Tom cheered, pitching the ball at the Gastly. The Pokeball smashed into the Gastly's forehead, zapping the Pokemon inside and dropping to the ground.  
  
Second after silent second passed as the Pokeball violently rocked on the ground. When the ball finally stood still, Tom gave a cheer of triumph. "Gotcha!" Tom jovially exclaimed, scooping up the Pokeball before it vanished into the air, "Say hi to the prof. for me!"  
  
"So, Mr. Expert Pokemon Catcher," Porygon Two said, "Where're we headed now?"  
  
Tom shrugged and wiped off the sweat that his forehead had accumulated. "Well, I s'pose we could try to get some badges out of the country," he said, "We're pretty close to the border and it's a pretty damn long walk back to Yorin town and onto other gyms we haven't visited yet."  
  
"What about that one in Canyon City?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Naw, I heard that one's for real tough trainers," Tom said, "I think I'll pick off the easy ones."  
  
Porygon Two snorted in laughter. "Turning down a challenge? That's not like you, Tom."  
  
Tom shrugged. "Maybe I've changed."  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "Yeah, I guess that is a good strategy," he said in submission, "A badge is a badge."  
  
"And with about a few weeks to go until Pokemon League starts, and me with one badge left to go, who needs the extra hassle?"  
  
"Well, I guess you're right there," Porygon Two sighed. "Well, alright, ya' big sissy, let's pick off the weaklings."  
  
Tom weakly laughed. "Knock it off already, you're making me feel bad."  
  
"And I can make you feel a whole lot worse," came a voice from behind Tom.  
  
Tom and Porygon Two looked over their shoulders and nearly froze in shock when they saw who had addressed them. "You!" Was all Tom could manage to exclaim when he whirled around.  
  
"Glad you remember me," replied the tall blocky man dressed in the Team Rocket uniform who had spoken to him, aiming a pistol straight at Tom.  
  
"Larry!" Porygon Two gasped.  
  
"How'd you get back with him, you little punk?" Larry grumbled, shifting his eyes to Porygon Two.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Porygon Two spat out defiantly.  
  
"Look Larry," Tom breathed, "I don't want any more trouble from you-"  
  
"-You should have thought of that when you sent me to prison!" Larry snarled, clicking the barrel of his gun with his thumb of the hand that held it. Tom's hand began to slowly wander to under his trench coat when Larry shot him a glare that halted him. "Say goodbye, Tom," Larry chuckled cruelly, pulling the trigger.  
  
Tom squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he heard the gun fire. A second later, he still clamped them down. Tom edged one eye open and found a bullet hovering motionless in the air in front of him, centimeters away from his face. Tom shot a sideways glance at Porygon Two, and found his cybernetic companion's eyes to be glowing with a blue light. "Caught it!" Porygon Two announced.  
  
Larry only sighed and kept the barrel of his revolver aimed at Tom. "Why don't you be a good boy and hand over the rest of your Pokemon?" Larry offered.  
  
"You and what bullet?" Porygon Two sharply spat out.  
  
"The one that I have waiting in my gun," Larry replied.  
  
"Liar," Porygon Two snarled. "That gun's empty."  
  
"How so?" Larry asked confidently.  
  
"I have X-ray vision, dumbass," Porygon breathed. "Not only do you have a cracked lower rib, but that gun's unloaded. You just bluffed and wasted your last bullet."  
  
"Fucking Porygon," Larry sighed loudly and tossed the gun over his shoulder. "Look kid," Larry said, glaring at Tom, "I'm a nice guy. Really. What say you just give me all the Pokemon and money you have, and maybe I'll let you live? How's that sound?"  
  
"You're full of shit," Tom growled back. "Porygon can take you out like nothing."  
  
"Not if he's taken out himself," Larry quietly chuckled. Larry put two fingers to his mouth and loudly whistled. Instantly, a flashing red blur whizzed between Porygon Two and Tom. The blur picked up Porygon Two as it passed and smashed it into the ground beside Larry's feet. The blur stopped at Larry's side, revealing itself to be a Sizor.  
  
"Let him go, Larry!" Tom demanded.  
  
"You and what army?" Larry laughed back. Just as Tom's hand went underneath his trench coat to reach for his Pokeballs, Larry nodded to his Sizor. Sizor clutched Porygon Two firmly by the beak and began to squeeze, driving a yelp from Porygon Two. Tom froze on the spot. "You even think of trying something like that, and I'll have Sizor here destroy every bit of programming this little punk has."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Tom!" Porygon Two squealed, "Kick his ass!"  
  
Porygon Two gave another yelp when Larry shot his heel into Porygon Two's side. "That's enough out of you! I should have dismantled you when I had the chance!"  
  
Tom was still frozen to his spot, beginning to break a slight sweat as he glared angrily at Larry and the Sizor. "Don't just stand there Tom!" Porygon Two yelled, "Get him-!"  
  
Porygon grunted in pain when Larry sharply kicked him in the side again. Tom took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Larry, it's me you want, not Porygon!" Tom declared.  
  
Larry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yeah? And.?"  
  
"Let Porygon go. Keep him out of this! This is between you and me!"  
  
Larry nodded at the Sizor again. "If he so much as squeaks, kill him," Larry instructed his Sizor, looking at Porygon Two.  
  
Larry, wearing a confident smile on his face, looked at Tom. Tom took off his trench coat, put all of his Pokeballs into the pocket, and tossed it to the ground, revealing his slightly built body underneath his black T-shirt. "I don't want to fight you Larry," Tom growled, "But I will if I have to!"  
  
Larry suddenly snorted a laugh. "What, you're gonna' try to fight me?" He jeered. "You gotta' be kidding!"  
  
Tom grimaced and glared angrily at Larry. Then with hardly more than a heartbeat later, Tom sped off towards Larry with his fist clenched tightly. As soon as he neared his foe, Tom swung a wild punch at Larry. Larry effortlessly caught Tom's punch in his monstrous hands and held Tom's fist tightly. Then, with hardly a thought, Larry pressed his other hand against Tom's chest, released Tom's fist and violently shoved him. Tom was sent sailing backwards through the air as Larry sinisterly chuckled to himself. Tom groaned as he landed roughly on his backside, tumbling onto his stomach before the momentum of Larry's push wore off. Tom wearily rose to his feet again, moaning as he rubbed his neck.  
  
Suddenly, Larry took off charging towards Tom. Just as Larry neared him, Tom quickly thrust his skull into Larry's nose, driving an explosion of blood from Larry's nostrils. Tom groaned and rubbed his head as Larry staggered back, holding his nose and then he sneezed. As soon as Tom had recovered from his own Headbutt, Larry was standing tall in front of him. Before Tom could even blink, he found him neck held to Larry's side, wrapped up in Larry's muscular arm. Larry cruelly snickered to himself as he squeezed his arm around Tom's neck, driving a gasp of pain from the young man. Tom struggled and shook his body with all his might, but found his efforts to be fruitless, and he remained in Larry's death-like grip. Tom felt the blood in his head becoming trapped where it was, and he suddenly began to feel his strength ebbing away. Tom took another gasp and collapsed to one knee. Larry chuckled and tightened his headlock around Tom, driving another groan from him.  
  
Suddenly, Tom brought his fist up to Larry's ribs. When the blow connected, Larry's body froze as a sharp blast of agony rocketed through his body. Larry grunted heavily, realizing that Tom has capitalized on his injured ribs, subconsciously loosening his headlock on Tom's neck. Again, Tom thrust his fist upon Larry's chest, again driving another groan from Larry, and again loosening his headlock. Now with his proper blood flow and strength regained, Tom grasped both of his hands together to form one giant fist, and viciously swung it into Larry's ribs. Larry yelped in agony and released Tom from his grasp, staggering backwards and holding his ribs, breathing heavily. Realizing Larry's moment of weakness. Tom gave a war cry as he rushed in on Larry and delivered a fierce punch to Larry's already bloody nose. Larry's head snapped backwards, bending the rest of his body backwards as well. Purely on impulse, Tom reformed his double-fist and smashed it into Larry's sternum. Larry was sent to the ground from Tom's attack with his breathing like that of a rabid wolf. Tom took time to groan and rub his sore neck from where Larry had held him, allowing time for Larry to weakly stagger back to his feet and look at his Sizor, who was still holding Porygon Two. "Sizor! Let's get out of here!" Larry barked at him.  
  
The Sizor looked at Porygon Two briefly, and then at Larry again. "Sizor!" The Sizor hissed, releasing Porygon Two from his claws and dashing off into the air. The Sizor made a swoop towards Larry and picked him up by his shoulders, carrying himself and Larry into the air and vanishing.  
  
As soon as it was released, Porygon Two dashed towards Tom. "Tom!" It exclaimed, "Are you alright?"  
  
Tom moaned and rubbed his neck again. "I think so," he groaned.  
  
Just then, Tom heard a voice call him from behind. Tom and Porygon Two whirled around to see a large black van barrel down the road and come to a screeching halt beside them. The passenger side door sprung open and Sabre leapt out of the van. "Tom, have you seen Larry?" she asked between spaced panting breaths.  
  
"I just got in a fistfight with him, Tom replied, rubbing his chin, "But he ran off after I beat him to a bloody pulp."  
  
"You wish you did," Porygon Two muttered.  
  
"What? I gave him a nosebleed. That's bloody pulp enough," Tom said to Porygon Two. Porygon Two only sighed and Sabre groaned.  
  
Jason came out of the driver's side of the van and hopped to Tom's side. "Are you all right, Tom?" He asked, equally winded as Sabre.  
  
"I'm fine," Tom replied. "Larry and his Sizor flew off thataway," Tom said, pointing into the sky.  
  
Jason nodded and dashed back to the driver's side of the van as Sabre climbed into the passenger seat. "Call us if you run into him again!" Sabre instructed as the van crept forward.  
  
Tom waved Sabre off. "Will do!" he called out a reply as the van disappeared back down the road.  
  
As soon as that van vanished, Tom walked over to his trench coat on the ground and picked it up. Dusting it off, Tom put the coat on again and sighed. Pulling out his Pokedex, Tom opened the cover and pressed the little white button beside the screen. Instantly, the pocket containing his Pokeballs flashed. Tom put the Pokedex back inside his pocket and reached into his Pokeball pocket and pulled out a minimized Pokeball. "I think I'll train my new Gastly a bit, huh Porygon?" Tom asked aloud.  
  
"Sure, whatever," came Porygon Two's apathetic reply.  
  
Tom shrugged, maximized the Pokeball and opened it up, creating a flash of light that formed into Gastly. "Gastly!" The Pokemon cheered.  
  
No sooner had Tom released Gastly, the three of them heard another voice call out Tom's name from behind them. The trio spun around to see Jennifer and Angus dashing towards them. As soon as the two were at their side, Jen gasped, "Tom, are you okay?"  
  
Tom looked at Porygon Two, then at Gastly, who returned his stare back to him. "I'm fine," Tom said, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Gengar foresaw danger coming to you sometime soon," Angus replied in the same grave voice.  
  
Tom only glared at Angus. "I thought you didn't care if things were living or dead," Tom growled at him.  
  
Jen quickly stepped between Tom and Angus and turned to Tom. "Shut up, will you?" Jen quietly hissed at Tom.  
  
Tom was taken back by Jen's defense of Angus. "He tried to kill my Pokemon!" Tom hissed a whisper back to Jen.  
  
Tom and Jen continued their hissing war, completely failing to notice that Angus and Gastly were gazing at each other.  
  
"Well maybe he's already experienced death, Tom!" Jen hissed at Tom.  
  
"Well maybe that's no reason for him to try and kill-!" Tom growled back.  
  
"Maybe he wasn't-!"  
  
"Jen, look," Angus said suddenly, still staring at Gastly. "It's him!"  
  
Tom and Jen immediately ceased their bickering. Jen's eyes instantly flew to the Gastly in joyful disbelief while Tom's eyes flew to Angus in confusion. "He's who?" Tom asked.  
  
"Raticate!" Angus cheered, breaking his monotone voice.  
  
"Gastly!" The Gastly cheered back, floating to Angus and embracing him with his gaseous body.  
  
Jen sighed happily. "I guess your Gengar was right about him being here somewhere."  
  
Tom and Porygon Two looked at each other dumbfounded. "Um, what's going on here?" Tom murmured a question.  
  
Jen sighed. "Maybe that's for us to know and-"  
  
"No, it's okay, Jennifer," Said Angus, reverting back to his deep voice, "I'll tell him on the way back to Double."  
  
-End.. for now.. Mwuhahahaha..  
  
*******************  
  
-The Asylum's note:  
  
Oooooooooooooo! We finally get to hear Angus' story? Heh heh, can't stand the suspense, eh? Can't wait to see the reason behind Angus' brutal methods? Well, you'll just have to sit on yer ass and wait then, eh? 'Cuz I sure as hell ain;t gonna tell ya now! What? Larry? Oh yes, he came back to try and maim/kill Tom again. What? Why bother having him in the fic when I have Rhydon always picking a fight with Kangaskhan? Oh, you know, stuff and such. Yes, stuff. Tom gets along so well with other people, huh?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********************** 


	43. The Dark, Round II

*******************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLIII  
  
Saga IX- Phantombadge Saga  
  
Chapter V- The Dark, Round II  
  
*******************  
  
Tom, Porygon Two, Jen and Angus sat around the window seat of a diner. Tom and Porygon sat on one side, Jen and Angus sat on the other. Angus' body was hunched over and looking gloomy. "And that's my story," he said.  
  
Tom and Porygon Two looked guiltily at each other. "If I had known," Tom muttered.  
  
"You can't possibly know what it feels like," Angus muttered bitterly, "To wake up one morning and find your best friend gone..."  
  
"Your Grandfather's Raticate was how old?" Tom asked.  
  
"Fifty years. That's nintey Raticate years," Angus replied. "When Raticate died I released all my Pokemon that same day. When I heard that dead Pokemon's souls can be reincarnated as ghost Pokemon, I've trained and caught only ghost types, hoping to one day find Raticate's soul."  
  
Angus sighed as Jen rested her hand on Angus' back reassuringly. "Well, you've found him," She said.  
  
"Angus, about, you know," Tom began, "If I had really known that about your Raticate, I mean-"  
  
"That's okay, Tom," Angus replied lowly, "Everyone thinks that about me when they battle me. I'm just too harsh for them. Searching for someone close to you for years like I have takes its toll. But I've changed now," Angus said.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Jen asked.  
  
"Tom, the way you care about your Pokemon and you finding Raticate as Gastly helped me."  
  
"Really?" Tom asked, "How?"  
  
"In all my angst, I forgot that other trainers care about their Pokemon too. You helped me see that again. I promise to stop aiming to dominate and crush when fighting and focus on just defeating," Angus said.  
  
Porygon Two nudged Tom in the ribs with its beak. "Hey Tom," it whispered, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Tom asked quietly out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Now that he's lightened up, maybe this time you can beat him!"  
  
Tom caught a gleam in his eyes. "Angus, how about a rematch? Between us?"  
  
Angus lifted his head and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "Sure."  
  
*********  
  
The Double City gym was still dark, but it was significantly brighter now. Tom, Porygon Two and Angus stared at each other from their respective ends of the battlefield.  
  
"What's it gonna' be, Tom?" Angus asked in his same grave tone, "What's the match on your mind?"  
  
"Two-on-two?" Tom offered.  
  
"Agreed, then," Angus replied, taking out two Pokeballs from his pocket and enlarging them. Dropping both of them on the floor, Angus released his Haunter and a Gengar. Tom followed suit and unleashed two of his own Pokemon, Donphan and Skarmory.  
  
As soon as the four Pokemon took the stage, Angus ordered, "Haunter! Shadow Ball!" Before Donphan could even blink, the Haunter hurled a ball of black light at him, knocking him in the snout and bowling him over. No sooner had Haunter unleashed his attack, Angus ordered, "Gengar, Night Shade!"  
  
"Skarmory!" Tom screeched in desperation, "Mud Slap!"  
  
Before Skarmory could dig his talon into the floor, an eerie purple hue enveloped him and raised him to the ceiling. Gengar chuckled cruelly as he quickly pointed to the ground. Suddenly, Skarmory was sent plummeting from the air and smashed into the ground with a nerve-shattering crash.  
  
Angus crossed his arms and puffed a lock of hair out of his eyes as Haunter and Gengar stood their ground with their characteristic blood-chilling grins. Donphan and Skarmory weakly ambled to their feet, groaning as Tom nervously bit his lip. "I think I was wrong about him," Porygon Two quietly muttered.  
  
"This is the last time I ever take advice from you," Tom breathed.  
  
"You're looking a little shaken," Angus said in his constant monotone, "Want to give up?"  
  
Tom quickly shook his head. "Not this time!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Angus said, uncrossing his arms, "Haunter, Psychic!"  
  
Tom never had time to react before Haunter encased Donphan in another purple glow and telekinetically slammed him to the far wall past Tom. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Tom frantically ordered.  
  
Skarmory took up off the air with a few flaps of his wings and sped towards Gengar. "Gengar," Angus commanded, "Shadow Ball!"  
  
Just as soon as Gengar had formed the glowing black sphere in his hands, Skarmory had already flown into him, smashing his stiff wing into Gengar's teeth. Gengar dropped the ball harmlessly and was sent rolling head over heels backwards onto his stomah from Skarmory's strike.  
  
Angus blinked in disbelief. "Haunter," he ordered in half bewilderment, "Finish off Donphan! Hyper Beam!"  
  
Donphan had barley recovered from the Psychic attack before he set eyes upon a racing blast of energy headed straight for him. The Hyper Beam blasted upon Donphan, blowing the Pokemon onto his back, knocked out cold.  
  
Tom clenched his fist as the hand that held Donphan's Pokeball zapped the defeated Pokemon back inside his casing. Not wasting a second later, Tom ordered, "Skarmory, Drill Peck Gengar!"  
  
Gengar had just gotten back to his feet when Skarmory rushed towards him, smashing his steel beak between Gengar's eyes. Once again Gengar was knocked to the floor, but this time he did not rise again. Angus only snorted and zapped Gengar back inside his Pokeball with casual swfitness.  
  
Tom caught a gleam in his eye as he smirked plottingly. "Skarmory! Steel Wing!" Skarmory again made a mad rush towards his opponent, with Haunter dead in his sights. When Tom noticed Angus slowly fold his arms again as Skarmory was wothin meters of Haunter, Tom cheered, "Finish him!"  
  
Suddenly, Angus threw his arms to the side and roared, "Haunter! Hyper Beam!"  
  
A sudden flash of blinding light and an ear-rocking boom shot through the gym. forcing Tom to cover his eyes and Porygon Two to hide behind Tom's leg. When the light and noise subsided, Tom pried his eyes open again and gasped when he laid them onto the battle field. Skarmory lay sluped on the ground, twitching.  
  
"Guess I win," Angus said impassivley.  
  
Tom's shoulders sagged in disappointment as he weakly zapped Skarmory back inside his Pokeball. Porygon Two sighed quietly and let its head droop low. "Almost had him," Poryon Two muttered.  
  
Tom looked down at his computer-made Pokemon. "Well, let's go," he said, crushed.  
  
Just as Tom and Porygon turned around to head for the gym doors, Angus called out, "Wait there, Tom."  
  
Tom and Porygon Two turned around again to see Angus walking towards them, holding something in his fist. "I know you lost to me," Angus slowly said, "But you wanted a rematch."  
  
"Yeah? So?" Tom asked.  
  
Angus quickly tilted his head to the side slightly, avoiding Tom's eyes. "I thought that was how I could repay you for finding Raticate," he said, "And I went ahead and won."  
  
Tom blinked. "Well, I guess that was a gamble on my part," Tom sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Angus took Tom's hand and opened it, placing his fist inside Tom's palm. Opening his fist, a small black crest tumbled from Angus' hand and into Tom's. "Take it," Angus said.  
  
Tom, shocked at this turn of events, quickly examined the crest. "The Phantombadge?" Tom quickly looked down to Porygon Two, also in a visible state of shock. "Angus-! I can't take this!" Tom weakly protested.  
  
"Go on," Angus coerced him.  
  
Tom guiltily looked at the Phantombadge in his hand. Tom knew he would get infinite scoldings from Jen and he could never again respect himself if he took it without earning it. "Sorry Angus," Tom said, "but I'll just take the defeat instead," he said, handing the Phantombadge in front of Angus' chest.  
  
Angus only closed Tom's fist around the badge and pushed it back into Tom. "You don't have to win to be a winner," Angus quickly said. Tom blinked, completely speechless as Angus said, "Thank you."  
  
-End...... fo' now....  
  
************  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Whoa! There's a pretty unexpected outcome! Damn, Tom's begnning to get Ash's style of badge-winning! Wait.... that was Tom's eighth badge, right?  
  
....  
  
OMFG!!11111 TEH POGEYMAN LEEGE CHAPTRES R COMIGN!!1111111.....  
  
....err... right...?  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
  
************ 


	44. The Legend of the Silver Scyther

*******   
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!   
  
Chapter LXIV   
  
Saga X- Finalbadge Saga   
Chapter I- The Legend of the Silver Scyther   
Part I- They're off to Pokemon League.... or not.....   
*******   
  
Although he did not know it himself, Tom had subconsciously sped up as he walked with Porygon Two to the Pokemon League, eventually leaving a large gap between the two. Tom sensed Porygon Two's lagging, looked over his shoulder and cheered, "C'mon, Porygon! Pokemon League waits for no man!" Porygon Two only sighed as the gap between them widened. "Come on, hurry up," Tom prodded further.   
  
"Well slow down!" Porygon Two shot.   
  
Tom deccelerated. "Oh fine," he said, "But we're almost there anyway."   
  
As soon as they approached the city limits, Tom stopped as he took a deep breath and smiled. "We're finally here!" Tom exclaimed as Porygon Two stopped by his side.   
  
"We're only at the city limits," Porygon Two muttered.   
  
"The place where dreams come true!"   
  
"Or nightmares."   
  
"Where legends are made!"   
  
"Or broken."   
  
"Pokemon League City!"   
  
"Tower City."   
  
Tom grumbled and looked down on Porygon Two. "You're a real killjoy, you know that, don't you?"   
  
"Happy to be of service," Porygon Two hummed as it drove forward into the city.   
  
"I oughta' take you in for service," Tom muttered as he sagged and followed Porygon Two.   
  
*******   
  
It was not long before the duo reached the large red building that was the famous home of Pokemon League. "Good thing today's the last day of registration," Tom said to Porygon Two as they waited in line to reach a small receptionist counter.   
  
"Yeah," Porygon Two replied. "Hey Tom, how long has it been?"   
  
"Been what?" Tom asked.   
  
"Since we first met by Yorin Town?"   
  
Tom scratched the back of his head underneath his trench coat. "A year and a half ago I think," Tom muttered, "Why?"   
  
"No reason," Porygon Two hummed.   
  
When it was Tom's turn at the reception counter, he and Porygon Two headed forward and stopped at the counter, met by a female long-haired blonde receptionist. "Name and hometown please?" she asked with casual abandon.   
  
"Tom Simms of Yorin Town," Tom replied with a haughty smirk on his face.   
  
The receptionist only shrugged at Tom's grin. "Can I see your badges, please?" she asked in the same careless tone.   
  
Tom dug out his wallet from his jeans pocket and flipped open to the clear plastic flaps. Tom then held the wallet in front of the receptionist, displaying his eight badges. "Eight of them," Tom said smugly.   
  
The receptionist again responded with a shrug and typed a few commands into her computer. "Trainer I.D., please," she said.   
  
Tom was shaken. "Trainer I.D.?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," the receptionist said without taking her eyes off the computer, "your Trainer I.D." When she recieved no reply from Tom, she said, "You have a Pokedex?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Your Trainer I.D. is in there as well."   
  
Tom took out his Pokedex and handed it to the receptionist. The receptionist in turn plugged the Pokedex into a socket in her computer. "Okay, your I.D. number is 507892, Mr. Rong?"   
  
"Rong?" Porygon Two asked, "Who's that?"   
  
"That's my friend back in Yorin Town's name," Tom muttered.   
  
"Is this your Pokedex, Mr...?"   
  
"Simms. And no, it isn't. My old friend gave it to me."   
  
"Do you have your I.D. anywhere?"   
  
"Um, no..."   
  
"Well, without a Trainer I.D.," The receptionist sighed, "I can't let you in."   
  
"Um, I don't think I was given a Trainer I.D.," Tom murmured.   
  
The receptionist looked at Tom. "You weren't... given one?"   
  
"Um, yeah," Tom replied.   
  
"Where did you register?"   
  
"You did register yourself as a trainer," Porygon Two said uneasily, "Didn't you?"   
  
"Um, well, not exactly..."   
  
The receptionist sighed again. "Well, no I.D. means I can't let you in."   
  
"Where can I get one?"   
  
"Down the street on your left," the receptionist replied, "Costs two hundred bucks, a quarter of the fine you could be facing for training Pokemon unregistered."   
  
Tom's heart skipped a beat. "Fine?" He weakly repeated.   
  
"Yeah," replied the receptionist. "Eight hundred fifty dollar fine."   
  
Tom sighed. "Guess it all ends here," Tom muttered bitterly to Porygon Two.   
  
Just before Tom could turn away, the receptionist said, "However, there is a way you can get out of the fine and still get into the League without I.D."   
  
Tom brightened immediately. "How?" He eagerly asked.   
  
"There's this old gym in Canyon City," the receptionist said. "The leader there has possibly the toughest Pokemon in this country."   
  
"And?" Tom asked.   
  
"There is this old loophole we accept here that whoever wins his badge gets unconditional acceptance into Pokemon League. In fact, you only need his badge alone to get in, nevermind eight."   
  
Tom and Porygon Two, both in shock, stared at each other. "And the fine?" Porygon Two asked.   
  
"Revoked," replied the receptionist as she handed Tom's Pokedex back to him. "Basically put, when you get his badge, you get it all."   
  
"Thanks," Tom said, turning from the counter with Porygon Two.   
  
Once outside again, Porygon Two asked, "So we're off to Canyon City, huh?   
  
"One last badge!" Tom complained. "I already got the whole lot of them!"   
  
"Life's a bitch, huh?" Porygon Two chuckled.   
  
"Oh shut up," Tom grumbled.   
  
*****   
Part II- The Legend   
*****   
  
Tom was still muttering as he and Porygon Two walked down the barren stretch of road across a vast, empty countryside meadow. "Maybe we should stop in at Elementia City a while?" Porygon Two asked.   
  
"What for?" Tom muttered bitterly. "Let's just get the fucking badge and be done with it," he grumbled.   
  
Porygon Two whistled. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he hummed.   
  
Tom did not reply, he only continued to mutter and gripe under his breath. Instead, Tom said, "Why do you want to stop in Elementia anyway?"   
  
Porygon Two hummed. "My database told me there's a good computer store in there," Porygon Two replied, "I wanna' check it out."   
  
"A Porygon in a computer store?" Tom asked, "What do you want a computer for? You are a computer!"   
  
"A computer needs programs," Porygon Two said as-a-matter-of-factually.   
  
"Oh. And what do you need?"   
  
"Um, well, I dunno... maybe a little something..."   
  
"And how are you going to buy that little something?"   
  
"Oh, well, that's why I asked you," Porygon Two quickly replied. "Y'see, uh, I was hoping that, well, you know, we've done a lot for each other, and well, you know..."   
  
"You want me to buy something for you," Tom muttered.   
  
"I'd say something along the lines of showing appreciation for one's friends, but yeah, that works too."   
  
Tom sighed. "You know, if you were someone else I'd tell you to screw off," Tom muttered, "But, alright."   
  
"Thanks!"   
  
********  
  
Tom waited in the lounge of the town Pokemon Center while Porygon Two browsed about the computer store across the street, seated sloppily on one of the fluffy plush chairs. Tom sighed silently to himself and felt his eyelids droop. Rubbing his eyes, Tom sank into the chair further and let the soft plush soothe his body, bringing Tom to the verge of dozing off.   
  
Tom was jolted back awake when the front doors to the Pokemon Center swung open and clanged against the wall. A blocky man dressed in a dark tan trench coat with an oversized khaki hat stumbled into the Pokemon Center and leaned up against the counter. Dropping five Pokeballs in front of Joy, the stranger murmured, "They're hurt pretty bad." Joy only nodded as she quickly took the five Pokeballs in her hands and gave them to the Chansey aide, who scurried off into the unseen depths of the Pokemon Center behind the counter.   
  
"We'll see what we can do for them," Joy said somberly. The stranger only nodded his thanks and limped to one seat away from Tom where he plopped himself down and sighed loudly.   
  
It was not until Tom allowed himself to take a quick glipse at the stranger's face that he noticed a large welt lacing the man's cheek. The red swelling drew Tom's eyes and locked them in place upon it long enough for the stranger to take notice. "You wanna' know what happened, huh?" The stranger asked Tom in a gravelly raspy voice. Tom set his sights straight ahead of him again, prying his eyes off the man's bruise. "If you think that's bad," the stranger said, "You shouldn't look at ones my Pokemon have."   
  
That caught Tom's curiousity. "What happened to them?" Tom asked.   
  
"You're new around here, aren't you?" The stranger asked.   
  
"Yeah," Tom replied.   
  
"Then I suppose you don't know of the silver Scyther?"   
  
"Silver Scyther?" Tom asked.   
  
The stranger quietly sighed. "There was this old legend passed on from generations in this town about a lone Scyther whose skin was that of pure silver."   
  
"A metal Scyther?" Tom asked, "Scyther's can't be steel-types."   
  
"But their evolved form of Sizor is," the stranger replied. "Rumor has it that this Scyther was born of a Sizor and a Scyther, and through some act of God the baby Scyther was Silver."   
  
"So that Scyther is a steel and a bug type?" Tom asked.   
  
"No, still a bug type," said the stranger, "His skin is silver colored, but that's where the similarities to metal end. They say that he got his color from the Sizor."   
  
"So what about your Pokemon?" Tom asked, "What happened to them?"   
  
The stranger tilted his head towards the ground. "I've been after that Scyther for eleven years now," he said, "I swore to myself that one day I would catch him. But its unlike any other Pokemon I've ever seen."   
  
"Besides the silver color?" Tom asked.   
  
"Yes, he's possibly the most powerful Pokemon that ever lived."   
  
Tom caught a plotting grin on his face. "Most powerful Pokemon," Tom hummed silently to himself.   
  
"They say that that Scyther is thousands of years old," said the stranger, "And they also say that he's still in the prime of his life."   
  
Tom could only help but let his jaw drop slightly. "A Pokemon that old-? In his prime?"  
  
"Yes," said the stranger. "But it never matters how hard I train my Pokemon or how powerful they become," the stranger grimaced, "whenever I do find that Scyther, my Pokemon's combined strength is worthless compared to his. And then he roughs me up for fun once he's through with them."   
  
Just then, Joy reappeared at the counter. "Mr. Cystik," she said, "You're Pokemon are fine."   
  
The stranger staggered to his feet again. As soon as he approached the counter, Joy handed him his six pokeballs and the stranger was once again on his way.   
  
As soon as the stranger stumbled out of the door, Porygon Two drove in. "Tom," said Porygon Two, "When I was going down the street I tripped over a bad curb and took a nasty fall," Porygon Two said, lifing his head to reveal a large blemish in his structure.   
  
Tom sighed and picked Porygon Two up in his arms and walked over to Joy behind the counter. "Could you fix him up?" Tom asked.   
  
"Of course," Joy said, taking Porygon Two from Tom's hands and setting it down beside one of the Chansey aides. The Chansey led Porygon into the medical rooms behind the counter and vanished from sight.   
  
Just as Tom was about to reseat himself, Joy said quietly to him, "Don't mind that Cystik guy."   
  
Tom turned his head to Joy. "Why?"   
  
Joy took a quick glance to the left and right of her, leaned over slightly to Tom and whispered, "He's a little crazy."   
  
Tom looked sideways at the door of the Pokemon Center. "He didn't sound crazy," Tom whispered back.   
  
"You believed him with that silver Scyther story of his?" Joy quietly asked skeptically.  
  
Tom blinked. "Sounded real enough," Tom murmured.   
  
"He comes here almost once every week to treat his Pokemon," Joy said, "He says it was the Scyther, we think it was just some other white-colored Pokemon."   
  
Tom rubbed the stubble hairs on his chin. "What other kinds of Pokemon are white and look like Scythers...?"   
  
Joy paused for awhile, and then sighed. "Well, that Scyther legend was just a story to keep little children out of trouble in the old days," Joy said. "There's nothing like that here."   
  
Tom was about to add another side of his position to the conversation when Porygon Two, fully repaired, nosed him in the leg. "I'm ready," said Porygon Two.   
  
"Thanks anyway," Tom sighed, waving once to Joy as he and Porygon Two left the center.   
  
****   
PART III- Who's afraid of a big bad Scyther?   
****  
  
Tom and Porygon Two were almost past the limits of Elementia when Porygon Two noticed Tom walking with extra subtle bounces in his step. "Something wrong?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Um, not really," Tom quickly replied, putting on a weak grin. Porygon Two blinked and shrugged it off.  
  
As they were just within meters of the town's limits, Porygon Two noticed that Tom's hopping had grown. "You feeling okay, Tom?" Porygon Two asked again as the duo approached a thick forest along the trail.  
  
"No, I'm not," Tom quickly replied, stopping. "Just a sec," Tom said, quickly dashing into the forest. "Wait up for me!" Tom called to Porygon Two as he dissapeared into the foiliage.  
  
When Tom was completely submerged within the bushes, he took a quick look around. Upon seeing only greenery, Tom turned to the thick trunk of a nearby tree, brushed aside the unfastened flaps of his trench coat around his wait and unzipped is jeans. Quickly imagining a flowing river in his brain, Tom slowly began to feel more relaxed with a soft and steady sound of liquid splashing upon the tree trunk falling on his ears. Tom briefly closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the gentle sound became less soft and more rigid, and Tom's eyes jolted open. When what he thought was just a pile of leaves at the base of the tree shot an angry pair of eyes at him, Tom could only murmur, "Oh shit..."  
  
Porygon Two was startled to hear Tom's voice from within the foiliage scream out. "Tom!" Porygon Two gasped, rushing off into the forest after Tom's voice. Only after a few seconds into the forest, Porygon Two collided with Tom's dashing feet, causing Tom to fly a short distance in the air and come crashing back to the ground with. Porygon Two whirled itself around and drove to Tom's head. "Tom! Are you alright?" Porygon asked worriedly.  
  
"No!" Tom screamed, frantically scrambling back to his feet and dashing away as fast as he could, "Run!"  
  
Porygon Two stayed still, watching Tom flee back along the trail to Elementia. "What the...?" Porygon Two muttered to itself, turning its head in the opposite direction.  
  
Porygon Two found out why Tom was running so madly when its eyes met with the belly of a large shiny white figure. Porygon Two cautiously looked up and saw the head of the creature and saw the face of a silver-skinned Scyther with a silver body to match. The Scyther did not look very happy at all.  
  
Porygon Two took off after Tom instantly. "Tom!" Porygon Two screamed as he caught up to Tom with the silver Scyther following close behind, "What the fuck did you do?"  
  
"He must've been sleeping under that pile of leaves!" Tom screamed back as he and Porygon Two ran from the infuriated Scyther.  
  
"What?" Porygon Two screeched back.  
  
"Nevermind!" Tom shouted back, "Just keep running!"  
  
Suddenly, the Scyther zoomed over Tom and Porygon Two's heads and planted his body in front of thier path, making Tom and Porygon Two come to a screeching halt. Tom immediatley whirled around and began to dash the opposite way when the Scyther leapt from his feet and tackled Tom from behind, sending both crashing to the ground. The silver Scyther raised his bladed arm would have plunged it into Tom's back had Porygon Two not dove at the shining Scyther's back and knocked him off Tom, pinning his belly to the ground. As soon as the two smashed into the ground, the Scyther viciously threw himself onto his back and swatted Porygon Two off with the unbladed part of his arm. Porygon Two was sent tumbling along the trail from the silver Scyther's strike, finally stopping ten meters away. By this time, Tom had just gotten back to his feet. As soon as Tom set his sights on the silver Scyther again, the shining Pokemon flipped himself back to his feet and immediatley set his eyes in a burning glare into Tom's.  
  
Tom instantly brandished his five Pokeballs from his belt attachment and spread them over the ground between him and the Scyther. The five sprung open in a quick flash of light, revealing Pinsir, Kangaskhan, Machamp, Dodrio and Houndoom. With the five blocky Pokemon now hiding Tom from the Scyther's view, Tom snuck back a few meters behind his Pokemon and decided to give orders there. "Everyone!" Tom commanded, "Attack!"  
  
Dodrio and Houndoom were the first to rush in on the Scyther, each looking to land a blow upon the silver Pokemon. As soon as they neared, the Scyther swung his blade upward, knocking the two Pokemon back and onto the ground. Machamp, Kangaskhan and Pinsir converged on the Scyther next at the same time after Houndoom and Dodrio had fallen. Machamp threw an icy fist as Kangaskhan and Pinsir moved in for a Take Down upon the Scyther simultaneously. The Scyther whirled his body around quickly with an outstretched arm, swatting all three aggressors away with hardly any effort. Pinsir was the first to land on her back, then Machamp landed on top of her, only to be sandwiched by Kangaskhan. The pile of Pokemon slid off each other, groaning as all five of Tom's downed Pokemon rose to their feet again.  
  
Just as the Scyther started charge Tom's Pokemon, Porygon Two, who had now recovered from the silver menace's strike, gave the Scyther a vicious Double-Edge to the back. The Scyther collapsed onto his belly with Porygon Two on top of him, and as soon as the two hit the ground, the silver Scyther whipped his arm around, smacking Porygon Two in the face again, knocking the Pokemon clear off of his back.  
  
Now with thier wits collected again, the rest of Tom's Pokemon charged at the Scyther in a five-on-one again. Just after the Scyther dodged Pinsir, Kangaskhan, Dodrio and Houndoom, Machamp found an opening to strike the silver Scyther on his chin and took the opportunity immediatley, knocking the Scyther off his feet. Seconds before Machamp could throw another Ice Punch, the rest of Tom's Pokemon converged on the lone Scyther again. The Scyther danced around each of Tom's Pokemon, much too fast for them to catch. Suddenly, the Scyther switched modes from dodging to attacking, and with amazing swiftness and agility, beat back all of Tom's Pokemon except for Machamp, scattering them all around. Just before the Scyther could attack again, Machamp reached down low from behind the silver Pokemon and grabbed his ankles. With a roar, Machamp tugged the Scyther off of his feet and began to swing him around in a circle with a Seismic Toss. When Machamp let go, he sent the silver Scyther flying toward the forest. However, just as Pinsir limped to her feet, the body of the Scyther smashed into her, taking her along with the Scyther, sailing through the air together and dissapearing into the foliage of the forest. "Follow them!" Tom barked an order, "Find Pinsir and run!" After Kangaskhan, Porygon Two, Houndoom and Dodrio got to thier feet, they followed Machamp blindly into the forest after Pinsir and the silver Scyther.  
  
A few seconds after all of Tom's Pokemon vanished into the forest's foilage, Tom slowly ventured in to follow them. As he steadily walked through the forest with weary nerves, Tom found tree after tree broken in two at eye level, leading in a straight path into the green leafy depths. Soon, Tom came to a clearing, devoid of any trees or shrubs esxcept for the sparse flower or two.  
  
Suddenly, the bodies of the silver Scyther and Kangaskhan came crashing to the ground from out of nowhere with Kangaskhan on top of the Scyther, squashing the Scyther into the ground. Kangaskhan groaned and rolled off, rubbing his face and chest, laced everywhere with multiple bloody cuts. The Scyther soon got back to his feet, his bloody bladed arms shaking as he eyes down Kangaskhan. The Scyyther rushed on Kangaskhan again, knocking the giant Pokemon backwards again just before a blast of fire rocketed through the clearing towards the silver Scyther. The Scyther danced out of the blazing fireball's path, letting it sail through the forest's foiliage harmlessly. Houndoom wearily stepped out of the foiliage by the clearing, bloodied and breathing weakly. Kangaskhan was getting back to his feet just as Porygon Two and Dodrio charged put of the depths of the foiliage around the clearing on a collision course with the Scyther. Just as the two were about to smash into the Scyther, the silver Pokemon took a high leap straight upwards, letting the two charging Pokemon crash into each other. Porygon Two and Dodrio slumped onto their back, groaning and rubbing their heads. With the two Pokemon momentarily stunned, the silver Scyther raised his bladed arm to strike them when Pinsir shot from the bushed and tackled the Scyther from behind.  
  
Tom blinked and slowly edged his way towards the end of the clearing, away from all the mayhem. As soon as he stopped, he felt his foot brush up against something. Tom looked down and gasped in horror when he saw Machamp lying face-down on the ground, nearly completely motionless. Tom, suddenly weak with shock, gingerly rolled Machamp over onto his back. The blocky Machamp had his eyes closed lightly, breathing lightly despite all the open bloody wounds covering his body, knocked out cold. While the rest of Tom's Pokemon fought the silver Scyther, Tom took off his trench coat and tried his best to drape it over Machamp's wounds to stop as much bleeding as he could. When Tom felt that the bleeding wounds had stopped, Tom pulled out Machamp's Pokemball and zapped his bloodied Pokemon back inside, leaving just Tom's bloodstained trench coat on the ground. Tom decided not to put the bloody jacket back on as his attention quickly focused back onto the wildy feral melee in the middle of the clearing.  
  
As soon as Porygon Two gave the Scyther a Double-Edge to the face, the Scyther's bladed arm swung around to give Houndoom a Slash to the shoulder. Houndoom howled horrendously as it slumped to the ground, defeated. Tom bit his lip as he zapped Houndoom back inside his Pokeball. As soon as that was done, Porygon Two fell to the ground and did not move any further. Tom quickly ran around the edge of the clearing, staying as far away from the savagery as he could, quickly dashed to Porygon Two's side and dragged it to the edge of the clearing.  
  
Kangaskhan, Pisir and Dodrio still attacked the silver Scyhter with all thier ability, but the Scyther's sheer skill guided it to weave this way and that like a gliding leaf on a still pond, flowing fluidly out of Tom's Pokemon's attacks. With another vicious Slash attack, Dodrio squaked loudly and slumped over, quickly recalled into his Pokeball by Tom soon after. Pinsir suddenly lowered her head and charged at the silver Scyther with her pinsirs, only to have the Scyther slide out of the way and accidentally catch Kangaskhan in them. Thinking she had the Scyther in her grasp, Pinsir wildly bucked her body upright, throwing Kangaskhan far away and sending him to land hard on his back. Kangaskhan gave one last painful groan before he passed out. Pinsir quickly realized her mistake and took a quick glance at Kangaskhan, but that was all the time the Scyther needed to deliver another Slash attack on Pinsir's back, falling the large Pokemon onto her belly immedatley.  
  
Tom's blood ran cold as his legs gave way from a sudden weakness, dropping him onto his backside. Tom's fingers shakily reached for Pinsir and Kangaskhan's Pokeballs. In an uneasy grasp, Tom managed to hold them long enough to recall his fallen Pokemon before dropping them to the ground as the silver Scyther shot an angry glare at him.  
  
The silver Scyther, battered, bloodied and bruised, took a heavy step towards Tom. Tom inched himself away as fast as he could in his terror-induced weakness, but the Scyther's natural quickness eventually brought the Scyther standing over Tom, freezing Tom to the spot. The Scyther closed one eye tightly as he pointed the tip on one of his blades at Tom's face. Tom's heart skipped beat after beat as the blade slowly neared his eyes. Then, in half the time it took Tom to blink, the Scyther quickly flicked his elbow around, giving Tom a small cut on the underside of his chin. Tom, still paralyzed from fright, barley felt the thin trickle of blood from his tiny wound dribble down his throat.  
  
Then, without uttering a word, the silver Scyther turned on his heel and walked away, as if he was totally uninjured from the bloody battle, and dissolved into the forest's foliage. As soon as the Scyther left, Tom's body collapsed onto his back.  
  
And he lay there breathing heavily, staring up into the sky with small slants of sunlight poking through the trees, shining upon him.  
  
-End  
  
*********  
The Asylum's note:  
  
If you're still awake, CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
********* 


	45. A Dish of Cold Cut Pain

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLV  
  
Saga X- Finalbadge Saga  
Chapter II- A Dish of Cold-Cut Pain  
*********  
  
The doors to the Pokemon Center in Canyon City swung open suddenly, and in stumbled Tom, carrying his bloody jacket in a bunch underneath his arm, the skin uncovered by his black tank top laced with bruises and cuts. "What happened to you?" Joy asked in concern from behind the Center's counter as Tom leaned up against it, breathing heavily out of a swollen and bloody lower lip and black eye, "It looks like you got hit by a semi!"  
  
"Everything short of that," Tom groaned, digging his Pokeballs off his belt and dropping them onto the counter. "My Pokemon are all K.O.'d," Tom muttered, "I had to come halfway from Elementia to here without their help."  
  
"But the wild Pokemon!" Joy gasped, "Especially the really vicious ones here-!" Tom gave Joy a soundless sigh and stared blankly at her. "Oh my, I'll have to fix you up too!"  
  
****  
  
With a multitude of bandages taped to his face and without his trench coat, Tom entered the Canyon City gym. "What happened to you?" The tall dark-haired gym leader asked Tom as Tom weakly wandered into the gym.  
  
"Nevermind," Tom moaned, "Can I just battle you so I can get into Pokemon League?"  
  
The gym leader shrugged and adjusted his khaki vest over his red T-shirt. "Okay," he said, "What kind of battle are you looking for?"  
  
Tom groaned and rubbed the bandage on his forehead. "Any kind," he said tiredly.  
  
"How's a one on one sound?" the gym leader asked. Upon receiving no reply from Tom, he said, "Then send out your best!" Just before Tom could reach for a Pokeball, the leader said, "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Karl. Yours?"  
  
Tom rubbed his slightly swollen eye. "Tom," he muttered.  
  
Karl reached underneath his vest and pulled out one minimized Pokeball. "I must warn you," Karl said as he enlarged his Pokeball and held it in his hand, "I'm a lot tougher than my reputation."  
  
"So I've heard," Tom grimaced, pulling out a Pokeball of his own.  
  
"Any special stipulations you'd like?" Karl asked politley.  
  
"Just a straight match," Tom replied.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Karl at the two of them stood on their ends of the battle field, "Go, Ditto!" Karl lobbed his Pokeball into the center of the field where it burst open in a flash of light. When the lightshow dissipated, there stood a small pink blob in the middle of the floor. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Ditto, the Transform Pokemon," the Pokedex blankly spat out. "It's only ability is Transform, where the Ditto rearranges its cellular structure and characteristics to that of an opponent. It also copies the moves of the opponent as well, but their usage creates a very high amount of stress on the Ditto, causing it to grow weak faster than the real opponent. A Ditto cannot re-form back into its original form once it has transformed, but will eventually revert back to its original self once its adrenaline levels are lowered again."  
  
Tom flipped his Pokedex shut and tucked it back into his jeans pocket. "I wish Porygon Two was here," Tom muttered quietly to himself as he tossed his own Pokeball onto the field, releasing the Pokemon inside. Now facing the Ditto was Tentacruel, glaring at the small pink blob with his piercing red eyes.  
  
"Tentacruel, Acid!" Tom commanded  
  
"Ditto," Karl ordered likewise, "Transform!"  
  
Just as soon as Tentacruel sucked in a deep breath to spew out an Acid attack, the Ditto's body flashed a bright white as it slowly shifted and rearranged its shape. When the glow subsided, a perfect replica of Tentacruel was in its place. Tentacuel, momentarily awed by the sudden mirror image of himself, halted his attack. "Ditto," Karl commanded, "Hyper Beam!"  
  
The imitation Tentacruel let a wild blast of energy loose upon Tentacruel, blowing him over before he could launch a counterattack. "Tentacruel," Tom commanded, "Headbutt!"  
  
As soon as Tom had commanded it, Tentacruel sprung up and rushed into the impersonating Ditto, ramming his jewel-encrusted skull against its. This knocked the Ditto over onto its back just as Tom ordered, "Now give it a Sludge Bomb!"  
  
Just before Tentacruel could follow up on his attack, Ditto leapt back to it's feet and lashed a tentacle out at Tentacruel's serrated nose, again halting Tentacruel's attack. Tentacruel growled as he limped backwards and rubbed his bony appendage from the strike. "Ditto, finish him off!" Karl commanded, "Hyper Beam!"  
  
Again, Ditto sent a vicious blast of energy at Tentacruel in his moment of weakness. Just before the beam hit its mark, Tentacruel flung his body to the ground, letting the beam sail harmlessly over his head. Tom had to do the same to avoid being blasted into oblivion when the beam missed its target. With the ill-fated Hyper Beam lost, the Ditto-Tentacruel sunk down on its belly and gave a long, exhausted sigh. "Now Tentacruel!" Tom ordered again, "Sludge Bomb!"  
  
The Ditto barley found time to blink once before Tentacruel spat out a gigantic wad of black oily gunk at it, smashing the Ditto-Tentacruel to the floor and squashed underneath the murky glob's weight. Almost as soon as it went down, the Ditto pushed the thick ball of slime off of its body and rolled to its feet. Suddenly, as soon as the Ditto regained a standing posture on its tentacles, it buckled to the ground and groaned. When Tom noticed the Ditto-Tentacruel's eyes glaze over and turn a sagging bloodshot, Tom cheered, "It's poisoned! The Sludge Bomb worked!"  
  
"This isn't over yet," Karl replied quickly, "Ditto, Sludge Bomb!"  
  
And with another blast of toxic slime balls, Tentacruel soon found himself to be under a sudden weakness as well as the Ditto. Now only able to stand up on the middle of their tentacles thanks to the ravaging of the toxins within their bodies, the Ditto and Tentacruel glared at each other with whatever strength they had left. "One last Headbutt!" Karl ordered his Ditto, "Finish him!"  
  
Just as the Ditto charged at Tentacruel again, it suddenly stopped halfway to its target and collapsed. Tentacruel gave a weak snicker of superiority before he too broke down to the floor, breathing heavily. "Damn," Karl muttered under his breath as Ditto's Tentacruel body gave way back to its pink jelly body. Karl and Tom zapped their Pokemon back inside their Pokeballs and tucked them into their pockets. "You're a lot tougher than you let on," Karl commented.  
  
"I can't believe a Ditto nearly beat me," Tom muttered.  
  
Karl shrugged as he walked over to Tom. "It's my philosophy in life that everyone is created equal," Karl said as he approached Tom, "And I think the same goes for Pokemon."  
  
Tom rubbed the band-aid on his cheek. "I guess that could be right," Tom said.  
  
Karl dug into another pocket on his vest and handed its contents into Tom's hand. "Not many have won this," Karl said as Tom gazed in awe at the object he had handed him, "but there'sthe Finalbadge."  
  
****  
  
When Tom came back to the empty Pokemon center with the Finalbadge in his wallet, he found Joy wearing a sombre expression. "How're my Pokemon doing?" Tom asked Joy when he approached the counter.  
  
Joy looked at Tom with regret. "They're not going too well," she said.  
  
Tom nearly died of a heart attack. "What do you mean?" Tom asked weakly.  
  
"They've got nearly every bone in their bodies broken," Joy said, "Just what did happen to them?"  
  
Tom looked to his right. "I got in a fight with a very powerful Pokemon," Tom said.  
  
"That took out six Pokemon at once?" Joy gasped. "Your Pokemon are well over level sixty each!" Joy exclaimed, "How could that possibly happen?"  
  
"It was a Pokemon from hell," Tom muttered bitterly, "I'm lucky I escaped with my life." Tom immediatley recalled from memory when the silver Scyther chose to give him the tiny cut on his chin when he could have sliced his head off his shoulders just as easily.  
  
"Well in any case," Joy said, half-believing Tom's story, "They're going to be out of any sort of action for a very long time," she said.  
  
"For how long?" Tom asked.  
  
"About a month," Joy replied.  
  
"A month!" Tom gasped, "But Pokemon League starts in two weeks!"  
  
"Well that's just too bad," Joy said sternly, "You'll have to make do without."  
  
"Dammit," Tom cursed under his breath.  
  
"Well, when they're in shape again," Joy said, "We'll let you take them back via the PC system."  
  
Tom sighed bitterly to himself. "Thanks anyway," he muttered as he turned to leave the Pokemon Center.  
  
-End  
***********  
The Asylum's note:  
  
So Tom got the Finalbadge, but six of his best Pokemon are out of commission thanks to that silver mofo. Tom just can't win, can he? *sigh*  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
*********** 


	46. Preparing for the League

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLVI  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter I- Preparing for the League  
*********  
  
With Parasect, Primeape, Ampharos and Donphan at his side and Skarmory and Mantine gliding lazily in the air around him, Tom was just outside the tall red building which granted admittance to the Pokemon League. With Pokemon League one and a half weeks away, the once crowded building was now nearly desolate, save for the same receptionist and a few other trainers looking for last-minute registrations. Moments after Tom and company crossed the threshold to the building, a familiar voice said, "Hey there Tom!"  
  
"Hey Jen," Tom said without following the direction of the voice with his eyes.  
  
A moment later, Jen appeared at his side. "A little late huh?" she asked, "And what happened to your face?"  
  
"You'd never believe me if I told you," Tom muttered.  
  
"Whatever," Jen shrugged. "Where's Porygon?"  
  
"Damaged," Tom said, "Pretty badly too."  
  
"Oh," Jen said in concern, "Will he be alright?"  
  
"Should be," Tom said, "in about a month."  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Jen gasped.  
  
"Got into a fight with a Pokemon from hell," Tom said.  
  
"What about your other Pokemon?" Jen asked.  
  
"Machamp, Dodrio, Pinsir, Houndoom and Kangaskhan... they were all taken out too."  
  
"By that one Pokemon?" Jen asked, "No way!"  
  
"Yes way," Tom said gravely, "And they're not faring any better than Porygon."  
  
"Will they be okay?" Jen asked worriedly.  
  
"In a month with Porygon," Tom said.  
  
"You're lucky they weren't killed," Jen said.  
  
"Um, so are you going in?" Tom asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Jen brushed her short black hair with her hand. "Of course I am," she said.  
  
"Why're you here then?" Tom asked.  
  
Jen shrugged again. "Just wandering around," she replied.  
  
"Well I've still got to register," Tom said, starting to turn around to walk to the counter. All of Tom's Pokemon quietly cheered.  
  
"Didn't you already?" Jen asked, stopping Tom. All of Tom' Pokemon quietly groaned.  
  
"No, I had to get one last badge," Tom said.  
  
"Okay then," Jen said as she turned for the door, "See you in Pokemon League."  
  
******  
  
After registering, Tom sat down on a bench at Tower City Central Park and pulled out the handbook that the registrar had given him on the rules of Pokemon League. With the Pidgeys and Spearows chirping merrily in the air, Tom settled down and began to read.  
  
***  
  
SECTION ONE: TOURNAMENT SYSTEM  
  
The Pokemon League is crafted into a tournament system, with each round of ten advancements brandishing its own conditions. Note that each trainer will be provided a headset which they can use to communicate with the other trainer.  
  
Round One: A three-on-three battle set for two falls. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at one time. Field is either Rock, Grass, Water or Ice.  
  
Round Two: A three-on-three battle set for two falls. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at one time. The trainer cannot switch Pokemon in the middle of a battle. Field is either Rock, Grass, Water or Ice, however not the same field as in Round One.  
  
Round Three: A three-on-three battle set for one fall. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at one time. The field is either Rock, Grass, Water of Ice, however not the same field as any of the previous rounds.  
  
Round Four: A three-on-three battle set for three falls. Two Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time. The field is the only field not previously experienced by the trainer.  
  
Round Five: A six-on-six battle set for four falls. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time.  
  
Round Six: A six-on-six battle set for four falls. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time.  
  
Round Seven: A six-on-six battle set for four falls. Two Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time.   
  
Round Eight: A six-on-six battle set for six falls. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time.  
  
Round Nine: A six-on-six battle set for six falls. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time.  
  
Round Ten: A six-on-six battle set for one fall. Only one Pokemon of each trainer may be on the field at the same time.  
  
After successfully winning the tournament, a Trainer may then, if he or she wants, to face the Elite Four. If the trainer is successful again, then he or she may opt to challenge the Pokemon League Champion for the Pokemon League Championship.*  
  
*Note: This system is currently under review. Changes may occur.  
  
***  
  
The last statement caught Tom's attention. "Changes?" he asked himself, "What kind of changes? This is a perfect system," he thought with a grin, "A system I'm going to beat!"  
  
-End  
*************  
The Asylum's note:  
  
And thus, the Pokemon League Saga has begun......  
  
Wait a sec..... what was that about "Changes...?"  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
************* 


	47. Round One, Fight!

*******  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLVII  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter II- Round One... Fight!  
*******  
  
Tom stood in the hallway of the Pokemon Stadium that led to the arena of the open-roof tournament. His first match with his unannounced competitor was to begin at any moment when the field was cleaned up from the previous battle. From that hallway he watched the first few matches of the tournament play out. The Pokemon he saw in action were the most powerful-looking Pokemon Tom thought he had ever seen before, until he remembered the silver Scyther which destroyed him and his Pokemon single-handedly. "But if I survived that," Tom grimaced, "I ought to be able to survive anything!" Suddenly, Tom heard a loud stream of rock music echo around the stadium. "That's my queue," Tom said to himself, putting on his freshly cleaned tan trench coat as he walked out of the hallway and into the arena.  
  
Tom was nearly struck down in awe when he saw the Pokemon Stadium from inside the arena. Hundreds of spotlights and a few camera flashes littered the walls of the Stadium, forcing Tom to shade his eyes with his hand as he ventured out to his side of the battle field.  
  
"And our first trainer making his way to the field now," a loud voice on many Stadium amplifiers blared, "comes from the lesser-known Yorin Town, winning a total of nine gym leader badges, Tom Simms!" Tom stopped at the first trainer booth that he came to at the end of the battle field and gazed up at the ladder for a split-second. Climbing the ladder that led to the top of the booth, Tom's first steps on the platform felt nothing more than epic to him. Tom felt like throwing his arms out wide to a wildly cheering crowd, gathering a blinding amount of camera flashes and thousands of onlookers screaming out his name, until he noticed that the crowd was not cheering loudly at all. They were cheering more in a fashion to get Tom's entrance over with. "They just need some time watching me," Tom quietly smirked to himself.  
  
Suddenly, the rock music that played during Tom's music abruptly ended. It was soon replaced by a soft crooning voice of what seemed to be a man echoing through the loudspeakers. Immediately after the speakers spoke this, a deafening audio assault roared from the crowd and an absurd amount of camera flashes rained down from the stadium to the entrance where Tom had come from. The high-pitched screamings of the crowd made Tom quickly cover his ears to protect them from the sheer levels of decibel abuse. After the soft crooning voice, a male voice that Tom could barely tell apart from a woman's softly belted from the amplifiers. "Oh God no!" Tom mentally screamed to himself, "Not a Frontalley Boys song!" Tom griped, covering his ears again and squeezing one eye shut, wishing that his torment would soon be over.  
  
And the crowd screamed louder than ever and the flashes burst brighter than ever as a tall slim man walked calmly from the arena entrance and onto the edge of the battle field. "And coming from Poyser City," came the announcer's voice again, "winning a total of eleven badges, he is the Interegional Champion, Rick Carton!" Tom pried his eye open to see the man, looking to be in his early twenties, stroll casually by the Tom's trainer booth tot he one on the far end of the field. Wearing only a muscle-T shirt and very tight jeans, the man generated an incredible amount of crowd approval as he climbed the ladder to his trainer booth facing Tom. Spreading his arms wide, the roar of the crowd welcoming Tom's opponent seemed to grow tenfold, as did Tom's jealousy of his popularity.  
  
When the music and the cheers died down, the arena was deathly quiet. Rick shot Tom a quick glance before grinning and combing his fluffy blonde hair with his hand once. Picking up his headset, Rick put on the headphone/microphone combination and adjusted it immediately. Tom followed suit and did the same with his that hung over the railing of his booth. "A newcomer, huh?" A tauntingly playful voice that Tom readily assumed was Rick's spoke to him through his headphones.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Tom answered back through the microphone piece that was attached to the right headphone on a short appendage.  
  
"And only nine badges too?" Rick's voice laughed, "I promise I'll go easy on you."  
  
Tom gritted his teeth and silently snarled at Rick from across the field. "Don't do me any favors," Tom replied, managing to keep his temper down.  
  
"Suit yourself then, grunge boy," Rick's haughty voice replied back. Tom was getting angry. He wanted to skip the battle and take the fight to Rick.  
  
Suddenly, the ground that encased the battlefield split apart and flopped down on hinges, revealing a large pit in the middle of the arena. After a short soft rumbling sound of machinery, a large platform laced with large jagged rocks rose from the pit, replacing the empty void with a stony surface. As soon as the flag-bearing referee walked along the side of the newly presented Rock field and stopped at the middle, he declared, "Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"  
  
Tom wasted no time in unleashing Ampharos from his ball. Ampharos stood tall on his side of the battle field, awaiting his opponent. Almost as soon as Tom released Ampharos, Rick dug into his pocket and took out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Mr. Mime!" Rick cheered, opening the Pokeball and letting the lightshow from it materialize upon his end of the battle field. As soon as the light took the shape of a Pokemon that looked like a miniature clown, Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Mr. Mime, the - Pokemon," the Pokedex spat out. "Using its psychic powers, Mr. Mimes can create barriers composed of pure psychic energy. They naturally act like mimes to enhance their telekinetic abilities. Mr. Mimes are very scarce Pokemon and are considered one of the world's rarest."  
  
Tom stuffed his Pokedex back into his trench coat pocket. "Some help that was," he muttered.  
  
The referee took a quick glance at both Ampharos and Mr. Mime. "Trainers ready," the referee called, "Pokemon ready," he announced again, "Begin!"  
  
"Ampharos, Thunderbolt!" Tom immediatley ordered.  
  
"Mr. Mime, Substitute!" Rick commanded.  
  
Before Ampharos could generate a bolt of electricity, another Mr. Mime seemed to climb out of the skin of Rick's Mr. Mime and stand right beside him. The strikingly unusual move halted Ampharos and caught Tom in a dazed wonder. The two Mr. Mimes stood side by side, perfect clones of one another. "Nevermind that!" Tom ordered Ampharos again, "Thunderbolt!"  
  
Ampharos squealed as he gathered a bundle of electricity from within him and let it all out of his body in one fast-moving blast of energy. The cloned Mr. Mime leapt in front of the real Mr. Mime and let the Thunderbolt crash into him instead of the original Mr. Mime. The substitute buckled to the ground from the Thunderbolt, quivering quietly from all the electricity surging through his body. The substitute weakly got back to his feet and glared at Ampharos wearily. The original Mr. Mime, however, was completely unharmed. Rick only quietly laughed from his trainer booth. "How do you like my Substitute technique?" Rick taunted Tom through the headset.  
  
"You're laughing only for now," Tom growled back.  
  
"And I'll stop when I've won," Rick shot back. "Mr. Mime, Psychic!"  
  
Instantly upon Rick's command, the real Mr. Mime pointed a thin finger at Ampharos, and Ampharos was quickly surrounded in a blue glow. With a flick of his wrist, Mr. Mime sent Ampharos flying backwards, smashing him into a nearby rock. The force from the attack was so powerful it shattered the large boulder into hundreds of jagged pebbles. The blue glow subsided and Ampharos collapsed on his belly, groaning. "Pharos..." Ampharos muttered, weakly dragging himself to his feet.  
  
"Mr. Mime, Psybeam!" Rick commanded the instant Ampharos got back to his feet.  
  
Ampharos had just set his eyes on the Mr. Mime again when the Pokemon let a rush of psychic wind blast upon him, blowing Ampharos head over heels and knocking him back onto his stomach. Ampharos did not rise again. "The winner is Mr. Mime," The referee declared.  
  
"Dammit," Tom cursed under his breath.  
  
"Wanna' give up now?" Rick taunted again, zapping Mr. Mime and his substitute back into thier Pokeball.  
  
"Fuck off, alright?" Tom snarled back.  
  
"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today," Rick teased.  
  
Tom was just about ready to run over to Rick and rip his head off. "You won that round," Tom breathed as he zapped Ampharos back into his Pokeball, "But I'm taking the next."  
  
"You wish, grungie," Rick laughed.  
  
Before Tom could shoot back at Rick, the referee announced, "Choose your Pokemon!"  
  
Tom took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it onto the field. "Come out, Ursaring!" Within moments, Ursaring stood on the field and gave a booming roar.  
  
"I choose you, Rapidash!" Rick announced as he threw another Pokeball onto the field. Soon, a firey unicorn stood on the field facing Ursaring. The flames on her back flickered brightly as she locked eyes with Ursaring in an intimidation contest.  
  
"Trainers ready," The referee called, "Pokemon ready... begin!"  
  
"Ursaring, Slash!" Tom ordered immediately after the match had started.  
  
"Rapidash, Fire Blast!" Rick ordered.  
  
As Ursaring lumbered towards Rapidash with her claws extended, Rapidash took in a deep breath before she spewed a blast of flames from her mouth. Even though the Fire Blast moved too quickly for either Tom or Rick to folow, Ursaring managed to weave to the side fast enough to avoid the searing flames as she continued to charge across the battle field. Still catching her breath from her Fire Blast, Rapidash never had the energy to slip out of Ursaring's way. Ursaring took a vicious swipe at Rapidash's snout as soon as she was within an arm's reach of her, knocking the firey Pokemon to the ground. The brutal Slash attack had dug deep into Rapidash's skin, spraying blood all over her face and Ursaring's paw. Rapidash weakly tried to struggle to her feet, but the shock of the sudden massive blow to her nose overwhelmed her senses as she collapsed and passed out. "The winner is Ursaring!" The referee declared again.  
  
Rick's jaw dropped open. "Told you I was going to win this one," Tom taunted.  
  
"A fluke," Rick muttered as he zapped Rapidash back into her Pokeball, "Just a lucky fluke."  
  
"Choose your Pokemon!" The referee called again.  
  
Rick took another Pokeball from his waist and lobbed it onto the field. "Come out, Sudowoodo!" When the Pokemon that took the field materialized into the shape of a two-legged tree, Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Sudowoodo, the Immitation Pokemon," said Tom's Pokedex. "Although they look like grass-types, Sudowoodos are actually rock-type Pokemon. They are very rare and hard to find, as they blend in perfectly within forests. Sudowoodos can stay in one position for days on end without moving a muscle, which gives them an advantuage over potential agressors."  
  
Tom stuffed his Pokedex into his coat pocket and grimaced. "I don't have any water-types with me," he thought to himself. "All of my current Pokemon are at a type disadvantage against this one, and Ursaring right now is my best one I have."  
  
"Anytime now," Rick said in a sudden growl, "No one flukes Rick Carton."  
  
"Fluke this," Tom growled back, "Ursaring, stay in there!"  
  
Ursaring nodded and grunted as she trudged back to Tom's end of the field. "Trainers ready," the referee announced again, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
As soon as the battle started, Sudowoodo charged at Ursaring and wrapped his arms around her. Ursaring struggled all she could, but she could not free herself from Sudowoodo's hold. "Sudowoodo," Rick ordered, "Selfdestruct!"  
  
Sudowoodo's body immediately lit up in a bright glow. Seconds later, a ground-shakingly large explosion erupted from Sudowoodo, throwing a cloud of smoke all over the arena. Tom covered his mouth with one hand and waved the smoke away with another, always trying to see the end result on the battlefield. When the smoke finally cleared a few minutes later, Tom saw Sudowoodo lying flat on his back unconscious, and Ursaring standing in front of him, her fur blackened with smoke, teetering unsteadily in a confused daze. Just before Tom could open his mouth to cheer in celebration, Ursaring blew out a puff of smoke and fell over. "Draw!" The referee called.  
  
"Like I said," said Rick to Tom via the headset as both trainers zapped their defeated Pokemon bakck into their Pokeballs, "No one flukes Rick Carton."  
  
"Just shut up and fight," Tom muttered back.  
  
"And I will," said Rick as the referee called for both Tom and Rick to send out thier last Pokemon.  
  
"Come out, Skarmory!" Tom announced, letting Skarmory loose onto the field.  
  
"Come back out, Mr. Mime!" Rick declared in return as Mr. Mime once again emerged from his Pokeball and took the field in front of Skarmory.  
  
"Pokemon ready," The referee announced again, "Trainers ready... begin!"  
  
"Mr. Mime, Substitute!" Rick ordered.  
  
Tom quickly took a glance at a different Mr. Mime entry in his Pokedex. "Skarmory, Drill Peck!" Tom commanded.  
  
Just as soon as Mr. Mime created another double of himself, Skarmory took to the air and smashed her beak into the clone's face with a deafening screech. The blow was so fierce that the cloned Mr. Mime blew apart into millions of dust particles. As soon as Skarmory landed on the ground behind Mr. Mime, the Pokemon winced and fell to the ground on his hands and knees breathing heavily. "Mr. Mime, create another substitute!" Rick ordered in a panic.  
  
Tom, however, remained calm. "Just wait there, Skarmory," Tom said with a small grin.  
  
Mr. Mime wearily rose to his feet again and began to sprout another incarnation of himself. However, just as soon as the upper body of the clone emerged from Mr. Mime's body, the clone abruptly collapsed into dust and Mr. Mime fell to his knees, groaning. "What the-?" Rick muttered in sudden surprise.  
  
"Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Tom suddenly ordered.  
  
The Mr. Mime never had time to raise his arms in defense from Skarmory's metal wing smashing into his nose, bowling the Pokemon over. With a large gash between his eyes, Mr. Mime lay on his back, completely motionless.  
  
"The winner is Skarmory," the referee declared, "And the winner of this match is Tom Simms!"  
  
Rick suddenly sunk to his knees as the crowd gave murmurs of cheers to the victor. "What happened?" Rick whined.  
  
"The substitute takes the energy out of the Pokemon to sustain itself, Rick," Tom calmly explained through the headset.  
  
"I knew I should've never taught Mr. Mime that!" Rick cringed.  
  
"Too late," Tom laughed from the other end as Skarmory nudged the lifeless Mr. Mime's ribs with his wingtip. "I'm on my way to becoming the new Pokemaster, Rick," Tom said with the purest of all confidence within him, "And I'll be damned if I let anyone stop me!"  
  
-End  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
And thus, the final leg of Tom's journey begins.....  
  
And you score five points if you found any Backstreet boys reference I put in this chapter. Rick Carton... hmmm..... why does he sound familliar.......?  
  
-The Asylum  
  
PS: Boybands must die!! Viva la Rock n' Roll!!!  
******** 


	48. Round Two

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXVIII  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter III- Round Two  
********  
  
Tom had just left the Pokemon Center when he heard a familiar voice say to him, "Hey, Tom!"  
  
Tom turned his head to the voice and replied, "Hey, Sabre."  
  
The purple-haired spy walked over to Tom. "You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Fine," Tom replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Good then," Sabre said. "We're here to make sure it stays that way."  
  
"We?" Tom asked.  
  
"Myself, Jason and Laura," Sabre replied.  
  
"Laura?" Tom asked is subtle disgust, "What's she doing here?"  
  
Sabre caught the notion on Tom's tone. "She's invaluable to us on the Rocket hunts," Sabre said.  
  
"So why'd you bring her here?" Tom asked coldly.  
  
Sabre quickly looked around. When she saw that no one but the two of them were around on the sidewalk by the Pokemon Center, she said, "Larry might show up again."  
  
"Larry?" Tom asked, "Didn't you catch him last time?"  
  
"No," Sabre replied blankly. "But a whole S.W.A.T. team has got him cornered inside a derelict building back in Canon City," she said. "He's got enough C4 with him to level Mount Moon."  
  
Tom shivered. "Then why isn't Laura there helping the S.W.A.T. team?"  
  
"Much too dangerous," Sabre quickly replied. "Even I wasn't allowed in."  
  
"So why would Larry be here if he's holed up in Canyon City?" Tom asked.  
  
"Even though he's one of the few remaining Rockets," Sabre said, "He's one of the best Rockets still active- and alive."  
  
"So?" Tom asked, "He's up against a whole S.W.A.T. team by himself. How could he possibly get away?"  
  
"We locked him up in Mega City Maximum Security Penitentiary," Sabre said. "If he managed to break out of that, then it's possible he might do the same thing in Canyon City."  
  
Tom groaned. "Can't anyone just snipe him off?" Tom asked in a whine.  
  
Sabre shook her head. "Nope. He's much too smart for that. We think he's had previous military frontline training before, too."  
  
Tom rubbed his eyes. "What else can you do?" Tom groaned.  
  
"Same thing we both did in Mega City, Tom," Sabre replied, "Except this time we can't afford to die."  
  
****  
  
Tom was once again in the hallway leading to the arena in the Pokemon Stadium, awaiting his entrance queue. The thought of Larry trying to kill him during the Pokemon League tournament chilled his flesh to the bone. "Enough C4 to level Mount Moon," Tom muttered to himself. When the same stream of rock music suddenly echoed over the stadium, Tom gathered his courage and stepped out into the arena.  
  
"From Yorin Town," the voice of the unseen announcer blared over the stadium, "winning a total of nine badges, Tom Simms!" This time Tom generated a larger welcome than before, and this pleased Tom even though the new response was still many levels below that of Rick's. Tom climbed to the top platform of his trainer booth just as the cheers died down.  
  
"And from Halla Town," came the announcer's voice as Tom's music was replaced by someone else's, "winning a total of eight badges, Shannon Ohre!"  
  
At that moment, a tall thin girl wearing a tank top cropped at the midriff walked into the arena. After climbing the ladder to the top of her trainer booth, she stroked her flowing brown hair with her hand once before picking up her headset. As soon as Tom put his own headset on, he heard Shannon say to him, "Hey there, haven't seen you around anywhere."  
  
"I'm new," Tom replied blankly.  
  
"I heard you beat Rick," Shannon said as the floor of the battle field parted again.  
  
"So?" Tom asked.  
  
"Not many people mave beaten him," Shannon said as an ice-laden field emerged in front of them, "you must be pretty good."  
  
Tom quietly smirked to himself. "You got that right."  
  
"Well I'm better," Shannon said as she reached for a Pokeball from her pocket.  
  
"We'll see about that," Tom quickly replied, plucking a Pokeball of his own off of his belt.  
  
"Choose your Pokemon!" The referee loudly ordered both Tom and Shannon.  
  
"Come out, Hitmonlee!" Tom declared as he unleashed Hitmonlee onto the Ice Field.  
  
"Come on, Electabuzz!" Shannon announced, opening her Pokeball and freeing the Pokemon inside. When the large yellow Pokemon took the field and glared at Hitmonlee, the referee declared, "Pokemon ready, Trainers ready, begin!"  
  
"Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!" Tom immediately ordered.  
  
Shannon never had time to instruct her Pokemon before Hitmonlee rushed towards him and planted his foot right into Electabuzz's face. The brutal impact that Hitmonlee smashed upon Electabuzz with its blinding velocity slammed Electabuzz onto the ground, flat on his back and knocked unconscious with a gushing nosebleed.  
  
"The winner is Hitmonlee!" The referee declared as Tom zapped Hitmonlee back into his Pokeball, leaving Shannon lost for words with her jaw dropped wide open.  
  
"You can give up now if you want," Tom haughtily taunted Shannon.  
  
"Shut up," Shannon growled as she recalled Electabuzz and brandished another Pokeball.  
  
As soon as the referee ordered them both to select their next Pokemon, Tom released another one of his Pokemon onto the field. "Come out, Donphan!"  
  
"I choose you, Espeon!"  
  
When the shape of a light purple cat took the field in front of Donphan, Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Espeon, the - Pokemon," The Pokedex spat out, "One of Eevee's evolutions. Espeons are usually most active during the daytime. They have heightened mental abilities, giving them telekinetic and telepathic powers."  
  
"Pokemon ready," the referee called, "Trainers ready, begin!"  
  
"Espeon, Psychic!" Shannon commanded.  
  
"Donphan, Rollout!" Tom ordered.  
  
As soon as Donphan curled up into a tight ball and speedily rolled towards Espeon, Espeon shot a blast of psychic energy from her forehead, engulfing Donphan inside a blue glow. Even though Donphan was not moving anwhere anymore, he kept of spinning rapidly in his ball formation. Espeon winced as Donphan continued to spin, faster and faster with each second going by. Throwing her head to the left, Espeon sent Donphan smashing into a large mound of ice, but even then did Donphan not even slow down the slightest bit. Glancing all over the battle field and trembling in agony from Donphan's struggles aginst her psychic will, Espeon sent the ball-Donphan smashing and slamming all over the battle field. When she could continue no longer, Espeon took a deep gasp of air and collapsed to her knees, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.  
  
That released the furiously spinning Donphan and left him to drop onto the ground. As soon as Donphan's armor-like hide hit the icy ground, he took off like a lightning bolt straight for Espeon. Espeon still had her eyes closed when Donphan viciously smashed into her, knocking her off the battle field and into the arena walls behind Shannon.  
  
"The winner is Donphan," the referee declared. "And the winner of this match is Tom Simms!"  
  
"Dammit!" Shannon snarled, ripping the headset off her head and throwing it onto the platform.  
  
****  
  
After stopping in the Pokemon Center to heal Donphan, Tom was again met by Sabre on the same deserted street. "Congrats, Tom," Sabre said with a smile.  
  
"It was nothing really," Tom grinned back.  
  
"I've just got a call from Canyon," Sabre said, "It looks like Larry's finally met his match. The whole standoff should be done with Larry dealt with in about a day."  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."  
  
"Of course, Jason, Laura and I will just stick around here with you, just in case," Sabre said.  
  
"But what if Larry does manage to escape?" Tom asked. "What if he has other Rockets waiting here?"  
  
"Don't worry," Sabre said calmly with a quick grin, "I've got everything under control."  
  
-End.....?  
****  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
*ahem*  
  
all work and no play makes asylum go crazy all work and no play makes asylum go crazy all work and no play makes asylum go crazy all work and no play makes asylum go crazy all work and no play makes asylum go crazy all work and no play makes asylum go crazy   
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
**** 


	49. Round Three

***********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter XLIX  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter IV- Round Three  
***********  
  
Even though he eventually got used to it, Tom was at first a little startled to see a few large blocky men always walking at his side with their eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, constantly looking this way and that as they followed him wherever he went. They even followed him up to the hallway in the stadium that led to the arena. Sabre had told him that these men were the best at their profession and never disappointed their clients. These three-hundred pound six-foot-three giants were an imposing sight indeed. Even if just three of them bunched around Tom, he would be completely hidden within a human fortress. When they finally let Tom out of their vicinity at the end of the hall as the familiar rock music blared though the stadium, they waited silently as Tom made his way to the battle field.  
  
"And here comes the unsung wonder from Yorin Town," the voice of the unseen announcer echoed from the loudspeakers, "Tom Simms!"  
  
"Unsung wonder," Tom mentally repeated to himself with a grin as the crowd cheered louder than before.  
  
As soon as Tom was on the trainer stage, his music was cut from the air abruptly as it was replaced with a soft rock tune that Tom really could not care for. Even though Tom was selective of what music he listened to, he could detect a trace of foreign melody within his opponent's music. "And coming from New Cinnabar, winning a total of fifteen badges, Jeust Velmont!"  
  
At the instant the announcer finished, a tall blonde man walked calmly out to the battle field, his long red robe flowing gently behind him. When Jeust mounted the trainer stage, he and Tom simultaneously put on their headsets. "This will be a three-on-three for one fall only," the announcer's voice blared over the arena after Jeust's music died away. "The first Pokemon to be defeated will automatically lose the match for the trainer."  
  
After the field had split apart to reveal another field, this time a small plot of long, lush green grass, the referee announced, "Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"  
  
Tom wasted no time in unleashing Parasect onto the field. Jeust silently took a Pokeball from an inside pocket of his coat and casually lobbed it onto the field. When a Pokemon resembling a large owl appeared before Parasect, Tom took out his Pokedex.  
  
"Noctowl, the - Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "A common Pokemon that is the evolved form of Hoothoot. They have been known to posses extremely bizarre paranormal powers."  
  
Tom flipped his Pokedex shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Trainers ready," The referee called, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Parasect, Slash!" Tom immediately ordered. As Parasect scuttled towards his opponent, Jeust remained calm and motionless, just as his Noctowl did. Right when Parasect neared, he took a wild swipe at the placid Noctowl, spraying a cloud of feathers and specks of blood. When Noctowl remained still, Tom ordered, "Slash him again!" Even after two more slashes the Noctowl stayed still.  
  
Tom was just about to order another Slash when Jeust suddenly barked out, "Noctowl, Night Shade!"  
  
In an instant, Parasect was blown backwards, tumbling over himself through the field from just a sudden icy glare from Noctowl. Parasect weakly got back to his feet as Noctowl began to beat his wings, lifting him up and hovering in the air. Tom sensed Parasect's impending defeat. "Parasect, return!" Tom said quickly, zapping Parasect back into his Pokeball.  
  
"Smart move," Jeust's deep voice came from the other end of Tom's headset. "My Noctowl may be my only Pokemon, but he's no pushover."  
  
"So I noticed," Tom thought to himself. "Come on out, Girafarig!"  
  
The new Pokeball Tom held in his hand sprung open immediately to summon Girafarig upon the field. "Girafarig, Future Sight!" Tom commanded.  
  
With a deafening roar, Girafarig's tail head screamed at the top of its lings and shot a blazing ball of energy out of its mouth. As suddenly as it appeared, it vanished into thin air.  
  
"Vhat was that?" Jeust asked with his mild accent.  
  
Tom only grinned smugly to himself.  
  
Jeust snorted. "Noctowl, Take Down!"  
  
Before Tom or Girafarig could react, Noctowl had sped forward to Girafarig with blinding velocity and brutally tackled him. Tom again felt that Girafarig was in danger of losing, so he promptly zapped Girafarig back into his Pokeball.  
  
Tom began to break a sweat. The Noctowl looked like it was never harmed at all despite Parasect's multiple Slashes. Knowing that now he would have to play his next Pokemon to the end, Tom picked a Pokeball from his belt and opened it up onto the field. In moments Skarmory was on the field, screeching her war cries. "Skarmory, Fly!" Tom commanded. Skarmory heeded Tom's ordered and took to the air, high above the stadium and out of sight into the bright blue sky.  
  
"Don't follow her, Noctowl," Jeust instructed. Noctowl nodded and stayed still.  
  
A minute passed and the battle field remained the same. No one moved and no one spoke. A pin could be heard dropping in the audience stands. Tom even thought he heard a Rattata squeak from the field one mile away from the stadium.  
  
Suddenly, a blazing blue light tore its way through the air behind Noctowl. The sudden event rendered Notctowl powerless to react to the racing sphere of energy speeding towards him. With a loud boom, the ball crashed into Noctowl, creating an enormous explosion that kicked up smoke and dust everywhere on the battle field. When the smoke finally cleared, Noctowl was stumbling unsteadily on the ground, cawing and moaning as he tried to maintain whatever remained of his balance. He was not on his feet much longer before Skarmory came screeching down from the sky with amazing speed, smashing her steely beak into Noctowl's forehead. Noctowl was pummeled down to the ground immediately and did not rise.  
  
"The winner of this match is Tom Simms!" The referee declared. Almost as soona s the referee called the match, the crowd cheered.  
  
Tom could not help but wave to his new fans with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
-End...... fo' now, sucka'....  
*******  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Oh well now, Tom's got himself a few fans, eh? I wonder what'll happen in the fourth round.....  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
******* 


	50. Round Four

************  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter L  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter V- Round Four  
************  
  
Ironically, Tom never felt fully comfortable around the mountainous bodyguards that surrounded him. They never spoke or change their ever stern faces at all. It was as if they were lumps of stone chiseled out of a compressed granite slab instead of a fellow human being. Tom could not tell why, but something told him that the match he would be in next, which would start in only a few minutes, would be a special one.  
  
Once again, the bodyguards left Tom on his own as he entered the arena and walked to the battle field as his music echoed over the stadium. This time around, Tom's presence in the middle of the arena provoked a loud cheer from the audience, louder than any applause Tom had received before. "They really do love me," Tom quietly laughed to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Tom's custom rock music was abruptly replaced with a rock melody much softer than his own. If the crowd's response to the new trainer walking onto the field being just as loud as Tom's was not enough to surprise him, the identity of the trainer that approached the other end of the battle field made his jaw drop open.  
  
"And coming from St. Baers," came the voice of the unseen announcer echoing over the stadium, "winning a total of forty-five badges, Jennifer Halsen!"  
  
As soon as Jen mounted her trainer stage, Tom, immediately put his headset on. "Jen!" Was all Tom could manage to blurt out when Jen put on her headset.  
  
"You made it this far too, huh?" Jen asked.  
  
"Forty-five badges!" Tom gasped.  
  
"Took me a long time," Jen sighed as the field split apart again to reveal a large tank of water, the tips of the sides protruding just centimeters above the ground, making a small swimming pool with one large platform in the middle. "But it was worth it."  
  
"Remember," came the voice of the announcer again as the referee made his way out to the field, "This is a three-on-three with two Pokemon out at the same time. The trainer has to defeat all three other Pokemon to win."  
  
"Trainers, choose your Pokemon!" The referee called.  
  
Jen's hand immediately flew to her side where she picked two Pokeballs from her belt and released the Pokemon inside. Tom followed suit and did the same thing with two Pokeballs of his own. Feraligatr and an Exeggutor appeared on Jen's end of the field, while Skarmory and Ursaring appeared on Tom's.  
  
"Trainers ready," called the referee, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Feraligatr and Exeggutor, Body Slam and Poisonpowder!" Jen ordered.  
  
"Ursaring and Skarmory," Tom commanded, "Slash and Steel Wing!"  
  
The four Pokemon converged at each other all at once. The bone-shattering thud of their bodies smashing into one another made Tom and Jen both wince, thankful that they were not in the melee. Before any of the Pokemon could recover, Ursaring had raised her paw and took a vicious swipe at Feraligatr's cheek. The brutal Slash was enough to knock down Feraligatr and let the two tear into each other away from Skarmory and Exeggutor. After watching Ursaring and Feraligatr fight each other for a while, Jen decided that Feraligatr was fully capable of fighting Ursaring on his own, so she shifted her attention to Exeggutor and Skarmory. Tom quickly noticed Jen's attention shift and thus he refocused hsi attention from Ursaring to Skarmory as well. "Skarmory," Tom commanded, "Drill Peck!"  
  
Immediately upon Tom's command, Skarmory spun her neck around and smashed the tip of her beak into Exeggutor's belly. Exeggutor managed one groan before he fell over on his back and collapsed. Before Tom coul celebrate, Feraligatr had Ursaring's arm wedged in his jaws and swung his head to the side, wrenching Ursaring off her feet and slamming hard into the water. Feraligatr quickly dove into the water after Ursaring and the rest of the arena was silent.  
  
Jen quickly zapped her defeated Exeggutor into his Pokeball. "Go, Aipom!"  
  
Jen's newest Pokemon fresh from being released from his Pokeball stood on the platform in front of Skarmory. "An Aipom?" Tom asked skeptically.  
  
"My Clefairy's got a flu, okay?" Jen growled testily.  
  
"Don't you have any other Pokemon?" Tom asked.  
  
"No," Jen muttered bitterly, "not here anyway."  
  
Tom sighed. "I'm still not going to go easy on you."  
  
"Well don't," Jen snarled suddenly.  
  
"What a temper problem," Tom thought to himself. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!"  
  
With one quick swoop, Skarmory whooshed past Aipom and smacked his stiff metal wing into Aipom's jaw, knocking the Pokemon over. With just one little sigh, the Aipom remained still. "Shit!" Jen growled, zapping Aipom back into his Pokeball. Tom could her Jen gritting her teeth angrily on the other end of the headset.  
  
Suddenly, Ursaring was launched out of the water and landed on the platform with a shaking thud at Skarmory's feet. Feraligatr crwaled back onto his end of the platform soon after, smiling a toothy smirk, bearing most of his razor-sharp teeth. When Tom saw Ursaring lying on the platform breathing weakly and not even moving an inch, he quickly zapped her back inside his Pokeball and quickly replaced it with a new one. "Go, Primeape!" Tom commanded as he unleashed his last Pokemon. Primeape's body quickly materialized beside Skarmory's as Feraligatr glared at both of them.  
  
Tom was sure he could have tasted victory until Skarmory suddenly collapsed on her belly and began to weeze. "I knew that Poisonpowder would work!" Jen taunted on the headset, "Finish her off, Feraligatr!"  
  
Before Tom could order a counter-attack, Feraligatr ran by Skarmory and ran his claws across Skarmory's face as he went by, spraying a shower of sparks all over the field, leaving Sakrmory to flop to the floor, motionless. Primeape immediately leapt onto Feraligatr's back and started swiping away at the back of Feraligatr's neck with claws of his own in a Fury Swipes attack. As Tom zapped his defeated Skarmory back into her Pokeball, Feraligatr tried his best to grap Primeape off his back, but his short stubby arms made him look more clumsy as he flailed them towards his head, failing to come within even seven inches of Primeape. "Dive in the water again, Feraligatr!" Jen commanded. As soon as the order was issued, Feraligatr flung himself, and Primeape, into the water in a large splash.  
  
When the ripples on the surface died away, the arena was once again silent. "I've got this one won, Tom," Jen taunted again in a half-growl.  
  
"We'll see about that," Tom growled.  
  
"I've won and you know it," Jen snapped back.  
  
Suddenly, Primeape sprung out of the water with Feraligatr's tail in his grasp and slammed Feraligatr unforgivingly onto the platform. With a roar from Primeape, Feraligatr gave a weak, defeated sigh.  
  
"And the winner of this match his Tom Simms!" the referee declared.  
  
Jen hastily tore off her headset and threw it to the ground. Tom could hear Jen swearing heatedly from the other stage as she zapped Feraligatr back into his Pokeball.  
  
Tom sighed with a quiet smile on his face, watching Jen's temper boil. "I almost feel guitly enjoying her temper flares," He silently smirked to himself.  
  
-End  
  
*************  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Heh, so is that why Tom and Jen aren't rivals anymore? Did Tom just want to put their differences aside so that HE wouldn't be at the mercy of Jen's constant anger management problem? Or maybe he's just a plain old jerk. Eh, Tom's such an honest guy.....  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
************* 


	51. Round Five

***********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LI  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter VI- Round Five  
***********  
  
Jen was still fuming one hour later. "I still can't believe I lost," She grumbled to Tom as she let her finger bat around the straw in her cocktail.  
  
"Everyone loses sometime or other," Tom said, resting his elbows on the table. Sitting at a table in the near-vacant Pokemon League Trainer lounge, Tom bought Jen a cocktail in an effort to console her defeat at his hands two days ago. "It's not 100 percent likely that I'm going to win the League on my first go anyway," he said.  
  
"No one does," Jen said, "And no one will. There's guys in the League that have been going at it for years."  
  
"You'll never get anywhere with that attitude," Said the voice of Sabre from beside them. Tom and Jen turned their heads to see Sabre, Jason and Laura stop at their table.  
  
Tom rose from his seat. "What're you doing here?" Tom asked.  
  
"I've come to tell you some good news and some bad news," Sabre replied, "What do you want first?"  
  
Tom shrugged. "The bad."  
  
"Bad news is Larry took out half the S.W.A.T. team," Sabre said. "Good news is we've finally got him."  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news indeed," he said. Tom took a quick glance at Jen long enough to see a look of confusion on her face. "Oh, Jen, this is Sabre," Tom said.  
  
Jen stood up and looked at Sabre. "Hi," Jen said for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"And this here is Jason," Tom said, glancing quickly at Sabre's blocky partner. Upon the introduction, Jason extended his hand to Jen. When the two shook hands, Jen found her small hand to be completely lost in Jason's paw.  
  
"And who's that?" Jen asked, looking over Sabre's shoulder at Laura.  
  
"Oh, her," Tom said with a bit of a scowl, "That's Laura." Laura met Tom's grimace with one of her own.  
  
"We also came by to wish you good luck, Tom," Jason said quickly, eager to shift the mood.  
  
"Yes, thanks, Jason," Tom said, shooting Laura one last glare.  
  
****  
  
On his way to the Pokemon Stadium, Tom stopped in at the Pokemon Center. "Tom," Said Joy as soon as Tom entered the Center, "Just who I wanted to see."  
  
Tom walked over to the counter. "Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"The Pokemon you left in Canyon City," Joy said, "They're fully recovered."  
  
"Wait, didn't the Joy in Canyon say they'd be out for a month?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, your Pokemon aren't the low-level types we're used to," Joy admitted, "They recovered a week early."  
  
"Where are they?" Tom asked, eager to see his six absent Pokemon again.  
  
"They're still in Canyon City," Joy replied, "But you can transfer them here," she said, pointing to a Pokeball Transfer station in the corner of the Pokemon Center.  
  
Tom walked briskly over to the station and dug out three Pokeballs. Placing them on the Transfer pad, they instantly vanished. A second later, they were replaced by three more in front of him. Stuffing two into his coat pocket, Tom opened the only one left in his hand. As soon as the emerging Pokemon took the shape of Porygon Two, Tom knelt down and ran his hand over Porygon Two's smooth head. "Porygon!" Tom cheered, "How are you?"  
  
Porygon Two blinked. "Much better, thank you very much," Porygon Two grumbled.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry what happened in Canyon City," Tom groaned.  
  
"Yeah, I know you are," Porygon Two muttered, "But it hurt one fuck of a lot!"  
  
Upon hearing Porygon Two's foul language, Joy shot Tom a glare. Tom quickly glanced at Porygon Two. "How is everyone else doing?" Tom asked.  
  
"Fine," Porygon Two replied. After taking a short look around, Porygon Two asked, "So what'd I miss?"  
  
"I got into the League," Tom said, "And I just beat Jen to get into round five."  
  
"That all?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Larry's been taken care of," Tom said, "He won't give us any more trouble."  
  
"Thank God," Porygon Two sighed with relief.  
  
"Sabre and Jason are here as well," Tom said, "As well as Laura."  
  
"Laura?" Porygon Two asked, "What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
"She was supposedly here to help Sabre and Jason," Tom replied.  
  
"So now that Larry's out of the picture," Porygon Two said, "I suppose Sabre, Jason and Laura are too?"  
  
"Nope," Tom said, "Sabre and Jason are sticking around just to watch me in the League. I don't know why that bitch Laura is still here though," Tom muttered.  
  
Joy shot Tom another glare. "Language, Tom," Porygon Two teased.  
  
"Like you've got a clean mouth either," Tom muttered.  
  
"I don't have a mouth," Porygon Two said quickly.  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
****  
  
A few hours later, Tom was standing atop his trainer stage, facing another opponent. Kangaskhan stood tall on Tom's side of the plain battle field, being stared upon by the enemy Heracross. Both Tom and his opponent were down three Pokemon each, knowing that thier victory or defeat was just one round away. Even though both Kangaskhan and the Heracross were visibly worn down, their resolve to batter their opponent senseless remained intact. "Trainers ready," the referee called, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!" Tom ordered.  
  
"Heracross, Mega Horn!" His opponent commanded.  
  
Just as the Heracross lowered his horn and charged at Kangaskhan, Kangaskhan wound back his arm and threw a vicious punch at the charging Pokemon. Kangaskhan's knuckles smashing onto the Heracross' horn was brutal enough to break Heracross's horn in half. Heracross screeched in agony as his horn fell to the ground. "Kangaskhan, give him another Mega Punch!" Tom commanded.  
  
The last thing the Heracross saw was another knuckle-lined punch aimed straight for his face. "And the winner of this match is Tom Simms!" came the voice of the announcer into the Heracross's head before he blacked out.  
  
-End......?  
  
**********  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Larry's finally gone, huh? I s'pose Tom's worries out of the Pokemon Stadium are over....  
  
....right?  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
*********** 


	52. Round Six

**********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LII  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter VII- Round Six  
**********  
  
As Tom and Porygon Two walked through the hallway to the arena together, Porygon Two noticed that something was visibly bothering Tom's thoughts. "Something up?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tom muttered, stopping at the end of the hallway, waiting at the feet of the arena for his queue, "I just don't know..."  
  
"Know what?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Something," Tom murmured, "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"What?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tom said again.  
  
"You're probably just nervous," Said Porygon Two.  
  
Tom sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Tom said, "I've just got to focus on our match."  
  
Just then, someone walked up behind Tom. "Hi Tom," a female voice said to him suddenly, making Tom jolt.  
  
"What do you want, Laura?" Tom growled, turning to the woman behind him.  
  
Laura blinked once and looked at the ground. "Well, Larry's not going to give you any more trouble," she said unsteadily.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tom said coldly.  
  
"Listen," she said weakly, "I know you're still angry with me, but-"  
  
"No way in hell am I going to forgive you," Tom snapped quickly, turning his back on Laura.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry for what happened in Meg-"  
  
"No," Tom cut in icily.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
A short silence passed between them. Porygon Two decided to drive up by the wall and keep out of the way. "I can understand why you're still mad," Laura said, "and I-"  
  
"You're fucking right I'm still mad," Tom snarled back, looking over his shoulder to glare at Laura. "It's not every day a guy gets his throat torn out."  
  
Laura slightly bit her lip. "I just-"  
  
"Just shut up, okay?" Tom growled. "Now that Larry's gone, I don't want to see you ever again- let alone speak to you." Before Laura could open her mouth again, Tom said, "So just fuck off. Got that?"  
  
Laura was struck still. Porygon Two stared blankly at Tom. Tom quickly divided his glances between Laura and Porygon Two. When the rock music suddenly filled the arena and spilled into the hall, Tom turned to Porygon Two. "There's our queue," Tom said, walking out into the arena.  
  
*******  
  
Tom was still thinking of his snapping at Laura even when he took his trainer stage. As his entrance music began to fade so did his thoughts of hostilities towards the former Rocket. When Tom was expecting another stream of music for his opponent's entrance, his ears felt nothing as a tall blocky man walked out to the opposing stage. "No music?" Porygon Two asked Tom from the ground below.  
  
"S'pose not," Tom replied.  
  
"And coming from Dire City, winning a total of eight badges, Yrral...!" The announcer's voice blared with a sudden tone of confusion at the end, as if he were expecting something more to say.  
  
"Yrral?" Porygon Two mused as Tom put on his headset, "What kind of a name is Yrral?"  
  
"What kind of last name is a first name by itself?" Tom answered with another question as his opponent took the opposing stage.  
  
The referee had already appeared at the middle of the battle field's sidelines. "Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"  
  
Tom wasted no time in unleashing Houndoom from his Pokeball, and his opponent, Yrral, set a Sizor free onto the field.  
  
"A Scizor?" Tom wondered, "Why would he pit a Sizor against a fire-type?"  
  
"Maybe he's just a moron," Porygon Two suggested.  
  
"Trainers ready," The referee called, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Houndoom, Fire Blast!" Tom ordered. Yrral remained silent.  
  
Houndoom sucked in a deep breath and blew out a tall column of flames, headed straight for the Sizor. However, just as soon as the Fire Blast came within inches of the Sizor, the red Pokemon swatted one large claw into the flames effortlessly, dispersing them into smoke in the air. Before Tom could order another attack, Yrral commanded, "Sizor, Metal Claw!"  
  
Within a split second, the Sizor traveled from one end of the battle field to Houndoom's in less than the time it took Houndoom to blink. Almost as suddenly as he arrived, the Sizor smashed his claw onto Houndoom's skull, instantly crushing the Pokemon to the ground. The Sizor rattled his claws open as shut in victory as Houndoom weakly twitched on his belly.  
  
Tom recalled Houndoom and replaced him with Donphan. "Trainers ready," the referee called again, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Donphan, Take Down!" Tom ordered. Again, Yrral remained silent.  
  
Donphan took off and charged madly towards the Sizor, snarling furiously as he ran. Just as he was about to gore the Sizor, the Sizor twirled around and smashed the backside of his claw between Donphan's eyes, knocking the Pokemon into the air and slamming to the ground on the side with a thud. Donphan was knocked out cold.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Tom muttered under his breath as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead.  
  
"What?" Yrrral replied from the other end of the headset, "Don't you know me?"  
  
Tom quickly studied Yrral's face on the other trainer stage. His thick blonde hair was slicked back firmly, accenting the wrinkles underneath his eyes. It was a face unlike any other he had seen before. "Never seen or heard of you before," Tom muttered back.  
  
"Then remind me to introduce myself later," Yrral snickered subtly. Yrral's low-tome laugh made Tom's spine shiver as he recalled Donphan and looked down at Porygon Two.  
  
"The things I do," Porygon Two muttered to himself, driving out onto the battle field in front of the Sizor.  
  
"Trainers ready," the referee called again, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
Before Tom could open his mouth to instruct Porygon Two, Yrral barked, "Sizor, Slash!"  
  
One second after, Sizor had sped up to Porygon Two and swung the tip of his sharp claw into Porygon's forehead, knocking it to its side. Porygon Two groaned and rolled back over onto its belly with the Sizor standing tall over it, casting a bleak shadow over him. Porygon Two weakly gazed up at the Sizor, who has already raised his claw above his head for the final blow. "Sizor," Yrral spoke.  
  
There was a sudden silence. Tom was expecting Yrral to order the last attack, as was everyone else in the stadium. "Sizor," Yrral repeated, "Now!"  
  
Suddenly, the Sizor bolted from his spot and charged at the referee. With a short, weak, vhorizontal chop from his claw, what seemed to the Sizor as a light tap felt like a full-swung punch to the referee's chest, knocking the official clear of the battle field. "What the fuck?" Tom gasped, "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Since you've forgotten me," Yrral snickered again to Tom, "I'll re-introduce myself!"  
  
When Yrral took off his headset and reached under his chin, pulling away what looked like his own skin to reveal another layer of it, Tom's heart skipped a beat when he saw the face underneath. "Larry!"  
  
"Glad you remember me," Larry said, quickly taking a small device from his pocket and clicking the only button that occupied it. Immediately, the sides of the battle field erupted in a titanic wall of flames, encasing Tom, Larry, Porygon Two and Sizor inside.  
  
"You're supposed to be in prison!" Tom gasped.  
  
"Supposed to be," Larry chuckled, "Did you really think a pathetic S.W.A.T. team could take me down?"  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Tom growled.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Larry replied, "What matters is a new style of Pokemon battle I have in mind for us," Larry said, "where you'll compete as well! Sizor, attack!"  
  
***  
  
Outside the box-shaped inferno, the audience was in complete silence as they gazed at the blazing wall of fire in the middle of the arena. Sabre, Jason and Laura were at the sidelines of the battle field, within meters of the fiery blockade. "How the hell did Larry get here?" Sabre yelled into the flames.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Jason yelled back.  
  
"Larry!" Laura gasped, "He's here? But he was caught back in Canyon City!"  
  
"I guess he wasn't after all," Jason grimaced.  
  
Just then, a large Blastoise lumbered between them, accompanied by a local officer Jenny. "Stand back," she said to them as the Blastoise aimed his water cannons at the base of the flame wall.  
  
Almost as soon as the Blastoise took aim, Jason swatted his hand at the Blastoise's cannon, knocking it off focus. "Don't put water on it," he said quickly, a bead of sweat dribbling down his forehead. "I smell tempered Magmar ashes in there. You put water on it and the whole stadium's going up!"  
  
Jenny bit her lip and looked up into the sky, filled with smoke from the raging fire. "There's got to be another way to put it out..."  
  
****  
  
Inside the fiery prison, Porygon Two and Sizor had just charged at each other again. Porygon Two kept itself low to the ground just enough to avoid another swipe from Sizor's claw and smash its beak into Sizor's belly. The Sizor was knocked backwards from the blow, tumbling head over heels to the base of Larry's trainer stage. Larry shrugged and took out another Pokeball, letting the unconscious Sizor slump to the ground. Tom took off his trench coat, leaving him only in his black tank top and jeans. The heat from the flames broke Tom into a sweat, making him wish he had some water to soothe his dry throat. "You never give up, do you?" Tom shot at Larry through the headset.  
  
"Prison isn't a very nice place, Tom," Larry snarled back at him. "I want to thank you for giving me the life sentence."  
  
"They're all outside this wall, you know," Tom said to Larry. "When they get in-"  
  
"They won't come in until I let them," Larry cut in. "Putting water on that fire will only make it worse. This device here," Larry said, flashing Tom the remote he held in his hand, "Is the only thing that'll shut it off."  
  
Suddenly, Porygon Two spoke. "That Pokeball in his hand is his last Pokemon!" Porygon Two yelled at Tom, "And that left lower rib of his is still injured!  
  
"Why didn't I disable that X-Ray vision of his?" Larry muttered.  
  
Tom took his remaining three Pokeballs and tossed them onto the field. Upon hitting the ground, the three sprung open an unleashed the Pokemon inside. Porygon Two soon found Machamp, Kangaskhan and Pinsir at its side. Larry let his Pokeball drop to his end of the battle field, releasing the Pokemon it contained. When the ball sprung open, a behemoth of a Pokemon emerged, covering half of the battle field. Tom took out his Pokedex from his jacket on the floor of the stage and aimed it at the snake-like creature.  
  
"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon," Tom's Pokedex said, "The evolved form of Onix. Steelix's bodies are as hard as diamonds, and provide a virtually invincible armor. Steelixes are the largest Pokemon ever to be recorded."  
  
Tom grimaced and stuffed his Pokedex back into his trench coat pocket. All four of Tom's last Pokemon glared at the Steelix, and the monstrous Pokemon glared back at them in return.  
  
Then, almost simultaneously, Tom and Larry barked, "Attack!"  
  
******  
  
"Damn!"  
  
The outburst from Jenny startled Sabre, Jason and Laura. "What?" Sabre asked.  
  
"The smoke's too thick," Jenny muttered, stuffing her cell phone back into her pocket, "Not even radar can penetrate it."  
  
"So how're we going to put it out?" Laura asked.  
  
"The special pyro unit's been dispatched already," Jenny answered, "They'll be here in two minutes."  
  
"But what about Tom?" Laura asked worriedly.  
  
Jenny stared ominously into the flame wall. "We can only hope..."  
  
*******  
  
One minute had passed since Steelix's appearance, and now all of the Pokemon on the field were lying motionless with miltiple wounds lacing their bodies. Steelix had taken them all but Pinsir out by smashing his tail into them like a whip, and Pinsir used the last of her strength in a Take Down, knocking both out cold. Recalling all the Pokemon on the field to their respective Pokeballs, Larry leapt off his trainer stage and landed beside the inert body of Sizor. "Useless wimp," Larry grumbled, kicking Sizor's body over onto his side.  
  
Tom vaulted himself over the rails of his stage and landed on the field, opposite the side of Larry. "What do you think you're going to accomplish doing this, Larry?" Tom snarled.  
  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Larry growled back, "And it tastes very sweet."  
  
"When they put the fire out," Tom said, pointing to the other side of the wall of flames, "They'll put you out too."  
  
"I've got that covered," Larry smirked. "By the time they do, I'll be long gone."  
  
Deciding not to ask Larry how he planned to escape, Tom growled, "You were put in prison for a reason, Larry."  
  
"I don't give a shit about the law," Larry snarled back. "In fact, I give a shit about almost anything anymore. I don't need any weapons to kill you, Tom," he said, cracking his knuckles in his palm. "I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
As Larry took a step forward to Tom, Tom edged backward to the base of his trainer stage. Soon, Tom found himself with his back flat against the wall of the trainer stage, and Larry was still advancing upon him. When Larry was a quarter of the field away from Tom, Tom clenched a pair of fists and rushed into Larry. Using his shoulder for the base of power, Tom threw his fist into Larry's side, hoping to hit his injured ribs. Instead, Tom's fist felt like it had hit a brick wall. Tom yelped and staggered backwards, holding his bruised knuckles. Larry stopped his advancing and laughed. "You really think I wouldn't protect those?" He jeered. Tom used the time it took Larry to taunt him to fling his foot low to the ground out to Larry's right knee, smashing the sole of his boot into it as hard as he could. Larry's leg jerked backward, driving a yelp of surprise and pain as he collapsed to the ground. Not wanting the giant to get any chance to attack, Tom wound back his leg again and viciously kicked Larry into his protected ribs. A loud clanging noise rang through the field as Tom's steel-capped boots struck Larry's ribs, letting Tom know that Larry had a piece of metal strapped to his side under his shirt. Hoping that his boot would weaken the metal and worsen Larry's injury, Tom kicked Larry in the ribs again and again until Larry, finally managing to bear the pain in his leg, stood up on his left and let his right fist smash into Tom's nose. Tom was sent crashing to the ground on his back, his broken nose spattering blood all over his face. Tom's vision was swirling in a daze as he saw Larry bending over to him and grasping him by his neck. Raising Tom back to his feet, Larry kept his chokehold on Tom and wound back another punch.  
  
Quickly thinking of a way to escape, Tom coughed up whatever phlegm he had in his throat and spat it into Larry's eye. As soon as the mucus hit Larry's eye, his fist opened and went to cover it. Subsequently, his grip on Tom's throat tightened, making Tom gag and struggle. Knowing that his dirty tactic wouldn't stall Larry for long, Tom again kicked Larry in his right knee. Instantly, Larry collapsed to his good knee and released Tom. With his heart racing, Tom took a few steps backwards and Larry leaned forward to ease the pressure off his knee, and ran towards Larry at full speed. As soon as he was within an arm's reach of Larry, Tom swiftly brought his foot up like a football punt, smashing into the front of Larry's left shoulder. Larry yelped and sunk to his back, taking his attention off his knee to nurse his shoulder. Again having Larry prone on the ground, Tom again used the same football punt to smash his capped boot into Larry's protected ribs with all the remaining strength he could muster. The force behind Tom's kick was so fierce it rolled Larry's two-hundred and fifty pound body onto his back. Using the momentum from his roll, Larry managed to get himself back onto his feet as quickly as he had fallen. Tom again whipped his leg out to strike Larry's knee a third time, but Larry quickly sidestepped out of the way, already expecting Tom to strike there again. As soon as Tom's foot touched the ground again, Larry threw a left punch at Tom, catching Tom on his left shoulder, inches above his heart.  
  
Tom was momentarily paralyzed. His heart suddenly felt weak from the blow as his breathing grew more and more labored. Breathing in heavy, deep breaths now, Tom sunk to his knee. Just as Tom looked up at Larry again, he saw Larry wind his right arm across his chest, flattening his hand into a knife-edge. With a shirt jerking of his shoulder, Larry sent the edge of his hand smashing into Tom's right cheek, flattening him on the ground immediately.  
  
As quickly as he had fallen, Larry picked him up again from behind. Before Tom could gather his senses again, Larry wrapped his bulky arms around Tom's throat in a choking headlock. Using one arm to bar Tom's throat ad the other to push his head forward, Larry began to slowly choke Tom out. Struggle as he might, Tom found his efforts to be futile against Larry's pure strength as he felt his vision dimming and body becoming weaker and weaker by the second. As he had to struggle more and more to bring air to and from his lungs, Tom knew he had only moments before his body would give up. Just as Tom thought he would finally be sufficiently strangled, Larry suddenly relaxed his grip. "What was that?" Larry roared, turning his head over his shoulder.  
  
"I said stop it, Larry!" A woman's voice shouted back at him. Releasing Tom, Larry turned around, leaving Tom to slump to the floor, eagerly gathering his breath again with whatever remained of his stamina. Tom could hear Larry arguing with someone else, but was too busy trying to restore his breathing pattern drowned out the words, leaving only the tones of their voices.  
  
"Hey, been a long time since I've seen you, Laura," Larry smirked.  
  
Laura only scowled. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.  
  
"Oh, him?" Larry shrugged, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Tom, "Just gonna' kill him. Wanna' help?"  
  
"No!" Laura quickly snarled.  
  
"Oh Christ," Larry groaned. "You've gone legit one me, haven't you?"  
  
"I have!" Laura snarled again.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Larry asked. "Don't tell me you actually leapt through the flames," he said, looking at Laura's singed clothes.  
  
"I did," said Laura angrily. "I had to stop you somehow."  
  
"Well don't bother," Larry said, walking over to Tom, who was still lying on the ground, "I've almost finished here anyway," he said, picking Tom up by the back of his head. Quickly glancing at the wall of the trainer stage, Larry threw Tom's forehead into the wall. the result was a thud and Tom's body falling lifelessly on his back. Larry looked down at Tom and kicked him in the ribs. "Wimp," he muttered. Larry turned his back to Laura and checked Tom's pulse on his knee. Upon feeling a weak throb under his chin, Larry said, "The little fuck's still alive. Not for long though," he muttered, raising a fist high above his head.  
  
Larry's arm was suddenly entangled in Laura's arms, keeping his fist from smashing into Tom. With a roar, Larry whipped his arm to the side, throwing Laura almost to the center of the field. Again raising his fist, Larry glanced at Tom's face one last time. He was breathing was very shallow, and he was barely conscious. Grinning sadistically knowing that Tom could not defend himself and Laura was still lying on the center of the field, Larry tightened his fist as hard as he could and aimed for Tom's already broken nose.  
  
Suddenly, Larry felt the flesh on his forearm tear apart in a spray of blood. With a scream of surprise and unbearable agony, Larry collapsed to his side, rolling on his back and clenching his arm. It was then that he noticed the wall of fire had died away, and that the field was surrounded by police officers and heavily armed S.W.A.T. teams. The only one that he locked eyes with was Jason, and he glared back at Larry, holding a smoking gun towards him. Larry glanced at his left forearm, seeing that it spewed blood all over the ground around him with seemingly no way of stopping it. When Larry took another look around the field, not only did he see Laura weakly getting back to her feet, but also saw every officer around him aiming their firearms at him. Suddenly, the sea of police rushed in on him. Larry found himself like a limp rag doll, having his arms twisted this way and that by a mass of hands, anchoring his hands behind his back and securing them with handcuffs. Having two other pairs of hands push his head down, Larry silently snarled in defeat as another set of hands bandaged his bloody arm. His wounded arm began to go numb as the officers led him off the field.  
  
Laura was already at Tom's side when Sabre and Jason arrived. Wiping a tear from her cheek, she pressed her fingers underneath Tom's jaw. Barely feeling any throb at all, she looked at Sabre and slowly shook her head. "He's not breathing."  
  
"Move over," Sabre said, kneeling down to Tom and pushing Laura out of the way. Sabre quickly angled Tom's head so that the airway from his throat and lungs would be in full alignment. Putting one hand over the other, Sabre pressed her palms onto Tom's chest and gave them quick and short thrusts. "Is he breathing now?" Sabre asked Jason.  
  
Jason put his ear next to Tom's head. "Nothing," he replied grimly.  
  
Sabre quickly pinched Tom's nostrils together and leaned forward. Taking a half-lungful of air into her, Sabre pressed her lips onto Tom's and transfered it into him. "Now?" Sabre asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Before Sabre could work on Tom's chest again, Laura suddenly chimed, "That's it!" Quickly shoving Sabre out of the way, Laura took a quick breath before planting her lips on Tom's and breathing into him.  
  
Almost in response, Tom suddenly pitched onto his side, coughing and weezing. "What?" Was all Jason could manage to utter in surprise.  
  
"Don't you remember?," Laura said casually, wiping her lips with her sleeve.  
  
Before Jason could reply, Tom rose onto his knees. "Ow, my fucking head," Tom moaned, gritting his teeth and rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Laura looked at Jason. "Could you get Larry to look over here for me?" Laura asked Jason. Jason shrugged and stood up. After ruffling Tom's hair briefly, Jason dissappeared into the sea of police and onlookers.  
  
As soon as Tom stood up, the crowd around him simultaneously gasped. "How can he even get up- let alone stand?" One voice whispered to another.  
  
Just as Tom began to look around the field through his swelling black eye, he heard a roar of frustration. "What was that?" Tom asked Sabre.  
  
Sabre only sighed and grinned. "Larry just learned you just can't keep a good man down."  
  
-End  
*******  
The Asylum's note  
  
Ah, so the old "Breath of Life" spell still works, eh? Good thing Laura was there to save Tom. Hmmmm.... though methinks that if I were Laura I'd let the little sod die. I mean, come on, just because she only had this throat ripped out and shot him seven times doesn't mean Tom can act all snarly to her. What's the big deal? ;)  
  
-The Asylum  
******* 


	53. Round Seven

***********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LIII  
  
Saga XI- The Pokemon League Saga  
Chapter VIII- Round Seven  
***********  
  
The crowd cheered him wildly as he climbed the ladder to his trainer stage. His head hurt, he felt like every artery in his brain were throbbing madly with every beat of the heavy rock music that filled the arena. Just as his music switched to his opponents, he looked down at Porygon Two. Porygon Two looked back at him from the ground below, looking at him with the same static eyes it always had. He forced himself to blink to clear his running vision. His head ached every time his mind switched to another topic, so he kept it on the next topic it came to: the events of a few hours before he came to this match.  
  
*****  
  
Tom rubbed his eye. The swelling had cleared up for the most part, and all of the other injuries he suffered two weeks ago from Larry were nothing but a distant memory. For every news anchor in Tower City that asked about his sudden recovery, Tom always replied, "I have my secrets," baffling them all to no end.  
  
Sitting in a lounge chair at the Pokemon center, he was unexpectedly joined by Laura. "How're you feeling?" Laura asked him pleasantly.  
  
Tom looked at Laura with a slight scowl. "Don't you have to go back to Mega City with Sabre?" Tom muttered.  
  
"You sure have a wierd way of thanking someone who saved your life," Laura replied.  
  
"The way I see it," Tom muttered, rubbing his eye again, "You killed me once, and then you saved my life. In my books, those two cancel each other out, so you don't need any thanks."  
  
"I could have let you die," Laura snapped.  
  
"I've already been killed once," Tom said, glaring at Laura, "Dying again wouldn't be so bad. At least it feels good once you're gone."  
  
"Tom, look, about what happened in Mega City-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, Tom," Laura suddenly growled, "But you're just a royal jackass."  
  
"Better that than a cold-blooded hired assassin," Tom snapped back.  
  
"I'm through with the Rockets!" Laura protested.  
  
"You think I liked being killed?" Tom snarled. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"  
  
"Oh, I hur-!"  
  
"Look, you two," Joy suddenly said from behind the counter, "If you're going to argue like that, take it outside, okay?"  
  
"You heard her," Tom growled at Laura, "Get lost."  
  
Laura stood up. "You're coming with me," Laura said forcefully.  
  
Knowing that Laura would not stop arguing with him until she was sure she had won, Tom followed her outside. "Now like I was saying," Tom said once the two found a secluded spot behind the Pokemon center, "Being killed hurts a lot, Laura."  
  
"You only think about yourself, don't you?" Laura snapped back at him. "Do you know how long I had those marks on my throat-!"  
  
"You had marks on your throat!" Tom snapped, "What the hell did you think you did to mine?" Tom roared, pointing to his neck. Before Laura could reply, Tom cut her off. "You know, I have ten scars from you fucking Rockets shooting me all the time!"  
  
"Ten?" Laura burst out in disgust. "I only shot you seven times!"  
  
"I also got a double shotgun to my chest at point-blank range," Tom snarled back. "And lets not forget about this!" Tom snapped, holding up his leather-gloved left hand. "You know why I wear this?" Tom snarled a question to Laura. When Laura, too shocked to reply, did not answer, Tom continued. "This is where Larry shot me, and it's the ugliest scar I've ever seen." Tom motioned that he was about pull his glove off with his right hand. "You want to see it?"  
  
Laura quickly pushed Tom's hand down. "I thought you were a reasonable guy, Tom," Laura said harshly. "But you're nothing but a ungrateful, freeloading son of a b-"  
  
Tom suddenly shot Laura a snarl that cut her off abruptly. "I'll pretend you weren't going to say that," Tom growled.  
  
"Maybe I was," Laura growled back. "You know, I've brought you back to life twice now, and I only killed you once-"  
  
"I didn't have to let you live either," Tom quickly said, oddly calmly. "I could have killed you when I had the chance. But no. I had to let you live- and what did you do? You went ahead and killed Sabre too!"  
  
"Tom," Laura stuttered, "I-!"  
  
"And then you went and shot me seven times!"  
  
"I-!"  
  
"Shut up," Tom growled. "Sometimes I regret ever having let you live. I should have killed you right there!"  
  
"But then who'd save you from Larry?" Laura quickly said. When Tom did not reply, she said, "You'd have stayed dead without me!"  
  
"I could have been brought back undead again," Tom said calmly. "And then I would have killed Larry and be brought back to life again. So guess what Laura?" Tom asked as Laura bit her lip and trembled. "I don't need you. In fact," Tom said, leaning forwards so that his face was in Laura's, "I hate you."  
  
Suddenly, Tom grabbed the back of his head and sunk to his knee. At first, Laura thought of keeling down to him and checking what was the matter, when she decided against it. "What now?" Laura asked, masking her concern witha growl.  
  
Tom quietly groaned and rubbed his head again. "Go away," he growled back.  
  
"Feeling the after-effects of the breath of life, are you?" A voice from beside them asked. Tom and Laura quickly turned their heads to see the aged Krystella, resting her body upon a wooden cane.  
  
"You again, whoever you are, what are you doing here?" Laura asked.  
  
"The name's Krystella," the old witch said, annoyed over Laura's failure to remember her name.  
  
Tom got back to his feet again. "What are you doing here, Krystella?" Tom groaned, still holding his head.  
  
"I sensed another disturbance in the future of fate," Krystella said, "Namely you dying again. I came as quickly as I could."  
  
"You were too late again," Tom moaned.  
  
"I'm not as sharp as I used to be," Krystella muttered. Again turning her attention to Tom's agony, Krystella asked, "So, how's your head?"  
  
"Hurts," Tom muttered. "I don't know why, it just started."  
  
"The after-effects of an ill-timed spell," Krystella muttered, looking sideways at Laura. "Tell me, young lady," Krystella said, looking as Laura, "You did use the breath of life after he died again, didn't you?"  
  
"Well," Laura murmured, "He looked dead..."  
  
"That doesn't mean he was dead," Krystella said, placing her wrinkled hand upon Tom's forehead, "And that spell I cast on you was only meant for the dead!"  
  
"He had no pulse!" Laura quickly objected. "He wasn't breathing! How much more dead could a guy get?"  
  
"The human spirit lingers before death," Krystella said quickly. After Laura groaned, Krystella said, "Well, what's done can't be undone. At least not on this plane anyway." Krystella turned to Tom again. "Even I'm not sure what side-effects that misued spell could have on you."  
  
"D'you think this headache is one of them?" Tom groaned.  
  
"Possibly," Krystella said. "And I bet all that magic I used on you previously won't help your current condition much either."  
  
"How much longer will it hurt?" Tom groaned a question.  
  
"I'd give it four days at the least," Krystella said. "So in the meantime, don't think too hard."  
  
"That'll be easy for him," Laura muttered under her breath.  
  
"But I have to be able to think in the League!" Tom protested.  
  
"Then drop out," Krystella said sternly.  
  
Tom felt like he was hit in the stomach. "I can't!" Tom blurted out. "I worked a year and a half to get here! I swear I broke every bone in my body to get in! I even got killed once to get in!"  
  
"Well that's too bad," Krystella said, ignoring Tom's protests. "You keep on thinking hard like you have to in the League, and it will only make the matters worse."  
  
Tom groaned and backed away, letting Krystella's hand fall from his forehead. "I'll be fine," Tom muttered. "I'm not dropping out of the League just because of a headache!"  
  
As Tom walked unsteadily back to the main doors of the Pokemon center, Krystella sighed. "Why do I even other with this generation?"  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Tom, wake up!"  
  
Porygon Two's voice shouting at him from below the trainer stage shook Tom out of his daydream. "What's happening?" Tom groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"That other guy's ready to fight now," Porygon Two answered. "You better get ready too." Just as Tom groaned again and rummaged through his jacket pocket for a Pokeball, Porygon Two asked, "Hey, you still feeling bad?"  
  
"Fine," Tom managed to mutter, "I'm fine."  
  
"You really shouldn't be out here like this, Tom," Porygon Two said, "Even I'm worried what might happen to you in your condition."  
  
"I'll be fine, okay?" Tom groaned in almost a snarl to Porygon Two.  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "If you say so," it muttered.  
  
Tom put on his headset as soon as his opponent did, just as the referee walked out to the middle of the field. "Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"  
  
As soon as Tom began to ponder what Pokemon to send out, his head felt a sharp poke of pain. Tom winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Tom, you really shouldn't be out here," Porygon Two said.  
  
"I'm fine," Tom muttered, grabbing a Pokeball and tossing it onto the field just as soon as his opponent did. A few seconds later, Kangaskhan stood on the field, glaring down a Raticate.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Tom saw the referee put on a headset of his own. "Mr. Simms," the voice of the referee came through Tom's headset, "I've been informed that you're still experiencing pain. If at any time you want to forefit the match to tend to your injuries, just let me know."  
  
Tom gritted his teeth as quick jab of agony prodded his head. "No way in hell," he muttered silently.  
  
"Trainers ready," the referee called, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" Tom's opponent commanded his Pokemon.  
  
Tom snarled silently to himself, trying to take his focus off of his agony. "Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!"  
  
The Raticate snarled and leapt up towards Kangaskhan's face, bearing her chisel-like teeth. Just before the Raticate could sink her inscisors into Kangaskhan, Kangaskhan wound his arm back and threw a short jab at Raticate's exposed fangs, shattering them upon impact. This halted the Raticate's attack, leaving her to drop to the ground on her feet, hunched over and whining over her broken teeth.  
  
Tom was about to give Kangaskhan the finishing command, when another blast of pain shot against his skull. Tom groaned again, resting his body on the rail of the trainer booth. His opponent used this time to quickly bark out, Raticate, Take Down!"  
  
Without the guidance form Tom that he had become so accustomed to, Kangaskhan found his mind a total blank as the Raticate smashed his forehead into Kangaskhan's skull, toppling the giant Pokemon to the ground. Dazed and confounded at the same time, Kangaskhan made no effort to get back to his feet.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" The voice of Tom's opponent asked him through the headset.  
  
"Fine," was all Tom could manage to mutter, zapping Kangaskhan back into his Pokeball.  
  
"Trainers, choose your next Pokemon," the referee called again.  
  
Not caring outside of his headache to notice that his adversary had left his Raticate on the field, Tom hastily fished out another Pokeball from his pocket and tossed it on the field. Within moments, Hitmonlee was on the field, locked in a staring contest with the Raticate.  
  
"Trainers ready," the referee called again, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" Tom's opponent ordered his Pokemon.  
  
At length, Tom finally commanded, "Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!"  
  
The time it took Tom to recover his senses was just enough for the Raticate to sink his fangs into Hitmonlee's arm. With a screech, Hitmonlee flung his arm upward, sending the Raticate flying into the air. Just as soon as the Raticate reached the peak of his flight, Hitmonlee leapt into the air after him and delivered a flying kick to his midsection. The Raticate was sent plummeting back to the ground, crashing loudly when he hit the field. The force of Hitmonlee's kick was fierce enough to throw up a thin dribble of blood trickle out of Raticate's mouth from his stomach, leaving the Raticate lying on the ground, barely able to groan in defeat.  
  
As soon as Tom thought of rubbing his victory into his opponent, a sharp throb of pain burst inside his head. Tom winced and slumped over the rail, holding his head and moaning. "Tom," Said Porygon Two, "Maybe you shoul-"  
  
"Get in there, Porygon," Tom quickly barked at Porygon two, silencing it instantly. Porygon Two drove out to its end of the battlefield, lost for words, as Tom's foe set free his second Pokemon. Tom zapped Hitmonlee back into his Pokeball as the shape of a Corsola took the opposite end of the field.  
  
"Trainers ready," The referee called, glancing quickly at Tom, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
Tom gritted his teeth and quietly whined, rubbing the back of his head. He never heard his opponent's command to his Pokemon. "Porygon, Hyper Beam!" Tom groaned, naming any attack that first crossed his mind.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Hyper Beam!" Tom roared, clenching his teeth and eyes tight.  
  
Porygon Two, being a Pokemon, was forced to obey. With all the strength he could spare, Porygon Two let out a blast of energy at the Corsola from its beak. The wide beam of energy, despite its incredible power, just bounced off of Corsola's rocky skin like a pebble. Porygon Two sagged low to the ground, spent of all its energy. "Corsola," Tom's opponent ordered, "Take Down!"  
  
When Porygon Two, too spent to defend itself, was sprawled onto the ground by Corsola, Tom's headache dramatically worsened. Barley able to see straight out of the red in his blurry vision, Tom bit his lip to try and curb the numbing pain on his temples, but it stil persisted,and grew much worse. Jsut managing to zap Porygon Two into its Pokeball, Tom reached for another Pokeball in his pocket. Just as another stab of pain cut into his head, Tom weezed, "I can, I can," as his hand slowly ventured into his Pocket.  
  
"I can, I can..."  
  
Another stab of pain.  
  
"I can... I can..."  
  
Another stab.  
  
"I can...! I ca-aaa-aaan-"  
  
And then, Tom felt like his head had exploded.  
  
"Can't!" Tom suddenly screeched, collapsing over the rail, holding his head. "I can't!" With his eyes clamped tightly shut and breathing out pain through his clenched teeth, Tom waved once to the referee. Immideately after, the unseen announcer declared Tom's foe as the victor by forefit.  
  
Tom was still slumped over the railing, his pride shattered along with his head.  
  
-End.......  
  
*******  
The Asylum's note:  
  
So, Tom's out of the League, huh? If it wasn't for that damn Larry, Tom could've won. Go figure. So, with the end of Pokemon League, I guess this is the end of my fic.....  
  
.....But what happened the last time I said that....?  
  
-The Asylum (Mewfour)  
******* 


	54. Loose Ends

*****   
  
Pokémon, Asylum of the Damned Style!   
  
Chapter LIV   
  
Saga XII- Exodus Saga   
Chapter I- Loose Ends   
****   
  
"Well well, if it isn't Mister High and Mighty himself."   
  
Tom sighed. "Look, Porygon, I'm really sorry."   
  
Kangaskhan, leaning up against the wall of the Trainer hotel room all four of them were in, muttered bitterly. "He says as well you should be," Porygon Two snorted. Hitmonlee grumbled. "And he says you've got a lot of apologizing to do."   
  
"A lot?" Tom grunted. "A little, yes. But a lot of apologizing?"   
  
Kangaskhan snorted. "To us, and to Laura," said Porygon Two.   
  
Tom breathed a heavy breath. "To you, I can understand, but not Laura."   
  
"You've really hurt her, Tom," Porygon Two said angrily.   
  
"Hurt?" Tom snorted. "I hurt her?"   
  
"Yes, that's right. Someone give the boy the grand prize."   
  
"Have you forgotten what she did to me- to us, in Mega City?"   
  
"Mega City?" Poryon Two suddenly snorted in disgust. "Tom, that was nearly a year ago!"   
  
"And I died nearly a year ago, too, Porygon," Tom retorted immediately. "She killed me, Porygon. She also killed Sabre, and she also would have killed Jason and Krystella if she'd have gotten the chance!"   
  
"She brought you back to life, Tom," Porygon Two said calmly.   
  
"She had to," Tom replied quickly.   
  
"But you could have just killed her," Porygon Two said just as quick. "Oh wait, that's right, you got your skull bashed in by Larry a few weeks ago. Good thing Laura still had that spell Krystella cast on her, otherwise it'd be curtains for you again, Tom." Tom found no reply on his tongue. "Larry must've killed off a few of your brain cells when he beat you to a bloody pulp."   
  
Tom groaned and bit his lip. "Okay, look, I'm sorry for being a jackass to you guys, okay?" Tom offered. Porygon Two, Kangakhan and Hitmonlee all glanced at each other.   
  
"Lee," Hitmonlee muttered.   
  
"Khan," Kangaskhan sighed.   
  
"They forgive you, Tom," said Porygon Two, "And so do I. It's not every day a guy like you gets to be the adoring public's primadonna for a whole month and a half."   
  
Tom smiled. "Thanks, guys."   
  
*******  
  
It was the same bar that was open to Pokemon Trainers in the League where Tom found Laura. She was slumped in a chair over a table, lazily stirring a martini. Her face was a mix of anger and sadness, and she never looked up at Tom when he approached. "What do you want?" She muttered as Tom put his hand on the back of the chair on the opposite side of the small table.   
  
"This isn't easy for me," Tom breathed heavily, "But I want to say thank you."   
  
Laura snorted. "Would it kill you to say sorry?" Just as Tom was about to reply, Laura cut in, "Oh wait, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Look, Laura," Tom sighed, "I just wanted to thank you for," Tom paused, "bringing me back."   
  
"And I'd like to thank you for being such an asshole about it," Laura muttered.   
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. Happy now?"   
  
"No," Laura muttered, "But I'm feeling better."   
  
Tom closed his eyes as he pulled out the chair and sat down at the table, facing Laura. "Alright, I admit I've been a bit of a jerk."   
  
"Understatement of the year," Laura grumbled.   
  
Tom took a deep breath. "You know I'm never going to fully forgive you, Laura," he said, "But I want you to know that I'm sorry for treating you like shit these last few months."   
  
"I don't blame you," Laura muttered. "What I did to you in Mega City can never be forgiven."   
  
Tom sighed. "But thanks anyway," Tom said, rising. "Thanks, Laura."   
  
Laura followed Tom with her eyes as he walked out of the bar. When he had left and it was just her and the bartender in the lounge, she muttered under her breath, "Men..."   
  
******  
  
Tom felt lighter the next day without his long trench coat on. Walking with Porygon Two in the sun-filled meadow with his jeans and black tank-top, the trench coat was becoming nothing but a vague memory. "Gone back to the stripe, huh?" Porygon Two asked Tom.   
  
Tom ruffled his spiked-up hair, now considerably longer than what it was since he left Tower City two weeks ago, bearing the wide blonde-dyed streak down the middle that he wore in Mega City. "Yeah? So?"   
  
"Nothing really," Porygon Two hummed, "Maybe it just accents that Sentret muzzle on your chin."   
  
Tom rubbed the sparse stubble on his chin. "It's not much of a beard yet," Tom muttered, "But some day, some day..."   
  
"So, now what are we doing?"   
  
Tom hummed and rubbed his chin. "Well, since the next Pokemon League doesn't start in six months," Tom mused, "I s'pose it wouldn't hurt to add some more Pokemon to the team."   
  
Porygon Two sighed. "You never give up, do you?"   
  
"What, should I?" Tom snorted.   
  
"Humans," Porygon Two muttered.   
  
"Pokemon."   
  
****  
  
"Sure you want to?"  
  
"May as well."  
  
Tom opened up the Pokeball and held it to the open beach, and in a flash, Mantine was floating gracefully upon the surf. Stepping into the shallow water that soaked just the ankles of his boots, Tom mounted on Mantine's back with Porygon Two following behind. Lifting his Pokemon friend up onto Mantine's back, Tom looked forward into the frothy seas ahead. "Mantine, roam around a bit," Tom said, "We're going to find some water Pokemon."  
  
Mantine fluidly glided along the calm surface of the beach, further and further into the sea. Soon, there was not a trace of land in the horizon, nor was there any trace of wild water Pokemon. An hour drifted past the three with no sign of life on the ocean other than themselves, leaving them with just their thoughts. "See anything yet, Porygon?" Tom asked.  
  
"Nope," replied Porygon Two.  
  
"What about you, Mantine?" Tom asked.  
  
Mantine sighed with disappointment, and then so did Tom. "Porygon, you're made of supercomputer code," Tom said, "don't you have some kind of info on what Pokemon swim here?"  
  
"Hang on, I'll check," Porygon Two said as his eyes faded from their sockets. A moment later, Porygon's eyes returned. "Yeah, there should be tons of Goldeen and Remoraid here."  
  
Tom looked over Mantine's wing and into the briny depths. "Doesn't look like tons to me," Tom said.  
  
Suddenly, Mantine shivered, jittering her passengers. "What was that for?" Tom asked Mantine.  
  
Mantine murmered a response, and Porygon Two translated, "She feels that something isn't right."  
  
"No Pokemon in an area that's supposed to be full of them?" Tom said, "Yup, that's not right."  
  
Porygon Two blinked. "You know, Tom," Said Porygon in a suddenly serious tone, "I have this old story programmed into my database."  
  
"Oh?" Tom ventured, "Let's hear it."  
  
"It says that a few decades ago, three of the legendary birds got into a quarrel with each other, and the balance of nature was thrown into chaos. Vicious storms brewed all over the world as they brawled, and every wild Pokemon flocked to the island on which they fought, and when the fight was over, the Pokemon returned to their everyday lives."  
  
Tom thought over the story for awhile. "You suppose that's what's happening?"  
  
"There's no vicious storm," Porygon Two pointed out.  
  
"Or flocks of Pokemon speeding past us-"  
  
A sudden blur that shot past Mantine in the water cut Tom off, splashing water on all three of them. "Mantine, follow it!" Tom ordered. With an incredible burst of speed, Mantine soared on the water's surface, quickly gaining upon the speeding blur. Making a sharp right turn, Mantine cut off the shooting Pokemon, halting it in its tracks. When the waving waters around them calmed, a stout fin poked above the surface, remaining motionless in front of them. Before Tom could give Mantine an order, a blueish-green blur shot from the water with the fin, bearing a set of flesh-tearing teeth with japing jaws at Tom. Barely managing to swerve himself out of the way, Tom only caught a glimpse of the speeding Pokemon, thinking it to be a mutated Seaking. The Pokemon sped off in the water behind him, racing to wherever it was going in a hurry. "Follow it!" Tom ordered Mantine.  
  
But Mantine was ahead of Tom, already chasing after the Pokemon. Once the speeding Pokemon was in sight again, Tom dug out his Pokedex from his pocket and aimed it at thier quarry.  
  
"Sharpedo, the Shark Pokemon," The Pokedex spat out. "A vicious predator of the seas that has an ultra-thick skin, keeping it safe from other predators. It is mainly seen in Houen."  
  
"Houen?" Porygon Two snorted in confusion, "That's on the other side of the world!"  
  
"He's on this side now, isn't he?" Tom asked. Steadying his knees, Tom stood up on Mantine's back, bracing against the rush of air blasting upon his body as Mantine chased after the Sharpedo. Detatching a Pokeball from his belt, Tom unleashed Parasect onto Mantine's shoulders. Even though they were racing at insanely high speeds, Parasect's six legs planted him firmly onto Mantine's back. "Mantine, race ahead of it!" Tom ordered.  
  
With a burst of speed that nearly sent Tom and Porygon Two flying into the water, Mantine shot out of the water and into the air, floating gracefully above the racing Sharpedo. When they landed with a surprisingly smooth splash, they were just meters ahead of the Sharpedo. "Porygon, set your oxygen filters off!" Tom commanded. As soon as Porygon Two nodded, Tom turned to Parasect, held his breath and ordered, "Stun Spore!"  
  
With a squeak, Parasect released a cloud of dust into the air, blowing it clear behind them and into the shooting Pokemon's path. The spray of water behind them abruptly disappeared as the cloud did, and Tom told Mantine to stop. Once they were finally back at a slow speed, Mantine turned around as Tom zapped Parasect back into his Pokeball. Circling around the Sharpedo, floating on his belly and stiffly twitching, Tom took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it into the Sharpedo. The Pokemon was zapped inside the Pokeball, leaving the ball floating on the surface of the water. Reaching in the sea to pick it up, the ball instantly vanished from Tom's hand. "Hope the professor likes a vicious one like that," Tom said, sitting back down upon Mantine's back.  
  
Just then, Porygon Two spoke up worriedly, "Tom, just how far out did we go?"  
  
Tom's heart skipped a beat. "I'm not sure," Tom murmured.  
  
Mantine suddenly chimed up cheerily. "Tom, there's land over there," said Porygon Two, looking to his left. "I think we should land there for now."  
  
Tom, without a better plan in mind, steered Mantine towards the island.  
  
-End.....?  
*******  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Well now, Tom's gotten himself into quite a pickle, eh? Not only does he not have a clue where he is, but he's landing on a strange island too. Funny that a chapter entitled Loose Ends leaves more than what it ties up..... eh. Go figure.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
******** 


	55. Welcome to Exodus Island

*******  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LV  
  
Saga XII- Exodus Saga  
Chapter II- Welcome to Exodus Island  
*******  
  
Mantine drifted onto the shore of the island, just far enough for Tom to hop off, splashing in the ankle-deep water. Lifting Porygon Two onto the sandy beach, Tom took out a Pokeball and zapped Mantine inside again. "Where to now?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
Tom looked around the island shore. "You think that story you told me, those Pokemon that should have been in the water, and this island are connected?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, the story might explain why we only saw a Sharpedo when we should have seen tons of Goldeen and Remoraid," said Porygon Two, "And that Sharpedo seemed to be in quite a hurry."  
  
"Come to think of it," Tom mused, rubbing his chin, "that Sharpedo was headed to this island, wasn't he?"  
  
Porygon Two scanned the calm water in the distance. "Seems like it," it replied. "Why? You're thinking there could be a legendary bird in trouble here?"  
  
"No," Tom gleamed, "There could be a legendary bird here!" He exclaimed joyfully as he dashed into the green mainland.  
  
Porygon Two muttered to itself as it relunctantly followed Tom. "I may as well make sure he doesn't kill himself again..."  
  
*****  
  
The island was so lush that Tom almost forgot for a second that he was on just a small body of land. Bright green blades of long grass filled the wide-open meadow in front of him, stretching for all Tom and Porygon Two could see. In the distance, they saw two large mountains, the summits surrounded by clouds of smoke. "Volcanos?" Tom asked Porygon Two.  
  
"I don't think so," Porygon Two replied. "My database of geothermic patterns doesn't indicate any volcanic activity."  
  
"When was it programmed?" Tom asked.  
  
Porygon Two paused. "Twenty years out of date," Porygon Two muttered. Tom suddenly laughed. "Oh shut up."  
  
"I say we take a look," Tom said.  
  
"You're not going to even listen to me if I say no, right?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"I'll listen," Tom said, "But you don't have to come with me."  
  
Porygon Two groaned. "Why do I stay with you?"  
  
"Because I'm the guy who's going to be the best trainer in the world," Tom replied, "And besides, we're friends, remember?"  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "If I could only hate you, I would."  
  
Tom shrugged with a grin. "Join the club."  
  
Suddenly, a large, plump Pokemon waddled across the field in front of them, halting Tom and Porygon Two immediately. The Pokemon only glanced at them once before turning his head in front of him again and waddling off again. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokemon," The Pokedex spat out, "the evolved form of Makuhita. Hariyamas are extremely strong Pokemon, and can shatter sheet rock with a well-angled Arm Thrust. Just like Makuhitas, Hariyamas are primarily found in Hoenn."  
  
"There's no way we sailed all the way to Hoenn," Tom muttered, stuffing his Pokedex back into his pocket. "Something is definetly awry here."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to find out what, huh?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Yes," Tom replied, looking at the Hariyama in the distance, "but first things first. Porygon, sic 'em."  
  
"Oh, all right," Porygon Two sighed, speeding after the Hariyama. Seconds later, following three bone-shattering crunches echoing in the air that made Tom shiver, Porygon Two weakly limped to Tom's side again, covered in dents. "Screw him," Porygon Two muttered.  
  
"He's a fighting-type, huh?"  
  
"No shit," Porygon Two grumbled.  
  
Tom detached a Pokeball from his belt and let it open. Skarmory soon stood in front of Tom, stretching his steel wings. "Skarmory, attack that Hariyama with a Drill Peck!"  
  
That was all Skarmory needed to send him speeding through the air at the Hariyama. Just as Skarmory was about to plunge his beak into Hariyama's back, the Hariyama quickly whipped around, grasped Skarmory by the beak, and smashed him into the ground. Irritated at the Pokemon suddenly attacking him, the Hariyama wound back his arm and drove the heel of his massive hand into Skarmory's ribs. The blow was so fierce that it sent Skarmory tumbling over and over on his side, leaving the steel bird weezing for breath. The Hariyama trudged over to Skarmory as the bird began to rise to his feet, readying another Arm Thrust. Suddenly, Skarmory lunged out at Hariyama, burying his beak into Hariyama's ample gut. Hariyama weezed as the air was knocked out of his lungs, collapsing to one knee. And with a sharp twist of his hips, Skarmory sent his steel wing smashing into Hariyama's chin. A wide, bloody cut exploded open on Hariyama's jaw as the massive Pokemon fell to the ground. Seconds later, Tom had a Pokeball in hand and threw it at the downed Hariyama. Hariyama was zapped inside, leaving the Pokeball rocking violently on the ground. After ten seconds of unbearable anxiety, the Pokeball fell still. "Gotcha!" Tom cheered as Hariyama's Pokeball vanished into thin air. "Sure hope the professor likes him."  
  
"Bravo, young man."  
  
A voice from behind Tom made him and Porygon Two whirl around. An old man with a worn, soft grin greeted his eyes. "You've got quite an ability with Pokemon."  
  
"Who are you?" Tom asked.  
  
"Sensai," replied the old man. "And you?"  
  
"Tom."  
  
"You've got a lot of skill," said Sensai again, "Those Hariyamas are tough to defeat."  
  
"So I noticed," Porygon Two grumbled. as Skarmory hopped to Tom's side.  
  
"Your Pokemon look a little tired," said Sensai, looking at Skarmory and Porygon Two, "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
Tom was still a little stunned over seeing another person on the seemingly deserted island. "How did you get on this island?"  
  
"Shipwrecked," Sensai replied, "And I couldn't be happier."  
  
Tom blinked, confused. "What is this island, anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't have a name," Sensai said, "But if it would have one, then welcome to Exodus Island."  
  
-End....  
********  
The Asylum's note:  
  
More R/S goodness. And to think, I tried to cram all 70+ planned chapters into 3 months so I wouldn't have to deal with R/S. Oh, the perverse hilarity.... -_-'  
  
-The Asylum  
******** 


	56. Rhydon vs Kangaskhan, Round 4!

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LVI  
  
Saga XII- Exodus Saga  
  
Chapter III- Kangaskhan vs Rhydon, Round 4!  
  
********  
  
Tom had lost track of all time. When he checked his Pokedex for the first time since he met Sensai, it had already been a month since he landed on the island. Tom was amazed at the natural beauty of the deserted island, although he destroyed parts of it with his Pokemon's training. Tom was convinced there was a legendary Pokemon on the island, and he wanted his Pokemon to be in top shape to confront it. Some days he saw Sensai, other times he did no/, and when the did meet, Tom always asked him about a legendary Pokemon on the island. Sensai always smiled and said, "If there is one here, and I wouldn't mind at all." Tom began to grow more and more curious why the quiet old man spent his life happily on the island alone, and seemingly indifferent at the thought of a excessively powerful Pokemon sharing it.  
  
Morning came as usual, but something made Tom feel uneasy this one day. "Somethin' up?" Porygon Two asked Tom.  
  
Tom rubbed his eyes, and stepped out of his makeshift hammock. "I've just got this feeling that something's awry here on this island."  
  
"Remember the last time you got a bad feeling about something?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"I'm trying to forget about Larry, Porygon," Tom said quickly.  
  
Porygon Two sighed. "Are you still going on about that old guy?" It asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tom muttered. "Don't you find it a little odd that he doesn't care if there is a legendary Pokemon here?"  
  
Porygon Two groaned. "Is that all you ever think about?" it moaned.  
  
"You'd be too if you lost in the Pokemon League," Tom shot back.  
  
"You didn't lose," said Porygon Two, "You quit."  
  
"Don't remind me of that either," Tom muttered bitterly.  
  
"Oh, all right," Porygon Two sighed. "Well, we've been training for almost three months straight now. D'you think we could just look for that Pokemon now and leave?"  
  
"Why would you want to leave so soon, Porygon?" Tom asked. "The air is fresh, the sky is alwayes blue, the sun is always shining-"  
  
"-And there's an angry Rhydon right behind you," Porygon Two suddenly cut in.  
  
Tom looked over his shoulder, and then groaned, "Oh, why now?"  
  
Rhydon only growled back and pointed at Tom's belt. "Guess what he wants again?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Again?" Tom muttered, plucking Kanagaskhan's Pokeball off of his belt. "How'd you get all the way over to this island?"  
  
Rhydon snorted a reply, and Porygon Two said, "You can swim?" Rhydon nodded and snorted again. "He says to hurry up, Tom." Tom quickly opened the Pokeball and unleashed Kangaskhan.   
  
The two giants immediately started glaring at each other heatedly. Tom saw Rhydon's eye twitch as his upper lip curled into a snarl. "Tom, back away," Porygon Two said suddenly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know what they're saying. Back away. Trust me."  
  
Tom began to take small steps backward, with Porygon slowly retreating as well. "What are they saying?" Tom murmured as he and Porygon backed away.  
  
"Let's just say that things are going to get fairly brutal fairly quick."  
  
No sooner had Porygon Two uttered those words, the two monsters were upon each other. Rhydon had already thrown a vicious Mega Punch on Kangaskhan's cheek, nearly knocking Kangaskhan to his knees. Just as quickly as Rhydon had attacked, Kangaskhan wound back his shoulder and landed a Dizzy Punch on Rhydon's snout. Rhydon reeled backwards, hardly able to keep himself standing. Rhydon's eyes began to glaze over, and he teetered back and forth unsteadily. Suddenly, Rhydon gave a confused moan and smacked himself hard on the cheek. After hitting himself again, Rhydon suddenly snapped out of his haze, and as soon as his vision cleared, he lunged at Kangaskhan. The Take Down attack caught Kangaskhan off guard, letting Rhydon spear his shoulder into Kangaskhan's gut, sending both titans crashing to the ground. Rhydon threw another Mega Punch into Kangaskhan's nose, only to have Kangaskhan return with another Mega Punch of his own to Rhydon's chin. The two exchanged right hands until Rhydon suddenly whirled around smashed his tail into Kangaskhan's jaw, sending Kangaskhan reeling backwards. Tom thought of coaching Kangaskhan to victory, but as he watched the furious battle between Kangaskhan and Rhydon unfold, he quickly decided that he would only be wasting his breath.   
  
Just as Kangaskhan regained his balance, Rhydon lowered his head and rushed at him, smashing his horns into Kangaskhan's stomach. The tip of Rhydon's drill buried itself into Kangaskhan's soft young pouch, with the force of Rhydon's rock-hard skull slamming into Kangaskhan's stomach enough to send Kangaskhan doubling over, wincing. Withdrawing his head from Kangaskhan's belly, Rhydon gave Kangaskhan one taunting grin before throwing another Mega Punch into Kangaskhan's gut. Spitting up a few drops of blood, Kangaskhan weezed for air as he sunk to his knees, savagely glaring at Rhydon. Rhydon lined up his arm with Kangaskhan's nose, wound it back, and threw his fist forward with all the power he could put behind it. Kangaskhan's hand flew up in a flash, catching Rhydon's fist just before it connected. And with a roar, Knagaskhan leapt to his feet and viciously yanked on Rhydon's arm, sending Rhydon crashing into the ground. Hopping over to Rhydon's head, Kangaskhan grabbed Rhydon by the ears and flung him into the air with them, sending Rhydon screeching as he landed clumsily a few meters away. Rubbing the blood off of his chin, Kangaskhan ran stampeding at Rhydon as the lumbering beast staggered back to his feet. As soon as Kangaskhan wound back his arm, Rhydon leapt forward and tackled Kangaskhan, driving both into the ground. Rhydon was standing again in a heartbeat, and he picked the dizzy Kangaskhan up by his horns along with him. Rhydon gave Kangaskhan a cruel grin before smashing his fist into Kangaskhan's nose again, sending Kangaskhan staggering backwards, barely able to keep his balance. Rhydon paused, drew back a bit, and sucked in a heavy breath. And just as soon as Kangaskhan recollected his senses, Rhydon blew all the air out of his lungs, shooting out a raging torrent of water from his mouth.  
  
Tom's jaw dropped as the powerful blast of water smashed against Kangaskhan's chest, toppling him immediately. "Rhydon can use Surf?" Tom blurted out in disbelief.  
  
"Apparently," Porygon Two murmured, equally as surprised as Tom.   
  
Kangaskhan lay on his belly, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Rhydon slowly lumbered towards him, holding his clenched fist up beside his shoulder and grinning deviantly. As soon as Rhydon grabbed Kangaskhan by the tail, Kangaskhan viciously whipped himself over, throwing Rhydon to the ground along with him. Kangaskhan threw a punch along the ground as soon as Rhydon fell, smacking Rhydon squarely in the jaw. Clambering to his knees, Kangaskhan threw his body on top of Rhydon's, crushing his adversary with a thunderous Body Slam. Rhydon howled as his spine jolted, hissing blood through his teeth as he gritted his jaws. Dragging Rhydon to his feet again by his arm, Kangaskhan wound his torso around, ready to fling Rhydon like a discus with another Seismic Toss, but when he jerked his arm, Rhydon stayed put, struggling to resist. And with a yank of his own arm, Rhydon sent Kangaskhan crashing to the ground again. Quickly mounting Kangaskhan's back, Rhydon grabbed Kangaskhan by the shoulders and began to drive his face into the dirt again and again. "Get off of him, you stupid Rhydon!" Tom yelled. Rhydon just gave Tom a gesture with his free hand that Tom never thought was possible with such stubby fingers.  
  
Finally managing to buck Rhydon off, Kangaskhan stumbled back to his feet, rubbing his bloodied lip. Rhydon struggled to his feet soon after, only to have Kangaskhan grasp him by the ears and fling him to the ground.  
  
Tom grimaced. "If only I could catch that Rhydon," he muttered wishfully.  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
The calm old voice from behind him made Tom spin around to see Sensai, looking placidly at him. "He's too strong," Tom murmured. "I tried it once before, and he broke out without even trying."  
  
"My boy, things change with time," Sensai said.  
  
Tom looked down at Porygon Two, and Porygon Two only shrugged. That was all the motivation Tom needed to take a Pokeball from his belt and open it up. Kangaskhan was now straddling Rhydon on the ground, and the two of them were exchanging fierce Mega Punches between them. "Kangaskhan, move out of the way!" Tom called. And as soon as there was a straight path between Tom and Rhydon, Tom wound back his arm and hurled the Pokeball at Rhydon's skull, zapping the armor-like beast inside. The ball rocked violently on the ground for only a few seconds before it burst open, spraying millions of tiny Pokeball shards everywhere. Rhydon now stood his ground again, glaring angrily at Tom.  
  
Suddenly, Rhydon rushed towards Tom, only to have his tail caught in Kangaskhan's hands, tethering him in place. Whipping around, Rhydon smashed his fist into Kangaskhan's jaw again, and the two Pokemon were again Mega Punching the other senseless.  
  
"I told you," Tom muttered to Sensai, "He's just too strong."  
  
Sensai only shook his finger and grinned. "Men cannot accomplish great things if they do not believe they can at all."  
  
Tom blinked inquizitively at Sensai, and then quickly turned his attention back to Rhydon. Rhydon and Kangaskhan were now a bloody mess, with each tired Mega Punch drawing more and more blood with each blow. Tom glanced at Sensai again, just in time for the old man to ask, "Do you believe you can?"  
  
Suddenly feeling new confidence swell up within him, Tom picked another Pokeball off of his belt. "Hey Rhydon!" Tom challenged again, "Catch!"  
  
Rhydon craned his neck in Tom's direction just as the thrown Pokeball clonked him on the nose. Rhydon was zapped inside again, and the Pokeball began to toss on the ground.  
  
The Pokeball suddenly stopped. Tom watched with anxious anticipation, waiting for it to suddenly burst open like it did before. The ball remained still, and was suddenly zapped into the air.  
  
Tom could only let his jaw drop. "I... caught him," Tom murmured in awe.  
  
"So you believe after all," Sensai chuckled. "Then many great things await you, young man."  
  
"Who is this guy?" Porygon Two whispered to Tom. Tom only gave Porygon Two a confused look in return.  
  
"Watching your Kangaskhan battle, I can tell you certainly do have a lot of skill raising Pokemon," said Sensai.  
  
"Well, thanks," Tom said, lacking anything better to say.  
  
"In fact," said Sensai, "if you don't mind, I've got a favor to ask of you."  
  
"A favor?" Tom asked. "What?"  
  
Sensai only smiled and turned away, beckoning Tom to follow him. Tom and Porygon Two glanced at each other, just as confused as the other, and then at Sensai again. Without so much as a word later, they let Sensai lead them around the island.  
  
-End.....?  
  
******  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Now what's this? A favor? Just what is this old guy all about anyway?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
****** 


	57. The Wrath of the Chapter with No Name!

*******  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LVII  
  
Saga XII- Exodus Saga  
  
Chapter IV- The Wrath of the Chapter with no Name!  
  
*******  
  
Tom and Porygon Two kept following Sensai in silence. They trailed him to the foot of the smokey mountains of the island, again igniting Tom's curiosity from the moment he saw them when he first set foot on the island. "Sensai," Tom asked, "What is this favor you want?"  
  
Sensai just kept walking up the narrow path of the mountain. "You'll see," he said. "Good things come to he who waits."  
  
"We've been waiting for almost five months," Porygon Two muttered under ts breath. "I can't wait to get off this island."  
  
They continued up the narrow mountain path, and Tom soon felt his ears begin to ache with the change of air pressure. "Sensai, there's something else I've been wanting to ask," said Tom. "Porygon detected no volcanic activity on this island, but there's a lot of smoke on the peaks of these mountains. Why is that?"  
  
"Full of questions today, eh?" Sensai said. "Sometimes, the answer comes to you before you ask the question."  
  
"He doesn't like to give out straight answers, does he?" Porygon Two asked, irritated. Tom was too busy mulling over Sensai's cryptical reply to take notice.  
  
Soon, they came up to a rocky plateau in the mountains, bearing an entrance to a dark cave on the side of the mountain. When Sensai stopped in the middle of the plateau, Tom and Porygon Two stopped as soon as he did. "Tom," asked Sensai, "Which of your Pokemon have you been around with the least?"  
  
Tom's mind changed gears. "Sharpedo and Hariyama," he said without a split-second of delay, "I only caught them when I arrived here."  
  
"Tell me, would you consider each other the best of friends with time?"  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
Almost as soon as Tom spoke, the ground rumbled beneath their feet like heavy footsteps. A blocky shadow came from out of the cave, and it soon took the form of a giant dinosaur-like Pokemon. Tom quickly dug out his Pokedex and aimed it at the creature.  
  
"Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "The long outgrowths along it's jaw are actually fruit that it grows for itself. While slow in normal conditions, Tropius' have the ability to become faster when exposed to sunlight. Not much else is known about this elusive and rare Pokemon."  
  
"Tom," said Sensai as Tom put away his Pokedex, "This is Tropius, who has been the pilliar of my survival when I landed here."  
  
Tom blinked. "You brought us up here just to meet a Tropius?"  
  
"And what about that favor?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Call out your Hariyama, Tom," Sensai instructed, "And you'll see soon enough."  
  
Tom and Porygon Two glanced at each other uneasily before Tom cautiously took out his Pokedex again. Fiddling with a few buttons, one of Tom's Pokeballs on his belt was quickly replaced with another, and Tom picked it off. Tom opened it up shortly afterwards, and the giant figure of Hariyama soon stood in front of him. "Now what?" Tom asked.  
  
"Now we'll see if you truly are in tune with your newest Pokemon," replied Sensai. "Tropius, attack!"  
  
Tropius suddenly lunged at Hariyama before either he or Tom knew it, smashing his weight into Hariyama's chest. Hariyama staggered backwards, hugging his chest as he weezed and gasped for air. Just as Tropius threw himself at Hariyama again, Hariyama wound back his arm and thrust his palm into Tropius' face, stunning the Pokemon dead in his tracks. Recoiling his other arm, Hariyama let his other palm smash into Tropius' jaw, nearly bowling him over. Then, with a flurry of speed, Hariyama unleashed blow after rapid blow of open-handed punches at Tropius' nose. When Tropius was fully dazed, Hariyama's monstrous hands grabbed him by the neck and flung him over his head, smashing Tropius onto the ground with a Vital Throw. Tropius bounced back onto his feet as soon as he hit the ground, quickly spinning around and whipping his tail at Hariyama. A speeding blurr of green shot by Hariyama's face, driving Hariyama to his knees, rubbing his suddenly bloody cheek, caught off guard by Tropius' Razor Leaf. Hariyama got back to his feet just in time for Tropius to flap the two giant leaves on his back, suddenly blowing a fierce gale at Hariyama, whisking Hariyama off of his feet and smashing him against the mountain wall. Hariyama dropped to the ground, left on his hands and knees, spitting up phlegm and the sudden bitter taste at the back of his tongue.  
  
Hariyama weakly rose to his feet and snarled at Tropius. Tropius sneered back at Hariyama as well. The two suddenly lunged at each other again, with Tropius ready to throw his body at Hariyama again. He did, but only to have Hariyama switfly catch him by the neck again. And with a fierce roar, Hariyama let it be known to Tom, Porygon Two and Sensai that he was about to show the height of his power.  
  
"That's enough," Sensai said. "Tropius, you may stop toying with them now."  
  
Tom was in sudden disbelief. "Toying?" He asked as Hariyama struggled to set Tropius down gently.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," said Sensai, glancing at the two Pokemon. Hariyama was winded and breathing heavily, while Tropius was now more occupied in licking the fruit dangling from his jaws, with the same vigor as he had when they first met.  
  
"Very well done for a Pokemon that has fought his first battle for his new trainer that he hardly even knows," Sensai said. "Tropius, you may leave now." Tropius grunted and trudged down the mountain path.  
  
Tom zapped Hariyama back into his Pokeball. "Just what was that all about?" Tom asked.  
  
Sensai sighed, and looked into the cave. "A test," he said, "One of many which I believe you have passed."  
  
Porygon Two was fed up. "Alright, enough games," Porygon Two snorted, "Just what do you want from us?"  
  
Sensai only looked at Porygon with a grin a grandfather would give a grandson. "Seek and ye shall receive," replied Sensai, starting to walk into the cave. "Care to see what you've been looking for, Tom?" Sensai asked. Millions of ideas rushed through Tom's head as he eagerly followed Sensai into the cavern.  
  
And when he and Porygon Two saw what was inside, Tom's jaw dropped wide open.  
  
-End.......?  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Mweehehehehe! *plays the suspenseful music in the background* Wait for it.... waaaaaaaaait for it.......  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	58. And His Name is Moltres

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LVIII  
  
Saga XII- Exodus Saga  
  
Chapter V- ...And His Name is Moltres  
  
********  
  
Tom's jaw was still gaping open. Porygon Two stood absolutely still in awe. "It's a Mmuh... Muh..." Tom weakly stuttered, his tongue tripping over itself.  
  
"It... can't be..." Porygon Two murmured.  
  
"Well, he is," said Senai coolly. "Tom, you're a bright lad. Anyone else I knew would have paid that story your Porygon told you no mind."  
  
Blazing wings of fire slowly flexed in and out from the bright body of the giant inferno of a bird before them. Tom felt the temperature rise with every flap, feeling another drop of sweat roll down his forehead. "A Moltres!" Tom finally gasped.  
  
"Indeed he is," Sensai commented.  
  
The mere sight of the legendary Pokemon made Tom weak in the knees. The Moltres glared at the three of them, but mostly kept his eyes on Tom. "I knew it!" Tom cheered, "There was a legendary Pokemon on this island!" Tom quickly grabbed a Pokeball on his belt.  
  
Moltres suddenly screeched and shot out a blast of fire at Tom's hand. Tom yelped as he dropped the Pokeball to the ground, flicking his wrist madly. Tom looked back at the Moltres, who glared back at him angrily.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"We don't know," said Sensai. "Tropius and I found him here one day, and for some reason, he refuses to leave."  
  
Tom looked at his singed Pokeball on the ground, and then he noticed Moltres was staring holes through it. "If you knew there was a Moltres here, why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked.  
  
"When put into the wrong hands," Sensai, "A Pokemon this powerful could be disasterous. I can't keep him here forever, even though he refuses to leave... or even eat." Tom noticed a pile of fruit, like the ones dangling from Tropius' jaw, sitting at Moltres' feet. "I fear he would starve to death first before he thought of leaving this cave, so I needed someone to take him back into the outside world. I had to test you, Tom, to see if you could handle a Pokemon like this."  
  
Tom looked at Moltres and began to ponder. "Any idea why he won't move?" Tom asked.  
  
"Tropius and I have tried to talk to him, but he just won't listen. He's intent on staying in this cave, and there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
Tom paused and rubbed his chin. "Wait a second. Porygon, remember when we were in the Safari Zone?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember how you used that psychic link between me and Kangaskhan?"  
  
Tom cut his words off there. "Well, I suppose I could do that again," Porygon Two said, glancing at Moltres.  
  
Porygon Two drove up to Moltres and looked him straight in the eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, Porygon Two's eyes began to glow. The two remained motionless for minutes on end until Porygon Two finally stirred. "Now that's a story," Porygon Two muttered as his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"What?" Tom asked eagerly, "What happened?"  
  
Porygon Two glanced at Moltres again. "Should I let you two talk to each other?" it asked.  
  
Tom looked at Moltres again, who glared back at him. "May as well," said Tom.  
  
Porygon Two's eyes began to glow again, and immediately, Tom felt his thoughts become linked with Moltres'. "What do you want?" Tom felt Moltres growl at him.  
  
"Hey, I just want to talk," Tom thought back.  
  
"Talk is cheap," Moltres snorted back at him. "Actions speak louder than words, human."  
  
"What did I do to you?" Tom asked.  
  
"You tried to put me in that... Pokeball," Moltres growled with disgust.  
  
Tom looked down at his feet, looking at the charred Pokeball. "Sorry," Tom thought, "Impulse."  
  
"You wanted to add me to your little collection, didn't you?" Moltres sneered.  
  
"Alright, I said I was sorry," Tom thought.  
  
"Would you care to know what it's like inside a Pokeball?" Moltres asked Tom. "Imagine being trapped inside something with your body in millions of pieces."  
  
"Well, okay," Tom weakened, "I know that some Pokemon don't like them," Tom agreed, "But Moltres, you can't just stay in here."  
  
"And go back to being hunted by any fool with a Pokeball?"  
  
Tom paused. "Porygon, sever the link," he said. Porygon Two's eyes returned and Tom felt his mind become his own again. "Porygon, how much do you know about Pokeballs?" Tom asked.  
  
"If it's anything electronic, I can learn it quickly," said Porygon Two.  
  
"Porygon, you know how modern Pokeballs create an thin electromagnetic field around the Pokemon they've captured?"  
  
Porygon Two nodded. "So thin that it's vitrually non-existant? Yeah," it said. "That's just a mechanism to repel other Pokeballs."  
  
"Did you hear that, Moltres?" Tom asked. "If I put you in this Pokeb-"  
  
A blast of flames shot between Tom and Porygon Two. "Just hear me out, please!" Tom pleaded. Moltres grumbled and setteled back down. "If I put you in a Pokeball, that field will shield you from every other Pokeball. No other Pokeball but the one you were put in will ever hold you again."  
  
Moltres glared at Tom again and muttered. "He says he won't trust you," Porygon Two said, "Not if it involes being put inside a Pokeball."  
  
Tom pondered some more. "Hey Porygon," he asked, "Do you think you could upload yourself into this Pokeball?" Tom asked, picking up the burnt Pokeball.  
  
"Of course I can. Why?"  
  
"You know how when the return beam fires, it deactivates and then regenerates the electric field?"  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"I was thinking," Tom mused, "Maybe you could alter the Pokeball so that if I fire the return beam at Moltres, it would put up the field around him?"  
  
Porygon hemmed and hawed. "I dunno," it said, "I s'pose I could try."  
  
Tom held the Pokeball in front of Porygon Two, and Porygon Two was suddenly sucked inside through the ball.  
  
Tom, Sensai and Moltres waited in silence as Tom held the ball steadily in his hand. Tom tapped the ball gently once, and still nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly, Porygon Two warped back outside the ball and beside Tom. "Did you have to tap it?" Porygon Two asked, greatly irritated.  
  
"Sorry," Tom squeaked.  
  
"Anyway, I've rigged it just like you asked, Tom," said Porygon Two, "But, there's a little problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I rebuilt the return beam so that it would put up the field around Moltres, but the one catch is that," Porygon Two turned to Moltres, "The Pokemon it's used on has to be willing."  
  
Tom looked up at Moltres. Moltres looked back at Tom. The two stared silently at each other before Moltres finally groaned. "He says he'll do it," Porygon Two translated.  
  
"Let's hope this works," Tom muttered, raising the Pokeball to Moltres.  
  
The Pokeball suddenly shot out a beam of red light, covering Moltres completely. The beam continued to project itself upon Moltres until Tom felt a funny vibration come from the Pokeball. The beam faded out, and the Pokeball became still.  
  
"I guess that was it," Porygon Two said. "But how do we know it works?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Tom, taking out another Pokeball in his other hand. Tom gave the Pokeball a quick chuck with his wrist, and the ball glided towards Moltres. The ball simply hit Moltres, bounced off, and lay on the ground.  
  
"It worked!" Tom cheered. Moltres looked at the Pokeball, and Tom could tell that if Moltres could smile with his beak, he would.  
  
"You see that, Moltres?" Tom asked with a wide grin, "This is the only Pokeball that will ever hold you."  
  
With that, Tom dropped the charred ball to the ground, where he smashed it with his foot into thousands of tiny pieces.  
  
-End  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Moltry! And yes, you will get a cookie if you can tell me what name of an episode of an anime I "borrowed" this chapter's title from.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	59. The Last Road

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LIX (Hey hey hey, get that picture outta' your mind...)  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter I- The Last Road  
  
********  
  
With a heavy yawn of boredom, Jen crossed her arms and rested her chin in their folds on the table. The small shot glass was now but a shell of it's former self, and Jen was beginning to wish it full again. The sun was shining brightly upon the outside patio of the small restaurant, and Jen began to wonder if she could live with her decision.  
  
"Hey Jen," Came a familiar voice from outside the gates beside her table. Jen turned her head to see Tom walk by, smile and nod at her, with Porygon Two at his side.  
  
"Tom!" Jen cheered, quickly standing up and running to the gates. "Where've you been?"  
  
Tom stopped, and so did Porygon Two. "Around," Tom shrugged.  
  
"Hey, where's your jacket you always have on?" Jen asked.  
  
"Ditched it," Tom said, rubbing his arms in the black tank-top. "You haven't changed much, though."  
  
Jen stroked the back of her head, showing off some of her new shoulder length-hair. "Nice stripe," Jen commented.  
  
Tom ruffled the blonde streak in the middle of his hair. "An old idea of mine," Tom said.  
  
"What've you been doing all these months?" Jen asked, "I've been trying to call you on you cell."  
  
Tom patted the slight bulge in his pocket. "I guess I didn't get reception there," Tom hummed.  
  
"Where were you?" Jen asked again.  
  
"Out," Tom hummed.  
  
"Well, no. Really?" Jen cut in sarcastically.  
  
"Really," Tom said, "And I was just on my way to register for Pokemon League again."  
  
Jen sighed. "Well, have fun," she said.  
  
Something struck Tom as odd. "You're not gonna'?" he asked. "Have you already registered?"  
  
"No," Jen sighed, "I'm not going to Pokemon League this time."  
  
Tom almost shivered. "Why?" He asked, almost disappointed.  
  
"Eh, I just couldn't handle it anymore," she said. "I've offically retired."  
  
Tom felt like he had been hit in the stomach. "B- Why?"  
  
Jen rested on the top of the fence. "Too much running around all over the place," Jen said. "I never really was the moving type of person," she said.  
  
"What about your Pokemon?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, they're fine at home," Jen said.  
  
"Home?"  
  
"In Double City," said Jen. "Angus is a really nice guy when you get to know him."  
  
"Angus?" Tom asked, surprised, "You're living with Angus?"  
  
"Of course not!" Jen suddenly burst into laughter. "Well, not yet, anyway," she said, extending her hand to Tom.  
  
The shiny diamond strapped on her middle finger made Tom's jaw drop. "Well-" Tom stammered, staring at the ring, "I- er- congrats, Jen," Tom squeaked.  
  
"Wow," Porygon Two muttered.  
  
"So, what are you doing here in Tower City?" Tom asked, still shaken by Jen's engagement.  
  
"Angus and I just came to see if you were still alive," she said.  
  
"Angus is here?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, he's at the hotel now," Jen said. "We were just getting ready to leave. We thought you wouldn't show for Pokemon League."  
  
"You gotta' be joking," Tom grinned. "Of course I'd be there."  
  
"Well, have fun," said Jen.  
  
"Sure you don't want to come watch?" Tom asked.  
  
"Naw," Jen said, "Angus and I have got a Gym to run."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's too bad," Tom said with a sudden grin, "I've got quite a surprise for everyone at the League this time."  
  
Jen's curiosity was immediately hooked. "Oh?" she ventured, "What?"  
  
"Well, if I told you now," Tom smirked, "It wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?"  
  
"Come on, stop teasing me," Jen whined, "You know I can't take suspense like this."  
  
"Sorry, can't do here," Tom chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"I see you're still a loveable jerk," said Jen.  
  
"I see you're still a loveable hothead," Tom replied.  
  
"I see you two still can't have a conversation without some degree of arguing," Porygon Two cut in.  
  
"Shut up," both Tom and Jen ordered. Porygon Two turned his head away and muttered.  
  
"Well, if you're going to register," said Jen, "you'd better hurry up," she said. "Registration closes in a few hours."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," said Tom. "Hey, keep an eye on me in Pokemon League, huh?" Tom asked as he and Porygon Two took off.  
  
"You know I will!" Jen called back.  
  
As soon as they rounded the corner of the street, Tom muttered, "Lucky Angus..."  
  
******  
  
Something still bothered Tom later that day. Sitting on his bed at the trainer hotel, Tom read over the rulebook again for the fifth time. A lot of things had changed in the League since he last read about it, and the point about the total removal of the Elite Four really stuck in his mind. Reading over the schedule again, Tom began to wonder how he would fare this time.  
  
***  
  
ROUND ONE: The first round will be held on a desert-themed field. Artificial heat lamps will be present, so please come prepared. The match itself will be three one-on-one contests, and the victor will be the one who scores two falls from his opponent, and will advance to round two.  
  
ROUND TWO: The second round will be held on a marshland-themed field. Artificial rain sprinklers will be present, so please come prepared. The match itself will be three one-on-one contests, and the victor will be the one who scores two falls from his opponent, and will advance to round three.  
  
ROUND THREE: The third round will be held on a artic-themed field. Artificial snow machines will be present, so please come prepared. The match itself will be three one-on-one contests, and the victor will be the one who scores two falls from his opponent, and will advance to round four.  
  
ROUND FOUR: The fourth round will be held on a nature-themed field. Natural grass and vegitation will be present, so please come prepared. The match itself will be three one-on-one contests, and the victor will be the one who scores two falls from his opponent, and will advance to round five.  
  
ROUND FIVE: The fifth round will be held on a normal field. The contest will consist of a series of three one-on-one battles, and whoever is the first to score two falls on the opponent will advance to round six.  
  
ROUND SIX: The sixth round will be held on a normal field. The contest will consist of a series of five one-on-one battles, and whoever scores the most falls from the opponent will advance to round seven.  
  
ROUND SEVEN: The seventh round will be held on a normal field. The contest will consist of a series of six one-on-one battles, and whoever scores the most falls from his opponent will advance to round eight.  
  
ROUND EIGHT: The eighth round will be held on a normal field, in a sudden-death contest. The first trainer to score a fall from the opponent will advance to round nine.  
  
ROUND NINE: The ninth round will be held on a special land-mine field, which have various marble-sized explosives buried underneath the surface. The contest itself is scheduled for three falls, and the victor will advance to the final round.  
  
FINAL ROUND: Due to the increase of registered trainers in recent months, the Pokemon League has created a special three-way contest, where three trainers will battle one another at once, with two Pokemon of each trainer on the field at once. The contest will be held on the land-mine field, and will be scheduled for two falls for each trainer. No Pokemon may be switched in or during the battle. The victor will advance to challenge the current Pokemon League champion for the title of the Undisputed Pokemon League World Champion.  
  
***  
  
Undisputed Pokemon League World Champion. The mere thought of having that title under his belt made Tom want to giggle like a little schoolgirl. Instead, he giggled like a biding Spearow, ready to tear something and someone to shreds.  
  
And in just two days, he would face roar of the crowd, the army of flashing cameras, the watching eyes from around the world, and the fights of his life...  
  
-End  
  
******  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
So Tommy-boy's back in Pokemon League, eh? JENNIFER GOT ENGAGED TO ANGUS!!! I think we all know *JENNIFER GOT ENGAGED TO ANGUS* what little "Surprise" Tom has.... *JENNIFER GOT ENGAGED TO ANGUS*  
  
Oh by the way, did I mention JENNIFER GOT ENGAGED TO ANGUS yet?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******* 


	60. Round One Again!

**********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chaper LX  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter II- Round One, again!  
  
**********  
  
The music, the crowd, the rising anticipation; it was just as he had remembered it the last time he had ventured out into the arena's feild, except this time, the gathered audience was avidly cheering for him as he and Porygon Two made their way to the field. "The following contest is scheduled for two falls inside the desert battlefield," came the voice of the unseen announcer, echoing around the stadium. "Introducing first, from Halla Town, he was elected last tournament's Pokemon League people's champion, Tom Simms!"  
  
"People's champion?" Tom mused to himself, "Man, I've really missed a lot!"  
  
Tom and Porygon Two walked the their end of the dry, sandy field amongst the cheers and the camera flashes. As soon as Tom put his foot on the ladder to his trainer box, his music suddenly cut short, replaced by another tune. "And from Hydro City, winning a total of eight badges, the Kakuna Kahuna, Roy Antenn!"  
  
"Kakuna Kahuna?" Porygon Two snorted as a short red-haired boy approached the field, "this kid's certaintly full of himself, isn't he?"  
  
As Tom put on his headset, Roy had mounted his trainer box, and the two drew a Pokeball each. "I'm going to enjoy beating you, Tom," came Roy's confident voice in Tom's headset.  
  
"You wish," Tom retorted, tossing his Pokeball out onto the field. Roy had done the same, and Donphan quickly materialized at Tom's end, staring down the newly-unleashed Venomoth on Roy's end. "Trainers ready," The referee called, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Donphan, Take Down!" Tom ordered.  
  
"Venomoth, Stun Spore!"  
  
As soon as Donphan smashed his skull into Venomoth's chest, a puff of dust exploded from out of Venomoth's body, engulfing the two Pokemon. Tom held his nose as whisps of the edges of the cloud of dust and sand drifted his way. When the dust finally settled, Venomoth was lively fluttering in the air, while Donphan was lying on the ground, trembling violently.  
  
"Venomoth, Psychic!" Roy ordered.  
  
Before Tom could speak, Venomoth's eyes began to light up, and Donphan was quickly covered in an eerie glow. Powerless to do anything, Tom watched in horror as Venomoth willed Donphan into the air, and sent him violently smashing into the ground, buried beneath the sand.  
  
Roy grinned quietly to himself as Tom recalled the motionless Donphan, a bead of sweat dribbling down his forehead. Grimacing, Tom put Donphan's Pokeball back onto his belt, and drew another. "Go, Houndoom!"  
  
With a quick, blinding flash, Houndoom materialized on the field in front of the Venomoth. "Let's see how your Venomoth likes my Houndoom's fire attacks," Tom taunted into his headset.  
  
"For a people's champion," came Roy's reply, "You sure are naive."  
  
Tom was struck confused. "Just watch this, bug-boy," he said. "Houndoom, Flamethrower!"  
  
"Venomoth, Poisonpowder!"  
  
Houndoom was quick to suck in a deep breath, and with a blood-curdling howl, he unleashed a scorching blast of fire from his mouth. The flames licked Venomoth's body, scorching it as Houndoom continued to roast his opponent. When Houndoom's breath finally left him, the flames died away, and Venomoth, charred and blackened, was still flutting in the air, hardly showing any sign of pain.  
  
Tom's jaw dropped. "No way!" He gasped. "Your Venomoth should've been burned to a crisp!"  
  
"I didn't spend a whole year training my Pokemon for nothing," Roy snickered. "If you think you can beat me with just fire types, you're dead wrong."  
  
Tom's lip curled into a nervous snarl. His last Pokemon with him was Porygon Two, and with just a glance into its eyes, Tom knew that Porygon Two could not take down two Pokemon with experience levels like the Venomoth's. Tom clenched his fists, and admitted it to himself. Unless he was ready turn to his last resort, he was finished.  
  
"Had enough, people's champion?" Roy taunted. "Ready to give up?"  
  
Tom quickly smirked. "I'm not giving up, Roy," he said, "I'm just getting started." Tom quickly took off his headset, put his foot on the guard rail, and looked up into the sky. And with a deep breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Moltres!"  
  
The stadium was suddenly silent. They had all heard Tom as clear as day, And they began to wonder if he still had the headache from last year. Chattering and gossip were quick to break out amongst them, as the blue sky that hung over them cleared itself of the clouds.  
  
Suddenly, the temperature flared. A drink was dropped on the floor in the stands, and it immediately fizzled into steam. Roy found himself fanning his face with his hand, and Venomoth was flapping his wings feverishly. Just when the temperature peaked, someone leapt up from their seat in the crowd and pointed at the sky. Everyone in the stadium followed suit, and soon, they were all gazing in awe.  
  
A small ball of flame appeared by the sun, offshooting as it slowly plummeted to the ground, growing in size as it dove to the stadium. Before anyone else knew what was going on, the fireball took a wild swoop along the battlefield, and in a heartbeat, a blazing rush of flames scorched everything on the arena, blasting waves of heat upon everyone. When the thin whisps of smoke and clouds of sand cleared, Venomoth was lying motionless on the field, singed completely black and barely even breathing. And as the ball of flames slowly floated onto Tom's guard rail, a tiny voice in the crowd gasped. "It can't be," the announcer's wonderstriken voice murmured over the loudspeakers as the flames on the giant figure subsided, stretching his majestic wings, "A Moltres!"  
  
As Moltres gently glided down to the battlefield, Tom put on his headset again. "Like I said," Tom grinned, "I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
Roy could not stop himself from shaking as he zapped Venomoth back into his Pokeball, and drawing another. "G-go, Nincada," Roy murmured, staring at Moltres in disbelief. A small, flying bug-type Pokemon popped out of Roy's Pokeball, and he almost dropped to the ground when he saw the blazing bird in front of him. "Come on, Roy," Tom jeered, "make your move."  
  
Roy stuttered uncontrollably. "N-N-Nincada, D-d-d-double E-edge," He murmured.  
  
Nincada thrust himself into Moltres' chest, and bouned off of it like a tiny pebble. "My turn!" Tom exclaimed. "Moltres, Fire Blast!" And with a massive flash of flame, Nincada was left as a smoking shell on the field, jerkily twitching his wings.  
  
Roy suddenly took off his headset, and threw it onto the field. Recalling his scorched Nincada, Roy waved to the referee, his face a mask of shame, shock, and pity.  
  
"The winner of this match by forefit," The announcer murmured, hardly believing the scene before him, "Tom Simms!"  
  
The crowd screamed and cheered like they never had before.  
  
-End  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Heh, if this was wrestling, it'd be time to do some major marking out, wouldn't it? Well then, to take a phrase from the WWE, "Here comes the pain!"  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	61. Round Two

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXI  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter III- Round Two  
  
*********  
  
Tom and Porygon Two had just left the stadium, and were walking along the thin path leading to the small Pokemon center beside it. "You think I impressed anyone?" Tom asked Porygon Two.  
  
Suddenly, Porygon Two looked over its shoulder. "There's your answer," it said, quickly speeding ahead.  
  
Tom looked over his shoulder as well, and his jaw dropped when he saw a mob of Pokemon fans, each brandishing their own pen and notebook, racing toward him. They stampeded towards him like a maddened herd of rampaging Tauros, with no sign of slowing down after trampling Tom to death. "Wait up, Porygon!" Tom yelped, running after Porygon Two to the Pokemon center.  
  
Just as soon as they were within meters of the door, nurse Joy suddenly flung the doors wide open, held them in place, and yelled, "Hurry inside!"  
  
Tom and Porygon Two sped past her, and Joy quickly slammed the doors shut again just as the crowd came running to the center. "Thanks," said Tom, weezing as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"It happens at least once every tournament," said Joy with a grin, leaning against the doors and holding them shut against the shoving mob.  
  
Thinking quickly, Tom unleashed Machamp from his Pokeball. Machamp flexed his gigantic arms, trudged over to Joy, and placed his palm upon the doors. Joy breathed a sigh of relief as she walked towards the counter, with Machamp holding the doors shut.  
  
Just before Tom could give Joy Donphan's Pokeball, she smiled and asked, "Can I see him?"  
  
"Who? Oh, Moltres," Tom murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we sort of made a deal between us," he said. "I'd protect him from capture if he came to help me only when I really needed him."  
  
"Oh," Joy murmured, heavily disappointed. Tom handed her Donphan's Pokeball, and Joy in turn handed it to her Chansey.  
  
After the Chansey had scurried into the back rooms, Tom looked at the doors and sighed. Machamp kept the doors sealed shut, with the crowd of engaged fans struggling to muscle their way inside. "I'm going to have to face them sometime," Tom groaned.  
  
The Chansey had just come out from the back rooms, and handed Tom him Pokeball again. Joy quickly slid underneath Machamp's arm, and winked at Tom. "You can use the back door," she said, "I'll hold them until they eventually catch on."  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Joy," he said, zapping Machamp back into his Pokeball, and he and Porygon Two quickly made for the escape.  
  
*******  
  
Tom had evaded a swarming mob for long enough to make it for his next match. As his heavy music blared over the stadium, Tom looked at Porygon Two. "There's our cue," he said, walking into the stadium.  
  
The field before him was a lush, grassy field, filled with damp, soggy marshes. "The following contest is scheduled for two falls, inside the marshland battlefield," came the voice of the unseen announcer. "Introducing first, from Halla town, winning a total of nine badges, he is the Pokemon League's people's champion, Tom Simms!"  
  
The roar of the crowd was even more deafening than it was before. Suddenly, the crowd began to chant. "We want Moltres!" The cheered as they stamped their feet. "We want Moltres!" Stamp, stamp, "We want Moltres!" Stamp, stamp.  
  
"I think they want to see Moltres more than me," said Tom.  
  
"Really?" Porygon Two asked, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
As Tom climbed the ladder to his trainer box, he said to Porygon Two, "I hate to have to disappoint them this time, but I've brought another Pokemon that I'm sure they'd like to see."  
  
Porygon Two mulled over Tom's statement, and then gasped. "Oh no. You didn't bring him out today, did you?"  
  
"After what I've seen him do before, I think it's time to see what he can do under my command," said Tom with a grin, glancing at the arena entrance, awaiting his opponent.  
  
"And from New Cinnabar, winning a total of eight badges, Jacob Abram!"  
  
Dressed in a plain tan outfit, Tom's tall, bold-eyed opponent took the field, and was quickly in his trainer box. As soon as they put on thier headsets, Tom heard Jacob say, "Well? Let's see him."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. He could tell it was going to be a long tournament. "Sorry, but Moltres can't come out to play today," Tom said as the referee prepared to begin the battle, "Why don't I let you see my other friends?"  
  
"Then show me what you've got without your Moltres."  
  
"Go, Ursaring!" Tom exclaimed, throwing out a Pokeball onto the field.  
  
"Go, Xatu!" said Jacob as he tossed out a Pokeball of his own.  
  
With a brilliant flash, Ursaring took the field, staring down the Xatu at the other end. "Trainers ready," the referee declared, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Ursaring, Slash!"  
  
"Xatu, Psywave!"  
  
When Xatu folded his wings across his chest, Ursaring raised her paw, and lumbered towards Xatu with her claws flexed and ready to slash away. Xatu only closed his eyes, quietly chirped once, and thrust his wings open. A sudden blast of energy roared out from Xatu's body, smashing against Ursaring. Ursaring was knocked onto her back. wincing as she hit the soggy ground. Growling and grumbling, Ursaring trudged back onto her feet as Xatu crossed his wings again.  
  
"Xatu, keep blasting her with Psywave!" Jacob ordered as Ursaring steadily marched towards him.  
  
Xatu chirped quietly again, and then flung his wings open at Ursaring. Another blast of psychic energy smashed against Ursaring, with Ursaring crossing her arms in front of her face, staggering as the vicious wave of energy pushed against her. As Xatu continued to thrust wave after wave of energy at her, Ursaring kept steadily advancing, and Xatu began blasting energy more and more rapidly, beginning to sweat heavily as Ursaring kept forcing forward through the murky swamps. And when Xatu's wings finally tired, Ursaring was in front of him, paw stretched to the sky, claws gleaming in the sun's rays. With no energy left to even move, Xatu could only squeeze his eyes shut and wince as Ursaring brought her paw down, slashing Xatu across the cheek. Xatu was battered to the ground immediately, and gave a tired, defeated groan.  
  
"Xatu, return," Jacob muttered, zapping Xatu back into his Pokeball. Within moments, Jacob had another in his hand, and he unleashed the Pokemon inside.  
  
When the Swampert materialized on the field, Tom grimaced. Ursaring had already bent herself over, resting her hands on her knees, huffing and weezing from her battle before. Thinking quickly, Tom zapped Ursaring back into her Pokeball, and looked at Porygon Two.  
  
"All right, I'll go," said Porygon Two, driving out onto the swampy field.  
  
"Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Porygon, Double-Edge!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Swampert, Hydro Pump!"  
  
As Porygon Two sped forward at Swampert, the Swampert took in a deep breath, and then lurched forward, spitting out a torrent of water at Porygon Two. Porygon Two tilted itself onto its side, letting the Hydro Pump sail past it as it closed in on Swampert. With a savage lunge, Porygon Two sent its beak smashing into Swampert's chest, right beside Swampert's left shoulder. Swampert howeld in pain as he staggered backward, cradling his arm as Porygon Two prepared to strike again.  
  
"Porygon, Tri-Attack!"  
  
"Swampert, Body Slam!"  
  
Just as Porygon Two's beak and feet began to glow, Swampert threw himself forward, smashing his body upon Porygon Two. Porygon Two gave a weak yelp as Swampert's body came crashing down on him, crushing him into the marshy grass. When Swampert rolled off of Porygon Two, Porygon Two could only manage to pull himself out of the murky mashes before collapsing in defeat.  
  
Tom broke a sweat. He knew Moltres would not be too happy to be called to help him again so soon, and he was left with only one more Pokeball. As Porygon Two weakly drifted back to Tom's trainer box, Tom bit his lip as he unleashed the Pokemon inside. "Go, Rhydon!"  
  
As the massive frame of Rhydon materialized on the field, Porygon Two weakly groaned. "This won't be pretty."  
  
With his Swampert still nursing his bruised shoulder, Jacob recalled his Pokemon and set another loose onto the field. "Go, Solrock!"  
  
The Pokemon that took shape on Jacob's side of the field looked like a spike-covered meteor, hovering gently above the ground. "Trainers ready," The referee announced, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Solrock, Sunny Day!"  
  
"Rhydon, Mega Punch!"  
  
As Solrock began to glow brightly like the sun, Rhydon only grumbled and remained still. "Rhydon, Mega Punch!" Tom insisted.  
  
"Rhy," Rhydon muttered stubbornly.  
  
"Come on! Mega Punch!"  
  
Rhydon growled, and then turned around to face Tom. Holding his arm high into the air, Rhydon stuck up his middle finger at Tom and sneered.  
  
"Solrock, Flamethrower!"  
  
The sudden stream of flames that shot from Solrock's body blasted upon Rhydon's armor-like back, scorching his rocky skin black. Rhydon groaned, scratched his charred skin, and glared at Solrock. And with a tightly clenched fist, Rhydon charged towards Solrock, throwing a vicious punch into the middle of Solrock's body. Solrock skittered backwards, smashing into the stand of Jacob's trainer box. Solrock bounced off of the thick metal stand with a crash before dropping to the ground.  
  
"And the winner of this match by two falls," The announcer declared, "Tom Simms!"  
  
-End  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
So, it looks like Tom doesn't have to fall back on Moltres all the time after all. And now that he's under Tom's command, Rhydon's not much of a team player, is he? What, you were expecting him to be? Pfffft.....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	62. Round Three

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXII  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter IV- Round Three  
  
*********  
  
Tom hastily locked the door of his trainer suite behind him as Porygon Two quickly scooted in. Tom leaned up against the door frame and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That was a close one," Tom said, wiping his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, they almost got a whole interview out of you," said Porygon Two.  
  
"They don't want to see me," Tom said, "They want to see Moltres."  
  
"Then why don't you give him to them?"  
  
"Porygon, remember the deal we made with Moltres?" Tom asked.  
  
"You need his help to get rid of those people, don't you?"  
  
Tom paused, and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Say, you've got a point there."  
  
Tom steadily unlocked the door, and braced himself. Taking a deep breath, Tom swung the door wide open, and he was met with a million camera flashes. As soon as Tom stepped outside, microphones were jabbed into his face from all sides, their weilders asking him thousands of questions at once. When Porygon Two quickly nudged his leg, Tom took his cue and declared, "Quiet!"  
  
The mob around him was silenced immediately.  
  
Tom nodded a thanks to Porygon Two. "I know why you're all here," said Tom to the crowd around him, "so put away your cameras, because he doesn't want too much attention. Now, stand back."  
  
As Tom walked forward, the mob steadily retrerated, stuffing away their cameras. Once he was a few meters from the trainer suites, Tom looked up into the sky and called, "Moltres!"  
  
Everything was completely silent. A pebble rolling on the ground could have been heard a mile away. And when the air suddenly began to heat up, chatters grew amongst the crowd. The sun seemed to speed up, and when it suddenly began to dive down, the gasps and murmurs grew louder. And within seconds, the fireball from the sky touched the ground, landing gracefully on his feet as he folded his wings.  
  
As soon as the crowd fell in silent awe, Moltres turned to Tom and glared. "Yeah, I know it doesn't look like I need help," said Tom apologetically, "but this is the only time I'll ever call you outside of a match, okay? I promise."  
  
Moltres grumbled. "He asks if this was what was so important," Porygon Two translated.  
  
Tom weakly grinned. "Well, they were kinda' getting on my nerves," Tom explained, "I hope you don't mind. I even told them to put away their cameras."  
  
Moltres rolled his eyes, grumbled, and stretched out his flaming wings, drawing a gasp from the crowd. "He wants to know if that's everything," Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's all," said Tom, "Thanks, Moltres."  
  
With that, Moltres flapped his wings, sending the temperature skyrocketing as the fiery bird thrust himself into the air.  
  
When Moltres had completely vanished from sight, the mob was still silent. "So," Tom asked, "Who wants an autograph?"  
  
********  
  
"The following contest is for two falls, inside the arctic battlefield," came the voice of the unseen announcer over the stadium's loudspeakers as Tom and Porygon Two headed for Tom's trainer box. "From Yorin town, earning a total of nine badges, the Pokemon League's people's champion, Tom Simms!"  
  
As Tom climbed the ladder of his trainer box, he caught a sudden chill. The icy field in front of him gave him shivers as he wrapped his arms around himself, wishing he still had his old trench coat. "And from Poyser City, winning a total of eleven badges, he is the former Interegonal Champion, Rick Carton!"  
  
The same pop-star music that Tom found worse than nails on a chalkboard filled the arena again, and his opponent strolled onto the field. "Great, Tom muttered as he put on his headset again, "him again."  
  
As soon as Rick was in his trainer box, he put on his headset and said, "Well? Where is he?"  
  
Tom groaned. "I don't need Moltres to beat you again."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Rick, letting his Sudowoodo loose on the field, "You just got lucky last time. I've studied up on my Pokemon's moves, this time you're not getting an easy win."  
  
"Then put up or shut up," said Tom, unleashing Parasect as the referee took the field, "Let's fight."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
The referee cleared his throat. "Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Sudowoodo, Rock Slide!"  
  
"Parasect, Stun Spore!"  
  
Parasect sucked in a deep breath as Sudowoodo crouched low to the icy ground and focused. Suddenly, a piece of the ice broke free and floated into the air, hovering around Sudowoodo's feet. And just as the tip of Parasect's mushroom shot out a puff of spores, Sudowoodo willed the chunk of ice to hurdle towards Parasect. The ice smashed into Parasect's back, bludgeoning him to the ground immediately. The spores flowered out into a cloud in the air, spreading all around the field. Tom held his arm over his nose, holding his breath until the thin veil of dust settled. When he saw the field clearly, Parasect was groaning and moaning on the ground, while Sudowoodo was standing as stiff as a real tree, twitching rapidly. "Come on, Parasect, keep going!" Tom cheered.  
  
"Don't lose heart, Sudowoodo," said Rick, "Now, Low Kick!"  
  
Tom's fist clenched nervously as he ordered, "Parasect, take in the sunlight!"  
  
As Sudowoodo struggled to move forwards, Parasect weakly raised his head up towards the sun, gave a suddenly satisfied sigh of relief, and let his body bask in the bright sun's rays. By now, Sudowoodo had staggered towards Parasect, and he wound his foot back, ready to kick Parasect square between the eyes. His leg shot forward, and suddenly froze only a centimeter away from Parasect's face.  
  
"No!" Rick fumed in frustration as Sudowoodo trembled uncontrollably, stuck in the same position.  
  
"Let him have it, Parasect!" Tom ordered, "Solar Beam!"  
  
Parasect grunted, tipped his mushroom to to Sudowoodo's face, and unleashed a massive blast of energy upon him. The Solar Beam roared through the stadium like a crack of thunder, flooring Sudowoodo in a heartbeat. When the beam faded, Sudowoodo groaned in shame and defeat, barely able to move.   
  
Rick growled inwardly as he zapped Sudowoodo back into his Pokeball. "Having fun getting your ass whupped again, Rick?" Tom taunted.  
  
"I'm through playing games, Tom," Rick snarled, brandishing another Pokeball, "So let's see how you like playing with my other Pokemon. Go, Seviper!"  
  
The Pokemon that materialized on the icy field in front of Tom looked like an Ekans on steroids. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "This Pokemon shares a vicious feud with the Zangoose, a global war which has carried on for thousands of generations. Because of their constant fighting, Sevipers and Zangeese are natural born competitors, who even at birth are ready to fight. The arrow-like appendage on the tip of Seviper's tail is a razor-sharp bone, capable of infecting victims with a venom just as potent as the poison found in its fangs. Sevipers are extremely ill-tempered and very vicious. Apporach with caution."  
  
"Impressive, isn't she?" Rick asked.  
  
Tom snorted off Rick's bragging as the referee took the field again. "Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Parasect, Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Seviper, Toxic!"  
  
As soon as Parasect sucked in another deep breath, Seviper lunged foward and spat out a thick glob of black gunk, spattering all over Parasect's eyes. Parasect screeched in agony as he frantically rubbed his eyes with his claws. "Now, Seviper," Rick ordered, "Take Down!"  
  
With that, Seviper threw herself into the blinded Parasect, knocking him onto his side. Just as Paracest struggled to get up again, Seviper whipped her tail around, sending her razor-sharp tail into Parasect's arm. Poisoned and already beaten down, Parasect quickly collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Damn," Tom growled, recalling Parasect.  
  
"You're not the only one who's full of surprises, are you?" Rick jeered, zapping Seviper back into his Pokeball.  
  
"All right, I'll stop playing games too, Rick," said Tom, taking out another Pokeball as Rick did. "Go, Dodrio!"  
  
"Go, Forretress!"  
  
Within seconds, Tom's Dodrio faced off against the Forretress on Rick's side of the ice-laden field. "Trainers ready," the referee declared. "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Dodrio, Drill Peck!"  
  
"Forretress, Spikes!"  
  
Dordio took off like a firecracker, and suddenly squaked as his thin feet began skidding all over the ice. Rick laughed mockingly as Forretress' shell opened wider, with Forretress' cannons spewing out a mess of prickly thorns all over the field. As soon as Dodrio's rapidly flailing feet stepped on one, Dorio screeched in agony, still sliding all over the field, leaving a wide trail of frozen blood streaking across the field from his bloodied toes. "Good thing Forretress doesn't need to walk on the ice," Rick laughed, "Forretress, Take Down!"  
  
As soon as Forretress bolted off through the air at Dodrio, Dodrio suddenly jammed his left head's beak into the ice, sending him for a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding Forretress' Take Down. Forretress came to a skidding halt, and just as he turned around to face Dodrio, Tom ordered, "Dodrio, Tri-Attack!"  
  
Dodrio plucked his head out of the ice as his other two heads opened their beaks wide, forming a ball of ice and fire each. And as soon as the left head joined in with a ball of thunder, Dodrio shot all three into Forretress' armor-like body, blasting him onto the ground. Forretress gave a weak groan, closed his eyes, and passed out.  
  
"And the winner of this match by two falls," The announcer declared, "Tom Simms!"  
  
Rick collapsed to his knees as the crowd cheered wildly. "No way," he whined, "How could I lose to you again?"  
  
Tom snickered as Dodrio gingerly picked out Forretress' Spikes from his feet with his beak. "I'm just that damn good."  
  
-End  
  
**********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Yes, even without Moltres, Tom really is that damn good. But lets see if he can keep his winning streak up without or even with Moltres....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********** 


	63. Round Four

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXIII  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter V- Round Four  
  
*********  
  
The wavy field of lush green grass in front of him looked very out of place in the middle of the stadium. "The following contest is for two falls," came the voice of the annoucer over the stadium, "Introducing first, from Yorin Town, earning a total of nine badges, he is the Pokemon League's people's champion, Tom Simms!"  
  
Tom had already climbed the ladder to his trainer box, and Porygon Two was already at its side. "And his opponent, from Hydro City, earning a total of fourteen badges, Roger Austin!"  
  
Tom's dark-haired opponent made his way to the field, mounting his trainer box as Tom put on his headset. "So, you're not going to call Moltres?" Roger asked as soon as he had his headset on.  
  
"Only if I have to," said Tom.  
  
"Then it's going to be my pleasure making you squeal," Roger taunted, brandishing a Pokeball.  
  
"Try me," Tom retorted, holding a Pokeball of his own, "Go, Machamp!"  
  
"Go, Sunflora!"  
  
Within moments, Machamp and a Sunflora materialized on the field from the Pokeballs, staring each other down. "Trainers ready," the referee declared, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Sunflora, Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Machamp, Cross-Chop!"  
  
Sunflora swivelled her body around, flinging two blade-like petals at Machamp. Quickly rolling to his side, Machamp dodged the whooshing Razor Leaves and dashed at Sunflora, extending his four heavy arms outward. And just as Sunflora winced and braced herself, Machamp sent all four hands smashing into Sunflora's temples like a snapping Feraligatr's jaws. A stiff crack echoed all over the stadium, and Sunflora listlessly dropped to the ground.  
  
Roger quickly recalled Sunflora, and soon held another Pokeball in his hand as Machamp backed away to Tom's end of the grassy field. "Go, Girafarig!"  
  
The Pokemon that took the field in Sunflora's place looked exactly like Tom's Girafarig, only it was much thinner and hardly built at all. "You're going to fight my Machamp with that Girafarig?" Tom asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sort of," said Roger smugly.  
  
"Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Machamp, Low Kick!"  
  
As Machamp rushed at Girafarig with his feet ready to lash out, Roger exclaimed, "Girafarig, Baton Pass!"  
  
Suddenly, Girafarig vanished. Machamp sped right past the spot where Girafarig once was, coming to a screeching halt. Suddenly, where Girafarig had disappeared, a tall Pokemon flashed onto the field. Before Tom could say anything, Roger ordered, "Medicham, Psychic!"  
  
Within a second, Machamp was suddenly covered in a blue glow. The tall Pokemon willed Machamp into the air, and then sent him smashing into the grass. Machamp moaned as the glow subsided, barely able to move.  
  
"How's that for making you squeal?" Roger taunted, noticing Tom beginning to panic as he pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Medicham, the Meditate Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "Like it's previous form, Meditite, Medichams are adept at fighting with their hands and feet, and also can weild an array of psychokinetic powers through its contant meditiating."  
  
"Fine, you want to see Moltres?" Tom asked, zapping Machamp back into his Pokeball, "Then feast your eyes!" Looking straight up into the sky, Tom tore off his headset and yelled, "Moltres!"  
  
The crowd gave a asudden roar of approval of Tom's decision. The air suddenly warmed, and a giant ball of fire gently floated down from the sky. "Ready to be burned alive?" Tom asked smugly as he put his headset back on.  
  
"I'm estatic," came Roger's eager reply.  
  
Moltres gracefully landed on the rails of the trainer box, eyeing down the Medicham. "Ready to roast him, Moltres?" Tom asked. Moltres nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, the referee waved at Tom. "Mr. Simms, I've just been informed that Moltres has been banned from this match."  
  
For a split second, Tom's jaw dropped and his heart stopped. "Ladies and gentlmen," came the voice of the annoucer all over the stadium, "I've just been informed that, due to the flammable properties of the nature field, Moltres has been banned from this tournament bracket."  
  
The crowd viciously booed. "What the fuck?" Tom screamed with futile protest.  
  
"What a load of Tauros shit," Tom heard the announcer mutter under his breath.  
  
Moltres squawked angrily. "Hey, relax Moltres," Tom said uneasily, not wanting to incur the fiery wrath of the legendary bird, "I'm sure that this doesn't mean that they don't like you." Then, biting his lip nervously, Tom said, "Well, thanks for coming anyway." Moltres snorted in obvious displeasure as he flexed his flaming wings and vanished into the sky again.  
  
Tom turned his attention back to Roger. "Tough break, dude," said Roger.  
  
Tom was almost too panicked to be angry. "Porygon, get in there."  
  
"Okay," Porygon Two muttered, still shaken over the announcement.  
  
"Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Porygon, Double-Edge!"  
  
"Medicham, Double Kick!"  
  
As Porygon Two sped towards Medicham, Medicham suddenly hopped onto one leg and lashed his foot out at Porygon Two, smacking him square in its face. Porygon Two was knocked onto his back, struggling to flip itself upright again. "Medicham, Double Kick again!"  
  
Just as soon as Porygon Two rolled over again, Medicham dashed towards Porygon Two again and dove to the ground with a slide, smashing his feet into Porygon Two's beak again, sending it skidding all the way back to Tom's end of the field. As soon as Porygon Two came to a stop, it had already gotten back to its feet. Before Tom could say a word, Porygon Two shot across the field, parting the grass down the middle as it rocketed towards Medicham. Without any time to react, Porygon Two hurled its body into Medicham's chest, sending it and Medicham into the stand of Roger's trainer box. Roger gasped as the platform shook from the impact, grabbing the rail as the box sharply lurched down. Porygon Two dropped to the ground, and Medicham was firmly wedged into the support stand, weakly breathing.  
  
"And the winner of this match by two falls, Tom Simms!"  
  
"I guess I didn't train hard enough," Roger muttered.  
  
Tom did not reply. He only breathed a heavy sigh of relief, looked into the sky, and a feeling deep inside of his gut told him that something deliberately awry was afoot...  
  
-End......?  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Huh, so Tom can survive without Moltres after all. But was the decision to ban Moltres from the match an honest one, or is there more than just that...?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	64. Round Five

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXIV  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter VI- Round Five  
  
*********  
  
Tom's mind was completely off track. He could not stop thinking about the previous round, with the decision to ban Moltres from the field. Any fire Pokemon could set the field alight just as easily, Tom thought to himself, but why Moltres? Eventually, he had to admit it. He was in a very rotten mood.  
  
"Earth to Tom, wake up!"  
  
Porygon Two's sharpnes jarred Tom back to reality. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was standing inside his trainer box, in front of the standard, plain feild, with his opponent climbing the ladder to the trainer box on the other side. "Sorry Porygon," Tom mutteres, rubbing the back of his neck, "I must have let my mind wander."  
  
"I can't blame you," said Porygon Two, "That ruling was total crap. At least they let you bring Moltres to the rest of the matches."  
  
Tom looked up at the sky. "A good thing indeed."  
  
As soon as Tom's opponent unleashed a Grumpig on the field, the referee declared, "Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Tom looked to the sky again and yelled, "Moltres!"  
  
The blazing fireball from the sky shot down to the ground much faster than it had ever come before, and within seconds, the flames swooped across the field, blasting a intense wave of heat upon the arena. When the audience could open their eyes again, they saw a scorched Grumpig lying motionless on the field, and a Moltres perched beside Tom on the trainer box's rails. They cheered like mad when they realized that Moltres was allowed to compete. Tom's opponent winced, took out another Pokeball, and unleashed a Charizard loose on the field.  
  
"Trainers ready," The referee declared, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Charizard, Fire Blast!"  
  
"Moltres, Fire Blast!"  
  
The Charizard sucked in a deep breath, and blew out a massive blast of flames at Moltres. The Fire Blast simply bounced off of Moltres' chest as the legendary Pokemon took in a deep breath of his own. And with a blood-chilling screech, Moltres unleashed a Fire Blast of his own, toasting the Charizard immediately.  
  
Tom's opponent began to panic, wincing and murmuring nervously to himself as he fumbled to recall his Charizard and pick out a new Pokeball. "Go, Alakazam!"  
  
Within moments, an Alakazam stood where Charizard was once, holding his spoons towards Moltres.  
  
"Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
As soon as the referee's jaw closed, Tom ordered, "Moltres, Wing Attack!"  
  
And with hardly a split second of delay, Moltres shot forward like a flaming cannonball, smashing into Alakazam with no hint of mercy. The Alakazam was sent smashing backwards into the opponent's trainer box, nearly causing it to topple.  
  
As Tom's opponent murmured to himself in disbelief and shame, the referee had declared him the winner. But Tom's mind was elsewhere. And as Moltres took off into the sky once more, that same feeling in his gut would not go away...  
  
*******  
  
Tom was still brooding as he and Porygon Two walked towards their suite. "Feeling better now?" Porygon Two asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Tom, sighing, "I feel a lot better now."  
  
"Then let me make you feel even better."  
  
The voice from behind Tom made both him and Porygon Two whirl around. The dark-haired, blocky man they saw behind them grinned plottingly at them from behind a pair of thin sunglasses. "And you are...?" Tom asked.  
  
"I know who he is," said Porygon Two with a sudden hatred. "Hello, Alex."  
  
"Alex?" Tom gagged.  
  
"Having fun with him, y' little runaway?" Alex snickered, taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into the pocket of his leather vest.  
  
"What do you want, Alex?" Tom growled.  
  
"I thought that the call t' suspend your Moltres was a bit harsh," he said with a cruel grin, "So I thought I'd come down to make you feel better."  
  
"Cut the crap, Alex," Porygon Two hissed, "What do you really want?"  
  
"To make Tom feel better. Honest."  
  
Suddenly, a mess of news reporters and interviewers came rushing in their direction. "Crikey, look at all those cameras they're holding," said Alex plottingly.  
  
"Now step back so they can interview me again," said Tom, glaring at Alex.  
  
"But first," said Alex as the crews stopped in front of them, "I'm going to cheer you up."  
  
Suddenly, Alex grabbed a television camera from one of the reporters and angled the lens to his face. "Hello, Pokemon fans," Alex announced, "if your still competing in the Pokemon League tournament like I am, then listen up. My name is Alex, and even though Tom's Moltres is quite impressive, I want to see him beaten." Alex paused to shoot Tom and Porygon Two a sinister smirk. "So whoever defeats Tom Simms in the League, I will give him or her five thousand dollars."  
  
Tom winced as his jaw dropped. Alex turned back to Tom, and sneered. "Oh, when I said I'd make you feel better, when I said you, I meant me." Alex shoved the camera back into the chest of the reporter, put his sunglasses back on, buried his hands in his pocket, and nonchalantly walked away, laughing loudly.  
  
Tom was too shocked and angered to notice that the cameras were now all pointed at him. His breathing quickly turned to quiet snarling, and his fist clenched tightly.  
  
-End...?  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Hoo boy. Now Tom's in for it. Now everyone who's left in the league is going to be training like mad for that $5,000 bounty on Tom's head. Things are about to get quite interesting....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	65. Round Six

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXV  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter VII- Round Six  
  
*********  
  
Tom had been a nervous wreck ever since Alex's announcement the day before. Porygon Two and the rest of Tom's Pokemon could not remember the last time they sat down and relaxed. Every day since that declaration, Tom had taken them all to the local Pokemon gym, and continued to defeat the gym leader over and over and over again, with each battle becoming more and more one-sided than the battle before. It became so repetitive and increasingly brutal that only a day before Tom's next match, the gym leader banned Tom completely from his gym. Looking up at Tom's face whenever he had the chance, Porygon Two could not remember the last time Tom had smiled either.  
  
Only a few hours before Tom's next match, Tom walked into the Pokemon Center, dumped his Pokeballs onto the counter, much to the surprise of Joy behind it. Without even speaking a word, Tom bent down, and hoisted Porygon Two onto the counter with the Pokeballs, completely worn out and lethargic. "So... tired..." Porygon Two moaned.  
  
Joy blinked in disbelief. "You really should take it easier on your Pokemon."  
  
"I've got a five thousand dollar bounty on my head!" Tom blurted out.  
  
Tom's outburst turned the heads of the few people in the center. Flushing a violent red, Tom looked down at the counter and murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous, to say the least."  
  
Joy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't feel too bad," she said, giving Tom's Pokeballs to her Chansey and lugging Porygon Two up in her arms, "Everyone else who's come in here has also been training hard."  
  
Tom took a quick glance around the room, and saw that all of the trainers were still staring at him. "I know," Tom muttered, still looking at the eyes locked on him.  
  
*********  
  
"The following contest is for the best of five falls," The unseen announcer declared as Tom and Porygon Two made their way to Tom's trainer box. "Introducing first, from Yorin Town, earning a total of ten badges, Tom Simms!"  
  
Tom was already in his trainer box before the announcer had finished. "And his opponent, from Mega City, earning a total of fifteen badges, Sam Aran!"  
  
The tall blonde girl who approached the field looked like she was all business, and the glare she shot with her steely blue eyes made Tom go weak in the knees. As soon as Tom put on his headset, Sam was already in her trainer box. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Sam with a growl as soon as she had her headset on. "Moltres or not, that five thousand is mine."  
  
Tom pulled a Pokeball off of his belt. "You're going to have to beat it out of me," he replied grimly as Sam fished out a Pokeball from her pockets.  
  
They both let their Pokemon loose on the field simultaneously, with Tom's Primeape facing towards Sam's Blaziken. And with hardly a second after, the referee took the field. "Trainers ready," he announced, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Primeape, Dynamic Punch!"  
  
"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"  
  
As Primeape wound his fist back, Blaziken shot forward like a rocket towards Primeape. Just as they were within inches of each other, Primeape and Blaziken let their fists fly. Primeape's knuckles flew wide past Blaziken's ear, while Blaziken landed his fist square on Primeape's nose. Primeape squealed as he was knocked backwards to the ground, rubbing his bloodied nose.  
  
"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut again!" Sam ordered.  
  
Just as Blaziken rushed in again, Tom yelled, "Primeape, Thrash!"  
  
Blaziken's face was suddenly greeted by Primeape's foot, planting his heel dead between Blaziken's eyes. Blaziken was stopped in his tracks immediately as Primeape began to dance about in a fevered rage, swinging his fists and kicking his legs savagely, snorting and howling away.   
  
Sam decided to try a different tactic. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"  
  
Tom kept his mouth shut. He knew Primeape was now completely out of control.  
  
Blaziken hopped backwards a few steps, wound back his leg, and charged at Primeape again. Just as he came within a sweeping distance, Blaziken shot his leg forward, his foot bursting alight with flames. The Blaze Kick smacked Primeape in his bloody nose again, spattering more blood all over his fur. "Quickly before he has a chance to recover," Sam ordered, "Double Kick!"  
  
Blaziken immediately hopped on one leg and jabbed his foot into Primeape's nose like a spitting machine gun, pummeling the raging Primeape with his swift kicks. Primeape crossed his arms, letting Blaziken batter his elbows with his feet, still fuming and snarling. And with a feral roar, Primeape suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Blaziken by the ankle, thrust him into the air, and then flung him down onto the ground with a bone-shattering smash. Blaziken lay on the field on his back, moaning weakly in defeat.  
  
"Hmph, lucky," Sam muttered, recalling her Blaziken as Primeape continued to rage away. Within seconds, she held another Pokeball, and let the Pokemon inside loose on the field. The Metagross that glared down at the raging Primeape was one of the most massive Pokemon that Tom had ever seen. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon," said the Pokedex, "the evolved form of Bedlum and Metang. Like it's previous forms, Metagross has no blood- only a strong psychokinetic connection with its body. Metagross has a total of four brains, and together can outperform a supercomputer. Metagrosses have also been known to levitate by tucking in their four legs."  
  
Tom stuffed his Pokedex back into his pocket. "Trainers ready," The referee declared, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Metagross, Psychic!"  
  
Before Tom could issue a command, Metagross had already willed the fuming Primeape into the air, and then sent him crashing down into the ground. Battered, bloodied, and bruised, Primeape weezed a defeated sigh.  
  
Tom grimaced as he recalled Primeape. "Like I said," said Sam coldly, "That bounty is mine."  
  
"This fight isn't over yet," said Tom, looking down at Porygon Two. Porygon Two gave a simple nod, and rolled onto the field.  
  
"Pokemon ready, trainers ready, begin!"  
  
"Porygon, Psychic!"  
  
"Metagross, Take Down!"  
  
Lunging itself forward, Porygon Two shot a beam of psychic energy forward, smashing into Metagross' nose. The Metagross only stumbled backwards, and then shot off from the ground with his thick legs, bashing his hard head into Porygon Two's beak. Porygon Two was sent tumbling head over heels from the brutal attack, finally coming to a stop upside down. "Ow," Porygon Two whined.  
  
Tom muttered under his breath nervously as Porygon Two weakly dragged itself back to Tom's side of the field. "Give up while you still have the chance," said Sam, "Or I'll brutalize your next Pokemon as well."  
  
With a subtle smirk on his lip, Tom plucked a Pokeball from his belt. Within moments, Tom's Typhlosion took the field.  
  
"Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
Just as Sam had done to Tom, Tom immediately barked out, "Typhlosion, Fire Blast!"  
  
Typhlosion had blasted out a massive burst of flames from his mouth before Sam could say anything, scorching her Metagross in a heartbeat. Metagross slumped to the ground, moaning as his charred metal skin began to smoke.  
  
Tom grinned, snickering into his headset. "How's that for brutalization?" Tom jeered.  
  
Sam muttered under her breath, taking out another Pokeball after zapping Metagross back. Hastily opening it up, Sam's Pokeball unleashed a Skarmory onto the field, letting the metal bird gracefully land on the ground.  
  
"A Skarmory?" Tom asked aloud, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Winning that bounty," Sam growled as the referee restarted the match, "Skarmory, Whirlwind!"  
  
"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!"  
  
As Typhlosion sucked in another deep breath, Sam's Skarmory wound back her wings, blasting Typhlosion with a mighty gale. The blast was so fierce that it sent Typlosion flying backwards, up at Tom's trainer box. Typhlosion smashed into the support stand, causing the platform to lurch downward. Tom quickly grabbed the rails, saving himself from a fall off of the plateau. The Whirlwind began to die down, but not before it whisked a Pokeball off of Tom's belt, blowing it onto the field. The ball sprung open, and within seconds, Tom's own Skarmory took the field.  
  
Just as Tom went to recall Skarmory, Sam suddenly cut in. "What are you doing?" She asked testily.  
  
"Recalling my Skarmory," said Tom.  
  
"You can't recall him," said Sam, "He's already on the field in the middle of this battle." Tom could hear Sam begin to smirk cruelly at him, "you know the rules."  
  
Regaining his footing on the titled platform, Tom muttered bitterly under his breath as he zapped Typhlosion back into his Pokeball. "Now, how about you give up and just let me take that bounty?"  
  
"Just shut up and fight already," Tom snarled. "Skarmory, Drill Peck!"  
  
"Skarmory," Sam ordered her own Pokemon, "Steel Wing!"  
  
Without a split second of delay, the two Skarmories lunged at each other. They both collided with each other a heartbeat later, smashing their beaks and wings into each other with an ear-shattering sceech that sounded like nails running down a chalkboard. Tom covered his ears while Sam simply gritted her teeth and put up as best she could with the irritating noise. When it had finally stopped, the two Skarmories paused to nurse their wounds. Sam's Skarmory rubbed a long gash in her armor with her beak, while Tom's Skarmory's eye began to puff over and close shut. Tom grimaced, knowing that Sam knew that neither of their Pokemon could last for long. Deciding to take a risk, Tom ordered, "Skarmory, Sky Attack!"  
  
"Skarmory," Sam commanded, "Razor Wind!"  
  
Tom's Skarmory suddenly shot into the sky, while Sam's Skarmory beat her wings again, creating another Whirlwind on the field. Now as high up in the sky as he could stand, Tom's Skarmory suddenly took a hairpin turn in the air, sending himself speeding like a javelin to the ground again. Sam's Skarmory suddenly kicked a bit of debris from the field into her spinning air vortex, whipping the bits around fast enough to lacerate anything to shreds. And as Tom's Skarmory plummeted towards the ground with his fierce nosedive, Sam's Skarmory flew above the mouth of the Razor Wind, daring Tom's Skarmory to attack.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, the two Skarmories collided again, and vortex suddenly exploded in a hail of scraps and debris. Tom sheilded himself with his arms as Sam did the same. After the winds died away, Tom winced as he looked at his left arm, cut up and dribbling out thin streams of blood here and there. Sam rubbed her own, wiping a wide shade of red over her arm. When all eyes were once again on the field, one Skarmory was standing, hunched over and weezing heavily, and another lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Tom and Sam glared at each other. And then, almost simultaneously, they both called, "Skarmory, return!"  
  
The Skarmory left standing weakly took to the air, and once hovering gently in the air, the Skarmory weezed once before turning and gliding to Tom.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as Sam hung her head in defeat. "And the winner of this match by three falls, Tom Simms!"  
  
As Tom zapped his Skarmory back into his Pokeball, Tom noticed Sam recall her own Skarmory, still too disgraced to look up. "Hey Sam, that was a nice battle," Tom said into his headset. And when Tom spotted Sam's headset already strewn on the platform as she decended her ladder to the ground, Tom sighed with a sudden dread. "I guess there's five thousand reasons why she's upset..."  
  
-End  
  
*********  
  
-The Asylum's note:  
  
Hotcha! Now that everyobdy's beefing up their Pokemon and gunning for that bounty, Tommyboy's in quite a pickle now, isn't he?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	66. Round Seven

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXVI  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter VIII- Round Seven  
  
*********  
  
After another week of nothing but training, Tom had handed over all his Pokemon to Joy, and collapsed in one of the soft armchairs of the Pokemon Center. For an entire two weeks, Tom had done nothing but eat, battle, train, and sleep. The heavy bags underneath his eyes denoted his scarce amount of sleep, however, and after almost an entire day without sleep, Tom now found himself powerless from nodding off in the cozy chair.  
  
A light tap on his shoulder made Tom jolt awake. The purple-haired woman who awoke him jumped back as well. "Sabre?" Tom asked groggily, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm here for?" Sabre asked, still a little startled, "I'm here to protect you."  
  
"You mean-! Larry's free again?"  
  
"Of course not, and don't give me that thought again," she said, shivering as she sat beside him.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"You do know that there's a bounty on your head, right?"  
  
"Don't remind me of that either," Tom muttered.  
  
"Well, that's why we're here," said Sabre.  
  
"We?" Tom asked.  
  
"Myself, Jason, and Laura."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Her again," he muttered under his breath. "So what are you going to do? Pull me out of the League?"  
  
"Not a chance," said Sabre, "We're here to make sure no one misinterpted that bounty as an actual kill-and-claim bounty."  
  
"Great," Tom moaned, "Here we go again..."  
  
*********  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for the best of six falls," the unseen announcer declared. "Introducing first, from Yorin Town, earning a total of ten badges, Tom Simms!"  
  
Even though everyone was cheering for him, Tom could not find the will to smile as he and Porygon Two made their way onto the field. As Tom climbed the ladder to his trainer box, his opponent had already stepped foot inside the arena. "And from Port Town, earning a total of twenty-six badges, he is the globe-trotting trainer with only one name, Blue Falcon!"  
  
The one thing that Tom could not help but notice as his tall opponent climbed the ladder to his trainer box was that he was dressed in all in blue, the only thing other than blue on him was his bright red baseball cap above his dark sunglasses.  
  
"Let me guess," said Tom, putting on his headset as Falcon did the same, "your favorite color is green."  
  
"Funny," Falcon snorted with a chuckle, "I like that in an opponent." And then, with a more serious tone, Falcon said, "But the time for being funny in over."  
  
Before Falcon could say another word, Tom cut in, "If you want that five thousand dollar bounty, you're going to have to shut up and fight," said Tom sternly, setting his Ampharos loose on the field.  
  
"With pleasure," replied Falcon, taking one of his Pokeballs and unleashing an Electrode.  
  
"Trainers ready," the referee announced, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Ampharos, Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Electrode, Thunderbolt!"  
  
At exactly the same time, Ampharos and Electrode unleashed a powerful surge of electric current at each other, the two bolts of lightning smashing into each other. As soon as the Thunderbolt's touched, Electrode and Ampharos gave a deafening scream. And just as soon as they had fired off their attacks, the Thunderbolt streams suddenly stopped, with both Ampharos and Electrode dazed and teetering. Electrode then rolled on its side, and remained motionless. Just before Tom could rub Falcon with a taunt, Ampharos groaned loudly before collapsing to his knees and slumping over.  
  
Tom muttered under his breath with disappointment as he and Falcon recalled their electrified Pokemon. Within seconds, they both held a different Pokeball each, and they set the Pokemon inside free. "Go, Pinsir!" Tom commanded.  
  
"Go, Swellow!"  
  
The large blue Pokemon that materialized on the field at the same time as Pinsir cawed loudly as the referee took the field again. "Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Pinsir, Guillotine!"  
  
"Swellow, Wing Attack!"  
  
Swellow darted off towards Pinsir in a flash, while Pinsir simply opened up her claws and waited. As Swellow closed in on Pinsir, he whipped his right wing forward as Pinsir snapped her claws shut. With a screech of agony as dismay, Swellow found himself snagged in Pinsir's crushing grip. And with one vicious snap, Pinsir smashed her claws together again, driving a labored yelp from Swellow before he went limp. Pinsir opened her claws, letting Swellow drop to the ground, barely breathing.  
  
Falcon muttered bitterly under his breath as he recalled his Swellow. "Only two more wins and I'll have this won," Tom taunted.  
  
"Jeer all you want," Falcon snarled, "Not even your Moltres can save you from my next Pokemon," he said, taking another Pokeball off of his belt.  
  
Within seconds, another bird Pokemon had taken shape on the field, and Tom soon found himself looking at a Fearow. "That's your unstoppable Pokemon?" Tom asked.  
  
"And you'll see why soon enough."  
  
"Trainers ready," the referee announced, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Pinsir, Guillotine!"  
  
"Fearow, Drill Peck!"  
  
Before Pinsir could even move, Fearow had already shot forward and buried his beak into Pinsir's gut, tearing a thin bloody gash on her belly. Pinsir was knocked onto her back, breathing heavily and barely moving.  
  
"Now do you get my drift?" Falcon snickered.  
  
Tom winced as he zapped Pinsir back into her Pokeball. "Porygon, get 'im," said Tom.  
  
"Let's get started," Porygon Two replied, driving out onto the field.  
  
"Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Fearow, Drill Peck!"  
  
"Porygon, Thunder!"  
  
As soon as Fearow shot towards Porygon Two, Porygon Two let out a ferocious blast of lightning at Fearow. The Thunder attack crashed into the speeding Fearow, sending all of its power jolting through Fearow's body, stopping him in midair. And when Fearow was still hovering in the air after the massive jolt had died away, Tom's jaw dropped. "Like I said," Falcon smirked, "He's one of my best."  
  
Tom grimaced. "Porygon, Blizzard!"  
  
Before Porygon Two could generate the attack, Fearow had already bolted into it, smashing his beak into Porygon's forhead. Porygon Two was sent tunbling all the way back to Tom's end of the field, finally coming to a stop, completely motionless.  
  
"Now look who's in trouble," Falcon jeered. "Well? Let's see him!"  
  
Beginning to break a cold sweat, Tom looked up into the sky and yelled, "Moltres!"  
  
Suddenly, a blazing fireball shot down from the sky, speeding into Fearow's back. Fearow screeched as he was knocked to the ground, flapping his wings frantically as he tried to cool his scorching hot back. Moltres had now gently floated down to the field, landing right in front of Fearow's face.  
  
Suddenly, Fearow lunged forward, plunging his beak into Moltres' wing. Moltres screeched as Fearow pulled his neck back and jabbed at Moltres' wound again, bearing the intense flames around Moltres' body. After a third jab, Moltres gave a deafening screech before lunging his own neck forward and unleashing a massive burst of fire upon Fearow. Fearow dropped to the ground, with bits of his charred feathers gently floating down with him.  
  
"Hm, so Moltres isn't invincible like everyone says," Falcon mused, zapping Fearow back into his Pokeball as he watched Moltres flex his injured wing.  
  
Tom looked at Moltres stretching his wing as well. He knew Falcon was right. "Then let's see if your next Pokemon is even better," said Tom.  
  
"Don't worry," said Falcon, taking another Pokeball off of his belt, "he is. Go, Altaraia!"  
  
The large blue Pokemon that suddenly mataerialized on the field looked like a blue worm with fluffy clouds for wings. Tom pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
"Altaria, the Humming Pokemon," said the Pokedex, "The evolved form of Swablu. Altarias are part of the rare family of dragon-type Pokemon. Dragon-type Pokemon are resistant to almost all kinds of attacks, making them virtually impervious. While most dragon-types have fearsome roars, Altaria retains the sweet, soothing voice that it had as a Swablu."  
  
Tom stuffed his Pokedex back into his pocket. "Three falls apiece," Falcon said, "Ready to be claimed, Tom?"  
  
"Claim this," Tom snarled, "Moltres, Fire Blast!"  
  
"Altaria, Dragonbreath!"  
  
Moltres sucked in a deep breath at the same time as Altaria, and they simultaneously unleashed a savage blast of flames at each other. Moltres winced as the Dragonbreath blasted against his face, forcing him to teeter backwards and take to the air. Altaria simply stood up to Moltres' Fire Blast, letting the flames rush against his skin without hardly a hint of pain. As Moltres circled around Altaria as the dragon Pokemon gently drifted upwards, Tom ordered, "Moltres, Sky Attack!"  
  
"Altaria," Falcon commanded, "Sing!"  
  
Moltres shot into the air, and then suddeny whipped himself around, zooming straight at Altaria with full speed. Altaria quickly opened his mouth, and just as Moltres was seconds away from impact, Altaria sang out a loud yet soothing cry. With his energy already spent, Moltres was powerless to stop himself from hearing the claming caw, and as he sped towards the ground and Altaria, his eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Falcon snickered, and then suddeny gasped when he realized that Moltres was now falling faster than ever. "Altaria, move out of the way!" He screamed frantically.  
  
By the time Falcon had opened his mouth, Moltres' body had already smashed into Altaria, driving both into the ground below. They both landed with a shattering thud, punching a large crater into the field.  
  
Moltres slowly awoke, rolling out of the crater and yawning groggily on his back, revealing the pancaked body of Altaria, completely winded and motionless.  
  
"And the winner of this match by four falls," The announcer declared, "Tom Simms!"  
  
-End  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Ah ha! So Moltres isn't as invincible as everyone thought! Does this spell trouble for Tom?  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	67. Round Eight

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXVII  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chaptter IX- Round Eight  
  
********  
  
It did not matter how much Tom begged and pleaded, Moltres would not go inside one of Tom's empty Pokeballs, even when Tom pointed out that they would both be flocked by a mass of onlookers and Pokemon fans alike if he took him to the Pokemon Center out in the open from inside the empty halls of the stadium. Tom tried his best to convince Moltres that he needed to train and become stronger, but Moltres would have already disappeared back into the sky had it not been for Tom's offer.  
  
"If you train with my Pokemon," said Tom, now acting out of pure desperation, "I'll do my best to tell the whole world to not try and capture you."  
  
Moltress paused, and then grumbled. "He doesn't see how you could tell the world by yourself," said Porygon Two.  
  
"I'm famous, remember?" Tom said. "As soon as I'm done with the League, there's going to be at least ten worldwide interviews with me- even more if I win."  
  
Moltres muttered some more. "He says it's not good enough for him," said Porygon Two.  
  
Tom was getting desperate. "Okay! I won't call you again until the finals!"  
  
Moltres' attention was immediately snagged. "Tom," Porygon Two asked, "are you sure that's a good id-"  
  
"Well? What do you say, Moltres?"  
  
Moltres sighed, and then nodded. "He likes the idea," said Porygon Two, a little depressed.  
  
"Good," said Tom, "Now let's get your wing fixed."  
  
********  
  
As soon as Tom, Porygon Two, and Moltres had dashed inside the Pokemon Center, Joy quickly shut the doors behind them, sealing out the mob of news-hungry reporters. Tom breathed a heave sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks, Joy," he said, handing his Pokeballs to the Chansey nurse.  
  
"It's just another day," she replied, still managing to hold the throng of news-hunters at bay.  
  
As Porygon Two and Moltres followed the Chansey to the back rooms, Tom plopped himself down on the lounge's couch as Joy bolted the doors shut. Just as Tom closed his eyes and began to relax, a voice next to him said, "There you are!"  
  
Tom jolted awake again, also startling the woman beside him. "Jen!"  
  
"I thought I'd find you if I hung around here long enough," she said. "So that was your surprise, huh?" Jen asked, looking behind the counter where Moltres had gone.  
  
"Yeah, that's him," said Tom. "I bet you weren't expecting someone like him."  
  
"Where on Earth did you find him?"  
  
Tom sighed heavily to himself. "It's a long story."  
  
"I'm a good listener," said Jen quickly.  
  
Tom took a deep breath. "Well, it started after I quit the last Pokemon League..."  
  
********  
  
"The following contest is for one fall, in a sudden death match," the voice of the announcer blared over the stadium. "Introducing first, from Yorin Town, earning a total of ten badges, Tom Simms!"  
  
As soon as Tom was in his trainer box, his tall, thin opponent entered the arena. "And from Lylat City, earning a total of nine badges, Mac Foxcloud!"  
  
It was only when Mac had climbed the ladder to his trainer box that Tom caught a good glimpse at his opponent. Short, thin, with wild brown hair, and he wore the cunning grin of a fox. "So, you're the guy that's got five thousand on him, huh?" Mac asked as soon as he had his headset on.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Less talk, more fight," he said, detaching a Pokeball from his belt, "Go, Kangaskhan!"  
  
As soon as Kangaskhan materialized on the field, Mac took a Pokeball of his own and unleashed the Pokemon inside. "Go, Aipom!"  
  
Within seconds, Kangaskhan found himself in a staring contest with a Pokemon almost seven times smaller than he. Tom thought Mac had lost his mind. "What are you doing?" Tom asked.  
  
"Collecting my bounty," Mac replied.  
  
The referee took the field. "Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"This one ought to be easy," Tom thought to himself. "Kangaskhan, Body Slam!"  
  
"Aipom, Mega Punch!"  
  
Kangaskhan flung himself forward, just about to crush Aipom underneath his body when Aipom wound his arm back and threw a fierce punch with his tiny fist into Kangaskhan's gut. Kangaskhan froze, weezed, and then sunk to his knees, gasping for air as he cradled his stomach.  
  
Tom's jaw dropped as Kangaskhan struggled to get back up on his feet. "You'd better get ready to be beaten, Tom," said Mac. "Aipom, Dynamicpunch!"  
  
Just as Aipom wound back his arm to throw another punch, Tom ordered, "Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!"  
  
Aipom threw his fist forward as Kangaskhan threw his. Aipom's punch flew past Kangaskhan's sudden weave to the left, leaving Kangaskhan's fist to smash into Aipom's cheek. Aipom was sent flying backwards by Kangaskhan's vicious punch, sending him rolling all the way back to Mac's end of the field. "Quickly before he can recover," Tom ordered, "Hyper Beam!"  
  
Before Aipom could stagger back to his feet, Kangaskhan lurched his head forward and shot a massive blast of energy from him mouth. The Hyper Beam smashed into Aipom's chest, drilling him backwards into the stand of Mac's trainer box, sending it lurching forward. Mac quickly grabbed the railing, narrowly avoiding being thrown from the platform as Kangaskhan continued to pummel Aipom into the stand with his Hyper Beam.  
  
Suddenly, the Hyper Beam faded, and Kangaskhan hunched over, weezing heavily. Tom eyed Aipom, watching for any movement out of the Pokemon as Kangaskhan struggled to catch his breath again. When Aipom pried himself out of the hole he made in the trainer box stand, Tom's jaw dropped. "No way," Tom murmured, stunned that the little Aipom could stiil be conscious after Kangaskhan's attack.  
  
"Yes way, Tom," Mac snickered loudly, "Aipom, Mega Punch!"  
  
Just as Kangaskhan could feel his lungs fill again, Aipom had already dashed towards him, lining up a punch with Kangaskhan's nose. Aipom threw his fist straight into Kangaskhan's face, and to Tom's surprise, Kangaskhan was knocked onto his side from the vicious punch. "Aipom," Mac barked before Kangaskhan could struggle back to his feet, "Dynamicpunch!"  
  
"Kangaskhan, Counter!"  
  
Kangaskhan suddenly held his breath, and let Aipom throw another punch at his forehead. The Dynamicpunch let out a brilliant flash of energy as it hit Kangaskhan, almost bowling the giant Pokemon onto his back. And just as Aipom regained his balace, Kangaskhan sprung to his feet and threw a vicious punch into Aipom's stomach. Aipom was knocked backwards into the air, landing awkwardly with a thud on the field.  
  
"Quickly Kangaskhan," Tom ordered, "Body Slam!"  
  
Before Aipom could struggle back to his feet, Kangaskhan had already thrown his body upon him, crushing Aipom flat on the field. Kangaskhan bounced off of Aipom's body, rolling back onto his feet as Aipom pulled himself back up. "Kangaskhan, Body Slam again!"  
  
Kangaskhan flung himself at Aipom again, only seconds after Aipom struggled back to his feet. Aipom planted the hand on his tail into the ground as he vaulted himself up into the air, letting Kangaskhan crash into the ground below. "Aipom," Mac ordered, "Double-Edge!"  
  
Before Kangaskhan could even move, Aipom had landed on top, smashing both of his arms into Kangaskhan's back. Kangaskhan yelped in pain as he felt his backbone crack, spitting up a thin stream of blood. Kangaskhan moaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, with Aipom weakly staggering away, distancing himself from Kangaskhan again. "Aipom, Double-Edge again!"  
  
Kangaskhan weakly staggered back to his feet as Aipom rushed in on him. As soon as Aipom was within a second of smashing himself into Kangaskhan's ribs, Tom ordered, "Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!"  
  
Kangaskhan suddenly whipped his torso around, thowing a wild punch into Aipom's gut. Aipom gapsed and weezed, dropping to his knees as he winced with agony. "Now quickly Kangaskhan," Tom barked out, "Hyper Beam!"  
  
Kangaskhan quickly bent his head down to Aipom's level, opened his massive jaws, and let out another gigantic blast of energy. The Hyper Beam smashed into Aipom's chest again, this time sending him into the stand of Tom's trainer box. Tom graped the railing of his trainer box to keep the lunging platform from throwing him off as it quickly pitched downward. The Hyper Beam stopped suddenly, and Kangaskhan collapsed to his knees, coughing and sputtering, spitting more blood onto the field. Aipom weezed weakly as he coughed up a thin dribble of blood down his own chin, struggling to pull himself out of the stand.  
  
"He's still standing?" Tom gasped, almost popping a vein in surprise.  
  
Mac was stunned as well. "I never dreamed either of them could be so powerful," he murmured under his breath.  
  
Aipom dropped to his knee, feeling a streak of blood run down his forehead from a narrow gash on his brow. Kangaskhan continued to hack and weeze, feeling like he would soon hack up his stomach before the blood in his throat stopped leaking out of his mouth. "Aipom, before he can recover," Mac ordered, "Mega Punch!"  
  
Aipom staggered forward, his blurry vison beginning to cross, rushing in on Kangaskhan with his fist wound back. As soon as Kangaskhan finally controlled his coughing, Kangaskhan's left eye was met with Aipom's knuckles. Kangaskhan was driven to one knee from the Mega Punch, feeling his eye beginning to swell and puff closed. The strike cut a wide gash running across his forehead, painting half of Kangaskhan's face a shade of solid red. Roaring with agony, Kangaskhan returned with a Mega Punch of his own, flattening Aipom with one punch to the face. Kangaskhan felt a sudden wetness between his fingers, realizing that Aipom was now bleeding as badly as he. Now acting without their trainer's commands, Kangaskhan and Aipom threw Mega Punch after Mega Punch at each other, with each blow becoming faster, harder, and much more brutally bloody with each punch. And after Aipom threw Kangaskhan a Mega Punch uppercut the the jaw, Kangaskhan reeled backwards, roared, and then threw a Mega Punch uppercut of his own, launching Aipom into the air.  
  
"Aipom, come down with a Mega Punch!" Mac ordered.  
  
"Kangaskhan, Counter!"  
  
As Aipom steadily fell back towards the ground with a wound back fist, Kangaskhan suddenly reached upward, grabbed the edge of Tom's trainer box, and with a heavy grunt, Kangaskhan vaulted himself up onto the platform, sprung off of the edge, leaping straight upwards at Aipom. Aipom suddenly realized Kangaskhan's tactic, and struggled with futility to change his course as Kangaskhan shot his hand out, grasping Aipom with one of his massive hands, and them plummeting back down to the ground. And with one feral roar, Kangaskhan wound back Aipom in his hand, and just as Kangaskhan's feet touched the ground, he smashed his arm into the field, driving Aipom into the ground. The crater that Kangaskhan had created in the field was twice the size of Aipom's body, and Aipom was left twitching inside.  
  
"And the winner of this match," The referee declared, "Tom Simms!"  
  
Tom sighed tiredly to himself as Kangaskhan rubbed the blood off of his face, wondering how much longer he could last with five thousand dollars above his head...  
  
-End  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Daaaaaaaamn! We haven't had this much of a bloody slobberknocker since Kangaskhan vs Rhydon in ch. 13! And if you thought this match was intense, next comes the landmine field match! Dun dun dun!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	68. Round Nine

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXVIII  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter X- Round Nine  
  
********  
  
Tom was ready to step foot inside the arena at any moment, when a voice behind him said, "Hey Tom!"  
  
Turning around, Tom saw Sabre and Laura walking his way. "What's up?" Tom asked, thinking Sabre was about to bring him bad news.  
  
"We're just here to let you know that everyone knows the bounty is not a kill," said Sabre.  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."  
  
"Hope you don't mind us watching your battle," said Laura, trying her best to sound pleasant.  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind," said Tom, a little begrudgingly.  
  
"I thought you two made up," said Porygon Two.  
  
"Oh, we did," said Tom, "We're just not friends."  
  
Laura quietly chuckled. "At least we're not enemies."  
  
Sabre rolled her eyes. "We'll just stick around to watch, I guess."  
  
Tom looked over Sabre's shoulder. "Say Sabre," he asked, "Where's Jason?"  
  
"Jason? He's in the crowd. He still thinks another Rocket could be here."  
  
Tom's heart skipped a beat. "Another Rocket?" He gasped.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Sabre, "they've screened everybody."  
  
"Besides," said Laura, "The only Rockets that knew about you were the ones in Mega City, and they're either dead or in prison."  
  
"Or working as a secret agent," Sabre added.  
  
"But," said Laura, "there is just one Mega City Rocket we haven't tracked down ye-"  
  
Suddenly, Laura bit her tongue, and Sabre groaned. "What did I tell you not to say?" Sabre asked.  
  
"Sorry," Laura murmured.  
  
Tom glanced at the crowd in the stadium uneasily. "Well, thank you very much, Laura," Tom muttered, "I'd rather not have known that."  
  
"We've gotten this far without someone trying to kill us, right?" said Porygon Two quickly, "I think we're doing pretty good."  
  
Tom let himself give a slight grin. "Yeah, you're right," he said, "We should be okay. Thanks for the news, Sabre," said Tom as his rock music began to fill the stadium.  
  
"No problem," said Sabre as Tom began to walk into the arena, "And hey, good luck!"  
  
Tom waved his thanks as he and Porygon entered the arena. "The following contest is for three falls, on the special land mine field!" The voice of the announcer blared through the loudspeakers. "From Yorin Town, earning a total of ten badges, Tom Simms!"  
  
Tom had already climbed the ladder to his trainer box, and Porygon Two stayed beside the support stand. The music shifted to a more mellow tune, and Tom's opponent stepped into the arena. "And from St. Baers, earning a total of eight badges, Alex Tekcor!"  
  
Tom grimaced when he saw his opponent climb onto his trainer box on the other side of the field. "So, it's you again," Tom hissed as soon as he put his headset on.  
  
"It's me, all right," Alex replied, his voice with a tone of irritation. "I guess if y' want somethin' done right, ya' gotta' do 't yerself."  
  
"Bring it on," Tom snarled back as the referee took the field.  
  
"Go, Venusaur!" Alex commanded, tossing out a Pokeball from his belt.  
  
"Go, Hariyama!"  
  
As soon as the two Pokemon materialized on the field, the referee declared, "Trainers ready, Pokemon ready, begin!  
  
"Venusaur, Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"  
  
As Hariyama charged towards Venusaur, the flower on Venusaur's back suddenly spat out a pair of leaves, shooting at the charging Hariyama. The Razor Leaves flew past Hariyama, cutting a clean gash into his shoulder. Hariyama winced, still charging towards Venusaur as his would began to bleed. And with one thrust from his good shoulder, Hariyama sent his palm smashing into Venusaur's face. Venusaur yelped and moaned as Hariyama continued to pummel his foe with Arm Thrusts. "Venusaur," Alex commanded, "Take Down!"  
  
Venusaur suddenly bucked his head forward, smashing into Hariyama's chest. Hariyama stumbled backwards, and was suddenly engulfed in a massive explosion. When the smoke had cleared, Hariyama was lying flat on his back, moaning weakly.  
  
"Damn it!" Tom fumed, suddenly beginning to hate the land mine field.  
  
"Bad luck, mate," Alex snickered.  
  
Tom decided to try a different tactic. Zapping Hariyama back into his Pokeball, Tom took out another Pokeball and tossed it onto the field. "Go, Yanma!"  
  
Yanma quickly took shape, hovering over the field. Alex stood still, keeping his Venusaur on the field. "Trainers ready," The referee called, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Venusaur, Vine Whip!"  
  
"Yanma, Sonicboom!"  
  
As soon as Venusaur's vines spurted out of his flower, Yanma wound back his wings and beat them quickly, forcing a blast of air at Venusaur with a deafening bang. Venusaur braced himself, withstanding the pummeling wind blasting upon him. Suddenly, the ground around him erupted with explosions, engulfing him in a shower of smoke and flame. The smoke cleared again, and Yanma was still lively hovering above the field, looking at the motionless Venusaur.  
  
"Useless Pokemon," Alex snarled, zapping Venusaur back into his Pokeball.  
  
"How did you like that?" Tom smirked, zapping Yanma back into his Pokeball.  
  
"That was just a fluke against me worthless Venusaur," Alex muttered, taking out another Pokeball at the same time as Tom. "Go, Pidgeot!"  
  
"Go, Delibird!"  
  
The two Pokemon took the field seconds later, both hovering safely above the land mine-covered field below. "Trainers ready," The referee declared, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Delibird, Blizzard!"  
  
"Pidgeot, Wing Attack!"  
  
As Pidgeot rushed in on Delibird, Delibird sucked in a deep breath and blew out a flurry of ice shards, all pelting upon Pidgeot's feathers. Despite being half-frozen by the chilly assault, Pidgeot still smashed his wing into Delibird's chest, sending Delibrid plummeting to the ground. Only a split-second before Delibird would hit the field, he stretched his stubby wings, sharply launching him upward and back into the air.  
  
"Good thing he didn't hit those land mines," Tom thought. "Delibird, keep using Blizzard!"  
  
"Pidgeot, Wing Attack again!"  
  
Delibird kept raining shards of ice upon Pidgeot, but Pidgeot kept zooming past him, battering Delibird with his wings. And just as it looked like Delibrid was one Wing Attack away from collapsing, Tom suddenly ordered, "Delibird, fly low to the ground!"  
  
Delibird ducked under Pidgeot's Wing Attack and dove towards the field, skimming only inches above the mine-infested ground. "Follow him, Pidgeot!" Alex commanded.  
  
"Thanks for falling into my trap, Alex!" Tom suddenly laughed. "Delibird, Present!"  
  
As Pidgeot began to chase Delibird, Delibird suddenly spun around and hurled a glowing ball of energy at Pidgeot. The ball exploded in a flash of energy, and the ground quickly erupted in a string of deafening explosions around Pidgeot as well. The smoke cleared again, and while Delibird was still hovering above the field, Pidgeot was lying motionless on the field inside of a giant crater.  
  
"And the winner of this match by two falls," The referee declared, "Tom Simms!"  
  
"You worthless Pokemon!" Alex screamed, zapping Pidgeot back into his Pokeball.  
  
"You couldn't beat me in a fist fight," Tom taunted, "And now you can't even beat me in a Pokemon fight. Alex, you suck."  
  
Suddenly, Alex hopped off of his trainer box, and landed by his end of the field. "Sure, you may have beaten me, but I'm not through with your Pokemon yet."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tom and Porygon Two hissed at the same time.  
  
Alex quickly dug into his pocket, and pulled out a small device with a tiny steering wheel on it. And with a simple turn to the right, Porygon Two suddenly angled itself to its side. "Tom! What's happening?" Porygon Two shrieked in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" Tom yelled at Alex.  
  
Alex turned the wheel back to the left, and pressed a few buttons. Porygon Two suddenly began to drive forward, inching closer and closer towards the land mine field. "It's something I was working on in Mega City," Alex snickered as Porygon's toes crossed onto the field, "A mind-controlling device for Porygon Twos!"  
  
"Tom!" Porygon Two screamed, "I can't control myself! Help me!"  
  
Just before Porygon Two had fully crossed into the field, Tom grabbed onto Porygon Two's tail and began pulling it back with all of his might, holding Porygon Two in place.  
  
"Don't try to fight it," Alex snickered as the crowd suddenly started an uproar, "I'm going to drag me ol' backstabbin' Pokemon though this here field, and I'm not going t' stop until 'ees blown up every single mine!"  
  
Just as Tom's heels were dragged onto the battlefield, a large figure suddenly leapt over the sides of the arena walls, tackling Alex from the side. The man smashed Alex's back onto the trainer box support stand, pinning him flat against it. Alex dropped the device, and Tom and Porygon Two were sent flying backwards. Porygon Two landed clumsily on top of Tom, driving a wince from the human. When Tom looked up at the man who had saved Porygon Two, he saw another familiar figure dash to the man's side.  
  
"Sabre! Jason!"  
  
Tom and Porygon Two quickly dashed around to the other side of the field, and were relived to find Alex firmly held in place against the stand.  
  
"That was a close one, Tom," said Sabre.  
  
"Hey Sabre," said Jason suddenly, "look at this!"  
  
With that, Jason placed his hand on the collar of Alex's shirt, and with a vicious tug of his shoulder, Jason tore it off, revealing a pitch-black shirt underneath, emblazoned with the same blood-red R.  
  
"A Rocket!" Tom gasped.  
  
"Yep," said Jason, "You'll make number thirty-seven," Jason said to the scowling Alex.  
  
"Thirty-seven?" Sabre said, "Then that means... we've bagged all the Mega City Rockets!"  
  
"Mission complete!" Jason cheered, grinning cruelly at Alex as Alex sneered back.  
  
"Lucky little bastard," Alex snarled a Tom and Porygon Two.  
  
"Don't worry, pal," said Jason, as a swarm of police officers suddenly encircled them, "you'll have lots of time to be angry... like say, the next twenty years in prison."  
  
As the officers took Alex from Jason's grip, Tom managed to get Alex to look him face to face. "And Alex," said Tom with a grin, "Say hi to Larry for me."  
  
"I'll get you yet!" Alex screamed as the officers dragged him out of the arena.  
  
"Well, tell me who was right, Sabre," said Jason. "Huh? Who was right?"  
  
Sabre rolled her eyes. "You were, Jason," She sighed with defeat.  
  
"Who's the man, huh?" Jason teased. "Who's th-"  
  
"Shut up. Please," Sabre moaned.  
  
"So," said Tom, "You said that Alex was the last Mega City Rocket?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sabre, "And a good thing too. I'm going to have to get used to being a free agent again."  
  
"Free agent?" Tom asked, confused. "I thought you were Jason's partner."  
  
"Only for this job," said Sabre, "I'm a spy for hire, remember? So until someone gives me another mission, I've got pretty much nothing to do."  
  
"Then," Tom stammered, "Who's going to be Jason's partner?"  
  
A light tap on Tom's shoulder made Tom spin around. Laura was standing behind him, smiling as she held up a shining police badge in her wallet.  
  
"Oh, right," Tom muttered.  
  
"Come on, Laura," said Jason, "Our work's done. Let's head back to Mega City."  
  
"Sounds good," said Laura as she and Jason left the field.  
  
"Seeya', Sabre," Jason called as the left, "Been nice working with you."  
  
"Same here!" Sabre called, waving him and Laura goodbye.  
  
"Hey Tom," Laura called as they vanished into the entrance tunnel, "Good luck!"  
  
Tom gave a slight grin. "I'm going to need it..."  
  
-End  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Well, there's another loose end finally tied up. And if you thought this match was a blast (hee hee), then next comes the two-on-two-on-two triple threat!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	69. Final Round

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXIX  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter XI- Final Round  
  
********  
  
Tom felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when he saw the newscast on the television at the Pokemon Center the next day.  
  
"Authorities from Mega City have finally subdued the last remaining Team Rocket member from its Mega City operation," said the reporter. "Alex Tekcor was arrested late yesterday after a battle in the Tower City Pokemon League against Tom Simms. Tekcor was charged with numerous counts of theft exceeding one million dollars, Pokemon neglect, abuse, and abduction, grand theft auto, severe credit card fraud, and interference with Pokemon League. It was Tekcor who allegedly attempted to ban Simm's Moltres from the League, but only succeeded for one match. Tekcor was sentenced to fifteen years in prison with no chance of bail, and the five thousand dollar bounty that he placed on the defeat of Tom Simms in the Pokemon League has been offically lifted."  
  
Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "Now all I have to concentrate on is winning that triple threat!"  
  
********  
  
He had to admit, it did look odd to have the new circular battlefield in front of him rather than the standard rectangle. Even more bizzare was seeing the three trainer stands placed an equal distance from each other along the edges. Tom had only been in a few two-on-two battles, and he wondered how he would do in this two-on-two with another two to worry about. Suddenly, Tom's music filled the stadium. Taking a heavy breath, Tom stepped foot into the arena with Porygon Two close behind.  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for two falls," came the voice of the unseen announcer over the stadium, "In a special two-on-two-on-two triple threat! Introducing first, from Yorin Town, earning a total of ten badges, he is the Pokemon League's People's Champion, Tom Simms!"  
  
Tom smiled weakly to the cheering crowd, with immesurable doubts forming in his mind.  
  
"And his first opponent, from New Cinnabar, earning a total of eight badges, Ricky Mauren!"  
  
Tom's tall, slim opponent walked onto the field, accompanied by the same kind of rhythmless noise of Carton's over the loudspeakers.  
  
Suddenly, an even more horrendous racket to Tom's ears filled the stadium. "And their second opponent, from Zero City, earning a total of eleven badges, Ron Kena!"  
  
"What is that noise?" Poryon Two complained as a man with obscenely baggy clothes marched out onto the field.  
  
"They call it rap," Tom said, gritting his teeth, "I call it crap."  
  
As soon as all three had their headsets on, they all held a pair of Pokeballs in their hands. "Politoed, Spinda, go!" Ricky declared, throwing his Pokeballs onto the field.  
  
"Muk, Gengar, go!" Ron yelled, throwing his two Pokeballs on the field.  
  
"Rhydon, Kangaskhan, go!" Tom yelled, throwing his two Pokeballs into the field.  
  
Within seconds, the six Pokemon had all materialized on the field, quickly shifting their eyes at their opponents. Rhydon snarled at Kangaskhan quietly, and Kangaskhan hissed back.  
  
"You're using those two?" Porygon Two gasped. "Why them?"  
  
Tom grinned smugly. "Who better?" Then, covering his mouthpiece, Tom said, "Besides, I've got a plan."  
  
"You better know what you're doing," Porygon Two muttered as the referee took the field.  
  
"Hey poser-boy," Tom heard Ron taunt Ricky, "Hope you got yo' lucky pants on, son, cuz I'm gonna' kick yo' sorry ass all over this field."  
  
"Your poison Pokemon are good at what they do," Ricky retorted, "looking ugly."  
  
Tom remained silent, hoping to have both of his opponents tear into each other for him. "Hey, what about you, Moltres boy?" asked Ron, "What up with him?"  
  
"Someone must have beaten you senseless with an illiterate stick," Tom chuckled cruelly, hearing Ron growl quietly on the other end. "I'm sorry, Moltres can't come out to play today, but I'm still going to beat you both."  
  
"Just try," said Ricky.  
  
"Trainers ready," The referee declared, "Pokemon ready, begin!"  
  
"Spinda, Take Down that Muk!," Ricky ordered, "Politoed, Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Muk, Sludge that Spinda! Gengar, Shadow Ball that Rhydon!  
  
"Kangaskhan, Mega Punch that Politoed! Rhydon, Surf!"  
  
The battlefield instantly erupted in chaos. Kangaskhan and Politoed were trading blows with one another, as were Rhydon and Gengar with each other. Spinda and Muk were fighting each other on the edges of the field, far away from the melee in the middle. As the fury continued, the Pokemon suddenly switched opponents, double-teaming them or turning on each other at a single thought. Water gushing from Rhydon's and Politoed's mouths swept the field as Kangaskhan and Gengar stood apart from one another, staring each other down heatedly. Just as Ron opened his mouth to command Gengar, Tom suddenly shouted, "Kangashan, Body Sam that Politoed!"  
  
Rhydon was shielding his face with his arm, quietly wincing as Politoed's Hydro Pump quickly overpowered his Surf, the water leaking through his rocky skin and driving an unbearable pain through his nerves. Suddenly, Kangaskhan sent himself smashing into Politoed's back, knocking him forward and sputtering on his own attack. For a moment, Kangaskhan and Rhydon locked eyes before rushing at their opponents again. Kangaskhan threw punch after punch at Politoed's cheeks while Rhydon steadily pushed his way forward against Gengar's Shadow Ball attacks blasting upon his body. Kangaskhan's last punch took a wild swing to the left, missing Politoed's face completely. Politoed sucked in another deep breath, and blasted a fierce Hydro Pump into Kangaskhan's chest. Kangaskhan roared as he was knocked onto his back, continued to be pummeled between the ground and Politoed's Hydro Pump. Just as Kangaskhan felt like his chest cavity would collapse, he lashed his tail out at Politoed's feet, sweeping Politoed by the heels. As soon as Politoed hit the ground, Kangaskhan clambered back to his feet and lumbered towards Politoed. Politoed could see Kangaskhan reach for his throat, and let out another Hydro Pump from his mouth. Quickly grabbing Politoed from the growth on his head, Kangaskhan tore Politoed off of the ground just in time to let the Hydro Pump blast by his face and over his shoulder. Just as soon as Rhydon finally collapsed to his knees from the Gengar's merciless assault of Shadow Balls, the Hydro Pump suddenly shot over from behind his shoulder, smashing into the Gengar's chest. Rhydon pushed himself back up to his feet as Gengar fell to the ground, and let out another Surf from his mouth. The wall of water came crashing upon Gengar, sweeping him out of the field. Gengar lay face-down on the arena floor, completely motionless.  
  
Tom heard Ron snarl with contempt as he zapped Gengar back into his Pokeball. Seconds later, Ricky had recalled his Spinda after Spinda had suddenly collapsed to the ground, vomiting heavily from Muk's poison. The melee seemed to clear up, as all four remaining Pokemon took a minute to glare at each other.  
  
"Muk, Sludge that Rhydon!" Ron suddenly ordered.  
  
"Politoed, Body Slam the Kangaskhan!"  
  
Tom suddenly panicked. "Rhydon! Kangaskhan! Body Slam!" he screamed.  
  
As Rhydon threw himself at Muk, Muk suddenly belched out a glob of slime, spattering all over Rhydon's face. Rhydon screeched in agony as the slime left a burning sting on his rocky skin a he smashed himself onto Muk. Kangaskhan and Politoed hurled themseves into each other, knocking both back down to the ground as soon as they hit with a thud. Rhydon whined and moaned, rubbing his burning eyes as Muk squeezed out from under him, weezing and trying to catch his breath. As soon as Muk sucked the wind back into him, let let out a thick black glob of slime at Rhydon, slattering it all over Rhydon's chest. Rhydon moaned again, feeling his stomach begin to churn. As Muk continued to weeze and gasp, Politoed had already knocked Kangaskhan onto his back with a blast of Hydro Pump, and threw himself onto Kangaskhan's belly with another Body Slam. Now mounting Kangaskhan and pinning him firmly to the ground, Politoed began battering Kangaskhan's cheeks with his palms for a Doubleslap attack. Muk spat another Sludge onto Rhydon's face, driving Rhydon's eyes shut. Now roaring with pain as his insides began to burn, Rhydon staggered around with his eyes shut, suddenly unleashing a Surf attack. The blast of water missed Muk by a long shot, instead smashing into Politoed's back, knocking the Pokemon off of Kangaskhan's chest. Kangaskhan rolled back onto his feet, rubbing his stinging cheeks as Muk lunged at Rhydon with another Body Slam. Muk only managed to make Rhydon stagger backwards, with the churning inside of Rhydon's gut sending him blindly stumbling across the field. As soon as Rhydon could open his eyes, he saw himself charging towards Politoed weakly rising to his feet. With no time to turn his heavy body, Rhydon simply lowered his horn and stampeded towards Politoed. Politoed yelped with surprise and pain as Rhydon smashed him in the back with his Take Down, sending both Pokemon spilling to the ground. Muk took another lunge forward at Rhydon, only to be blindsided by Kangaskhan's Mega Punch. As Muk collapsed onto the field, Rhydon weakly staggered back to his feet, his stomach feeling like it could explode at any moment. Knowing he had little time before he would pass out, Rhydon looked at Kangaskhan, and Kangaskhan looked back at him. Then, with a grin apiece, Kangaskhan and Rhydon gave each other a quick nod.  
  
"That was your plan?" Porygon Two asked skeptically.  
  
"What better way to make them get along?" Tom asked as Politoed staggered back to his feet. "Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Body Slam!"  
  
Suddenly, Kangaskhan knelt down before Rhydon, holding his hands together. As soon as Rhydon stepped on Kangaskhan's hands, Kangaskhan vaulted Rhydon into the air. Catching Rhydon by the ankles, Kangaskhan whirled around at Politoed. No sooner had Politoed gotten back to his feet, Kangaskhan flung Rhydon upon him like a giant pole, smashing Politoed flat in a heartbeat.  
  
The crowd winced with sympathy as Rhydon's body smashed a crater into the field. And when neither Pokemon moved, Tom and Ricky grimaced, zapping their defeated Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.  
  
"Why me first?" Tom heard Ricky whine.  
  
"Shut yo mouth and deal, fool," Ron sneered.  
  
With that, Ron and Tom locked eyes. "Looks like it's just you and me," said Tom.  
  
"Just bring it."  
  
"Gladly," Tom replied, "Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!"  
  
"Muk, Toxic!"  
  
As soon as Kangaskhan wound back his fist, Muk spat out another glob of slime, slashing against Kangaskhan's face. Kangaskhan suddenly roared, holding his face in a burning agony. "Muk," Ron ordered again, "Sludge!"  
  
As Muk took in another deep breath, Tom yelled, "Kangaskhan, Body Slam!"  
  
Kangaskhan began to bear the burning as Muk spat out another glob of Sludge at him. Gritting his teeth and snarling, Kangaskhan threw himself forward as the Sludge blasted upon his chest, smashing his body upon Muk's. And as Kangaskhan weakly rose back to his feet, Tom ordered, "Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!"  
  
As his stomach churned, Kangaskhan threw his fist upon Muk, smashing his knuckles into Muk's slimy body. Muk quickly bounced back to his slimy shape, suddenly swaggering and dazed.  
  
"Muk, get your head straight!" Ron ordered, "Sludge!"  
  
Muk suddenly moaned and slumped onto the ground, belching a thick puddle of Sludge around him.  
  
"Now, Kangaskhan!" Tom suddenly yelled, "Mega Punch!"  
  
With that, Kangaskhan sent his fist smashing into Muk's body again, splattering Muk's slimy body into twice its size upon the field. And with a simple, quiet moan, Muk fell still.  
  
"And the winner of the final round," the announcer's voice declared with ecstasy, "Tom Simms!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as Kangaskhan collapsed to his knees, weezing heavily. Tom zapped Kangaskhan back into his Pokeball as he speedily slid down the ladder of his trainer box.  
  
"We won!" Porygon Two cheered, "We won the Pokemon League!"  
  
"And we're not done yet," Tom grinned, glancing at Ron and Ricky as they muttered in defeat and shame, walking without a shred of pride as they trudged out of the arena.  
  
Within seconds, Tom was enswaramed by a mass of reporters, shoving camera lenses and microphones at him. Suddenly, a slim woman edged her way to Tom's side, holding a microphone to her lips and staring straight into the closest camera. "Thanks Jerry," she said as if finishing a conversation, "I'm standing here with the new Pokemon League champion Tom Simms." Then, jabbing her microphone at Tom's face, she said, "Mr. Simms, congratulations on your stunning victory!"  
  
Tom grinned weakly as Porygon Two nudged his ankle. "Well, I have all my great Pokemon to thank," Tom said sheepishly, hoping that would stop Porygon Two from prodding him in the leg.  
  
"Now that you're the country's Pokemon League champion," the interviewer said, "you can challenge the world Pokemon League champion for the highest Pokemon training championship in the world." Then, after a brief pause, she asked, "Do you plan on making the challenge?"  
  
As soon as the microphone was at his mouth again and the cameras were all aimed at him, it took Tom hardly a split second to say, "Hell yes."  
  
-End... for now....  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
High hip-hoppity holy hot damn! Tom's the country's Pokemon League champion, and that's STILL not good enough for him! He's going for the money shot, the golden spotlight, the highest mountain in the world- that's right! After weeks of being the hunted, Tom is now the hunter, hunting for the World Pokemon League Undisputed Championship!! And as many a famous war captain said before a cataclysmic clash, "There be a storm a-brewin'...."  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	70. Hurricane's Eye

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXX  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter XII- Hurricane's Eye  
  
*********  
  
Only two days now stood between Tom and the Pokemon battle to end all Pokemon battles. In just forty-eight hours, he would be facing off against the Pokemon League champion, and he was in for the toughest fight of his life. Sitting by himself at the dark, dimly lit bar of the Trainer Lounge, Tom sighed, thought to himself some more, and rested his cheek in his palm. After training all day long, he let Porygon Two and the rest of his Pokemon rest, and Tom knew that they had all gone down to the Pokemon spa for some much-deserved relaxation. Tom's eyelids began to droop, and he looked at his watch. It was ten 'o clock, and Tom began to think of heading back to his suite for the night.  
  
Suddenly, a short, wide glass slid down the counter, stopping right in front of Tom with the thin straw brushing past his lips. Tom looked to where the glass had come from, and saw the burly bartender cleaning out a hearty-sized mug with a small towel. "There's your martini," said the bald barkeeper in a thick, gruff voice.  
  
Tom looked at the drink, and then back at the bartender. "I didn't order anything," he said.  
  
"I know you didn't," said the barkeep, "she did for you."  
  
Tom looked over the bartender's burly shoulders to see a thin blonde woman sitting at the edge of the counter. She looked up at Tom, and almost as soon as they made eye contact, she dropped her sight to the counter.  
  
"Thanks," said Tom quietly, picking up his martini and moving to the blonde.  
  
As soon as Tom pulled up a stool beside the woman, he saw her cheeks flush a bright red as he brushed her shoulder-length fluffy hair out of her eyes. "Thanks for the drink," said Tom, batting the straw around with his fingertip.  
  
"It was nothing," she replied.  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
The woman weakly grinned. Tom could tell she was very shy when she meekly murmured, "You just seemed so lonely by yourself there."  
  
"Well, you should know who I am," Tom said, "What's your name?"  
  
The blonde hesitated before she answered, "Claire."  
  
Tom gingerly sipped on the martini. He never did care much for alcohol, but he felt ashamed not to take a sip. "So, are you a trainer?" Tom asked, bearing the odd tingling at the back of his tongue.  
  
"Yeah," said Claire quietly, brushing her hair off of her plain white shirt, "I'm not really that tough of a Trainer, though. My best Pokemon is my Pidgey."  
  
Tom had to struggle to keep his tongue from rattling off a barrage of bragging. "Well, we all have to start somewhere," said Tom. "When I started, I had nothing but a Pokedex and a few empty Pokeballs that someone gave to me."  
  
Claire giggled quietly. "Well, I just started a month ago," she said, "I watch the tournament for fun. The first one I ever watched was the last one."  
  
"I was in that one," said Tom. "I, well, sort of had to quit."  
  
"Yeah, I saw it all," said Claire empathetically. "Who knew that Team Rocket could be so daring?"  
  
"Certainly not me," said Tom, deciding to keep his escapade in Mega City between him and Sabre.  
  
"When I saw you battle," said Claire, flushing red again, "I decided I would try training Pokemon too."  
  
Tom beamed. "Really?" He asked.  
  
"Well, that Rocket guy scared me a bit," she said, "but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't run into one of them."  
  
"And I hope no one ever does again," Tom muttered silently under his breath.  
  
When Tom took a quick glance at Claire again, their eyes met once more, and it was not long before Claire sheepishly looked back down at the counter. "So, you've seen Moltres, right?" Tom asked.  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Want to know how I found him?"  
  
Claire grinned eagerly. "Sure I would!"  
  
Tom grinned back, gingerly taking another sip of the martini before shifting himself closer to Claire. "Well, it all started after I quit the last tournament..."  
  
-End....?  
  
********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
Oooooo, *somebody's* got a new "friend." And pretty soon, that *somebody* will have to face all hell, fire, and brimstone as Judgement Day cometh....  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
******** 


	71. Judgement Day

********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXXI  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter XIII- Judgement Day  
  
********  
  
The Butterfrees in Tom's stomach felt like they had just blasted his insides with Stun Spores. The sky was a clear blue, and the arena was cast in the sun's warm rays, throwing shadows all over the field. Looking down at Porygon Two, Tom could tell that it was every bit as nervous as he.  
  
A pair of hands suddenly wrapped around his shoulders from behind him, and began to massage his collar. "Nervous?" A feminine voice behind him asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm nervous all right, Claire," said Tom, rolling his shoulders forward as Claire continued to massage them.  
  
"Yeah, I'd be pretty nervous too," she said, rubbing the base of Tom's neck. "But don't worry about losing," she said softly, resting her chin on Tom's shoulder, "I'd still like you either way."  
  
Porygon Two turned his head. "And you said you were just freinds," it teased.  
  
Claire's cheeks turned bright red as Tom quickly placed his foot on Porygon Two's face. "He doesn't know when to quit," said Tom, trying his best to fight back a blush of his own.  
  
"Tom and Claire, sitting in a tr-"  
  
Tom pressed his boot harder into Porygon Two's face. "Like I said," Tom murmured sheepishly, "He doesn't know when to shut up."  
  
"Hey Tom, maybe we should've saved that trainer suite for another week-"  
  
"Shut up already," Tom quietly hissed, pressing harder on Porygon Two.  
  
Suddenly, the loud rock music filled the stadium, and Tom took a deep, heavy breath. "There's my cue," he said as Claire took her hands off of his shoulders.  
  
"Good luck, Tom," she said wishfully, "I'll be here the whole time."  
  
"I'll win, Claire, just you watch," Tom said, placing his hand on Claire's shoulder. "And when I do, how's dinner sound tonight?"  
  
Claire grinned. "I'd like that," she said, taking Tom's hand off of her shoulder and holding it in both of her hands, "Now go win that championship."  
  
Tom and Porygon Two turned and walked out onto the field, with Claire watching them all the way to Tom's trainer box.  
  
"The following contest is for a yet to be announced total of falls," said the unseen announcer's voice blaring all over the stadium, "and it is for the World Pokemon League Undisputed Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Yorin Town, earning a total of ten badges, he is the Pokemon League's people's champion, Tom Simms!"  
  
As the music died away, Tom leaned forward on the guard rail, taking another deep breath, staring at the other end of the battlefield as the stadium was left in total silence.  
  
Suddenly, a barrage of guitar chords echoed all over the stadium, and the crowd erupted with cheers. "And from Canyon City," the announcer declared, "earning a total of seventy-two badges, she is the reigning World Pokemon League Undisputed Champion, Ivy Lee!"  
  
A tall, slim woman walked out onto the field, quickly climbing the ladder to her trainer box. And as soon as she and Tom had their headsets on, she said, "So, you're Tom Simms, huh?"  
  
"Ivy Lee, right?"  
  
Ivy's entrance music died away. "I've had my eye on you for quite some time, Tom," said Ivy, running her fingers through her short, fluffy silver hair, "I've had lots of flavors of the month challenge me, but there's something about you that I like."  
  
"Really?" Tom asked, "What?"  
  
Ivy paused to chuckle cruelly. "Ever since the last tournament, you're the only trainer I've ever seen with a backbone in them."  
  
Tom smirked back at Ivy. "You really think so, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I do," said Ivy. "You won the Finalbadge, you nearly got beaten to death last time, and here you are coming back for more. And not only that, you won the first ever two-on-two-on-two. Impressive for just your second run."  
  
"I'm sure you've got a lot to say about yourself too," said Tom, "but let's just get started."  
  
"So soon?" asked Ivy. "Fine, suit yourself. What kind of match do you want?"  
  
Tom paused, thinking hard to himself. "How about a three-on-three?" he asked.  
  
Ivy thought Tom's proposal over. "No," she said at length.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Come on, Tom," said Ivy, "It's no secret that we're both the most powerful trainers in the world, and those people in the stands came to see the most incredible match in history. And you want just a three-on-three?"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, "What do you want?"  
  
Ivy was silent again. Then, after a long train of thought, she said, "A ten-on-ten."  
  
Tom nearly gagged. "Are you serious?" He asked, suprised.  
  
"Do you see me laughing?" Ivy asked seriously. "Well? Do you want to have just another match, or the greatest battle in Pokemon League history?"  
  
Porygon Two whistled. "She drives a hard deal," it said.  
  
Tom grimaced, bit his lip, and then sighed. "All right, Ivy," he said, "you're on."  
  
"I thought you'd see things my way," said Ivy with a chuckle, "Now collect your team."  
  
As Ivy fished out her Pokeballs, Tom snapped off all six Pokeballs from his belt, placing them on the rail in front of him. Digging out his Pokedex, Tom fiddled with the buttons, and two more Pokeballs materialized into his hands. Tom stuffed his Pokedex back into his jeans' pocket as Ivy held all ten of hers. Tom then tossed all eight of his Pokeballs onto the field, and after one brilliant collective flash, Pinsir, Hitmonlee, Machamp, Skarmory, Typhlosion, Girafarig, Kangaskhan and Rhydon took form on the field. Tom looked down at Porygon Two, who took its cue and joined the rest of the team on the field. Then, looking up into the sky once more, Tom covered his mouthpiece and yelled, "Moltres!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly at Tom's word, and soon, a blazing fireball shot from up over the stadium walls, into the arena, and landed gently in the line of Tom's Pokemon. Moltres stretched his flaming wings, eagerly awaiting Ivy's Pokemon.  
  
"So that's Moltres, huh?" said Ivy, tossing her Pokeballs on the field, "Well look at my team!"  
  
Another blinding flash later, a new line of Pokemon faced Tom's. A Hitmonchan, Steelix, Aerodactyl, Aggron, Gardevoir, Exploud, Armaldo, Walreign, Crawdaunt, and a Tyrantiar were soon glaring back at Tom's Pokemon.  
  
"Ref!" Ivy barked at the referee, "Ten falls. Now."  
  
The referee quickly spoke into a tiny microphone attached to his collar. "Ladies and gentlemen," the unseen announcer's voice declared over the stadium, "I've just been informed that this match is now scheduled for a total of ten falls. The trainer to defeat all ten of his or her opponent's Pokemon will be the winner of this World Pokemon League Undisputed Championship match!"  
  
Both Tom and Ivy lined their empty Pokeballs along their trainer box's railing, with each set to zap a defeated Pokemon back inside automatically. The crowd cheered as Tom nervously bit his lip. And looking in Ivy's eyes, Tom could tell that she was every bit as nervous as he. The referee took the field.  
  
"Trainers ready," The referee declared.  
  
Both Tom and Ivy trembled.  
  
"Pokemon ready..."  
  
They grit their teeth.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Skarmory, Moltres, to the air!" Tom ordered. "Everyone else, attack!"  
  
"Aerodactyl, into the air!" Ivy ordered. "The rest of you, attack!"  
  
The resulting melee was nothing short of confounding to their eyes. Fire and water seemed to shoot from out of nowhere all over the battlefield, and the small rectangle failed to contain all twenty Pokemon as they fought the other team, spilling out and fighting all over the arena floor. With everyone's eyes focused on the war on the ground, no one noticed Moltres and Aerodactyl vanish up into the sky. Pinsir and Crawdaunt matched claw strength against each other as Steelix snapped his jaws in the air, trying to catch Skarmory flying around his head, pecking him with every turn. As Kangaskhan and Tyranitar tried to push each other down with Body Slams, only two Pokemon were left in the center of the field.  
  
Hitmonlee glared at the Hitmonchan, who glared back at him. Growling and exchanging threats, the two Pokemon lunged at each other. Feet and fists flew in a furious flurry, with Hitmonlee's Double Kicks fighting against Hitmonchan's Comet Punches. A lucky kick caught Hitmonchan on the cheek, and his head snapped backwards. Swivelling on his heel, Hitmonlee lashed his leg out, whipping Hitmonchan on his side. Hitmonchan gasped and weezed, cradling his ribs. Another kick from Hitmonlee smashed into his chest, and a third drove into his gut a second later, leaving Hitmonchan weezing and dizzy. Arching his heels, Hitmonlee hopped forward on one leg, shooting out his foot at Hitmonchan's chin. Hitmonchan quickly snapped out of his daze, and managed to snare Hitmonlee's foot in his arms. Winding back his shoulder, Hitmonchan unloaded punch after furious punch into Hitmonlee's face faster than a machine gun. With nowhere else to go as Hitmonchan pummeled his face, Hitmonlee leapt up into the air, thrashing his free leg into the side of Hitmonchan's head. Hitmonlee's foot smacked Hitmonchan square in the temples, stunning him instantly. Hitmonlee's foot slipped from Hitmonchan's grip, and Hitmonchan wobbled about, finally collapsing to the ground in a daze. As Hitmonchan struggled to get back to his feet, Hitmonlee wound his leg back for a Mega Kick, lining his foot up with Hitmonchan's ribs. And just as he threw his foot forward, Hitmonchan grabbed Hitmonlee's ankle again, quickly rolling back to his feet with Hitmonlee's foot in his arms once more. And with a sharp spin on his heel, Hitmonlchan threw Hitmonlee through the air, flinging him into the melee on the sides of the arena.  
  
No matter how hard he pushed, Rhydon could not topple Aggron. Their hands were locked and arms agaist each other, struggling with all their might to out-Strength the other. As Ryhdon finally felt Aggron's wrists bend, Aggron suddenly lurched forward, snapping his jaws down on Rhydon's snout. Rhydon roared in pain as he felt Aggron's teeth sink into his soft pallate, while Aggron winced as his teeth chipped when he bit down on Rhydon's armor-like skin. Rhydon shook his head back and forth, trying to shake Aggron out of his mouth. Aggron held on tightly with his jaws, tasting Rhydon's blood gush all over his tongue as he clamped down harder. Rhydon began to whimper as Aggron kept a firm snare on his mouth, slowly feeling Aggron force his arms back, driving Rhydon to his knees. With Rhydon near defeat, Aggron released Rhydon from his jaws, spitting out Rhydon's blood as he bent Rhydon's hands backwards, slowly pressing Rhydon into the ground. And just as Aggron was seconds away from breaking Rhydon's wrists, Rhydon suddenly angled his horn to Aggron's belly and shot his body upwards, plunging his drill-like horn into Aggron's iron belly. Aggron winced as Rhydon withdrew his horn, feeling his steel skin all but punctured. As soon as Rhydon felt Aggron's grip on his hands loosen, Rhydon tore his arms away, and thrust his hard head into Aggron's jaw. Aggron's skull snapped backwards, and he stumbled into the way of the warring Armaldo and Machamp. As Armaldo lunged his body forward at Machamp, Machamp threw a wild Mega Punch at Armaldo, only to have Aggron's cheek catch the blow. Aggron was crushed between Machamp's fist and Armaldo's body, leaving him staggering and dazed as he stumbled about the battlefield.  
  
With Aggron out of the way, Machamp wound back his arms and delivered a fierce Cross-Chop to Armaldo's head. Armaldo stumbled a bit, and then charged into Machamp's gut with a Double-Edge. Machamp was sent crashing to the ground as Armaldo landed on top, pinning him to the ground. Armaldo brought his hand back, ready to Slash Machamp in the nose. Suddenly, Porygon Two shot from out of the middle of the melee, throwing its body into Armaldo's ribs and knocking both to the floor. As Porygon Two bounced back to its feet, Exploud tackled Porygon Two back down as Armaldo struggled back to his feet. Armaldo had just rightened himself when Machamp threw a Mega Punch into his back, sending a jolt through Armaldo's spine, and they were trading blows again within seconds.  
  
Just as Steelix finally caught Skarmory in his jaws, Hitmonlee crashed into her back. Steelix howled in surprise, releasing Skarmory from her jaws. Hitmonchan threw himself on top of Hitmonlee and soon as he hit the ground, and began thowing furious Comet Punches into his face. Feeling like his face could cave in at any moment, Hitmonlee kicked his knees up into Hitmonchan's gut. Hitmonchan weezed as Hitmonlee jabbed his knees into his stomach again, and with one short kick, Hitmonlee flipped Hitmonchan over his head and onto the ground. Quickly springing back to his feet, Hitmonlee threw out a savage Rolling Kick at Hitmonchan's back, only to have Hitmonchan whip around and catch his foot again, Hitmonchan only managed to throw one punch before Hitmonlee smacked his other foot into Hitmonchan's ribs once more. Hitmonchan yowled in agony, releasing Hitmonlee again. As Hitmonlee shot his foot at Hitmonchan's chest, Hitmonchan weaved to his right, avoiding the Mega Kick and jabbing Hitmonlee in the eye with a Mega Punch. Hitmonlee grabbed Hitmonchan's wrist, stopping his fall as he pulled agaist Hitmonchan. Whipping his foot into the air, Hitmonlee lashed his foot over Hitmonchan's arm, smacking Hitmonchan in the jaw. Still holding on to Hitmonchan's wrist underneath his legs, Hitmonlee completed his Double Kick when he threw his leg back over Hitmonchan's arm, bashing his heel into Hitmonchan's forehead. The blow was so fierce that Hitmonlee lost his grip on Hitmonchan's arm, leaving Hitmonchan to bounce on the ground. Still finding strength to roll back to his feet, Hitmonchan springboarded himself at Hitmonlee, throwing another vicious Mega Punch into his face. As Hitmonlee staggered backwards, Hitmonchan threw another volley of furious Comet Punches at Hitmonlee. After a barrage of dizzying punches, Hitmonlee quickly dodged to his right, and viciously kicked his leg upwards at Hitmonchan's chin. The Jump Kick snapped Hitmonchan's jaw shut, sending Hitmonchan into the air and crashig back down, As Hitmonlee prepared a Rollig Kick as Hitmonchan struggled back to his feet, Skarmory had jabbed his beak into Steelix's throat. Steelix roared with agony, whipping at Skarmory with an Iron Tail. Blinded by pain, Steelix missed Skarmory by a meter, lashing his tail instead into Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan with brutal velocity. Within a heartbeat, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were sent sailing over the stadium walls and into the crowded parking lot below. Hitmonlee plummeted face-first into a truck's windshield, and Hitmonchan bounced off of the roof of a small car, completely crushing it as a small alarm was set blaring.   
  
A sudden cry pierced the insides of the arena, and Girafarig had already keeled over at Walreign's feet. Within seconds, Girafarig was zapped back into his Pokeball on Tom's railing. Tom bit his lip nervously as the Pokeball belonging to Kangaskan activated and zapped Kangaskhan back inside. Before Tom could even think of something to say, Typhlosion was zapped back inside of his as Ivy's Gardevoit was instantly recalled.  
  
"You're losing, Tom," Ivy taunted.  
  
Tom only grit his teeth and watched the melee continue to unfold before his eyes. Seconds later, an unconscious Skarmory and a battered Machamp hit the ground, and were zapped inside of their Pokeballs. As eight of the nine of Ivy's remaining Pokemon glared at Porygon Two, Pinsir, and Rhydon, an odd calm fell over the field. "What are you standing around for?" Tom yelled, "Fight!"  
  
Rhydon suddenly collapsed to his knee, and groaned weakly, rubbing away the gushes of blood streaming from his mouth. Pinsir sagged and her claws drooped, and she gave tired moan. "They say their too tired," Porygon Two said, struggling to stay standing, "and so am I."  
  
"You can't be too tired!" Tom yelled back. "Come on! You can't give up now!"  
  
"But Tom," Porygon Two winced, "There's only three left of us and eight of them. We're good as done."  
  
Tom was seconds away from collapsing from anger and shame. "After all we've been through, you just want to quit?"  
  
The battlefield remained calm. "So that's it, huh?" Tom muttered. "After all that, you just want to quit. Fine, go ahead and quit. I'm sorry I ever wasted my time with you pack of losers!" Tom yelled.  
  
Porygon Two, Rhydon, and Pinsir looked at Tom in a sudden dismay. "Look at you," Tom snarled, "nothing but whiny quitters! When the going gets tough, you just lay down and die, is that the idead? Is it?"  
  
Tom paused to let his lungs recover from his furious, heavy breathing. "Sure, we're outnumbered, but we've fought against worse before. Hell, we fought worse and we won! Why?"  
  
Tom paused to let his question sink in.  
  
"Because we wanted to win, that's why!" He yelled. "We never said die and we never gave up! When we wanted something we went and took it! It looks bad right now, I know, but we've gone too far to give up like this! We've kicked a lot of ass and we've gotten our asses kicked as well, but we wouldn't have gotten this far if we just felt like quitting. Look where we are! Pokemon League! We broke every God damn bone in our bodies to get here, and we're only this far away from taking it all!"  
  
Tom suddenly stopped, and hung his head low. "There's only one time I've ever said it, but mark my words, I'm sure as hell never going to say it again. And that's I quit!" Tom roared. "We can turn the tables now if we only believe we can! And if we believe we will, then we can!"  
  
And Tom glared at Ivy straight in the eyes. "You hear me? We're not going to just quit! We're going to fight you until the bitter end, and if we lose, fine! We lose! But at least we'll go down in a blaze of glory! Not like a bunch of spineless quitters!  
  
And then, Tom sucked in the deepest breath he had ever taken in his entire life, held it in for awhile, and then exclaimed, "Never say die!"  
  
Tom's screamed words echoed all over the stadium, and everything was dead silent. Ivy's Pokemon wore a stare of surprise to match their trainer's stunned look. Porygon Two, Pinsir, and Rhydon also looked at Tom in shock, feeling a stir deep within them. And then, without any warning at all, Rhydon spun around to Ivy's line of Pokemon and unleased a savage Fire Blast. Porygon Two quickly followed with a Tri-Attack, driving Ivy's starstruck Pokemon into a panicked frenzy as a storm of fire, ice, and lightning roared around them. With a feral yell, Pinsir charged into the mess, throwing Double-Edges into anyone in her way. Porygon Two and Rhydon charged into the melee as well, levelling anyone in their path. And within only a minute, Exploud, Walreign, and Crawdaunt were lying in a heap on the battlefield, being quickly zapped back into their Pokeballs. Porygon Two and Rhydon matched blows with Tyranitar and Aggron, while Pinsir tried to catch Steelix in her claws.  
  
"Nice speech," said Ivy, ingoring the melee below as she slowly clapped her hands for Tom, "Let's see if you can live up to your words."  
  
"I will," said Tom, "just you watch. Porygon, Rhydon, Pinsir, crush them!"  
  
"Steelix, Aggron, Tyranitar," Ivy ordered, "Attack!"  
  
Even out in the parking lot, Tom's speech was heard as Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan kept brawling. Nothing was safe from either Pokemon as they threw punches and kicks at each other, demolishing anything that got in their way. Craters the size of cars littered the pavement, and traffic signs lay in shattered shambles as the two Pokemon continued to fight.  
  
Unbeknownst to either one, Jen had slipped out of the stadium and snuck up behind the two Pokemon. "Um, excuse me?" She asked meekly, careful to stay clear of the two battling Pokemon as they kept fighting anyway. "Excuse me?" She asked again, once more receiving no reply.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!"  
  
Jen's scream halted both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan instantly, and they both looked at her.  
  
"Hi, sorry to bother you guys," said Jen, "I know you really want to get back to beating each other's brains out, but can you just do me a little favor?" She asked. "See, my car's that red one over there," she said, pointing to the shiny red convertible behind the two Pokemon, "I've already fixed it two times and it cost a lot of money, so I would really, really appreicate it if you tried your best not to destroy it. Please?"  
  
Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan stared at Jen, and Jen gave them a weak grin in return. And with nothing more than a shrug, both Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan went back to trading furious blows.  
  
As the battle between them waged back and forth all over the lane, Jen bit her lip nervously. "I sure hope they don't hit my car..."  
  
Almost as soon as Jen closed her mouth, Hitmonlee was knocked onto the hood of Jen's car, and Hitmonchan threw down a vicious Mega Punch upon him. Hitmonlee rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the Mega Punch, and Hitmonchan's fist smashed a giant hole in Jen's car. As soon as Hitmonchan pulled his fist free, Hitmonlee sent a Rolling Kick into Hitmonchan's face, knocking him backwards. The two Pokemon battled their way to the edge of the lane before spilling out onto the sidewalk as a flame burst out from underneath the smashed hood of Jen's car.  
  
Jen felt her lower lip begin to tremble, and suddenly, she just gave a tired sigh. "You know what?" Jen sighed to herself as she leaned up against the front of her car by the fire, "I'm just not going to care anymore."  
  
Jen watched Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan batter each other senseless in the streets as she dug out a box of cigarettes from her jacket pocket. Taking out one cigarette, Jen lit the end with the flame from her ruined car, and took a deep puff. Jen whistled as she blew out smoke from her lips, rattling her fingers listlessly against the headlights as she watched the bloody battle before her.  
  
Rhydon had just keeled over from Aggron's Mega Punch, and Rhydon slowly fell flat on his face. Rhydon's Pokeball zapped him back inside immediately, and Tom nervously bit his lip.  
  
"You're losing again," Ivy jeered.  
  
Suddenly, Pinsir snagged Steelix's midsection in her claws, and with a snapping pivot, she Seismic Tossed Steelix's body into the ground, smashing Steelix's jaw with brutal force. Steelix's massive body was quickly recalled back into her Pokeball, and Tom chuckled cruelly. "You were saying?" Tom taunted back as Porygon Two and Pinisr glared back at the glaring Aggron and Tyranitar.  
  
Suddenly, Hitmonlee's Pokeball opened, and zapped Hitmonlee back inside from the parking lot, while Hitmonchan's Pokeball remained closed.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying," said Ivy, laughing, "You're still losing."  
  
A pair of figures suddenly bolted down into the ground between them hitting the floor with a ground-shaking boom. Dust and debris kicked up all over the arena, and Tom could hear one of Ivy's Pokeballs zap one of her Pokemon back inside. And when the dust settled, the crowd gave a deafning cheer.  
  
"Moltres!" Tom exclaimed with joy. Moltres nodded, flexing his flaming wings. Hitmonchan quickly leapt over the arena walls, re-joining his team from the parking lot.   
  
Tom quickly noticed Aerodactyl was absent from the field, and then shot a smirk at Ivy. "Now how about that three on three?" Tom asked.  
  
"Let's go for it," said Ivy. "Everyone, charge!"  
  
"Porygon, Pinsir, Moltres," Tom commanded, "charge back!"  
  
The two lines of three Pokemon immediately rushed at each other. And with a bone-shattering thud, they smashed themselves into the other team, and the melee swelled and exploded again. After stunning Pinsir, Hitmonchan ran towards Moltres' back as Moltres fought off Aggron. After pecking Aggron to the ground, Moltres whipped his fiery wing around, smashing into Hitmonchan's chest. Hitmonchan was sent flying into the arena walls, demolishing a quater of the barriers in a heartbeat. Hitmonchan was immediately zapped back into his Pokeball as Moltres and Pinsir ganged up together on Aggron. Hoisting the stunned Aggron up in her claws, Pinsir held the struggling Aggron tightly as Moltres sucked in a deep breath. And with a mighty screech, Moltres sent a blazing Fire Blast into Aggron's face, scorching his steel skin instantly. Aggron was zapped back into his Pokeball as Pinsir rubbed the top of her scorched scalp.  
  
Before Tom could jeer Ivy, Tyranitar stampeded over Porygon Two and sent his body smashing into Pinsir's back with a Take Down. Before anyone could even think, Tyranitar swivelled back at Porygon Two, opened his mouth, and unleashed a massive Hyper Beam. Porygon Two took the full front of the Hyper Beam, and it was sent blasting against the arena walls, destroying another quarter of the barriers. Pinsir was zapped back into her Pokeball, and Porygon Two lay motionless amongst the rubble.  
  
Both Tom and Ivy took a deep breath, cleared their bedazzled minds, and steadied their reacing hearts. Standing amongst the numerous bloodstains and craters on the battlefield, Moltres and Tyranitar locked eyes with each other at the same time as Tom and Ivy.  
  
"Only one Pokemon left, Ivy," said Tom.  
  
"As do you, Tom" she quickly replied. "Tell me something," said Ivy with a grin, "are you feeling lucky?"  
  
Tom smirked back at Ivy. "Are you?"  
  
They both gazed at each other in a long silence. And as soon as Moltres and Tyranitar reached their ends of the battlefield, both Tom and Ivy screamed an order at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Moltres, Fire Blast!"  
  
And within a blink of an eye, Moltres and Tyranitar had both unleased their fierce attacks upon each other.  
  
The intense Hyper Beam and blazing Fire Blast collided with each other in a brilliant flash. Shoots of flames and bolts of energy sprayed all over the arena, forcing Tom and Ivy to take cover behind the thin railings of their trainer boxes. When the dazzling assault of fire and light dissolved, Moltres was propped up on his wing, huffing and weezing heavily. Tyranitar was down to one knee, wincing and winded. Both Tom and Ivy began to fidget with their fingers on the railings, feeling like they could suddenly die of anxiety at any moment as Moltres and Tyranitar finally regained their composure. What was left off the arena was now smoking and charred black, smoking wildly as Tom and Ivy barked out more commands.  
  
"Moltres, Wing Attack!"  
  
"Tyranitar, Double-Edge!"  
  
Moltres sped towards Tyranitar as Tyranitar charged at Moltres. Moltres' wingtip smashed into Tyranitar's gut, and Tyranitar's crossed arms bashed themselves into Moltres' neck at the same time. Tyranitar crashed to the ground, cradling his belly as Moltres collapsed, hacking and weezing madly as his throat began to swell. As soon as Tyranitar was back on his feet, he collapsed back to his knees and violently wrenched, vomiting a glob of blood onto the blackened battlefield. Ivy winced as Tyranitar staggered back to his feet, watching Moltres barely find enough energy to hover above the ground. "Tyranitar," Ivy ordered, "Double-Edge again!"  
  
"Moltres, Flamethrower!"  
  
Tyranitar charged at Moltres again, and Moltres sucked in another deep breath. Suddenly, Moltres gagged and sputtered, collapsing to the ground as Tyranitar rushed in upon him, smashing his body against Moltres, sending both to the ground. Moltres squawked loudly, spitting up a dribble of blood down his beak and face as Tyranitar rolled off of him.  
  
"Come on, Moltres!" Tom urged desperately, "get up!"  
  
"Don't give him a chance to breathe!" Ivy ordered as Moltres weakly struggled back to his feet, "Bite attack!"  
  
As soon as Moltres was back on his feet, Tyranitar clamped his jaws on Moltres' shoulder. Moltres screeched in agony as Tyranitar bit down harder, spilling more of Moltres' blood. "Moltres," Tom ordered, Fire Blast!"  
  
With another ear-splitting shriek, Moltres opened his beak to Tyranitar's head and unleashed a furious blast of fire. Tyranitar screeched as Moltres roasted his rocky skin, releasing Moltres from his jaws immediately. While Tyranitar furiously patted his scorched scalp, Moltres whined in pain as he licked his bloody shoulder wound clean. "Fight the burning off, Tyranitar!" Ivy ordered, "Hyper Beam again!"  
  
"Quickly, Moltres!" Tom ordered, "Charge up for a Sky Attack!"  
  
As Moltres braced himself for the worst, Tyranitar lunged his body forward and opened his jaws, firing another massive Hyper Beam. Moltres folded his wings against his body like a shield, feeling the Hyper Beam pummel against his body as a sudden surge of energy swelled up withing him. And as soon as Tyranitar's assault ceased, Moltres shot into the air. Winded and all but exhausted, Tyranitar collapsed to his knee again and began weezing wildly from the massive Hyper Beam. Suddenly, Moltres dove back down to the battlefield, speeding with all the energy he had left upon Tyranitar. And with one roaring swoop, Moltres sent his body smashing into Tyranitar's chest, sending both Pokemon spilling to the ground. They lay on the field in a heap on top of each other, both winded and weezing. With groans of fatigue and agony, Moltres and Tyranitar pulled themselves back to their feet, struggling to keep their balance as the battlefield seemed to spin around them.  
  
"Shake it off, Moltres!" Tom ordered, "Fire Blast!"  
  
"Pull yourself together, Tyranitar!" Ivy commanded, "Double-Edge!"  
  
With a hazing mind, Tyranitar blindly flung himself into Moltres as Moltres unleashed another might blast of flames. Tyranitar charged through the Fire Blast and smashed into Moltres' chest so recklessly that it floored Moltres immediately and sent Tyranitar tumbling head over heels back to Ivy's end of the battlefield.  
  
Both Tom and Ivy could tell that the end was near. By just looking at their beat-down and tired Pokemon, they knew that they could barely take one more attack before passing out. "This ends now, Ivy!" Tom declared as Moltres struggled to rise again.  
  
"Take your best shot, Tom!" Ivy barked back as Tyranitar staggered back to his feet. And as soon as Moltres and Tyranitar were facing one another again, Tom and Ivy ordered their last command.  
  
"Moltres, Wing Attack!"  
  
"Tyranitar, Take Down!"  
  
Moltres struggled though the air as he sent himself hurdling at Tyranitar, and Tryranitar stumbled a charge at Moltres. They met in the center of the field, and collided with a bone-shattering crash. They both stunned each other, with Tyranitar left wobbling and Moltres clumsily dropping to the ground on his feet. Both Pokemon lolled their heads in a dizzy haze, moaning loudly. And with a sudden gag, Tyranitar fell flat on his face while Moltres dropped to his wingtips.  
  
Tom's heart nearly stopped when Tyranitar was immediately zapped back into his Pokeball.  
  
"And the winner of this match, and the new Undisputed Pokemon League World Champion," the referee and announcer declared together, "Tom Simms!"  
  
Tom gazed at the remains of the battlefield in stunned awe as his music blared all over the stadium with the thousands of fans screaming and cheering. "I won..." Tom murmured in disbelief. Then, Tom screamed with joy, "Oh my God, I won!"  
  
Tom heard Ivy sigh defeatedly to herself. "Wow, now that was a match," she said with a heavy breath, leaning up against the railing of her trainer box. Quickly collecting her Pokeballs, Ivy quietly laughed. "Congratulations, Tom," she said, "You're one hell of a trainer."  
  
"And so are you," said Tom, his head beginning to dizzy with the flashing cameras and wild cheering.  
  
As soon as Tom slid down the ladder to his trainer box, the first thing he saw was Claire dashing towards him. She leapt into Tom's arms, quickly ensnaring him in a tight hug. "Oh my God, you won!" Claire cheered joyfully.  
  
"I said the same thing," Tom murmured.  
  
Within seconds, another pair of arms wrapped around Tom's shoulders. "I can't believe you won!" A familiar voice cheered in his ear.  
  
"Neither can I, Jen," said Tom as Jen quickly withdrew her arms.  
  
Moltres quietly hobbled over and nudged Tom's cheek with his beak. "Thanks, Moltres," said Tom, barely able to fight back tears as a mob of reporters and interviewers swarmed around him.  
  
"Way to go, Tom!" Tom heard Sabre cheer from somewhere in the sea of newscasters in front of him. Looking over his shoulder, Tom saw Ivy quietly walk out of the arena, giving him a quick wave and a grin before she disappeared.  
  
Tom waved back, wearing a wide grin of his own with his friends at his side.  
  
-End......?  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
THAT'S IT!!! HAH HAH HAH HAH! THE LAST FREAKIN' BATTLE!!! And what a FREAKIN' AWESOME battle it was!! But don't go anywhere, there's still more to come!  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, your NEW Undisputed Pokemon Leage World Champion, Toooooooooom Simms!! WOOOOO!!!!  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


	72. Adios

*********  
  
Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style!  
  
Chapter LXXII  
  
Saga XIII- Master Battles Saga  
  
Chapter XIV- Adios  
  
*********  
  
Tom lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Tom felt his spine crack and stretch as he sunk into the bed, letting every muscle go limp. Stretching out again, Tom sat up and looked at the bedside clock. Even though it was only two hours after he had defeated Ivy, Tom felt like it had been forever. Looking at the clock again, Tom realized he only had two more hours before he would meet with Claire at the restaurant. They would have a quiet candlelit dinner between them, and Claire would invite him over to her house, only a few blocks away from the Pokemon Stadium. Tom grinned to himself as he walked to the closet and opened the doors. Tonight was going to be the icing on the largest cake of his life. Picking out his best outfit, Tom tossed it onto the bed as his mind wandered elsewhere. Once again falling victim to the temptations of the fluffy bed, Tom spread himself out and let his body relax again. Tom still found it hard to believe that only two years ago, he was nothing but an insignificant beginner, a rookie who went from the bottom of the pile to the top of the mountain in one of the shortest times in Pokemon League history.  
  
As his mind stuck on that thought, Tom could only help but think about the last two years in his life. He met a runaway Porygon, a heartbroken Kangaskhan, a vengeful Rhydon, and a hunted Moltres. He had crossed paths and travelled with a fellow Pokemon trainer, he had met a spy for hire, he died and came back from beyond, and he ruffled the feathers of Team Rocket, incurring the fury of a sadistic assassin and a vengeful, bounty-posting criminal. Not only that, Tom had also wandered onto a barren island, finding a legendary Pokemon that many could only dream of beholding. He had made friends and enemies alike, and he had travelled across the entire country with nothing but his feet and a Porygon at his side. Now here he was, lying motionless on the fluffy bed of the Pokemon League's trainer suite, the king of the Pokemon world and a beautiful woman to call his girlfriend. The thought of buying a house with his newfound fortune as Pokemon League champion had crossed his mind two or three times, but after Claire had offered him a lodging in her house when he eventually had to leave the trainer suite, any ideas of living on his own were silenced.  
  
Jen and Angus were already on their way back to Double City, and Sabre was once again aimlessly wandering the country, looking for another assignment. Tom could only wonder how Jason and Laura were doing as partners in Mega City, and Tom thought of Moltres again, knowing that the legendary bird was once again soaring the endless skies, free from fear of capture. Tom knew that Moltres would readily come to his aide when he had to defend his championship, and Tom felt a reassuring peace of mind.  
  
Time flew by as Tom daydreamed, and soon Tom realized that it was only half an hour until he was to meet Claire. Getting back up and stretching out once more, Tom quickly changed into his outfit, combing his black and blonde hair into a neat ponytail. After carefully shaving his chin of the small stubble beard, Tom picked up the suite phone and called to the Pokemon spa downstairs, telling his Pokemon to keep enjoying themselves while he was out with Claire.  
  
Pocketing his wallet and strapping on his watch, Tom donned his pressed trench coat one more before opening the door, flicking off the lights, and closing the door gently behind him.  
  
-End  
  
*********  
  
The Asylum's note:  
  
*Turns into the Rock* Finally, the Asylum of the Damned... HAS COMPLETED... Pokemon, Asylum of the Damned Style! You wanna' know how long it took the Asylum to finish PADS? IT DOESN'T MATTER how long it took the Asylum to write PADS! But if you must know, it took the Asylum almost four years to write this God-forsaken peice of roody-poo candyass crap! From April 2000 to December 2003, the millions, (and the millions!) of PADSfans have been scarred, brainwashed, and totally repugnated by the horror of PADS!, and they liked every single second of it! Didn't ya? Now that this is finally the end of PADS!, the Asylum wants to thank all of his loyal fans who supported this low-profile fic through bad times and good, and to them, the Asylum says this: Thank you.  
  
Thank you OzAndrew for being one of my most loyal readers. Thank you Count von Dark for reading PADS! like it was the bible. Dark Sneasel, thanks a million for bumping up my review count. And Fuzzle, while it's good to see you love PADS! to death, lay off the sugar for bit, eh? It just ain't healthy. And to anyone else I've missed, forgotten, and to anyone else who's ever read any one of the numerous versions of PADS, thank you.  
  
If ya' smelllllalalalalaa..... What the Asylum... has written.  
  
Thank you.  
  
-The Asylum(Mewfour)  
  
********* 


End file.
